Love is a Miracle
by Sophie5995
Summary: Trunks bumps into a woman one day, soon start to date and finally get into a relationship. As their relationship grows they face many problems. What kind of problems you may ask?Problems such as jealous ex's, crazy controlling parents, obsessive teens, the media... and so much more! Will they over come them all? LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! SEQUEL IS NOW UP!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Ok so I have finally updated my 15th chapter! YAY! Well I'm also re-editing my old chapters. Adding a little something here and there, correcting my spelling, and uhhh… I think that was about it. Oh yea haha I gave Trunks' secretary two different names (don't know if you have noticed lol) Well her name is AMY. Hehe ok well that's about it. Hope you re-read the chapters and took in the changes and REVIEW! Awesome =)**

He was standing outside the window of the room looking at her weak body lying in that uncomfortable thing they call a bed. He couldn't believe the situation she was in, the situation that he was in. She was his everything and he had to see her in a hospital bed and there was nothing he could do to help her. Damn there was nothing that Dende himself could do to save her life. Trunks sighed as he walked into the room and made his way to her bed. He pulled up a chair to her side and sat down making sure not to move any of the machines and needles that were connected to her wrist and the back of her hand. He took a hold of her hand and kissed it gently. She opened her eyes weakly and gave him the smallest smile he had ever seen on grace her beautiful face.

"Hey baby how are you doing?" he asked her in a hoarsely voice.

"Hey hunny" She said as she gave him another weak smile "I've had better days." she said in a low whisper as she tried to smile her best. Trunks laughed but you could've heard the tears he was trying to hold back. He kissed her hand again and buried his face in her hand as he started to cry.

It broke her heart seeing him like this. She knew it was killing him to see her like this and she was doing everything in her power to fight this thing but as the days pass it got harder and harder to fight. But she knew she couldn't give up, she had to stay strong for him like he has ever since he found out about her condition. She brought her other hand to his head and started caressing his hair and the places of his face that she could reach.

"Shhhh...Baby it's going to be ok..." She trailed off as she gulped down the tears "Everything is going to come out perfect." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile. He brought his head up and looked into her dark brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Promise… Promise me you're going to be ok and that we're going to live side by side for the rest of our lives. That we're going to get married as soon as you get better. That you're going to see Zykla grow up into a proud man, Faith into a beautiful woman liker her mother, and we're going to have a huge family. Promise me we're going to make it through this." He pleaded her

"I promise sweetie. I promise I'm going to be ok that...When I get better I will walk down that isle into your arms...I promise I will see our son and daughter grow up into wonderful people and I'll give you as many children that I can bare. I promise...we will live side by side. I prom..." She trailed off as her eyes closed Trunks looked at her eyes in shock and panicked; he then ran out to the hall and yelled for help. He came back in with a nurse and a doctor following. The nurse checked her vitals and nodded to the doctor as she went to the window and closed the curtains then back to her desk.

"Mr. Briefs she is fine she's just tired and fell asleep." The doctor reassured him

"Oh ok doctor I'm sorry it's just that...one second she was talking and the next she didn't finish her sentence and her eyes were closed." The doctor put a comforting hand on Trunks' shoulder

"Mr. Briefs she is ok at the moment but please let her rest as much as possible. We're not sure how much longer she has." The doctor said as a frown crossed his face. Trunks nodded and went to sit back down next to the love of his life as the doctor left the room closing the door.

"Don't listen to him, remember baby you promised me." He said as he laid his head on the bed and dreamed about his future bride.


	2. Run In

**Hey everyone! Like I said in the prologue I'm re-editing my chapters! Oh and chapter 15 is up. REVIEW! =) Oh and in all my chapters I will be putting the days so you'll know what day of the week it is taking place on.**

**Run In:**

**Tuesday**

Trunks leaned forward onto his desk as he buried his head in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh, he was tired and bored. All he's done was look over contracts, sign papers, and attend meetings since the morning. He glanced at his watch and read that it was 5:45 he sighed once more then got up.

"Well it's passed five and I'm starving, I guess I'll call it a day." He told himself as he went to his leather couch and retrieved his black jacket suit. Trunks then walked out his office and took a left to the elevator. As soon as the door opened his secretary Amy called for him.

"Mr. Briefs, where are you going?" She asked accusingly

Trunks smiled then turned to face her. "Miss. Stanley I'm calling it a day so please take any messages for me. Thank you I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he got into the elevator

"Mr. Briefs you know your mother does not approve of you leaving work this early." She told him but Trunks just smiled as he pressed the lobby floor button. He saw his secretary pout as the doors closed. Trunks leaned back into the wall. _How I despise this Job sometimes I wish mother had an older child so she could've passed it to him/her instead of me._ He thought Trunks rode the rest of the ride thinking about what he'll be eating in a bit. As the doors opened he made his way out and out the main doors. He decided to walk to his favorite café, Joe's Cafe, instead of taking his car.

She glanced at her clock on the wall _5:52 already! I better get packing_ she thought as she got her briefcase and purse. She got up from her desk and rubbed the back of her neck _I have to get home and grade these papers for tomorrow_ she thought. She made her way out into the hall praying no one will stop and stir up a conversation with her. She finally made it out the school and started walking to the side of the building where her car was parked. As she was walking her cell phone rang and she had to fetch it from her bag. As she searched for her phone she ran into something hard and stumbled back she dropped her purse and briefcase and closed her eyes knowing she was going to fall flat on her butt.

As Trunks kept walking he was too deep in thought when he ran into someone. Without thinking he took a hold of the persons' arms from preventing them to fall to the ground. His hold on the person tightened and he realized it was a young woman.

"I'm sorry miss I wasn't looking. Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her stand properly. She shook her head a little _Oh no damn Trunks you grabbed her too hard! You hurt her you idiot_ he thought as he looked her over to find any injuries.

As she heard a man she automatically opened her eyes and was greeted by two sea blue eyes that held concern. She shook her head a little and answered him "Oh yes I'm fine thank you for catching me it would've been a bad fall. And don't worry I'll take half of the blame I was looking for my cell phone." She knelt down to pick up her suitcase, purse, and her belongings that had fallen out during their collision. Trunks tilted his head to side a little looking at her and then bent down to help her with her things.

"Here you go I am truly sorry." He apologized again giving her an apologetic look

"Don't worry sir it was an accident." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile that she was alright

"My name is Trunks...Trunks Briefs." He introduced himself as he held out a hand to her. Her eyes widened a tad bit but not to the point where Trunks noticed her. _How could I have not recognized him?_ She thought

"Nice to meet you Mr. Briefs my name is Katarina De Luca." She said and she shook his hand. Trunks raised an eyebrow

"De Luca? So you're Italian?" He asked Kat smiled she always got asked that question after giving people her last name.

"Yes Mr. Briefs I am."

"Did you grow up here in Japan?" He asked again

"No, I actually grew up in the states. Texas to be exact that's why I don't have an accent." Trunks nodded

"Well Miss Katarina you have a real beautiful name."

"Thank you Mr. Briefs and you have a unique name shall I say." Trunks chucked

"Yes apparently my mothers' side was a little obsessed with under garments." Katarina giggled then remembered what the time was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Briefs but I need to go." She said and fixed her purse on her shoulder.

"Wait Katarina would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked

"Oh and you don't have to be formal Trunks is fine." He added smiling down at her. Kat smiled up at him

"Trunks I'd love to but I have to get home and grade some papers for my kids for tomorrow." Trunks was a little surprised many woman would drop what they were doing to spend time with him, but this woman was different he could sense it.

"Very well how about lunch tomorrow afternoon?" He asked Katarina pouted her lips a little thinking

"My lunch isn't until 12:36." Trunks nodded "Well what a coincidence my lunch starts at the same time." Katarina smiled and shook her head she knew he was making it up.

"Ok Trunks then tomorrow we will have lunch where though?" She asked

"How about I pick you up?" Katarina nodded "Ok then it's a date?" he asked hoping to Dende up above she'd say yes

"Yes it's a date." Katarina confirmed not realizing what she said.

Trunks smiled and reached into his inside pocket. "Here is my card call me if anything comes up." Katarina took it and placed it into her purse

"So I'll see you tomorrow Trunks have a nice night." She said as she started her way to her car.

"You too Katarina I'll see you tomorrow." He said forgetting that he was hungry Trunks went into a nearby alley and blasted into the air anxious for his date the next day.


	3. Lunch Date

**Hey everyone! Ok so I changed the ending in this chapter. I hated the previous ending it just made no sense! So it's not a HUGE change but I did make one. Oh and before every Chapter I'll be putting what day it is. Ok well that's all I believe=)**

**Lunch Date.**

**Tuesday night.**

She was wearing grey sweats, a purple tank top, and black socks. She was sitting comfortable on her cushy sofa drinking hot cocoa. It wasn't winter time but oh how she loved hot cocoa and also she wasn't a big coffee drinker so you can easily say hot cocoa was her substitute. Katarina was grading her students test and hearing soft music in the background. _Jeremy did better this time. I knew if that boy stayed after school a little he'd do better. Sally...What an excellent student that girl never surprises me. I know she is going to do big things in the future._ She thought as she graded their test. Katarina got off her couch and stretched her muscles then walked up to her room to take a hot bath.

As she walked into her room she headed to her bathroom and led the hot water run. Then she headed straight to her walk in closet it wasn't huge but a fair size. Katarina headed to the drawer case that was located at the end of the closet. She opened it and retrieved underwear and a tank top. She then walked out the closet and back to the bathroom. Katarina stripped off all her clothes and got in the tub after she relaxed she thought back about her previous encounter with Trunks.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with him, rumor was he was a big ladies man. _Of course he'd be a ladies man I mean God he's handsome and the most powerful person on this earth! _She thought. She has gone through many ladies men to go through another one.

"I mean who care if he's rich or the president of the biggest company in the world. Not me!" _But he seemed sweet today He has good manners_ she thought. _Well of course he has good manners when you first meet him but when get to know him he's going be like the rest of them._ A voice in the back of her head thought. _But what if he's not what if he's a real nice sweet guy. What if he's the one?_ She thought back _Yea that's a lot of 'WHAT IF'S' _the voice retorted

"What the heck? Am I really arguing with myself?" She said out loud. Katarina pouted her lips thinking "Is it a date anyway?" She asked herself

**-Flashback-**

"How about I pick you up?" Katarina nodded "Ok then it's a date?" he asked hoping to Dende she'd say yes

"Yes it's a date." Trunks smiled and reached into his inside pocket. "Here is my card call me if anything comes up." Katarina took it and placed it into her purse

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ok so apparently I'm the one who declared it was a date, but he did ask so it's more like we both declared it a date right?" She asked herself

"Ok it's time to go asleep seriously I'm talking to myself how weird is that."

_Very _she thought

"Damn there I go again." Katarina shook her head and got out the tub, She dried herself slipped on her black panties and put her shirt over her head. Katarina made it to her bed and snuggled under the covers and dreamt about the next day.

Trunks got home and his stomach was screaming for him to satisfy it. He decided to go to the kitchen and whip up some Turkey sandwiches he then grabbed a pitch of lemonade and headed to his bedroom. **(A/N: Trunks lives alone in a condo about 20 minutes away from C.C home and 10 from C.C Office.)** As he made his way to his room he sat on bed and turned on the TV. There was something about him being single and blah-blah-blah. _Same thing I swear do they not get tired?_ He thought.

When he finished his food he went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. _I can't believe tomorrow I have a date with her. She's gorgeous and a teacher. If she was a teacher back when I was a student hell I wouldn't have minded going to school everyday_ Trunks thought. _She seemed nice and the best part was she didn't go all crazy when she found out I was Trunks Briefs I hope she's the one Dende._ He thought as he looked up to the ceiling. After 15 minutes of being in the shower Trunks got out and wrapped himself in a towel. He headed into his room and retrieved blue boxers from his drawer. After he dried himself using his Ki he went and tucked himself under the sheets waiting hoping the night went by fast.

**(A/N: Now it's Wednesday)**

The next morning when Trunks woke up he wasn't sure what suit to were. He wanted to look good for his lunch date so he went through his closet again trying to find the perfect suit. He found a dark blue suit _Perfect_ he thought as he went to find a blue button up shirt. Trunks laid his clothes on his bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower after he was done he quickly dried off and threw on black boxers and his suit on. He went to his full size length mirror and glanced at the reflection. _Not bad_ he thought he then went to grab his black leather briefcase, keys, and made his way down his building. He headed to his car, got in, and drove off to C.C.

When Katarina woke up she headed into the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower she went to her closet and retrieved a red dress. _This should do_ she thought when she started to dry her hair then brushed it. After she got in the dress and went to her make up table to throw on a little make up. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. She had on a red, well fitted dress that came right above her knees. The dress hugged every part right and had thick straps. She had black 3'' pumps and pearl earring buds. Her make-up was simple a little blush and eyeliner. She had mascara and chap-stick. Her lips were a beautiful pink so she never needed lipstick. After she made sure she looked proper she headed into the living room where she got her briefcase, purse, and keys.

When she got to school she immediately made her way to her classroom she didn't want someone to stop and talk to her. The men there were pigs, funny how teachers could be pigs. Sometimes she thought she was in high school all overs. Right when she was going to step into her room a man stopped her.

"Now why are you looking extra sweet today, date?" Asked a man from behind; Kat rolled her eyes and turned.

"Well good morning to you too Phillip. And it is none of your concern." Kat said as she turned back and went into her room. Phillip followed and sat in a desk as Katarina sat in her desk preparing for the day.

"Oh come on Katarina don't be a grouch so who's the guy. I'm kind of hurt you're not going out with me if I remember correctly you said you weren't dating men at the moment and you didn't want to for a while...but look at you now all dolled up makes me a little jealous if you should know." He said as he looked Katarina over. Kat sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes Phillip I did say that now if you must know yes I have a lunch date today with a man. Happy? Now please leave the students will be arriving in a few minutes." She said

"Ok I will but only if you go out with me to dinner tonight." he said as he got up.

"Phillip I just said I was dating someone. Now please go."

"Oh come on Katarina you're dating nothing to serious now one date with me won't hurt." Kat sighed and shook her head "How do you know it's not serious?" She challenged

"Because your face says otherwise."

"And you'd think I'd wear a dress like this for just anyone." She said

"Well I kind of thought you were trying to tease me." Phillip said as he advanced to her desk

"Now Phillip you better get out of my room before I go to the main office and file a complaint of sexual harassment!" She said firmly. Phillip backed away and threw his hands up in defense

"Ok ok don't go all police on me." He said as he left the room not before winking at her.

_My goodness men!_ She thought the bell rang and soon her class was filled with kids.

"So class today I will be passing back out your test. We will go over it and if you have any questions feel free to ask me." She said as she got up and started handing them back their test.

When Trunks entered C.C he was greeted by everyone he smiled to them all and went into his elevator. When he got to his floor he greeted his secretary Amy. Trunks went into his office and sat at his desk.

"Welcome to hell." He muttered to himself as he started reading over a contract. After a couple of contracts and many interruptions from his secretary Trunks glanced up at his clock and read 12:11.

"Yes! Thank you Dende!" He said as he made his way out his office, building, and into his car.

"Hey Kat want go out to lunch with me and some of the girls?" A lady asked

"Oh hey Trish umm no actually I'm going out with a friend."

"A friend huh?" Trish asked Kat smiled and nodded "Well I never knew woman dressed up like that for **friends**." she said referring to Kat's dress.

"Why do people keep saying that? Do I look bad? Well like a… you know..." She trailed of

"Skank?" Trish asked Kat rolled her eyes. _Did she really have to say it?_ She thought

"Yea do I look like one?"

"Of course not hunny you look gorgeous now if anyone says otherwise then they're jealous so don't listen to those people. So who's the guy?" She asked now curious about the sudden man in Kat's life.

"Thanks Trish oh and he's a guy I met yesterday."

"No name ok got that." Trish said a little hurt that Kat wasn't giving anything about this man.

"It's just well it's our first date and well you know me..." Kat said

"I know hunny and don't worry look if he's a jerk flick him off!" Trish said. Kat started laughing

"Trish you know me I don't let men treat me like some woman they can walk over." Kat said. They both said their Goodbyes and Katarina made her way outside to her car.

Trunks was making a turn when he spotted Kat heading to her car. He slowed down and pulled up in front of her car and got off. "Need some help ma'am?" He asked

"Oh hey Trunks no I'm ok so are you ready?" She asked Trunks nodded and led her to his car. He helped her in and made his way to the drivers' seat.

"You look beautiful" He commented her as he drove off to the restaurant little did they know a red convertible was following them.

"Thank you, you look pretty sharp yourself date tonight?" She teased Trunks laughed

"Well actually I do have a date and let me tell you the woman is gorgeous I'm just hoping there's going to be a second one." He teased back

"Well if you play your cards right I'm sure there will be one." Kat said. Trunks smirked. _Ok Trunks don't act like an idiot play everything smooth. _He thought as they pulled up to the restaurant. Trunks rushed out his car when he noticed Katarina open her door.

"Katarina you do know that the man is supposed to open the door right?" He asked

"Oh yea I'm sorry it's just usually when I go out they never open my door so I guess I just expect that."

"Well I'm going to let you in a secret." He said as he leaned down to her ear.

"I'm not like most men, I'll surprise you." He whispered in her ear causing her to shudder a little and Trunks took this time to inhale her scent. _She smells so intoxicating._ He thought as he backed away from her. Trunks placed a hand on her lower back and led her into the restaurant. As they headed to the front a woman glanced at the lavender head man and immediately jumped from her chair and went up to the couple.

"Mr. Briefs? Ummm how many sir?" She asked

"Two" he said furring his brows a little. He was standing with Kat didn't the lady notice her? The lady looked at Kat, made a face, and led them to a booth towards the back.

"The waiter will be with you in a moment." She said as she walked away. In a minute a woman came and took their order.

"Mr. Briefs what may I get you to drink?" She asked Trunks threw a hand up letting the waiter know Katarina will be ordering first. The waiter turned to Kat and raised her eyebrows letting her know she was annoyed. Kat raised her eyebrow as well letting the waiter know that she wasn't fazed by her attitude. "I will like a sweet tea thank you very much." She sternly said. Trunks smirked. _I sure love her roughness._

"I'll also take a sweet iced tea." Trunks ordered The waiter nodded, smiled and left.

"Do woman usually do that?" Kat asked Trunks looked at her confused

"Do what?" he asked

"Do woman usually go all gaga over you?" She asked smiling

"Oh ha yes, kind of annoying don't you think?"

"Super." She said

"How do you deal with it?" She asked as the waiter came with their drinks.

"Mr. Briefs what would you like for me to get you?" She asked as she batted her eyes at him Trunks chuckled "Ugh Kat what would you like?" He asked

"Hmmm I'll take a..." she said as she pouted her lips and furred her eyebrows.

"I'll take a… hmmm the monster burger with cheese oh and curly fries." She said Trunks looked at her amazed and the waiter nodded writing her order down.

"Mr. Briefs and for you sir?" She asked in a sweet voice

"I'll take 2 orders of the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and corn...and a monster deluxe like the lady." The waiter looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you sure sir?" She asked he nodded and she left

"Wow that's a lot of food Trunks." Kat said Trunks chuckled

"Kat that's nothing." She raised her eyebrow but shrugged it off

"You ma'am amazed me." He said

"Really? How?" she asked confused

"Ordering that monster deluxe woman I know usually eat a salad and that's about it."

"Well Mr. Briefs I'm not like most women. A lot of people say I'm out there. Which I don't understand but oh well I guess it's better than being like everyone else."

"I can see you're not like most woman and I like that." He said as he smiled at her making Katarina blush a little. So as they waited for their food they talked about themselves.

Katarina got to know Trunks well he was like the guy she pictured when she first bumped into him he was a very down to earth guy, very funny, and smart. And his eyes were always on her face, usually when she went out the men always checked her out. They never had respect for her she would constantly remind them that her eyes weren't down there. But Trunks he seemed more interested in knowing her than checking her out. And she loved that _at least he's getting to know me_ she thought

She learned a lot about him like his favorite restaurants in town, his favorite color which was lavender like his hair color. His age! To her surprise he was 32! _Wow he still looks like 25_. With that body he looked like a college student but he spoke very high class. She didn't look too old either she was 25 and looked about 23 not a big difference but still made a difference at times.

She learned some stuff about his family like how Mrs. Briefs still works at C.C as the Chairwoman, his father Vegeta loves martial arts and is a bit scary, and about his sister Bra who is a Senior at West City High she's 19 and loves to shop. She also learned about their close friends the Sons and the Chestnuts.

The Sons were Goku Son, his wife Chi-Chi, their youngest Goten, their oldest Gohan and his wife Videl and their daughter Pan. They lived in the woods and next to each other. Goku was like his father, he loved training but was the nicest guy you'll ever know, Goten was a replica of his father Goku he was a year younger than Trunks so that made him 31. Chi-Chi was a feisty woman but you'd never hate her. She was a lot like his mother smart, caring, and a very strong woman. Gohan was a very intelligent man he was a professor at West City University **(A/N: Ok I totally made that up. So just go with it:] )** His wife Videl was a housewife and she was Mr. Satan's daughter. _Wow the Mr. Satan!_ She thought as she remembered all the times he saved the world in the past. Pan was their daughter she was 18 and attended school with Bra. The chestnuts were a family of three Krillen, 18, and Marron.

"Wait 18 is her real name?" Kat asked

"Yes I guess her parents were obsess with numbers like mine were with undergarments and the Sons with food." Trunks said Kat laughed it was funny how the Briefs were named after underwear and the Sons after food.

"Well Krillen has known my mother since they were kids and 18 came in the picture a little after I was born. Marron is a sweet girl she was raised up as a lady and she has a little feisty side. Oh and 18 is a strong woman and Krillen was into Martial arts too but now with his age he retired. So you can only imagine where she gets her feistiness." Trunks explained as he ate his deluxe burger.

"Wow well you seem to have a nice family and friends."

"What about you?" he asked

"Well my parents live in Texas I moved here for a fresh start. I live alone not too far from the school about a 15 minute drive. I've been living in Japan for about 2 years now."

"How un-usual how we haven't met before yesterday." Trunks thought aloud

"Well West city is a big City. I've made friends mainly the ones from work. I my friend Trish from school will have to be one of the closest friends I have here." she said

Trunks learned a lot about her too. She's an English teacher at West City Middle her favorite color is black because it matches with everything. Her favorite food is cheese burgers, drink is tea, and show would be Against the Wall. She missed her parent's a lot but they'd keep in touch she usually visits when she has vacations. She was the only child. She opened some to him but he knew that's all she'd give today.

Katarina looked at her watch and read 1:35 "Trunks I need to get back, class starts at 1:45." Trunks nodded laid out some money and helped her up. They headed outside to his car he opened her door and ran to his side. They made it to the school in less than 10 minutes. When they arrived at the school Trunks looked at Katarina giving her that Don't-get-out-of-the-care-I'll-open-the-door look. She smiled as he got out and went to open her door. Trunks looked down at Katarina and smiled.

"I had a nice time Trunks thank you..." She said but got interrupted by a voice

"So this is the guy you went out with? Wow Mr. President and I thought she was going out with some old random guy but lookie here. Well Katarina you sure picked a good one just like all the others he's gone out with they'd drop their boyfriends for Briefs." Said a male voice from behind them

"Phillip what are you talking about?" Kat asked obviously annoyed

"Boyfriend?" Trunks repeated

"Look Trunks this is Phillip Marz he's a math teacher here. And he's **NOT** my boyfriend or ever was." She spat looking towards Phillip. Trunks nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh come on Katarina don't lie to him he should at least know what he's getting into to. He's dating a ruthless gold digger!"

"Shut your mouth Phillip! What kind of man are you? That's why I never gave you a chance because all you see me is as a woman to have fun with and for your information I've been dating Trunks for a while now and he sees me more than a just a woman in bed! So if I were you I'd leave now or you'll regret it!" She said in a deadly tone Trunks was shocked but kept his cool and Phillip eyed them both.

"Really you've been going out with the president of Capsule Corporation and the news still says he's single?" He questioned

"The news doesn't know my entire life." Trunks said in a stern voice as he put an arm around Katarina's waist. At first she jumped slightly not expecting a bold move but relaxed. Phillip glared at them both and left to the school. Katarina sighed and turned to Trunks

"Thank you for going along with it sorry about him but he's just a man with issues."

"I can see that and don't worry I like playing the role of your boyfriend."

"Mr. Briefs we just met yesterday and had or first date today and now you're my boyfriend? I think that's a little too fast for me." Trunks smirked and leaned into her ear.

"I like fast." he whispered Kat froze and blushed but relaxed soon after.

"Well look at the time I believe my class will be starting any minute now I'll see you around Mr. Briefs." Kat said and was about to turn to head into the building but Trunks grabbed her gently by the elbow.

"Wait Kat I was… uhh I was wondering would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked Kat bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Umm yes, I'd like that." Trunks beamed at this.

"Well you have my number call me when you're free." He said Kat nodded

"I'll call you tomorrow to see what time I'm free." She said and waved bye to him and disappeared into the Middle school. Trunks got back into his car and sped off to work excited that he got another date with this woman.


	4. 2nd date?

**Hey everyone I've re-edited and Ch. 15 is up! =) **

**2****nd**** Date**

**Thursday**

_It was 9:23 PM and still no call from her_. Trunks was still at the office he had to read one last contract that his mother needed on her desk first thing the following morning. _She did say she was going to call right?_ He thought to himself. He picked up his cell phone and opened it up.

"Nope no missed calls or text messages. So what must've happened?" He asked himself

Trunks was getting irritated she gave him a good first impression and he really wanted to go out with her again but she hasn't contacted him. Trunks sighed heavy and decided to pay attention to the contract. _Maybe she'll call in a bit._ He thought as he read the first line. After 40 minutes of reading, re reading, and reading it again Trunks signed the contract. _This business will be one of our biggest buyers. I mean look at the machinery they need in the next two months. Mother and I need to meet this Mr. Bentley_. He thought to himself.

Trunks got out of his chair, stretched his muscles, and went to his couch to get his blue jacket suit. He flew through his window to his place. When he landed in an alley Trunks checked his phone once again. _Nothing!_ He went inside and decided to take a shower after he went into his room in his red boxers to check his phone. _Nothing._ Trunks got into the covers and decided he would visit her at school tomorrow. _Wait but is that considered stocking?_ He thought

"Naaa I'll buy her some roses and make up an excuse." He told himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**(Friday)**

The next morning Trunks got out of bed and headed for his bathroom. He stepped into the shower and took a quick cold shower to wake him up. After the shower he dried himself using his KI and went into his drawer to find boxers. Trunks pulled out some sky blue boxers and went to his closet to pick out a suit. He decided on a black suit, black dressy shirt, and a black tie. After he changed he went to get his briefcase from the living room and went downstairs to his car. Trunks stopped at his favorite cafe to grab a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

When he arrived at C.C he was greeted by everyone as he headed to the elevator. Inside he checked his cell again. He growled because he still hadn't received anything from her. When the doors opened Trunks stepped out the elevator and into his office after greeting his secretary. Inside his office he went straight to his leather chair, sat down, and started reading some documents his secretary had left him. After 2 hours Trunks decided to go visit Katarina at the school. He buzzed his secretary.

-Miss. Stanly please call the nearest flower shop and have a vase of roses waiting for me downstairs. I'll be back shortly please take down messages for me. Thank you.- he said as stacked some papers on his desk

-Yes Mr. Briefs- Amy his secretary said

After 10 minutes of fixing his desk a bit Trunks went into the bathroom in his office and checked himself in the mirror. After, he went out of his office and headed downstairs where a clear vase of roses were waiting for him on the reception's desk. He grabbed them and went to his car outside, he noticed all the looks he was receiving but didn't care. As he got into his car he gently placed the vase in the passenger seat and sped off to the middle school. When he arrived Trunks parked on the rear and headed to the office.

"Welcome to West City Middle School how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked she had her face buried in a book and looked as if she didn't care.

"Umm yes I'm here to see Katarina De Luca. Do you know where her class room is at?" Trunks asked the lady recognized the voice and looked up in shock.

"Mr. Briefs? Umm how may I help you?" she said in a cheery voice.

"Yes. I'd like to know where Miss. De Luca's classroom is at."

"Umm yes sir I can show you please follow me." She said as she got up from her desk. The short plump lady headed out the front office and went to Hall A where Katarina's class was.

"Down here Mr. Briefs… Here we are…There is Miss. De Luca." she said as she pointed to Katarina's class.

Trunks saw Kat through the window she was smiling while she taught her students. _She really does love this job._ He was about to knock but the shot plump lady just opened the door.

"You can go in Mr. Briefs." she said Trunks looked at her but nodded.

Kat was telling her class about Shakespeare when she heard the door open. She turned and was met with a very handsome man in a black suit.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked back at her class.

"Ugh hey Kat...Ugh I came by to see you sorry I didn't know you had a class right now." Trunks said as he looked at her students a little nervous. _Ok so this is extremely awkward. Way to go Trunks_. He thought

"Don't worry umm class this is Trunks Briefs. Trunks this is one of my many classes." Trunks smiled at the class and waved.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" A boy from the back asked

"Oh my God! Miss. D! He is such a hottie!" A girl squealed making both Kat and Trunks blush slightly

"You're the man who owns Capsule Corporations!" a boy from the front said

"Class! Class I'll be back in a bit why don't you read pages 234 to 242 until I get back…" Katarina turned to Trunks and grabbed him by the hand. "Trunks come on." She pulled him to the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Kat." he apologized and smiled. Kat looked up at him at quirked her eyebrow

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Trunks said in defense and smiled wider.

"This is amusing to you isn't it." Trunks started to beam

"What is amusing?" he asked trying to control his facial.

"Coming to the school having Heather treat you like a king and having my kids thinking we're a couple...You love this attention!" she accused him Trunks started laughing and shook his head but Kat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok ok maybe a little." he confessed. Kat smiled at him

"So umm ok I came to see if you'd like to go out for lunch?" he asked her

"Today?" she asked

"No Kat next week" he said sarcastically

"Ok then I'll see you next week then." she said as she turned to head into her class but Trunks grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm kidding Kat, yes today." he said. Kat smiled up at him.

"Alright then pick me up at the same time." She said as she headed back to her class.

"Wait Kat these are for you." He said as he handed her the vase. Kat smiled

"Thank you they're beautiful." She said to him. "I'll see you in a bit." she told him as she headed back to her class. When she got inside her students were looking at her with an amusement face. She placed the vase on her desk and started at the roses. Katarina then noticed her students looking at her so she looked up.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked

"So Miss. D is he your boyfriend?" A girl asked

"Leo it's none of your concern."

"Oh come on Miss. D tell us! I thought we were friends." A boy named Steven said

"Yes Steven we are, but you're not in school to learn about my personal life."

"Ok then I call our friendship off." Steven said stubbornly Kat laughed a little

"Ok, ok Steven you guys win. No he's not my boyfriend but we have gone out on a date."

"Awe how cute!" A girl squealed

"Hey Miss. D you better get hitched soon before someone takes your place." Steven said

"Oh my Steven you're something else you know that. Anyway let's get back to the story." She said as she opened her book.

Trunks went back to his office with a huge grin on his face. When he got in his secretary jumped him with messages.

"Sir your mother would like to see you in her office **immediately**." Trunks sighed but nodded.

~2 hours later~

Katarina got her cell phone out as she walked to the auditorium she opened it and dialed Trunks number. After 3 rings he picked up.

:Trunks Briefs here.:

:Trunks it's me Katarina.:

:Oh hey Katarina I'm glad you called I'm going to be a little late to pick you up. My mother needs me to look over a contract but I shouldn't be that late.:

:Trunks I'm sorry but I can't make it for lunch.:

:Oh something came up?:

:Yes there was a last minute meeting. I'm sorry.:

:No don't worry about it. We can have breakfast tomorrow morning?:

:Or we can have dinner tonight?:

:Even better. Should I pick you up after school or would you like to come over to Capsule Corporation?:

:How about you pick me up from my apartment I don't want to go out to dinner looking like this.:

:Ok where do you live though?: He asked as he got a pen and paper

:On 2306 Harlen the building is called Augustine Apartments: She said as she stopped outside the auditorium doors

:Ok got it what time should I pick you up. Is 8 ok?: He asked

:Yes 8 is fine so I'll see you tonight then.: She said as she smiled like a little girl

:Yes ok well I better let you go I don't want you to miss your meeting. I'll call you when I'm outside your building:

:Ok bye Trunks I'll see you tonight.: She said

:Bye Kat: he said as he heard her hang up.


	5. Dinner Date

**Re-edit chapter.**

**Dinner Date.**

**FRIDAY**

Trunks looked down at his watch and read it was 6:45. _I better get going I still need to go home and change._ He thought as he got up from his desk and went to retrieve his suit jacket from his sofa. Trunks flew out his window he decided it would be faster to get to his condo. He got to his condo in no time. Trunks immediately went to his room, stripped down and hopped into the shower. When he got out he searched for a suit and decided to wear a dark navy suit with a blue shirt under. Trunks looked himself in his bathroom mirror. _Ok looking good now let's go_ he thought to himself.

On his way to Kat's he stopped at a nearby flower shop and picked out 2 dozen roses for her. He remembered on their lunch date that she confessed her love for roses. It reminded her of home because her mother grew them and they were everywhere around her house. Trunks made it to Kat's right on time. He got out of his car and called her.

Kat was in the shower and was trying to hurry. She stayed in her class until 5 because a student needed help on his next assignment. When she was heading into the hall Phillip stopped her. She reminded him that she was with Trunks but Phillip didn't listen. So she had him talking to her all the way until she got into her car and drove off home. Since she had that encounter with Phillip Kat was very irritated and decided to take a hot bath. She fell asleep in it and when she woke up she noticed the time.

It was 6:35. She immediately got out and went into her closet while she dried herself off. Kat hadn't even picked out an outfit for her date with Trunks. So she decided to wear a Dark navy dress that came 3 inches above her knees and hugged her curves nicely. The top was nice and simple it had only one thick strap on its left side and a flower on its right. She laid the dress on her bed and went to do her hair. She blow dried it and decided to leave it down like that since her time was running out. She did her make up and went to her bedroom to slip into the dress. She glanced at her clock by her bed and read 7:48. _Oh no Trunks will be here any minute_ as on cue her cell rang. _I bet that's him_ she thought as she went to get it from her bed.

:Hello?: she greeted

:Hey Kat it's me I'm outside.: he said

:Ugh Trunks... I'm not ready yet so how about you come in here I'll buzz you in. I'm on the 6th floor and my room is number 646:

:Ok I'll be up shortly: he said

:Ok see you in a bit: she said as she hung up. Trunks headed to the door and went inside. He searched for the elevators and got in it and he pushed the 6th button

When he reached her floor he searched for her room number and found it he knocked once. Kat went to the door as soon as she heard him knock. She opened it and smiled at him.

"Hey Trunks! Come in I'm a bit late sorry about that, but please come in." she said as she took his hand and led him to the living room.

"I'll be right back...Umm make yourself at home." she yelled as she went up to her room to fix her hair. Trunks looked around the room and nodded to himself _Nice it feels very homey like_ he thought. The room was nice and welcoming. The walls were a creamy color and she had pictures of her family which he assumed. Some were of friends, which he again assumed. She had a fireplace under the flat screen, a book shelf to his right and a stereo system behind the couch. The couches were black and were very comfortable.

Kat was upstairs in her room pinning her hair to one side and letting it fall down her shoulder she then put her earrings on, a matching necklace and bracelet. She got up and went to her full size mirror and smiled at her reflection. _I clean up pretty good._ She thought she made her way out her room and down the stairs to Trunks.

Trunks heard her walk down the stairs so he turned to his left and was met with a beautiful young woman. She had a dark navy blue dress that matched his suit. The dress came a little above her knees and hugged all her right curves. The dress had only one thick strap and a flower on the opposite side. She had silver heels and a little make up. She was absolutely dropped dead gorgeous. Trunks immediately stood up and remembered about the roses he had. He got them from the couch and walked to her.

"Here these are for you." he gently said. Kat smiled up at him.

"Oh you remembered? Thank you that is very sweet. I'll be right back let me put them in a vase." She said as she headed to the kitchen Kat came back less than 5 min.

"So Mr. Briefs, where are we going?" She asked

"It's a surprise…shall we?" He said as he handed her his hand. Kat smiled, nodded, and took his hand. They left down the elevator and into his car.

=2 hour later=

There they were sitting in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. He was sitting back into the cushion drinking his violet wine hearing her life story. Everyone who passed by them glanced at the couple, all wondering if she was his new girlfriend or his night fling. Which many assumed the latter. Trunks noticed all the people looking their way and he assumed what they were thinking but it didn't bother him he was enjoying an evening with a gorgeous woman and he was very interested in her. He just hoped that Katarina didn't notice she might get annoyed and want to end the night early. He ignored the people and paid attention to her story.

She lived in a big city back in Texas, it was San Antonio to be exact she moved two years ago to Japan. She got a call one day notifying her about a teacher position at the middle school here and she took it immediately. She graduated high school at age 17 and went to college right after and graduated her major at age 22 and was a substitute for a year at a middle school in San Antonio. When she started teaching in Japan she fell in love with the kids here they were great and that made her want to teach even more.

"I couldn't believe it when I got the call I mean I was barely experienced and the only information they told me was that I got recommended."

"Did you ever find out who recommended you?" he asked

"No I asked my parents if they knew anything but they had no clue, I also asked some of my co-workers, the main office, even some friends and everyone was surprised as me."

Trunks learned about her family in Texas. Her mother's name is Aracely De Luca and her father's name is Benedetto De Luca. Her mother is 43 and her father is 45. He learned that her father's side came from Italy when her father was a child and he met her mother in high school. They were high school sweet hearts **(A/N: How cute!) **Her mother was Mexican and her family's side moved here way before she was born. Her mother would make the best chocolate fudge cake. And her father would make the best thin crusted apple tart. Her parents also owned a well sized Italian restaurant back in San Antonio.

"So you miss your family dearly." Trunks stated. Katarina took a sip of her wine and smiled up at him sadly.

"Well of course I do, but being alone like this really teaches one about life. I have no one to lean on in Japan I learned to work for what I want, to take care of myself from danger, and to have the experience of being alone without having someone watch over you every second. It's scary but a very good life lesson." Kat said Trunks raised his eyebrows at her in shock

"Wow that is a very good way to see it. I mean many would be devastated because they live so far from their only family and working for what they want...You know I never had to work for anything kind of sad, don't you think?" He said as he looked down at his glass of wine.

"I mean look at me I'm the wealthiest man alive and I didn't work for anything I have. It was just given to me. Unlike you, look at you." He said as he gestured to her

"You're a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman that had to work for what you have." he told her looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Trunks don't put yourself down like that."

"But it's true Katarina my money, fame, Capsule Corporation, even my strength everything was inherited to me. I never had to work for any of it." He said as he looked back down at his glass. Katarina leaned forward and asked

"Trunks answer me this question. How long have you worked at Capsule Corporation?"

"About 10 years. Why?" he said as he looked up at her

"Yes and after those ten years isn't the business still running?"

"Yes." he said as he quirked a brow _where is she getting at _he thought

"See Trunks you might've been given the things to you, but you don't take it for granted and you're responsible. Look what you have done to Capsule Corporation it's still up and running even better than it was years ago."

"That there is what **you've** worked for and you're still working for it. Now don't compare yourself to the real spoil brats out there. Trust me I've known plenty my whole life." Trunks smiled at Katarina _she is truly amazing_ he thought

"Shall we get going? It's getting a bit late." He said as he got up and went to help her up. She mumbled a quick thank you and walked outside with him next to her encouraging her to walk with his hand resting on her small back. Trunks and Katarina got to his car and he opened the passenger door for her as she got in. He walked to his side and slid in the driver's seat and sped off to her place. A little after 20 minutes they stopped in front of Katarina's building. Trunks immediately got out and went to open her door. He helped her out and said

"Here we are." and smiled down at her they both walked up to the door as she got her key out. When she opened the door she stepped inside and smiled at him.

"I had a good time tonight Trunks, thank you." Trunks smiled down at her

"Thank you for joining me." He nodded and went down the steps to his car.

"Wait Trunks! Would you like to come in for some coffee?" she asked Trunks turned and smiled

"I would love to." he said as he made his way back to her. They headed for the elevator and stopped at the 6th floor. They got out and headed for her apartment. She opened it up, walked in and closed it behind him.

"Umm here is the living room let me just go change quick and I'll make you that cup of coffee." She said as she turned on the TV for him to be entertained while she left.

"Make yourself at home." she said as she handed him the remote and headed for her room. Trunks sat down on the black couch and flipped through the channels.

Katarina ran up the stairs to her bedroom she quickly ripped off her dress and went into her closet where her drawers were. She got out a t-shirt, sweats, and socks. She went to her bathroom and got a hair tie and pulled her curly/wavy hair into a loose pony tail. She then looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged off her appearance. Katarina headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Trunks I'm in the kitchen if you want to come in." She yelled out to him. Trunks got up from the couch and headed to where he assumed he heard her voice. He leaned on the frame of the door and watched her as she got the pot, coffee mix, and cups. _Good Dende she is beautiful I mean I know I've been saying this a lot but this woman is...well I don't know how to explain it_. He thought as he made his way to the table and sat down.

=Up above in the lookout=

"You're in love my young friend." Said a green Namek

"Dende what did you say? Were you calling me?" asked Mr. Popo who walked beside him.

"Oh no Mr. Popo it's just Trunks, he has met the one but he's confused about his feelings." Dende said as he chuckled slightly

"He's a smart man Dende he will realize that he is in love." Mr. Popo said

"Yes Mr. Popo and that moment is approaching very quick, but the thing that worries me is the future." Dende said. Mr. Popo looked up at the God in question

=Back at Kat's=

Katarina was now setting down the cup of coffee for Trunks and her hot cocoa. Trunks murmured a thank you.

"Not a coffee drinker?" Trunks asked as he took a sip of his coffee

"No, yes, I mean I'm not a big coffee drinker. Hot cocoa is more my drink." she said as she smiled at him

"So Trunks tell me more about yourself I spent the whole dinner talking about myself." Kat said

"Well Kat you know plenty about me. Well there are some things you don't know." he said as he sat his drink down.

"Really, like what?" she asked interested as she leaned further into her seat.


	6. Things Heat Up

**Ch.15 is up!**

**Things Heat Up:**

**Friday**

_**Last Time:**_

_**"So Trunks tell me more about yourself I spent the whole dinner talking about myself." Kat said**_

_**"Well Kat you know plenty about me...Well there are some things you don't know." he said as he sat his drink down.**_

_**"Really? Like what?" she asked interested scooting forward in her seat**_

"Well I'm the kind of man that gets what he wants." he said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh ok and you're cocky as well." She said as she got up from her seat as well. Trunks chuckled but walked towards her until he was right in front of her and grabbed her chin gently. He leaned down to her ear and whispered

"Do you know what I want right now?" he asked Katarina froze a little shocked by his actions and his hot breathe but she was able to stutter

"W-what is it you want?" she asked Trunks leaned back to see those Dark brown eyes he grew to love so much.

"You." he said as he went in to kiss her on the lips gently.

It all started as a sweet simple kiss, Trunks gently kissed her lips and then took her bottom lip into his mouth nibbling it slightly. Kat was shocked but recovered shortly and got into the moment quick. She moaned softly as Trunks bit her bottom lip gently. When Trunks heard her moan he threw his arms around her small waist and brought her closer to his chest. Kat moaned into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. Trunks licked her bottom lip then went to her top lip driving Kat crazy. She hasn't felt like this in a very long time.

He then tried to insert his tongue into her mouth but Kat was being stubborn and not letting him in. Trunks mentally sighed _I guess I'll have to work harder_ he thought. He loosened his grip on Kat and gently caressed her back, sides and then went under her shirt. Katarina gasped at his warm touch and Trunks took advantage of this opportunity and dived in to her mouth. Kat groaned a little knowing she lost the teasing but complied with his antics. It was like electricity running through them when their tongues touched each other.

Trunks picked her up from her bottom and Kat secured her legs around his waist as Trunks took her to sit on top of the kitchen counter. When Kat sat down she still had her legs circled around Trunks and her arms around his neck. Trunks gently picked her shirt over her toned belly and caressed her sides. Kat was going crazy by his actions and brought him closer to her. Trunks decided to take off her shirt and after he moved his lips from her mouth down her jawline and onto her neck. On his way down he left trails of wet kisses. Kat moaned when he started to nibble on her neck and threw her head back to give him more access. Then Trunks went down to her breast and Kat immediately snapped out of her trance.

_What am I doing? No I can't let this go any further_ she thought

"Wait...Trunks" She said out of breathe as she brought his face up to hers. She looked into his eyes and saw many emotions. _I'm sorry_ she thought

"I can't...I mean...we can't I'm...I'm sorry if I lead you on...It's just. Ugh!" She tried to say but Trunks who was still leaning onto her and trying to regain he breathe shushed her with a kiss then looked at her and smiled

"Don't worry...I understand...You want to take things slow." He told her gently. Kat smiled thanking God he understood

"Yea" she said. Trunks nodded and smiled at her again before he bent down to grab her shirt and handed it back to her.

"We'll go slow." he reassured her. He kissed her once again and was about to leave but Kat grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait don't leave... yet...Umm would you like some ice cold water to cool off?" She asked as she jumped off the counter. "Because I sure can use some at the moment." She said as she turned to get glasses from the cabinets. Trunks laughed but nodded

"Yes I would love some. It got real hot a while ago I mean seriously I could smell our hormones." He joked as he sat back down in his previous seat. Kat froze a little and laughed

"Trunks you're funny...Smelling our hormones...I bet that would be kind of nasty smelling hormones." she said Trunks widened his eyes knowing what he just said. _Thank you Dende that she thought I was joking, but only if you knew Kat what hormones do to a sayian. It drives them crazy!_ He thought to himself as he stood straight when Kat headed back to the table.

"Here you go." she said as she handed him his glass of water.

"Kat what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked after he drank his water. Kat pouted her lips out and scrunched her eyebrows in thought. _She looks so cute_ he thought.

"Umm nothing why?" she asked

"Well tomorrow I will be getting out of work early so I was wondering if you'd like to go out and visit the market?" he asked her Kat smiled

"Of course I'd love to. What time?" she asked

"Umm I'll be getting out of work around 5 how about I pick you up around 6? Then we can go out to eat afterwards...And dress however you like. You don't have to dress all formal." he said knowing that Kat was thinking about outfits

"Where are we eating at?" She asked as she pictured the different dresses she had hanging in her closet

"It's a surprise" he said

"Awe, come on Trunks! You have to tell me or I won't know what to wear." she wined as she pouted her lips out

"Wear something that you feel comfortable in." Trunks said Kat sighed but agreed

"Ok but if I embarrass you, it's all going to be on you." she accused Trunks laughed

"Kat you'd never embarrass me, trust me. You could go out in your underwear and everyone would just say I picked a hell of a gorgeous woman." Kat blushed and smiled a little

"Shut up Trunks" she mumbled as she looked into his eyes. Trunks leaned back into his chair and just stared at her features. She was beyond beautiful her face structure was perfect she had a nice oval shape face. If he said the right thing he could make her blush easily, her eyes were dark brown and her hair was black, cut in long layers that went to her mid back, and she had thick bangs. And her lips! Oh how much he loved those lips they were a natural rosy pink and he was so glad that he finally kissed them. She had a rocking body, he's been with many women with beautiful bodies but Kat was just perfect. She has a well-toned stomach and her breasts were the perfect size. Her bottom was perfect too it was round and full and he was glad he touched that as well. She had well size hips and thighs. **(A/N: I know I sucked at the description. I'll probably describe her again in another chapter)**

"Ok well I better get going it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." he said as he got up Kat nodded and walked him to the front door

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Kat said Trunks nodded and leaned down to give her a kiss they kissed for a moment savoring each other's tastes. Trunks pulled back up and smiled down at Katarina.

Kat blushed a little and she bit her lip. "I'll see you tomorrow Trunks." Trunks nodded and headed to the elevator. Kat leaned on the door frame and waited until he walked in. Before Trunks got into the elevator he turned to face Kat.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" he said and got into the elevator. The doors shut after he entered closing the door she headed to her room and got in her bed. _Oh God could I be falling for him? Is that even possible to fall in love with someone after a couple of days? But what about his reputation? But do I even care about his past? I mean since I've spent time with him he seems so perfect. Oh God what should I do? Please help me I can't get hurt again, but I don't want to let Trunks go. _She thought as she drifted to sleep.


	7. Weekend Fun Part 1

**Ok so I'm changing this a bit. I'm adding a couple of days in between the last chapter and this one. So now in this chapter they have been going out for… almost two weeks since they have met. =)**

**Weekend Fun Part 1.**

Trunks and Katarina have been secretly dating for almost the past two weeks. Trunks has showed her the places he enjoys most in West City and some fields that he use to go as a kid out in Mount Paozu. Katarina also showed Trunks the places she found most beautiful in West City. Katarina had enjoyed the past week with Trunks getting to know him little by little and he her.

**Saturday:**

She was sitting at the food court waiting for him to come back with their food. Many people kept staring at her and it didn't bother her. Well not until she noticed a group of woman who were sitting two tables away glaring at her. _Wow this is a little too much attention for my liking_ she thought as she acted as if she was checking her cell phone. She looked at her phone and noticed one of the women walking up to her. Kat mentally sighed _here we go_ she thought. She sighed out loud and turned to the woman.

"Yes may I help you?" she asked a little irritated. The other woman was about 5'5 she had light brown hair and eyes. She was wearing short blue jean shorts and a nice top that went a little below her shorts. The woman smirked at Kat and spoke up.

"So you're here with Trunks Briefs" She stated Kat raised a brow and asked

"Maybe...What's it to you?" She retorted

"Are you his night fling? Trust me it's not worth it he'll drop you faster than a starving dog eating for the first time." She said Kat looked at the women before her confused

"Ok first what is that supposed to mean? And how would you know?" Kat asked

"Well duh because I was his fling a couple of months ago." she said as if it were the simplest thing to say. Kat looked at the woman with an Are-You-Shitting-Me face.

"O-kay well that was good to know." Kat said sarcastically the woman glared at her and spoke again

"Look sweetie you're no more special than the rest of us."

"How about you open your eyes and look. Because I honestly don't care who you are now please leave me alone." By this time Trunks walked up to the table with their food and sat down.

"Okay a chili cheese dog for you and 5 for me!" he said all too happy Kat smiled at him and thought _he is too cute for his own good _

"Oh Kat they didn't have any sweet tea so I got you a lemonade. Is that ok?" he asked as he placed her food in front of her. Kat smiled "Yes Trunks it's fine." Trunks looked up at Kat and smiled at her this time he noticed someone else with them. He looked at the woman then Kat. "Umm hi...Are you a friend of Kats?" he asked the woman gasped and made a face. Kat tried to hold in her laughter but to no avail. Trunks looked at Kat questioned then at the woman.

"Am I missing something?" he asked total confusion on his face

"Do you not remember me? I'm Vicky we met at Club Caliente a couple of months ago and then we went to my place." she said Trunks looked at Kat worried what she might be thinking but saw her laughing _wait what?_ He thought then he looked back at the woman

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I don't remember you and I'm on a date so please..." He didn't really know how to tell her nicely to leave.

The woman got angry and slammed her hands on the table. "Date! Really? You fucked me and never took me on a date!" she said Kat got angry and stood up.

"Look lady you are no one to be speaking like that and making a scene like this. So you better leave before I call security." she threatened the woman named Vicky just laughed

"Oooo I'm so scared." she then stood up straight and snapped her fingers. Then after a moment the other three were behind her glaring at Katarina.

"Do you really think your friends affect me?" she asked Trunks was feeling the tension and didn't know what to do. He could take Katarina away but then the others would make a scene. _I could always fly her out of here. But she doesn't know, what you are you idiot!_ He thought _Oh wait!_ He thought again as he felt some familiar kis. Trunks got an idea and raised his Ki a little then was answered with 5 kis. Soon he was in view of his longtime friends.

"Trunks!" Marron yelled as she hugged him. Now everyone was looking at the new comers.

"Hey man! What are you up to?" Goten asked as he stuffed his mouth with one of Trunks hotdogs. Trunks made a face "Really Goten that was my chili cheese dog!"

"Ok chill both of you! So what's up Trunks?" Pan asked. She wanted to know why Trunks called them over. Pan and the others noticed the woman Trunks was sitting with and the 4 that were standing.

"I see you're busy." Goten said as he smirked at Trunks. Trunks sighed _what an idiot_ he thought.

"Hey guys this here is Katarina my date." he said as he glanced at Kat "and these woman here are...ugh...well just bugging us." he told them as he pointed at them. Pan snorted

"Don't tell me...old fling?" Pan asked as she looked at the big mouth. Trunks looked at Kat, then answered Pan's question by raising his Ki.

"So sweetie, why don't you be a doll and leave my brother and his date alone." Bra said as she pushed past Uub. "What if we don't?" said the woman

"Well you better before we get into it." Bra said as her, Pan, and Marron got into a very Vegeta-like stance. The woman humphed and left with her clique. Trunks and Katarina's eyes were locked to each other throughout the whole thing. Trunks was trying to read her but couldn't. Finally he was brought out of his trance by Pans voice.

"You're welcome boxer boy!" she said and ruffled his lavender hair. Trunks rolled his eyes and Kat giggled

"Thanks guys. So what are you all up to dates?" he asked as he looked at them. Goten threw his arm around Paris and Uub snaked his arm around Pans waist. "You know it!" Goten said

"Ugh Trunks aren't you going to officially introduce us to your date?" Pan asked as a smiled crossed her face.

"Oh yea guys this is Katarina my date. Kat this is Bra my sister, Pan, Goten, Marron, Ubb, and Paris."

"Hi it's nice meeting you all." Kat said

"It's nice meeting you too Katarina." Bra said

"Yea I'm glad boxer boy is dating rather than...you know." Pan said as she got a glare from Trunks

"Wow Trunks she's pretty… Wait! Is she that hot teacher you were telling me about?" Goten asked as he looked Kat over. He received glares from Pan, Bra, and Marron.

"Goten! Don't be rude!" Paris said as she playfully hit Goten

Trunks blushed a little as well as Kat.

"Well anyway I'm sorry about my uncle he can be a ditz at times. So would you two like to join us at the Farris wheel?" Pan asked as she grabbed a hold of Uubs hand. Trunks looked at Kat and asked "Do you want to go?" Kat smiled and nodded

"Yay let's go whoever's last is a rotten egg!" Goten yelled as he pulled Paris with him. Pan, Bra, and Marron shook their heads in shame. Pan turned to Kat

"Again I apologize for his childless acts." she said as she followed the rest. Kat and Trunks stood up and followed his friends.

"Kat I'm sorry for...you know back there with that woman" Trunks said as he looked to the floor ashamed. Katarina smiled

"It's ok Trunks...I understand that you're going to have crazy ex following you..."

"Wait but she isn't an ex..." He interrupted her

"I know but I think I'd rather call them ex's rather than calling them flings, concubines, a harlot, ugh one-nighters, tryst?..."

"Ok ok I get it Kat." Trunks said getting embarrassed Katarina laughed and took a hold of Trunks hand.

"No but seriously Trunks don't worry look I've been thinking a lot lately about your reputation and honestly I did care in the beginning but I don't anymore. You've been so sweet to me that your past has no effect on me." Trunks stopped and Kat turned to look at him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked Trunks smiled and pulled her to him. He circled his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" before he pecked her on the lips.

When they broke apart Katarina smiled up at him and whispered "No problem." She then got on her tip-toes and pecked him once more.

"Now let's go before we're the rotten eggs!" She ex-claimed and pulled on Trunks arm. When they made it to the Farris wheel they saw the rest getting on.

"Ha you're the rotten eggs!" Goten yelled Kat snickered and Trunks rolled his eyes. Finally both got a seat on the Farris. The pairing were like this. Goten and Paris, Marron and Bra, Uub and Pan, and Kat and Trunks.

"So Bra do you think they are in a relationship?" Marron asked

"I don't know I mean I've seen my brother date a lot of woman so I can't really tell, but if he brings her home to meet us then it is serious."

"Kat are you having fun?" Trunks asked

"Oh yes are you?"

"Yea" he said as he brought her closer to him. After some minutes of silence Katarina decided to speak.

"Your sister is beautiful." She commented

"Yea she is. She looks exactly like my Mother you could say they look like twins beside the age."

"I've seen your mother on T.V she gorgeous. I've seen your father once or twice. You look a lot like him besides the hair and eyes."

"Yea I do I'm a lot like my father sometimes."

"How so?" she asked

"Well I'm stubborn like him but my mother is like that as well. I can be very arrogant and rude."

"Oh well then I should never get on your bad side." she said playfully

"No Kat you'll never see that part of me trust me that's only for business and enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Oh yea you know like ugh people and business...Like the competition"

"Oh ok...makes sense."

The Farris wheel went around once and on its second round it stopped and Kat and Trunks car ended up on top. It was night time already and Trunks was holding Kat close to his body. Katarina was looking up at the stars and Trunks was of course trying to read her face. She looked so peaceful but he knew she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he looked up to the sky. Katarina glanced up to Trunks and smiled.

"I'm thinking about what a great time I'm having today." She said as she kept looking at him. She memorized his features since day one. The nice sharp face he has, his skin looks so ruff but yet so soft and she knew it was soft. The little but yet cute triangle nose he has, those soft, tasteful lips and those aqua blue eyes that she can easily get lost in. He was so handsome and sweet.

Trunks looked at her and he was in love. I mean not puppy love and not that fake love to get in ones pants, but truly in love. _Can I love her Dende? I mean she makes me feel different and when she smiles...that's all I think about at work well besides her kisses, but is it love?_ He asked the Namek up above.

"I'm glad you're having a good time, I sure am." he said as he kissed her forehead. Trunks rested his head on top of hers and just inhaled her scent. _She smells so good like strawberries_. He thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her scent. Kat on the other hand snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. His cologne was strong but smelled so good. She was in love with him as much as she didn't want to because of his reputation she was. The worst part was they were only dating nothing official. _Well I better just keep my guard up I do love him God I know I do I can't deny it I just hope he feels the same_ she thought. The Farris wheel started to move once again and both stayed silent and enjoyed the rest of the ride. When it finally ended they got off and joined the rest.

"Hey Trunks we're planning to get something to eat do you two want to come?" Bra asked

"Ugh...well do you want to go?" he asked Kat

"Actually I was thinking of talking to you Trunks." She said as she looked into his eyes


	8. Weekend Fun Part 2

_**Last Time:**_

_**"Hey Trunks we're planning to get something to eat do you two want to come?" Bra asked**_

_**"Ugh...well do you want to go?" he asked Kat**_

_**"Actually I was thinking of talking to you Trunks." She said as she looked into his eyes**_

"What did you want to talk about Katarina?" he asked as they kept walking to his car.

"Well you know how we were supposed to go out to dinner afterwards... I was thinking if maybe I could get a rain check? See I forgot I had to do some stuff tomorrow and I need to go home and fix some last minute things." She told him. Trunks nodded and opened the door for her.

"Oh ok, yea sure no problem how about I take you out tomorrow night?" he asked as he got into the car

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I'll be busy the whole day." She told him Trunks scrunched his eyebrows.

"Oh ok umm..."

"I'm sorry Trunks." She apologized again Trunks shook his head

"No it is fine Kat don't worry about there is no need to apologize." He said as he looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Kat smiled back. Trunks then turned on his car and drove off to Katarina's apartment. The drive to her apartment was quite when Trunks arrived he got out and went to open her door. Katarina stepped out and walked with Trunks to the steps.

"I'm sorry again Trunks but listen I'll call you as soon as I can! Ok well I need to go bye!" She said as she pecked him on the lips and disappeared into the building. Trunks was still standing there confused. _What just happened? _He asked himself.

When Kat got to her room she immediately grabbed a pen and notepad and started writing down things she would need for the next day. _It's going to be so much fun! I honestly don't know why I didn't think of this before._ She thought to herself.

Trunks drove home thinking about why Katarina was acting weird. Yes he just got to know her but this was weird for her. It was like she wanted to get rid of him. Thinking about that made Trunks sad, he liked her and wanted to spend so much time with her and yet she just pushed him away. Trunks sighed and turned on the radio_ I need to get my mind off of her Damn tomorrow is my day off. What am I supposed to do then?_ He asked himself. Trunks finally got home and headed to his bed _let's just sleep it off._ He thought as he stripped down to his boxers.

**Sunday:**

He was sleeping in his bed sprawled all over when his cell phone started to ring. _They'll call back later_ he thought to himself. It kept ringing and ringing and ringing. _Finally_ he thought as it stopped. When Trunks got comfortable again the phone rang. Trunks groaned and looked at his clock which read 10:32.

"What the hell? Who would be calling me this early and on my day off." he said as he reached over to his cell. "I swear if it's not important I'm blasting them" he mumbled

"Hello." he said not hiding his annoyance

"Well good morning to you too grumpy." Said a familiar voice he grew to love.

"Oh Kat! Hey babe, sorry it's just...well never mind what's up? Wait I thought you were going to be busy today?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"Mental note, Trunks is not a morning person..." She said

"Ha-ha yea" Trunks said sheepishly

"I am going to be busy, but I thought maybe I could take you out to breakfast?" She offered

"Oh no Kat, I don't want to get in the way of your plans..." he was going to continue but got interrupted by Katarina

"Trunks, you're not. Trust me so umm get ready, wear something comfortable, and I'll pick you up in 15 minutes!" She said then hung up before Trunks had time to object.

He immediately jumped into the shower and washed his hair. When he got out he went to go and find khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. When Trunks was finally ready he went to his bathroom mirror and looked over himself one last time.

Kat pulled up to his condo and called him.

:Hey Trunks I'm outside hurry!:

"We're going to have so much fun today!" She squealed Trunks finally came outside and hopped into her car.

"New Car?" he asked the car was 1966 ford mustang with the top down. A candy apple color and the inside was all black. The seats were made out of leather and very comfortable.

Katarina smiled at Trunks "This here is my weekend car." she said as she sped off to Joe's Cafe. When they got there, Trunks and Katarina both got out and headed into the cafe. They were sat in a booth towards the back. An old lady around her 50s came to take their order.

"Good morning...I'll take a number 1 and an orange juice." Katarina said as she handed the woman the menu.

"And for you Mr. Briefs?" she asked recognizing the young man before her.

"I'll take three number ones and an order of all you can eat hot-cakes and... an orange juice." The elderly woman wrote it down and left to place their order.

"Trunks, you sure eat a lot." Katarina commented

"Yea my family has a high metabolism." Trunks said as it wasn't anything new.

"That's interesting."

"You know what's nice is that car of yours. You got that from America right?" Trunks asked

"Yea it was one of those fixer uppers. My dad bought it for me when I was in high school and we fixed it together."

"So you're into cars?" Trunks said amazed that the car was in magnificent shape after a couple of years.

"Yea, my dad loves them! He has a couple of Trucks and cars. A lot of fixer uppers. He taught me everything I know about cars."

_That is so hot!_ Trunks thought as he pictured Katarina all sweaty and greasy fixing a car.

"Wow that's very impressive I don't know many woman who love to fix cars. Well actually to fix anything except for my mother and Bra...Wait 18 and Pan are into that stuff too." He said

"Actually 18 is more into fixing machines rather than cars and Pan and Bra are more into ships and mother of course does it all." he said more to himself. Their food came shortly after and they talked about the types of cars Katarina has fixed. After they were done Kat got up and took Trunks by the hand.

"Let's go before we waste daylight." she said as she led Trunks to her car.

"Wait Kat where are we going you told me you were going to be busy today?"

"Trunks get in and I'll explain." She said then got on her tip-toes to peck him on the lips. Trunks got in and Katarina made her way to the driver's seat. When Kat got in Trunks looked at her.

"Ok missy I'm in now it's time to explain." Kat laughed and started her car.

"Well I've been thinking since you've been taking me out on dates for the past two weeks we should change it a little."

"How?" Trunks asked as he raised his brow

"Well I'll be taking you out today." She said

"So you want to take me out… on a date?" he asked Kat nodded yes

"So we're like changing roles?" he asked

"Ha-ha I guess you can put it like that."

"Oh ok well I'm one damn sexy looking girl." he commented on himself Katarina couldn't help but giggle.

"Trunks you're funny."

"And you're not bad of a boy yourself." He said as he looked her over.

"Shut up." She said as she playfully punched him.

"So where are we heading to?" he asked again

"Trunks just sit back and enjoy the ride I promise you'll love it."

"Come on Kat tell me!" he whined

"Gosh Trunks you're impatient as well." Trunks chuckled

"Yea, I am and very."

"Here why don't you put some music on and relax." She said as she nodded towards her radio. Trunks did so and turned the station to 99.5 and the song You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC was on.

"Love this song!" he mumbled as he started banging his head to the beat.

"Telling me no lies

Knockin' me out with those American thighs

Taking more than her share

Had me fighting for air

She told me to come but I was already there..."

"Wait you're into ACDC?" Trunk asked surprised that a girl was into them.

"Trunks I'm an American that loves fixing cars...I love ACDC" she said then started singing the second verse.

_I wish those American thighs shook me all night long._ Trunks thought as he looked over to Kat who was wearing a muscle shirt with a flannel over, she had blue jean shorts and black boots on.

"Working double time

On the seduction line

She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine

She wanted no applause

Just another course

Made a meal out of me and came back for more

Had to cool me down

To take another round

Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

'Cause the walls were shaking

The earth was quaking

My mind was aching

And we were making it and you shook me all night long"

Finally, after 45 minutes of driving Kat stopped the car.

"Come on let's go!" she said as she hopped out. Trunks stepped out and looked at her.

"This is the surprise? The mountains?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh shut up and come on you big Grinch!" She told him and took his hand. They walked for about 15 minutes and stopped by a river. It was a beautiful sight, there were rocks everywhere and the river looked cool and welcoming. Kat let go of Trunks hand and started to strip out of her close. Trunks looked at her wide eyed and open mouthed as she jumped into the river. Kat swam to the middle and turned around to face Trunks.

"So are you going to stay like that and watch me or are you going to join me?" She teased. Trunks immediately stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. Kat clapped happy that he had decided to join her. Trunks swam up to her "So this was your surprise?" he asked

"Only part of it." she smiled mischief shown in her eyes. Trunks narrowed his eyes figuring what she was up to. Kat splashed him with water and swam away.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled as she swam to the water fall. Trunks smirked. _This is going to be fun! _he thought as he started his way to her. Kat turned around to see Trunks swimming to her.

"You're too slow Trunks!" she teased. Trunks still had his smirk and went under water. Katarina looked back and didn't see trunks anymore. _Damn where did her go? I know he's up to something. _She thought

"Trunks?" She called out to him

"Trunks where are you? Come out!" she yelled then was grabbed by her ankle and pulled down into the water. She yelled before her whole body went down. A moment later she swam up coughing and turned to see a laughing Trunks.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME YOU MORON!" she yelled at him and swam to a big rock. Katarina climbed up and sat on it. She crossed her arms and didn't look at Trunks as he swam to her.

"I'm sorry babe, it was just funny. And come on I wouldn't have killed you." he said as he touched her leg. Kat kicked his hand away and glared at him. Trunks looked over her body and noticed her face was red and she was breathing hard trying to catch her breathe. She was wearing black boy shorts **(A/N:Those are like tights just in case you don't know.)** and a black sports bra. She was gorgeous and had a body that was begging for his touch.

Trunks was getting so turned on just by looking at her and seeing her chest move up and down in a rapid pace. He shook his head trying not to think of her like that. _Come on Trunks get a grip. Take things slow_ he thought as he levitated a little to get closer to her. Katarina noticed the water moving and grabbed Trunks by the shoulders quickly.

"Trunks get out now! There's something in the water, come here!" She said as she tried picking him up. Trunks smirked and levitated more. He fell on top of Kat and she fell back onto her back. Trunks knew he was heavy for her so he held himself up with his left hand and Kat got on her elbows. Dark brown met with aqua blue. They both got lost in each other's that they didn't notice each other moving towards the other until their lips touched.

Katarina closed her eyes when Trunks tongue made contact with hers. She lied back and brought him closer to her. Trunks was now fully on top of her holding himself with his left hand as his right hand made contact with the side of her belly and made its way down to her thigh. When he reached her thigh he gently moved it to the side so he could fit in between her legs. Trunks then grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist as his hand made small circles on it.

_Ok this is not slow_ he thought to himself as his free hand roamed her leg then belly.

Katarina had moaned when she felt his hand make contact with her skin. Trunks hand was like magic his warm hand touching her felt so good that she wanted to beg for more but couldn't. She couldn't move to fast. Heck this was fast enough for her but she was in the moment and didn't want to stop. She was just thankful that they were both wet or he would have felt something that she really didn't want him to feel. But little did she know that Trunks could've smelled it and it was driving him crazy knowing he was turning her on. Trunks and Kat were too into their passionate kiss and each other's body that they didn't notice a man with black spikey hair watching the whole thing. Not until Trunks senses called out to him. He broke the kiss and looked up to meet a man laughing his butt off. Trunks sighed and slouched his shoulders a bit. Katarina looked at him worried and kept caressing his back.

"What do you want Goten?" he asked his best friend which he loves but hates at the moment for ruining a very hot moment!

"Wait...Goten? As in Goten Son as in your best friend Goten?" she asked as she brought her head up and saw an upside down man laughing.

"Yup, the one and only!" Goten said as he waved at her and gave her a naughty-girl smirk.

Katarina gasped and yelled "GOTEN! TURN AROUND!" She then pulled Trunks more on to her to cover her chest. Trunks smirked _ha that's what you get Goten for interrupting!_

"Ugh ha-ha sorry Katarina...I promise I didn't see anything." he said embarrassed

"You better have not!" she said as she pushed Trunks off and ran to grab her clothes

"I'll be back" she said deadly then disappeared behind some bushes. Goten turned back and saw Trunks jump back into the water.

"So you and Katarina heating things up?" he asked as he sat down on a rock that mere minutes Trunks and Kat occupied.

"Yea man but I can't go any further than this."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to take things slow and even though I want her so bad I'll wait."

"Wow! Trunks Vegeta Briefs waiting for a woman...Man you got it bad!" Goten teased

"Shut up Goten this girl is different than the others. She's not a woman I met at come club or party. She's smart, gorgeous, a good listener, caring and loving."

"So you think you're falling for her?"

"Ugh I already did." Trunks confessed

"Well I'm happy for you man. And it's about time I mean seriously how old are you? 46?" Goten joked

"Shut up Goten you're not too far from my age and you're still single!" Trunks said as he splashed his friend with water. Goten got up and jumped on top of Trunks causing both to go under

Katarina walked back to the river and saw them playing in the water. _Awe how sweet two 30 year olds playing like kids _she laughed

"Hey so I believe Goten is going to stay for a while."

"Well if that's ok with you Kat?" he asked Kat smiled

"Of course it is now you can tell me some stories about your best friend!" She said as she un capsulated a picnic table filled with food

"Goten remember she doesn't know about us so don't act like a pig." Trunks whispered to him "Eat about 5 hotdogs ok?" Goten nodded as they headed out of the water.

"FOOD!" Goten yelled as he made his way to the table, but got stopped by Katarina

"No first go change into some dry clothes here...you're about Trunks size. I brought some clothes not sure if you were going to have something to wear afterwards." She gave them the capsule and pointed to some bushes

"Now go." she shooed them off and began to set the table while Trunks and Goten went to change.

"Wow she's a little feisty...I mean how many women tell you to change before you eat?" Goten asked as he stripped down

"My mother, Chi-Chi, Videl..." Trunks answered both men laughed and changed into the clothes Kat had brought. Trunks changed into some fresh blue briefs, a white muscle shirt, and blue button up shirt over, and khaki shorts. Goten on the other hand wore something similar to what Trunks had on. He wore black briefs, a white muscle shirt with a white button up blouse, and black shorts on. They both left their blouses unbutton. When they were done they headed back to the table.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought hotdogs, hamburgers, chicken salad, rice, ham and chips. Oh and for drinks we have tea, water, big red, and coke." She told the men as they sat down.

"Look delicious Kat." Trunks said and Goten only nodded as he drooled over the food

"Ok well dig in boys." She said then grabbed a plate for herself. Surprising to Trunks Goten only got three hamburgers and two hotdogs three chicken salad sandwiches, three bowls of white rice, and two ham legs. As they ate Goten told Kat about him and Trunks when they were younger and all the trouble Trunks got him into.

"Oh shut up Goten! You were in it as well. Ha-ha do you remember when Videl slapped you!" Trunks asked Goten nudged him in the side.

"Wait who is Videl?" Kat asked

"She's Pans mom"

"And she slapped you? Why?" she asked as a smile was playing across her face.

"Well it's because we were...on a vacation right and well I was starving and Trunks here stole an apple and apparently Videl said it was for ugh...for ugh some people so then I told her I don't care and reached for one and boom she slapped me." He said then slapping his hand so she could see the way it had happened.

"And he was crying like a baby." Trunks commented and dug his hand in for another burger.

"Shut up you would have too if she slapped you!" After some more talking Goten decided he needed to head home so he told them goodbye.

"Well I'll see you at work Trunks, and Katarina it was a pleasure getting to know you. Trunks she's a keeper." he said as he hugged Kat and patted Trunks back.

"Goten works with you?" Katarina asked

"Yea he's my secret weapon. See when I need advice on a business deal or I want to intimidate a client I just call Goten. Seriously when you see him in a serious face he can be very scary." Katarina was wide eyed thinking how a goofy guy like that could frighten people.

"So Kat, ready for another swim?"

"How about we lay down and watch the stars?" She asked Trunks nodded and walked with her to where there was a blanket on the floor.

"So this whole day was the surprise?" he said as he laid on the blanket

"Yea I hoped you liked it." Kat said as she laid next to him

"I loved it" he told her as he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead. They both layed there and watched the stars enjoying each other's company. After a couple of minutes passed they both saw a shooting star and made a wish.

_I wish I can keep her forever._ Trunks wished

_I wish I can be his._ Katarina wished.


	9. Busy Week

**Busy Week: Monday**

Monday morning Katarina woke up earlier than usual because she had a parent/teacher conference to attend at 7. She got dress in a black pencil skirt and a dark blue navy dressy shirt with navy pumps. Her hair was up in a nice bun with her bangs down. She went into her kitchen and made hot cocoa and got a muffin. She headed down stairs, into her car, and drove off to school.

Trunks woke up around 6 and dressed in a black suit. He went to his kitchen and ate 4 blueberry muffins and got some juice. When he finished, Trunks went downstairs, out the building and into his car. He drove off to his parents' house to pick up Bulma. They planned to have breakfast with their new buyer Mr. Fuller. Trunks got to his parents' house and went inside to say hi.

"Trunks is that you?" Bulma yelled from above, fixing her hair.

"Yes mother" Trunks answered as he entered the kitchen to grab some food. Bulma finished her hair and went downstairs into the kitchen

"Have you called Mr. Bentley?" She asked

"Yes he will be meeting us at the cafe around 7:30" Trunks answered as he looked into the refrigerator.

"So I did a back check on him and guess what I found out?" she asked not hiding the excitement in the back of her voice.

"What mother?" he asked as he took out a gallon of orange juice and poured a glass for her and himself.

"He has two daughters in their mid-20!" She squealed

"And why would I care?" he asked

"Oh come on Trunks! You need to settle down now! You're a 32 year old man who needs a family, you're not getting any younger you know." She said as she went to the coffee maker and got some coffee.

"Mother, please don't do any of your mother cupid stuff. I really don't need you to set me on these blind dates right now." He smiled as he thought about his past dates with Katarina.

"Trunks no! You can't tell me what to do and it's not like you're putting any effort out there to find a wife." Trunks frowned at this

"Whoa! Mother slow down first of all it's a little too early to be declaring someone my wife and second how do you know I'm not seeing someone?"

"Well are you?" She asked as she turned to see him

"It's none of your concern mother."

"Look Trunks seeing someone sexually is different from actually seeing someone, as in dating someone." Trunks rolled his eyes

"Look mother when I find someone I promise you'll meet her and love her now we should get going." he said so she wouldn't talk about his social life. Trunks sat his cup in the sink. Bulma nodded and followed him to his car. Trunks helped her into the car and when he got into his seat they drove off to Joes Cafe.

Kat was sitting in her office with Mr. and Ms. Salvador. She was talking to them about their son Josh Salvador and hearing their concerns over him. She was hearing Mr. Salvador rant on about how Josh was not focusing in school and all he worries about is football and baseball. Katarina knew that Josh was lacking on his grades but she was on top of it already. She was going ask one of the school tutors to tutor Josh every day after school and she already had plans about asking him questions in class so he could focus more. But apparently Mr. and Ms. Salvador had other plans. They wanted her to private tutor their son.

"So Mr. and Ms. Salvador I already planned on getting Josh the necessities to do better in his academics. He will be staying afterschool every day and I will ask him questions frequently during class so he can stay focused. Now about sports I would suggest you two to talk to him and let him know school comes before sports and how important school is for his future." Both parents agreed and said their goodbyes.

Katarina looked at her clock and still had 15 minutes before classes started. So she decided to call Trunks and see if he'd like to go out for lunch. After the 5th ring his voicemail came on she decided to leave him a message. She then turned her phone to vibrate and headed to her class.

Trunks and Bulma got to the cafe and both headed inside to a booth towards the back where they saw Mr. Bentley sitting.

"Mr. and Ms. Briefs what may I get you two?" asked a woman

"I'll take a number 1 and coffee." said Trunks

"The same here Hun."

"Sir?" The lady asked Mr. Bentley

"I'll take a number 3 and coffee, thank you." said Mr. Bentley When the waitress left Bulma decided to get to know Mr. Bentley better.

"So Mr. Bentley..." she began

"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, but just call me James ma'am." he told her as he smiled at her.

"Ok, James. So James, tell us a little about yourself. We at C.C like to know our buyers a little." Bulma said and smiled at Trunks

"Well I moved down here to Japan a year ago with my wife, son, and two daughters."

"Oh really? What does your wife do?"

"She doesn't work."

"Oh and how about your children? What do they do?"

"Well my son Nick is 29 and he works in the firm with me. My daughter Jessica is 26 and she works as my secretary and my youngest Gazelle is 25 and she helps out at times."

"Wow I have two, of course you know Trunks here and my youngest Bra she's 18. I think we should have a family dinner soon." Bulma suggested

"That would be lovely Ms. Briefs." James said as a huge smile graced his face. Trunks mentally sighed _just great_ he thought. Their order came shortly after and the three discussed about their contract and the things Mr. Bentley would need soon.

It was 12:30 and Katarina was getting ready for the teachers' meeting that was scheduled for at 12:45. She immediately made her way to the teachers' lunch room to grab a yogurt from the refrigerator and buy a tea. As she made her way to the auditorium her cell phone started to vibrate. Katarina dug into her purse to get her cell phone. A smile graced her lips as she saw the caller ID. Katarina answered the phone and moved it up to her ear.

:Hello Katarina De Luca here.: She greeted

:I love the way you say your name.: A man with a masculine voice said

:May I ask who this is?: She asked as she smirked

:It's me Trunks:

:Trunks? I don't recall that name.:

:Really Kat?:

:Hey Trunks just trying to mess with you, but unfortunately it didn't work:

: You're damn right it didn't work I'm too smart for mind games.: he arrogantly said. Kat laughed and rolled her eyes.

:Oh I see you're in President mode then.:

:Yeah, but I'm off for break and I got your voicemail. So do you want me to pick you up?: he asked Katarina mentally slapped herself _Ahh I forgot about that_. She thought

:I'm sorry Trunks but I can't, not this lunch. I completely forgot that I had invited you. We have a teacher meeting today. How about dinner?:

:I'm sorry Kat, but I can't do dinner. I have many contracts to look over. Breakfast tomorrow?:

:I can't either I have parent/teacher conferences tomorrow morning and Wednesday morning. Lunch?:

:I have a meeting with some clients. Dinner?:

:I have essay's to grade. When are you not busy?:

:So we can't see each other today nor tomorrow. Let's see on Wednesday I'm only free in the morning.:

:I have Parent/teacher conferences.:

:It's ok how about Thursday?: Trunks asked :I'm free for dinner. You?: he added

:I should be. I'll call you Wednesday to make sure yes?: she said

:Ok well I'll see you till then, but I will call you when I can so you better expect my call.: Trunks said. Katarina laughed like a little school girl

:Ok Trunks I'll see you when I do and I'll talk to you later.:

:Bye:

:Bye Trunks: They hung up. Katarina walked into the auditorium with a huge grin.

**Thursday night**

Kat was getting ready to go out with Trunks to the carnival. She was in her room changing into a nice red fitting dress with boots **(A/N: Like the one Bulma wore)** She threw on a little make up and went downstairs to the living room were Trunks was sitting at. She cleared her throat and Trunks snapped his head up to see her. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. You knew he just got out of work by his appearance. _Oh my God he is so sexy! Wait what? Kat you can't be thinking like that._ She thought as she mentally slapped herself.

She was still mad at herself that she and Trunks went a little too far on Sunday at the river and when they went to her apartment after dinner. Not that she was complaining because it felt so right, but she didn't want to move too fast with him and it wasn't like her to let someone be all over her. But Trunks was different, he made her feel things she never felt with anyone else. And she was afraid that she'll do something she might regret one day or she'll mess up things with him.

He stood up and walked up to her Kat dropped her head so he wouldn't see her blush. Trunks picked up her chin with his index finger and caressed her cheek with his free hand before he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. Kat brought her arms up to his neck and pulled him down more so she could have better access to his mouth. _Damn there I did it again! I say I want to go slow for reasons but here I am pulling him to me more. Oh what the hell he's so good at this._ She thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Trunks tongue flicked hers. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest. They kissed each other with so much passionate you'd thing something was going to happen. They only broke apart because there was a huge crash sound.

"What was that?" Kat asked but then realized it was coming from the TV. Both laughed and Trunks spoke this time.

"So shall we get going?" he asked as he got a hold of her hand. Katarina nodded and they were out the door not before Trunks went back to the TV to turn it off.

There they were once again at the carnival; Trunks had felt real bad because of what happened on Saturday with the woman so he wanted to make it up to Kat by bringing her again to the carnival. They were walking around the carnival looking for a game stand; they made conversation Trunks telling her about some of his favorite childhood memories. He obviously couldn't tell her things like about the dragon balls, Buu, or any other supernatural/sayian things. So he told her about the times he would train with his dad. To put it better, human words would be how his father taught him martial arts. Katarina was very interested in martial arts he learned that she never actually took martial arts but she did take a self-defense class in high school. They got to a game stand where you had to shoot darts to balloons in order to win a prize.

"Good evening Mr. Briefs, feeling lucky?" asked the man as he got up from his chair. Trunks laughed a little

"You could say that, so how many do I need to pop in order to get that big teddy bear hanging there?" he asked as he eyed the big dark brown fluffy bear that was hanging on the edge of the wall.

"Well sir to get that one you would have to pop those 5 balloons with the stars. Now I will warn you sir many have tried at it is very difficult." The old man warned.

"No worries sir I'm sure I will get them." he said. Trunks took the darts from the man after paying him, he then looked down at Katarina who was smiling big. He knew she wanted that bear, that was the first animal that caught her eye. Trunks threw the first dart and popped the balloon that was right in the center of the wall. He threw the second one and popped the balloon towards the far right side. Katarina silently clapped not wanting to disturb Trunks. Trunks smiled at her he then threw his third dart and hit his target which was located towards the far right end. The last two shots were easy and Trunks smirked as the old man looked at him amazed.

"Wow Mr. Briefs, congratulations. You have been the first to do it." the old man said as he handed Trunks the big teddy bear.

"Thank you sir and here you go beautiful." he said as he handed the big bear to Katarina she blushed by his comment and hugged the bear to her chest. Now the bear was big enough to cover most of her and to Trunks it was a very funny sight. They walked to the Farris wheel and Trunks paid for their ride. Katarina didn't want the bear between her and Trunks so she sat the bear to the edge, her, and then Trunks. When Trunks got into the cart he automatically threw an arm around Kat and pulled her closer to his body. Katarina snuggled into his chest since it was getting a little cold.

The ride was quite as both passengers were in their own thoughts. Katarina was thinking about how this felt like deja vu, but the sad thing was that it wasn't with Trunks. Back in her home town with her last boyfriend Nick. Katarina and Nick had gone to the carnival and he won her a small bear from those game stands and they got on the Farris wheel and made out like regular couples, but the next morning when Kat went to his house to surprise him with his favorite breakfast she found him in bed with a woman that worked at the carnival. Katarina was hoping that Trunks didn't turn out like her previous boyfriend. She didn't know why she could never hold a relationship for more than 6 months; except for Nick, he was the only one that lasted longer than the others. S friend of hers told her because she never gave any, but Kat didn't want to believe that. But in the end she knew it was because of that. _I guess that's all men think of _She thought_. I wonder if Trunks would leave like the others if I don't give myself to him? Or would he go behind my back_? She frowned and started to think about her past relationships and how they came out as disasters but was broken away by Trunks voice. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Umm yes?" she asked

"Hey where were you?" he asked

"In la-la land." _Wait did I just say that?_ she thought as she turned her now cherry face around to see him. Trunks laughed

"Well I hope it was fun." he teased

"Anyways umm I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot." she said as she tried calming down from embarrassment.

"Well we've gone out for a couple of dates and well...I was wondering if… If you'd be my girlfriend?" he asked as he looked at her. Katarina was quite. At first she pouted her lips out a little and scrunched her eyebrows. Then she bit her lip and looked up at his blue eyes. And his question was answered when she smiled and brought his face down to her lips. She gave him the smallest gentle kiss but it had so much feeling. When she moved back she answered him verbally.

"Yes Trunks, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Trunks smiled glad that she agreed. The Farris wheel was coming to a stop letting each car get. When Trunks and Kat's cart was next they didn't notice the photographer that was hiding behind a trashcan. As they walked out the carnival the photographer took pictures of them holding hands and laughing together. When Trunks and Katarina arrived to his car Trunks opened the door and helped her inside. He then made his way to his side, once inside he leaned over to Kat and kissed her. They both arrived at her house and Trunks told her goodbye. Katarina wanted him to stay a little longer but Trunks needed to be at work early and she wanted him to get his rest. So Trunks kissed her goodnight.

Trunks made his way into his car and drove off thinking about what happened that night. _Dende can you believe it? She's my girlfriend. Mine._ He thought

"Finally mine." he said out loud. Katarina got into her apartment and slipped in bed. _I can't believe it! I'm his and he's mine oh God let this last please._ She thought.


	10. Kats out the Bag!

**Hey everyone! Ok so for this chapter I changed mostly everything towards the end so I would suggest to read it again just so you know what I took out, left in, and added=) Ok well now it's time to see what I need to fix in the next chapter=)**

**I RECOMMEND EVERYONE TO RE-READ THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I CHANGED THIS ONE TOWRDS THE END MORE THAN THE OTHERS.**

**Friday:**

When Trunks walked into Capsule Corp. building he greeted all of his employees with handshakes, waves, and a huge grin. He soon walked into the elevator and greeted everyone in there as well. When the elevator stopped at his floor he quickly got off and headed to his secretary's desk and leaned on it.

"Good morning Mr. Briefs your mother would like you to..." his secretary started talking but was interrupted by Trunks.

"Now Amy good is an understatement it's more of a great morning. Don't you think?" he asked as he looked down at a shocked woman. Amy nodded slowly, "Umm...Yes sir I suppose it is a great morning. So Mr. Briefs these here are for you to..." Once again Trunks interrupted her.

"You know what Amy? Today we, my friend, are leaving early. How does that sound? I have a special someone I'd like to see and I know you also have a special someone in your life. I know you've been making those calls and they sure don't sound like business calls." Trunks said as he winked at her. Amy gave him a guilty look.

"Yes I'm sorry sir I know we shouldn't use the phones for personal calls. I promise it won't ever happen again." Trunks waved her off with his hand. "Don't sweat it Amy, it's no big deal. But we are leaving early today, around 3." Amy nodded and smiled up at her boss. For a man with so much power as him he sure was a pleasant boss. He never let his position or money go to his head. He did have a big ego, but that was something you needed to have in this kind of business. But Trunks knew where to draw the line with his ego. Other than him being known as a ladies man he was a genuine man.

Trunks got off of Amy's desk and walked into his office before closing the door Trunks poked his head back out. "Oh and Amy please cancel that meeting with Mr. Henry. Reschedule it for some time next week. Thank you." He said as he was about to close the door.

"Yes sir...Oh Mr. Briefs before you go in." She stopped Trunks and walked up to him "Sir these are the blueprints to Mr. Reyes' project. Your mother would like for you to review them before giving him a yes." Trunks nodded as he grabbed them and went into his office.

* * *

><p>Katarina entered the teacher's lounge and saw her friend Trish heating a muffin in the microwave. Trish turned from the microwave as she heard someone else walk into the lounge. She saw Katarina walk in with a loving expression. She had this smile and this glint in her eyes. This was something Trish never saw in her friend ever since she met her, which was about 2 years ago. Trish cocked her head to the side and started to study her friend from head-to-toe and back up. She was wearing a pencil skirt, an aqua halter with a black blazer over, and some aqua pumps. Her hair was up a nice bun with some strands falling down her face. She also had on her pearl earring buds and some make-up. Katarina looked professional yet there was a touch of sexiness. Trish then stopped and noticed Katarina was humming a song. <em>What is she humming?<em> She thought. _AC/DC? Yea it is, but why would she be humming that_? Trish asked herself. Katarina seemed happy. No ecstatic.

"Kat, hunny are you feeling ok?" Trish asked as she turned to retrieve her muffin from the microwave but never taking her eyes from Katarina. Kat stopped humming and looked up from the copy machine. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fantastic Trish thanks for asking Hun." Kat answered as she hummed again. Trish raised her left eyebrow trying to figure out what made her friend so happy.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so fantastic?" She asked as she went to sit on a chair. Trish was very curious as to why her friend was so happy. Not that she was complaining she loved that Kat was happy, but curiosity took over. She kept thinking what would've made Kat so happy this morning. There's just one thing that would make someone this happy. Then Trish gasped as she figured it out.

"YOU GOT SOME, DIDN'T YOU?" Trish yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"Awe you naughty, naughty girl! That's why you're so happy this morning you got some last night!" Trish squealed. Kat blushed and stared at her friend who was jumping and singing.

"Ooooo yeaaa Kat got some, yea yea yea Kat got some last night. She was like yeaa yeaa yeaaa oh yeeessss." Trish kept singing

"OH MY GOD TRISH!" Kat said as she walked up to her friend who was still jumping and singing. Kat turned Trish around so she could've faced her. Trish was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh come on Kat if you got some it's fine with me sweetie. Anyway only God knows how much you need some action babe!" she squealed once again and leaned into Kat to give her a quick friendly peck on the cheek and hug. Trish then walked to the door and turned back to Kat. "So tell me all the dirty deeds during lunch ok! Bye hun!" she waved and left the room. Katarina leaned back into the counter and shook her head. _Great_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Trunks was sitting at his desk reviewing the blueprints of Mr. Reyes. As Trunks began writing down side notes his office door swung opened and Trunks jerked his head up towards the door and saw his mother walk in with scowl. <em>Crap!<em> he thought as he threw his pen down. Amy immediately closed the door behind Bulma.

* * *

><p>Trish was sitting at her desk looking for the daily newspaper she bought that morning. <em>Damn where did I put that thing?<em> She thought as she looked over her desk. Her students were taking a math test at the moment and she had nothing else to do than read the paper. Finally Trish found the paper hidden underneath her briefcase. When she unfolded it the front page headline caught her attention.

"OH MY GOOODDD!" She yelled all her students looked up at her confused.

"Miss. Riggens are you ok?" asked a boy from the front row. Trish snapped her head up to her students and smiled "Yes I'm fantastic. Uhhh kids stay here and read the first 20 pages of the book I'll be back shortly." Trish ordered them as she got up from her desk and made her way out the room and down the hall. The kids looked around at each other all murmuring.

"Reading?" a girl asked confused

Katarina was walking around the room as one of her students was reading the beginning of a story when suddenly her door was yanked open. Kat looked up and saw a panting blonde.

"Trish?" she asked Trish grabbed Kat's hand and led her outside not before telling the students to do their multiples. When Kat and Trish stepped out into the hall Katarina turned to her friend and gave her a questioning look.

"Trish what is going on?" Trish took a deep breathe trying to calm herself. When she got herself together she looked up at her confused brunette friend and smiled. Kat raised her left eyebrow even more confused. Trish kept her eyes on her friend as she unfolded the paper and asked.

"Care to explain this Miss. De Luca?" she asked as she pointed at a picture in the front page. Katarina gasped at what she saw. She then took the paper from her friend's hands and got a closer look. In the front was a picture of her and Trunks walking to his car the night before. The headline made her frown.

**'WOMINZER AND ANOTHER FLING!'**

**Our undercover reporter saw the Womanizer CEO of Capsule Corporation out last night with a young woman at our City's carnival. Now many know how Mr. Briefs likes to seduce the lovely models, actress, singers, and other CEOs daughters into bed with his good looks, money and charm. Yet no one recognizes this woman, she is no one famous that we (Japan) nor the USA recognize. Is this lovely brunette another one of his amours or could she be something more? Our reporter did mention that Mr. Briefs and this woman were cozy on the Farris wheel and he won that oversized bear for her! Now the question we keep asking ourselves is...Who is she?**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Squealed Trish as she jumped up and down like a happy girl glancing at her Christmas gifts for the first time. Katarina snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at her jumping friend. Katarina smiled back down at the picture, they sure did look good together. He was the perfect size next to her. He was tall, good looking, and strong next to her.

"So how long have you two been an item?" asked a now calm blonde. Kat looked up still smiling.

"Since last night." she simply answered Trish squealed again

"Ahh I can't believe it! My best friend is Trunks Briefs girlfriend!" she yelled

"Trish shhhh! There's class!" Kat tried shushing her.

"Do you know how lucky you are? How many women would kill to be with that man! Especially be in a relationship with him? And I don't mean in a sex relationship. And talking about sex! Have you?" she asked. Kats cheeks instantly turned a bright red and she looked at the floor trying to hide her now over flushed face.

"NOOO! What kind of woman do you think I am!" she asked trying to calm down her flushed face. Trish laughed lightly "You are the kind of woman many wished they were hun." She said as she winked at her young friend.

"Trish we need to go back to our kids." Katrina said trying to walk back into her class but was blocked by Trish.

"No way! Not until you tell me the whole story of how you and Trunks met, and how he asked you out, and your hot moments with him." Kat was about to talk but Trish interrupted her.

"nuh uh don't you say there weren't any moments hell even a virgin such as you would have her moments with that goddess." Kat looked at the floor again as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Trish lunch is in a few hours how about we go out and I'll tell you everything. Yes even our hot sexy moments." she teased her friend. Trish jumped and clapped

"Oh MY GOD Kat you better give me all the hot details and when I mean details I mean how his hot muscular chest feels like and how big his..." Trish was about to finish her sentence but Kat immediately clamped her hand over her rambling friends mouth,

"Trish! Really? We're in a school!" she said as she looked around them making sure no one heard anything. Trish smiled under her friends hand and nodded. Letting Kat know she wasn't going to say anything in appropriate. Katarina dropped her hand from her friend's mouth and fixed her blazer.

"Now Miss. Riggens may we go back to our students now?" She asked smiling at her friend.

"Of course Miss. De Luca but I will be seeing you for lunch!" Katarina laughed lightly and nodded.

"It's a date."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry hunny but I don't date CEO's girlfriends." Trish teased as she laughed. Katarina joined her,

"Oh shut up Trish!" she said Trish hugged her friends and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm happy for you hunny! I'll see you at lunch!" She said and pecked her friend quick in the cheek, and started walking down the hall to her class. Katarina smiled and walked back into her own class. "So where were we kids?" She asked as she sat in her desk.

* * *

><p>"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Who is this woman?" Bulma asked as she threw the newspaper on Trunks desk.<p>

"Who is who mother?" Trunks asked as he leaned forward and grabbed the paper to see it more clearly. As he saw the picture a smile crept onto his lips. _She sure is beautiful_ he thought. Trunks then read the headline and anger crossed his face.

"ANSWER ME! WHO THE HELL IS SHE! Damn it Trunks! You're supposed to stop playing these high school games. You need to grow up!" she yelled. The more she thought about her 32 year old son sleeping with random woman the angrier she got. Trunks covered his ears trying to protect his eardrums from her voice. When Bulma stopped yelling Trunks uncovered his ears.

"What high school games mother?" he asked. Bulma threw her left hand onto her hip and pointed to the newspaper with her right hand as she spoke again.

"The games of you sleeping with whores like her! You were supposed to stay clean and meet Mr. Bentley's daughters. Do you know how Capsule Corp would look if our president was with another president's daughter! It would be great!" she said Trunks looked up at his mother not listening to what she said as he just registered what she had called Katarina.

"Mother she is not a whore." he calmly said

"Then who is she?" Bulma asked

"This beautiful woman here" he said as he pointed at the picture "Is Katarina, my girlfriend,"

"Your girlfriend?" Bulma asked quietly. Trunks nodded.

"I'm sorry Trunks I didn't know you had a girlfriend...Wait since when?" she asked

"Yesterday." he simply answered Bulma's eyes went wide.

"Yesterday! And since when have you known her?"

"About 3 weeks."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! That is too soon to be with someone. You don't know anything about her!" Bulma now was in her 'mother mode'

"But mother I do know a lot about her. She's loving, caring, smart, and beautiful." Trunks said as he turned his chair to look out his window. Bulma's face softened and she walked up to Trunks.

"Trunks hunny just because you think she's all of that, does not mean you know her." She said as she looked down at his face. Trunks looked up at her and spoke.

"Mother you didn't let me finish." Bulma smiled sheepishly and waved her hands up allowing him to continue.

"Oh sorry sweetie continue please."

"Well she's from the states, she's part Mexican and Italian, she moved here about 2 years ago, she loves fixing cars, she's a reading teacher at West City Middle. Ha-ha that's where we first met, she has these dark brown eyes that are so..." He was about to continue

"Wait a second, what were you doing at the middle school?" asked Bulma

"Oh yea, I was walking to Joes and I accidently bumped into her. It would've been a hard fall if I didn't react and catch her by the arms. Well anyways when I looked up into her dark brown eyes. I just... I don't know what I felt but I felt something. So I gave her my apologies and asked her out for dinner, but she said no."

"She rejected you!"

"I wouldn't say reject because she told me she'd love to but couldn't because she had to grade so then I offered if she wanted to go to lunch the next day and she accepted it." Trunks said as he flashed her his million dollar smile.

"So one date and you're in love with the girl."

"Mother please stop. After lunch we went on plenty of other dates, even Goten was able to get to know her."

"Goten?"

"Yea she felt bad that I kept taking her out so she wanted to change it up."

"Change it up?"

"Yes, she planned out this nice picnic over by Mt. Paozu. We swam for a while then Goten went by and we stopped ki...I mean we stopped swimming and we all ate. Goten really likes her."

"Wow son, well I'm happy that you're settling down." She said. Bulma heard him clearly when he was about to tell her about their make out session, but she decided not to ask anything about it.

"Yea, wait mother it's not like we're getting married or anything so don't get any ideas." Bulma laughed

"I know Trunks, I mean it's nice to see you in a relationship rather than one-night stands. So when do we meet her!" Squealed Bulma

"Ha-ha I don't know yet mother."

"Well I do! Bring her over tonight for dinner." Bulma ordered she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of his office. Before opening the door she turned to Trunks.

"Trunks, I'm sorry for judging her at first. If you say she's a great person then I think so too as long as she makes you happy sweetie."

"Thank you mother." Bulma walked out the office with a smirk. _But I will judge her tonight at dinner._ she thought

Trunks turned around to his desk and dropped his face into his hands. _Well I guess Kats out the bag._ he thought

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Katarina was heading to Trish's classroom when her phone started vibrating. She took it out of her purse and checked who was calling. After seeing a smile graced her lips as she answered.<p>

:Hello Mr. Briefs: she greeted her new boyfriend. Trunks chuckled on the other line

:Well hello to you too Miss. De Luca.: he greeted

:Are you on your lunch break already?: he asked. Katarina bit her bottom lip knowing he wanted to go out for lunch but she had made plans with her friend already. Damn she thought

:Yes:

:Would you like to join me for lunch?: he asked

:Trunks...I'm sorry but I can't see I promised a friend lunch. But how about after work you come over to my apartment and I can cook you a nice homemade meal. How does that sound?: She offered. Trunks smiled on the other end. _Tempting_ he thought

:That sounds tempting but I had other plans in mind. How about we go out for a quick bit after you get off work? I get off at 3, would you like me to pick you up?: he asked

:No it's ok you can go home and shower, I need to stay a while but I'll meet you at my apartment at 4?:

:Yea sounds good. Ok well I'll see you then.:

:Ok bye Trunks and I'm sorry again.:

:Don't worry about it babe I'll see you bye.: They hung up after their goodbyes and Kat was mow outside of Trish classroom.

When she entered she was met with a jumping blonde who was smiling ear to ear. _This is going to be a long lunch _she thought as she headed to her friend.

Trunks was facing the view and thinking about hat his mother ordered of him. Would she even want to meet my family? he thought I really need a distraction he thought as on cue someone knocked and entered his office.

"Hey man, want to go get a bite to eat?" asked Goten as he walked up to Trunks desk.

"Goten! The man I wanted to see." Trunks said as he turned his chair to face his long time best friend.

"Really?" Goten asked Trunks nodded and got out of his chair.

* * *

><p>Katarina and Trish were sitting in a booth eating burgers at a cafe which was down the street from the school. "So tell me everything!" squealed Trish<p>

"Ok so do you remember when I wore that red dress to school? When I said I had a date?" Kat asked Trish nodded Kat smiled "Well it was with Trunks."

"So tell me how many dates have you two been on?"

"a couple, we've been seeing other almost everday."

"So you've known him for about 3 weeks?"

"Yup."

"I can't believe it! three weeks and he asked you to be his girlfriend. Awww don't you feel like you're in high school again?"

"I sure hope not." Kat said as she frowned

"Oh yea I'm sorry sweetheart I know you hated those boys back in high school and college. Do you think Trunks is like that? Well what they say about him, is it true?" Trish asked

"No, he's a real gentlemen and sweetheart."

"Now tell me the hot moments!"

"Well let's see ok so we went to dinner and when he took me home I offered him a cup of coffee. And well when we got inside..." She said as she remembered her first moment with Trunks

**-Flashback-**

It all started as a sweet simple kiss, Trunks gently kissed her lips and then took her bottom lip into his mouth nibbling it slightly. Kat was shocked but recovered shortly and got into the moment quick. She moaned softly as Trunks bit her bottom lip gently. When Trunks heard her moan he threw his arms around her small waist and brought her closer to his chest. Kat moaned into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. Trunks licked her bottom lip then went to her top lip driving Kat crazy. He then tried to insert his tongue into her mouth but Kat was being stubborn and not letting him in. Trunks mentally sighed I guess I'll have to work harder he thought. He loosened his grip on Kat and gently caressed her back, sides and then went under her shirt. Katarina gasped at his warm touch and Trunks took advantage of his opportunity and dived in to her mouth. Kat groaned a little knowing she lost the teasing but complied with his antics. It was like electricity running through them when their tongues touched each other.

Trunks picked her up from her bottom and Kat secured her legs around his waist as Trunks took her to sit on top of the kitchen counter. When Kat sat down she still had her legs circled around Trunks and her arms around his neck. Trunks gently picked her shirt over her toned belly and caressed her sides. Kat was going crazy by his actions and brought him closer to her. Trunks decided to take off her shirt and after he moved his lips from her mouth down her jawline and onto her neck. On his way down he left trails of kisses. Kat moaned when he started to nibble on her neck and threw her head back to give him more access. Then Trunks went down to her breast and Kat immediately snapped out of her trance.

What am I doing? No I can't let this go any further she thought

"Wait...Trunks" She said out of breathe as she brought his face up to hers. She looked into his eyes and saw many emotions. I'm sorry she thought

-**End of FLASHBACK-**

"Oh my god! Ok so then what else happened?" Trish asked

"I stopped I had to I couldn't let it go further, but Trish it was amazing!" Kat said as she looked at her friend in a dreamy look. Trish smiled back. She was happy that her friend was happy with a man. Katarina had told Trish about her old boyfriends and how they all came out the same. Total jerks. She just hoped Trunks wasn't like the rest or he was going to hear from a green eyed blonde.

"So what about the other time?" Trish asked Kat looked at her friend in confusion. "What makes you think there were other times?" She asked

"You told me at school you were going to tell me your hot **moments**. As in plural." She emphasized the word moments. Kat smiled

"Well the second time was last weekend. I took him out on a picnic by a river. And well we were on a rock after swimming, out of nowhere we were just leaning in for a kiss..."

-**Flashback-**

"Trunks get out now! There's something in the water, come here!" She said as she tried picking him up. Trunks smirked and levitated more. He fell on top of Kat and she fell back onto her back. Trunks knew he was too heavy for her so he held himself up with his hand and Kat got on her elbows. Dark brown met with aqua blue. They both got lost in each other's that they didn't notice each other moving to the other until their lips touched. Katarina closed her eyes when Trunks tongue made contact with hers. She lay on her back and brought him closer to her. Trunks was now fully on top of her holding himself with his left hand as his right hand made contact with the side of her belly and made its way down to her thigh. When he reached her thigh he gently moved it to the side so he could fit in between her legs. Trunks then grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist as his hand made small circles on it.

Ok this is not slow he thought to himself as his free hand roamed her leg then belly.

Katarina had moaned when she felt his hand make contact with her skin. Trunks hand was like magic his warm hand touching her felt so good that she wanted to beg for more but couldn't. She couldn't move to fast. Heck this was fast for her but she was in the moment and didn't want to stop. She was just thankful that they were both wet or he would have felt something that she really didn't want him to feel. But little did she know that Trunks could've smelled it and it was driving him crazy knowing he was turning her on. Trunks and Kat were too into their passionate kiss that they didn't notice a man with black spikey hair watching the whole thing. Not until Trunks senses called out to him. He broke the kiss and looked up to meet a man laughing his butt off. Trunks sighed

**-End of FLASHBACK-**

"Now to be honest I have no idea if we would've gone further."

"Why? You mean you would've slept with him right there on a rock!"

"I don't know Trish I really don't know the only reason we broke apart was because Trunks saw his friend behind us."

"Then what happened?" she asked

"Nothing really we all ate and talked."

"So you two are moving pretty fast."

"Oh god we are! I swear Trish I have no idea what comes over me when he touches me. I just know that I want him bad. But I can't I have to wait, it's the way I was raise." Kat said as she took a sip of her tea. Trish patted Kat's hand in comfort.

"Don't worry hun just keep it PG 13 and hey if you two do go that far it better be because you're ready not him forcing you into it. Don't be scared hun trust me it's not something bad. Intercourse is beautiful as long as it's with the right person. If you feel as if Trunks is the one then do it hun, but because you want to. Ok?" Trish told her. Kat looked up at Trish and smiled

"Thanks Trish, you sure are a great best friend." Trish smiled gently

"We better get back." Trish announced as she glanced at her phone. Katarina nodded and they both went to pay the check.

**-Later that day-**

Katarina arrived at her apartment around 3:48. She quickly went into her leaving room and threw her things on her couch. "Damn I need to shower quick! He'll be here any moment." she said as she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

Trunks arrived at Katarina's apartment around 4:01. He walked into the building and headed to the golden elevators. After arriving on her floor he walked to her room number and knocked. After a moment Katarina opened the door wrapped in a towel. Trunks took a step back and admired her body. Checking her out from head-to-toe and back up. His eyes lingering around her long toned legs. Katarina felt his eyes roam her body and she instantly blushed and threw her arms around herself trying to cover her body. After a moment Trunks looked back up to her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" he softly said

"Hey" she whispered

"So...Umm why don't you come in I just got out of the shower. Here you can make yourself at home while I go throw something on." She said as she led him into the living room and ran back upstairs to her room. Damn it! Way to go Kat! You idiot you should've thrown on clothes before answering the door. She mentally kicked herself as she made her way into her closet. Katarina threw on some matching lingerie then slipped into some torn off shorts. She went into her drawer and retrieved a black muscle shirt. She then grabbed a blue flannel shirt. Kat went into her bathroom and fixed her bun into a messy bun. She then sat on her bed and slipped on some black socks. After she was done she made her way back down the stairs and into the living room.

Katarina saw Trunks flip through the channels as she leaned against the door frame. He looks so handsome in suits but in casual clothes he looks even more appetizing. She thought. She studied his face. He was deeply into the movie that was on little did she know he was aware of her presence. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, kaki cargo shorts, black socks, and gold boots. Katarina walked up to the couch and sat next to him. Trunks looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." he greeted

"Hey there." she said before he leaned down and tasted her lips. Trunks twisted to his left a little so he wouldn't have to strain so much.

Katarina was deeply into the kiss and was getting uncomfortable in the position she was in that she quickly wrapped her arms around Trunks neck and laid back into the couch bringing a very hot Trunks down with her. Trunks complied with her and climbed over her positioning himself between her legs so both would be comfortable.

Trunks kept kissing Kat on the lips as his hands began to roam her body. His left hand went up to her hair and moved some of it aside giving him access to her neck and kept it by her hair to hold himself up. His right hand began drawing circles on her thigh. He would squeeze it here and there to receive a moan from the woman underneath him. His lips moved down to her neck and he started sucking gently as he descended lower he found a sensitive spot of hers right in between her shoulder blade and neck. Kat moaned out his name when he sucked it. His right hand made its way up her body towards the hem of her shirt.

Katarina lowered her arms down to Trunks shirt and pulled it indicating she wanted it off. Trunks once again complied as he sat with raised arms. Kat also sat up and pulled it over his head. Trunks was about to gently push her back down but Katarina stopped him as she took off her flannel and muscle shirt leaving her with a black lace bra. Trunks bit his lips as he saw part of her breast. He wanted nothing more than to rip off her bra and devour them into his mouth.

Katarina looked up into Trunks eyes and she saw desire and love. She knew he saw the same in her eyes. Katarina pushed Trunks back so he was underneath her. She straddled his hips and went down to share a kiss with him. After a moment she went down to his neck and repeated what he had done to her. But she went to his ear and started nibbling it. She went underneath his ear and kissed it as she did this she receive a moan from him. Kat smirked as she knew she found his sensitive spot. She went back to the spot and started to suck on it gently. This time she was received with him grabbing her hips tightly and feeling his excitement from his shorts. She then started to trail kisses down his chest. She stayed there and sucked on parts of his abs. Trunks was getting very impatient with her torture.

Katarina slid lower and kissed him all the way down and stops at the beginning of his shorts. She looks up at Trunks and smirks at him as her hands grasp his belt. She unbuckles his belt, then unbuttons his button, and finally zips the zipper down. Trunks stiffened not knowing what's going to happen. Kat stays down by his legs and starts to draw circles beneath his belly button and continues to go lower, she then noticed little patches of lavender hair leading down to his glory. Katarina looks up at Trunks with a smirk and lowers her head down to his naval and starts sucking it as she lowers down to his hair. The whole time keeping her eyes locked on Trunks. Trunks fights with himself as he wants to buckle his pelvis up but doesn't want to scare her. Katarina gets up and climbs back onto Trunks as she goes back to his mouth to kiss him.

Trunks wraps his arms round her thin waist and pulls her closer to him he then turns to his left and climbs over Kat. He keeps kissing her as his hands descend to her shorts and unbutton them. Katarina was too occupied in their kiss to notice how easily Trunks got her out of her shorts. She felt his hands roam her legs and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand go in between her legs and parted them. Trunks placed one hand back over her head to keep him up as his other hand caressed her thigh and rear. Katarina moaned as his hand made its way into her underwear.

"Trunks" she moaned as she felt him draw circles around her side

"Trunks please" she tried again

"What is it Kat?" he asked huskily as he made his way down to her breast.

"Trunks I need you please do it... just do it" she begged as his hand got closer to her flower.

"Are you sure you want it?" he asked as he kissed her left breast gently.

"Ugh...yes I want you." she moaned Trunks took her left breast into his mouth as his right hand made its way inside her flaps. Katarina moaned again as she felt Trunks on her breast and under her panties. She held his head tighter to her chest as her head rolled back into the couch.

"Kat? Kat?" Trunks moaned into her breast.

"Katarina are you ok?" Trunks asked as he waved a hand over her face. Kat blinked a few times and shook her head a little. _What the hell was that? Did I just have a sex dream?_ She thought as she looked up at Trunks who was smiling down at her. Katarina smiled back

"Yes I am." Trunks wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her up to him as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I thought I lost you there for a second." he said against her lips. He kissed her once more and gently put her down.

"So, what were you thinking about? Or should I say what were you day dreaming about?" he asked as he made small circles on her lower back.

"Nothing really." she said as she caressed the back of his head. Trunks leaned down to her ear. "It didn't look like nothing." he whispered.

"Ok, ok I was daydreaming about you in this cute outfit." she teased as she pointed at his shirt. "So you think I look cute?" he asked

"No, I think you look very handsome." she smiled up at him. Trunks smiled again and leaned in for another kiss but this one was more passionate. When they finally broke for air Kat squirmed herself out of his hold and grabbed his hand as she dragged him to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Kat walked Trunks to a chair and sat him down.

"Ok so I was thinking we could go for a picnic?" she asked as she headed to the sink to grab a glass of water.

"Yea that sounds good, do you want me to help?" he asked as he walked up behind Kat. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him. Katarina smiled and drank her water. She loved his touch it was warm and she wanted nothing more but to feel his touch on her bare skin, just like in her daydream.

"You can help me make the sandwiches."

Trunks nodded into her shoulder. "You can go head and grab whatever you need. The things are in the refrigerator and the bread is on top of the table. Here are the containers you can put them in. There are chips in this cabinet so pick whichever, oh and there are soda and punches in the refrigerator, and this is the refrigerator capsule." She told him as she un capsuled it in the middle. Trunks nodded and went to work on making them sandwiches.

"Ok well how about I show you around the apartment while the hotdogs boil?" she asked

"Sure I'd love that."

"So it's always just been me alone so I don't have a dining room." Trunks nodded

"So you obviously know where the living room, kitchen, and bathroom is. Now let's go upstairs." Katarina led Trunks to the left.

"This is the upstairs bathroom." She said as she opened the door. The bathroom was an average size. The shower was towards the far right side, the toilet was on the far left, and the sink was right next to the toilet. Kat closed the bathroom door and led him to another door.

"This is the guestroom." Kat said as she opened a second door. The room was a medium sized room. It had a king sized bed towards the back wall. The walls were painted alice blue and on each wall there was at least 2 paintings of landscapes. The bed covers were black with metallic outlines as were the pillows. There was a creamy white night stand on each sides of the bed, both with an alice blue colored lamp on them.

As Trunks walked into the room he noticed a door on his left. "This is the small closet." She said as she opened the door to let him see. Next to the closet was a creamy white drawer. They both headed out the room and to the door which was in front of the guest room.

"Now this is my room." She said with a hint of nervous in her voice. Trunks gulped down as Kat opened her bedroom door. As they headed inside Trunks noticed that the room was slightly bigger than the guestroom. The color of the walls were a nice shade of beige. The walls had framed pictures of what he assumed were her family and friends. The bed was in the center of the back wall it was also a king size and the head board was dark brown. The covers were white and she had 4 large pillows and 2 small black pillows. On both sides of the bed there were small dark brown night stands both holding black lamps. Above the night stands were medium sized windows, You could see a perfect view of West City.

Towards the left side was a sliding door. "This is my walk in closet. Pretty cute huh?" She said as she went to show him. Inside the closet she had a fair amount of clothes. There were different kinds of blouses, t-shirts, and dresses. Trunks made a mental note of which dresses and tops he would like to see on her. Towards the end of the closet he noticed a dark brown drawer were he assumed she kept her pants, sweats, and lingerie. _Lingerie..._ he thought As they headed out the closet Kat took him to a door which was located on the opposite wall.

"And this is my bathroom." The bathroom was nice. She had a Jacuzzi like tub with a shower head as well. The toilet was on the far side towards the back wall.

"I know it's not big but it's perfect for me." She said as she led him out her room and back down to the living room, to the couch.

"It's perfect Kat. It's a perfect apartment for you." _And a significant other_ he thought

Katarina and Trunks were in her car heading to the forest which was about 20 minutes away from her apartment. When they arrived they both got out and walked hand-in-hand to a small spot near a boulder. Katarina sat the blanket on the ground and sat down Trunks un capsuled the refrigerator capsule near them and sat next to Kat. He then opened the picnic basket and started getting the containers with different sandwiches out.

"So how was work Trunks?" She asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"It was boring as usual but something interesting did happen." he said as he gulped down his first sandwich.

"Really? And what might that have been?" Kat asked

"My mother came barging into my office yelling at me about today's paper." Trunks said as he gulped down his second sand which. Kat froze as she took another bite out of her sand which.

"You saw it?" he asked as he handed her a punch

"Yes." she answered as she took it

"Katarina I'm sorry..."

"Trunks, why would you be sorry?" Kat interrupted him as she sat her drink down

"The newspaper." He said as if it answered her question.

"It's not like you wrote it. You shouldn't be sorry look I already told you I can care less about who you've been with. Since I've known you all you have been to me is a gentlemen and that's what I care about. I care about who you are now, about who you're going to be, not what you were." She said. Trunks looked at her amazed. She truly pays attention to him and not the CEO. Katarina laid back onto the blanket and motioned Trunks to follow.

"Come here." Trunks laid next to her bringing her onto his chest.

"Enough about the newspaper. Want to play a game?" she asked as a smiled crept onto her lips.

"What game?"

"21 questions. We can ask each other anything and only one question, but the other can't repeat the question." Trunks cocked an eyebrow but agreed

"Ok you go first."

"Umm let me see. What's your favorite food?" she asked

Trunks chuckled "What's so funny?" she asked

"Kat my favorite food?"

"I didn't know what else to ask. Shut up and answer it." she said as she rolled her eyes

"Pizza"

"Oh yea that's good."

"What's your favorite clothing?" he asked. Kat laughed lightly

"Now what's funny?" he asked

"My favorite clothing?"

"Yes what's your favorite clothing?"

"Tank tops" she answered

"Really?...tank tops?" he asked as he made a face

"Yes what would you have like me to answer?"

"Lingerie" he answered Kat gasped and punched him lightly

"Pervert" she whispered. Trunks laughed and kissed her on the head

"Do you have middle name?" She asked

"Yes" he answered

"What is it?" she asked

"Nope that was one question." he said

"Really Trunks? You're not going to tell me?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Baby you're asking to many questions. The rules say only one question." Trunks smiled at her. Kat sighed and nodded

"Go your turn."

"What's your middle name?" he asked

"Wait no! That was my question." she said as she glared up at Trunks

"No that didn't count as a question. Now answer." Katarina glared at Trunks and moved out of his grasp.

"That's not fair." she said

"Baby life isn't fair." he said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back onto him. Kat tried to squirm out but couldn't so she stuck out her toungue at him. Trunks smiled and went in to suck it. Kat yelled and stuck it back into her mouth but Trunks had already made his way into her mouth and they started to kiss.

"Trunks back to the game." She said as they broke apart shortly after it started.

"Answer the question babe."

"Oh yea, it's Katarina"

"Katarina?" he asked Kat nodded

"So then what's your first name?" he asked

"No babe that's two questions." Trunks smiled

"So we're playing like that." he said

"You started it when you didn't allow me to ask my question. Anyways so how many people have you been in a relationship with?"

"Ahhh we're getting to the dirty stuff." Trunks said as he winked at her Kat laughed lightly as she shook her head.

"My whole life?"

"Yes sir." Trunks thought for a second

"6, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"That's the same question."

"No I rephrased it sweetie."

"Trunks you really don't know how to play this game...You're the biggest cheater I know." She said as she shook her head then laid it back onto Trunks chest.

"Come on Kat stop stalling and answer the question." he said as he caressed her sides

"I've had 5 boyfriends my whole life."

"How many woman have you slept with?"

"Now this is the dirty stuff. Do I really have to answer that?" Kat nodded yes

"But you said my past didn't matter."

"It doesn't but that doesn't mean I'm not curious. So answer mister."

"Ugh...let's see...give me a second babe this might take awhile." he said as he started thinking back to middle school.(his first time was in 8th grade bad boy! lol)

"Come on Trunks. I don't think it's that hard." She said. After not getting a response Katarina turned around and straddled his hips.

"Trunks? Come on it's not that difficult." After some time Trunks looked at her.

"Do I really have to answer?" he asked again

"Yup now answer!"

"Tmfentex" he said in a whisper and fast. Kat furred her eye brows

"Wait what? I didn't hear right. Talk right you big olf!" she said as she leaned down to his face and their noses touched.

"Don't judge me ok. I promise I'm healthy as a horse." he said

"I won't I promise now tell me...please"

"Twenty-six" Kat leaned back shock written all over her face. She got off of

Trunks and sat back down on the blanket. Trunks sighed knowing he did wrong. Damn I should've lied he thought. He sat up and faced Katarina.

"Kat? Are you ok?" he asked

"..." Kat didn't answer him nor she moved.

"Kat, look that was a long time ago."

"Trunks I said I wasn't going to judge you. I was...just...shock." she simply said as she faced him. Trunks smiled at her

"Thank you."

"You need to stop thanking me. I'm just not that kind of person to judge." she said as she slid into his open arms. "Now let's get back to the game I believe it's your turn." Kat said as she hugged Trunks waist and leaned her head onto his chest.

"How many broken hearts have you given?"

"None." she answered

"What is your best child hood memory?" she asked

"Wow that's a tough one." he said

"I think it would be when my father tried to express himself to me." Katarina turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my father isn't the kind to express his feelings. But this one day he tried to tell me that he always cared for me and my mother. But in his own way." Kat gave him a sad smile

"Kat would you join me and my family for dinner tonight?" he asked Kat looked at him wide eyed.

"Umm" She gulped and turned to face Trunks "Are you sure?" She asked

"Of course I would love for you to meet them and them to meet you." he said

"Ok then yes I'd love to join you all for dinner." she said. Trunks smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Kat was happy to give. After their kiss Trunks leaned into Kat's ear.

"Wear that creamy beige dress with the crystal rhinestones." he whispered. Kat looked at him confused but soon realized he saw the dress when she was giving him a tour.

"I will." she said and kissed him one last time on the cheek.

"Trunks we should get going then to get ready." She said ad stood up helping Trunks to his feet. They both capsuled everything back and walked to his car. Before Kat got into his car she mumbled something.

"What was that?" he asked

"Soffia." she said

"Soffia?" he asked as he gave her a confused look

"That's my first name. Soffia Katarina De Luca." she said Trunks smiled and spoke

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"Thank you." she said and smiled. Trunks nodded and closed the door making his way to his side. Once Trunks got inside they sped off to her apartment to drop her off so she could get ready while Trunks went to his condo to take another shower since they were outdoors most of the afternoon.


	11. Dinner with the Briefs

**Friday Night**

"Trunks how about w-we come tomorrow? Yea tomorrow would be better. I can go to the mall tomorrow morning and buy a new outfit, I can go get my hair done; you know try some new hair styles and get my nails done, oh and I can buy some new make-up...Yes I think tomorrow is a better day. So uh you can turn the car around and let's go back to my apartment and I'll make you dinner then we can cuddle up in the couch." Katarina said as she re-applied chap stick on her lips. Kat then went into her purse and dug through it to find a lip stick. Trunks chuckled and placed his right hand on her left thigh.

"Kat, stop. As much as that is tempting...We are going to this dinner. Baby you look gorgeous, seriously." he said and squeezed her thigh a little to reassure her. Kat ignored him and applied a red lipstick.

"Damn! This make me look slutty." She whispered to herself. **(No offense to anyone who wears red lipstick. I wear it all the time so don't take it offensive By the way… Did you know most men are likely to stay looking at your lips when you wear red lipstick rather than any other or none at all AND it's hard to glance away. To be more specific the longest they stay looking at them is 7.3 seconds.)**

**(A/N: I know VERY RANDOM! lol)**

"Kat you look fine baby stop." he said again. Trunks glanced over at Kat seeing her remove the color and apply a lighter red one that seemed in between red and pink.

"Ugh! This one makes me look like a little girl." she whispered again and wiped it off. Kat let out a frustrated sigh and re-applied her chap stick.

"How about..." She started then faced Trunks

"Instead of just cuddling we have a...hot make out session? Huh? Oh come on baby you know you can't deny that." She taunted him. Trunks pulled over into a empty parking lot. Kat looked around then back at Trunks giving him a questioning look.

"Trunks what are you doing? Trunks we're going to be late...Wait we're not going!" she asked a little happy. Trunks shook his head no and Kats face fell he then turned off the car and faced Kat. Shit what did I get myself into she thought as worried crossed her face. Trunks noticed her face and smiled gently trying to reassure her not to be afraid.

"What are we doing then?" she asked a little confused.

"Trunks..." she started but didn't finish as lips were on hers now. Trunks kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip. He then took her bottom lip and started to nibble it very gently. Kat closed her eyes as she let him suck her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly. Trunks took in the invitation and slid his tongue into her mouth finding her tongue as they began a fight for dominance. Trunks started to caress her bare thigh and hip bone. After a couple of moments playing with her tongue he broke the kiss and descended down to her neck. Kat raised her head up and leaned forward giving him more access to her neck, he then found his way back to her lips kissed her once more and leaned back into his seat. Kat sighed again and mumbled something around the lines of -Wow it got pretty hot-

Trunks buckled himself again and licked her chap stick off of his lips.

"What was that for? she asked as she lowered the mirror and cleaned the chap stick she had around her lips. _God, Jesus why does he do this to me? Does he not know he drives me insane._ _Oh God please help me I don't know how much longer I can keep my cool._ She thought. Kat turned back to Trunks waiting for his response.

"That was the only way I was able to calm you down." he said as a smirk played onto his lips. Kat pouted her lips to the side and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know there are other ways to calm me down." she said and fixed her dress from his assault not to long ago.

"Well yea there are but you know what?" he asked as he leaned to kiss her forehead and both her eyes.

"What?" she asked as Trunks kissed both her cheeks and her nose

"I like this way better" he said and finally kissing her lips again re-tasting her cherry flavored chapstick.

"Now let's go before we're late" he said, before driving away he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Now about that offer, don't think I'm going to forget it." Kat rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her lips. After about 10 minutes they were parked outside of Trunks' parents' home

"Trunks do we really have to do it tonight? I mean what if they don't like me? What if they want you to be with some high superior woman. I mean seriously Trunks? I just don't think your parents would want you to be with a middle school teacher." she said sadly and dropped her head. Trunks lifted her chin lightly between his thumb and index finger.

"Katarina they're going to love you. You are more than a high superior woman. Baby you make me feel like no one has ever. And if they don't like you then I don't care because you're mine." He said, rubbing her right cheek with his left hand. She smiled and Trunks got out, after helping her out he looked her over again.

"So do I look like the Ceo's girlfriend?" She asked as she did a little turn showing him different angles of her goddess body.

"You look more like a queen." he said Trunks led her to the front door. He then leaned down to her ear. "Now Kat don't listen to my father he has the habit of scaring people." He whispered Kat nodded and threw a big smile on her lips as Trunks opened the door.

As they stepped inside she noticed a garden on both sides of the walk way. They headed to another door which slid up automatically. They headed into the front of the house. There were two stair cases leading to the second floor. Trunks led her to a door which was on their left. When they got inside she realized it was the living room. There she saw Bra sitting with her mother Bulma.

"Trunks! You're here!" Bulma yelled as she got up from the couch and rushed to her son embracing him in a tight hug. Bulma then looked over to Kat and gasped.

"Oh my Dende! This must be her! Wow you're even more beautiful in person. I love you're dress." Bulma commented as she gave Kat a welcoming hug. Bulma was wearing a tight strapless navy dress that went to her mid thigh. The dress complimented her curves perfectly. And she wore silver high heels. Bra stood from the couch and walked over to her mother, brother, and Kat. Bra was wearing a maroon backless dress which also went to her mid thigh. Her dress' straps came up to her neck making a 'V' neck shape which was knotted in the back.

"Hi Katarina nice seeing you again." Bra said giving her a welcoming smile. Bulma glanced between her daughter and sons' girlfriend before speaking.

"Wait, you two have met before?" Bulma asked. Bra smiled sheepishly as Trunks gave her a glare and Kat bit her bottom lip obviously nervous. A very bad habit she picked up in middle school, but Trunks thinks it's a very cute/sexy habit.

"Yes mother they have at the carnival last week." Bulma nodded

"Umm ok kids let's head to the dining room I bet your father is in there waiting for us." She said. Bra led the way with Trunks and Kat behind. Bulma was behind the couple studying Kat as they headed into the dining room.

Katarina was wearing a beige dress which came mid-thigh and hugged all her curves. The dress had small ripples all over. And her straps were thick but had crystal rhinestones. She also had on silver high heels which also had rhinestones to match her dress. Her hair was down in curls which reached the middle of her shoulders and small back. She was gorgeous. She was slim and had the right muscles in the right places. Her curves were to die for. She had a curvy hip line and her butt was huge well not THAT huge but Bulma would refer it as a bubble butt. And her chest was fully developed.

_I kind of understand why Trunks is so attracted to her. _She thought In the newspaper she didn't look too different, like any other woman but in person you were able to study her curves and many woman will envy her She thought

They made their way to the dining room and saw Vegeta sitting in the chair on the edge. He looked up at them. "Finally you all are here, now sit so I can eat." he growled

Bra giggled and sat on the second seat on Vegetas right. Bulma rolled her eyes and sat on the right of her husband. Trunks led Kat to Vegeta's left and pulled out a chair for her where she'd be directly in front of Bra. He then sat next to his father.

"Mother, father this is Katarina my girlfriend." he introduced her

"Kat this is my father Vegeta and mother Bulma." she smiled gently

"It's nice meeting you both."

"I wish I could say the same." Vegeta said as his mouth was full with a turkey leg. Bulma glared at her husband as did Trunks

"Father!"

"Vegeta!" they both yelled in unison. Kat bit her bottom lip and took a slow breathe. She then started to pick at her food as everyone dug in. After a moment of silence Vegeta decided to speak again.

"It's not my fault I don't like the broad." Vegeta said a little too harshly. Trunks was beyond mad

"Father have some respect." Trunks growled

"If you don't like it then leave." Vegeta growled back. Trunks threw his fork onto the table and got up. He grabbed Kats hand and led her to the exit.

"Trunks! Hunny please don't go." Bulma yelled she then turned to her husband.

"Vegeta what the hell is your problem!" she screeched. Vegeta picked up another turkey leg and took a huge bite out of it.

"I don't like humans such as her." he simply said

"And why not?"

"Because look at her! What kind of woman like that would want to be with Trunks?" Bulma was about to retort but closed her mouth. It was true. Katarina was beyond beautiful in every physical aspect. Why would she want to be with an older man like Trunks. Not that he looked his age, but wasn't it a coincidence that a gorgeous woman would do her best to make her 32 year old son fall for her like this. Not to mention that she's a teacher which obviously get a small, very small salary.

"See I'm always right." Vegeta said as he inhaled his noodles.

"But daddy Katarina is more than that. She doesn't care about his past I mean isn't that a good sign?" Bra asked

"What real woman wouldn't care about **his** past?" He said. Again making Bulma think about the real reason Katarina was with Trunks.

Trunks led Kat outside to his car he was fuming and throwing out profanities. Trunks opened the passenger door and was about to help Kat in but she closed it instead. Trunks looked down at her confused.

"Hey don't worry about it. You gave me the heads up, I'm ok I promise." she said as she walked closer to him.

"Let's go back inside and finish this dinner." Kat continued and got on her tip toes to kiss Trunks softly on the lips. Both of them closed their eyes as Trunks deepened the kiss. Katarina was able to feel Trunks relax under her lips. After a couple of moments they broke for air.

"No Kat it's ok, look baby you tried and it's not your fault my father is a asshole like that. I'm sorry." he apologized but Kat threw a finger to his lips shushing him.

"Shhh, no Trunks don't ever call your father anything like that. It's ok I can understand their point they're just worried about you. But hey I'm here to show them me so let's go back inside." Kat grabbed his hand and kissed it then made her way back into the house guiding Trunks.

Katarina knew that his parents were just worried about him, seriously what parent wouldn't. She now knew she was going to have to gain their trust. The last thing Kat wanted was for his parents to think of her as some cheap gold digger.

"Look don't let him get to you. It doesn't matter what he says about me or you ok?" Trunks nodded and they both walked inside.

The three were eating in silence when Trunks and Kat entered. "Trunks!" Bulma yelled happy that her son came back.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that it was rude and childish." Trunks apologized both him and Kat sat back down in their places and ate.

"So you had the nerves of coming back?" Vegeta asked Kat. Katarina gulped down her food and spoke.

"Yes sir we came back to finish this lovely dinner with you all. Now Mr. Vegeta Trunks tells me you're a fanatic of martial arts?" Kat asked trying to ease up the tension between them.

"You don't call me Vegeta it's sir to you human." Vegeta grunted. Kat sighed low realizing Vegeta was going to be hard around the bush. She then raised her eyebrow as she thought about what he called her.

"Human?" she asked trying her best to hide the smile which was playing around her lips.

"Yes...Umm I'm sorry Kat, but apparently Vegeta..."Bulma started but was rudely interrupted by Vegeta.

"Yes human it's an insult you idiot." he said. Trunks was about to get up and punch his father but Katarina grabbed his pants. Trunks looked over at Kat and read her face which said -remember don't let him get to you.-

"Oh well I don't consider being human as an insult, so **sir** you can call me human all you want, but I do consider idiot as an insult so if you can kindly not call me that I'd appreciate it." she said as she looked at Vegeta in the eyes. Both Trunks and Bra sensed the tension. Vegeta smirked at Kat and went in for another Turkey leg.

"So...Ugh Kat? Trunks here tells me you rejected him at first." Bulma said trying to loosen up the tension between Kat and Vegeta. Kat broke her glare away from Vegeta and looked over to Bulma.

"Wait! You rejected my brother?" Bra asked as a huge grin appeared on her face finding out someone actually rejected the all mighty CEO.

"She didn't reject me." Trunks mumbled

"Umm yea Trunks is right I didn't exactly reject him it's just that I had alot of grading to do that night."

"Oh hunny that is still rejection, you just made my day I never thought I would live to see the day that this idiot get rejected." bra said as she winked at kat. Kat bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

"Bra calm down." bulma said as she saw her son throwing death glares at bra.

"So tell me a little..." bulma started but saw vegeta get up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" asked bulma

"I don't want to be here I don't like her." he said bluntly and left.

"Mother really! What the hell is his problem?" Trunks growled. Kat moved her left hand to Trunks thigh and squeezed it lightly so he would calm down. Trunks turned to her and saw her sweet smile and the message she gave him through her big dark brown eyes. He couldn't do anything but smile back at her and placing her hand in his and back on his thigh. Bulma saw the whole thing and raised her brow _Maybe there's more to this than what Vegeta says_. she thought.

"Trunks Katarina I'm truly sorry for what happened tonight. But Kat I'd love to get to know you better, maybe we can have lunch sometime next week?" Bulma asked as she stood from her chair. Kat looked up at the blue haired woman, smiled, and nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs I would love that and don't worry about tonight, I can see that Mr. Vegeta is just watching over his son." she said as gave her a loving smile. Bulma nodded and walked away to find her husband in the Kitchen.

"Well this sucked I guess you were right about tomorrow being a better day." Trunks told Kat. She laughed lightly

"It could've been worse Trunks" kat said

"Really? how?" he asked

"Ummm you're dad could've left the moment he saw me." she said. This time it was Trunks' turn to laugh.

"Yes I guess so." Trunks smiled and drew small circles in her now open palm.

"So Kat I guess it's time to take you home, we can stop and buy you something to eat since this didn't exactly work out." He said as he pointed to the table. Bra was still at the table seeing the way they both acted with each other. Daddy is over his head I mean she seems like a real nice woman. I guess it's up to me to really find out she thought.

"Hey Kat tomorrow me and the girls are planning to go to the mall. Would you like to join us?" bra asked

"Umm yea Bra that sounds like fun, I'd love to join you."

"Exactly who's going?"

"Me, Pan, Marron, Paris, and umm maybe some girls from school."

"..." Trunks was quite _Shit what if they harass kat? _he thought as he remembered that most of their friends wanted to be with him not to mention he did sleep with some of them.

"Well I actually had plans for us." Trunks said as the first thing came to mind.

"Like what?" Asked Bra knowing Trunks was full of it. Trunks bit his bottom lip thinking of a line.

"Its a surprise." he said which sounded more as a question than an answer.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Bra asked smirking knowing she won.

"I'm the boss and I say when I go and don't." he said

"Well we'll see what mom thinks about that."

"Oh come on Trunks you can have her any day just let us have a girls day out I promise nothing will happen." She said knowing very well Trunks was worried for Kat.

"Yea Trunks it would be nice to get to know each other more. Don't you think? And we can go out later in the night."

"We'll talk about it Kat I should get you home." he said and got up. Trunks and Kat made it to his car after them saying goodnight to Bra.

"Trunks what happened back there?" Kat asked as they got onto the freeway which led them to her apartment.

"What do you mean?" He asked not sure what she was talking about.

"You were rhude to your sister and you acted as if you owned me." She said referring to the discussion they had before leaving.

"No baby it was nothing like that. It's just well...I don't want you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?"

"Well now that we're together let's just say there are bad people out there."

"Well if you're so worried I guess we should end it." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wiat what! Are you serious?"

"No you goof ball! Why would we end it?" She playfully punched him and laughed

"Who do you think I am to be scared of some jealous people. But I'll be with Bra, Pan, and Marron and really Trunks I'm not worried about some old flings. I think I can take care of myself pretty well."

"Well you will be in good hands... I guess you can go."

"And who said I was asking for permission?" she asked as a smirk came to her lips.

"Oh no I know you weren't It was a just a thought I said out loud." He said as he parked in fornt of the apartment complex.

"I'm joking Trunks, seriously you need to loosen up. Come on let's go inside." She said and got out walking up to the main doors waiting for trunks. When they got into her apartment Kat went into the kitchen and went to work on making something for Trunks.

"Here my mama always gave me some hot tea to loosen up." she said as she placed a cup in front of him. Katarina sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey Trunks?" She asked

"Hmmm?" he asked as he sipped the tea.

"Tell me the truth why didn't you want me to go with Bra and her friends tomorrow?" The question caught Trunks off guard. He didn't know what to answer. He couldn't tell her the truth now.

"Just because...I know you're going to see some old woman I use to...you know and I don't want them to harass you."

"Trunks I'm really good at knowing when someone is lying and to be honest you're not lying but you are hiding something from me. Now if you want this relationship to work you need to be honest with me just like I have been with you. Trust me Trunks I've been lied to, disrespected, and manipulated by a lot of guys before and I'm not letting anyone do that to me again no matter who they are." She said serious.

"Kat I lied to you, well I really didn't lie to you I just...Forgot about them."

"About who? What are you talking about?" She asked confused

"Yesterday at the picnic you asked me how many women have I slept with. I didn't give you the correct number." he said daring to look her in the eyes.

"So what's the number?" she asked kind of getting the point of him saying 'them.'

"Please forgive me it's...44" Kat raised both her eyebrows and looked at him shocked. She placed her cup of tea down on the table and stood up not looking at him.

"You can let yourself out." She walked up the stairs and to her room.


	12. Pool Party!

Just to point out the ages:

Katarina: 25

Trunks: 32

Goten: 31

Bra: 19

Pan: 18

Marron: 24

Ubb: 25

Bra's friends are all around 17-19

**-Last time-**

**"Yesterday at the picnic you asked me how many women have I slept with. I didn't give you the correct number." he said daring to look her in the eyes.**

**"So what's the number?" she asked kind of getting the point of him saying 'them.'**

**"Please forgive me it's...44" Kat raised both her eyebrows and looked at him shocked. She placed her cup of tea down on the table and stood up not looking at him.**

**"You can let yourself out." She walked up the stairs and into her room.**

Trunks dropped his face down into his open hands. _Damn it! I really screwed this one up. Fuck… Why didn't I just think about this better yesterday? I bet she thinks I'm some kind of man whore_. He thought Trunks let out a heavy sigh _I am a fucking man whore._

"But I can't lose her. Not Katarina. Damn Dende! I love her please help me on this one old buddy." Trunks prayed to the god upstairs. He slowly got up from the table and headed to the door. Before opening the door he stopped to hear anything from Katarina's room. All he heard was the shower running, he opened the door and went home hoping to Dende she forgives him.

"Oh God that was too much I mean really? 44! What kind of ladies' man was he?" Katarina asked to no one in particular as she headed into her bathroom and undid her dress. _44 _she thought as she got under the hot water. Katarina suddenly stopped washing her hair as a thought struck her.

"Wait who am I to judge him? That was the first thing I told him right? That I didn't care about his past as long as he isn't the same person he used to be, right? So why am I making such a big deal about it?" She asked herself as she continued to wash her hair. Kat then got out, dried off her body and hair, and then slipped into a long shirt to sleep in.

"I need to apologize for being rude like that. I didn't have to get up and kick him out like that. I'll call him tomorrow he's probably mad at me. I swear sometimes I just put my foot in my mouth." _What an idiot_ she thought about herself.

"Dear god." she whispered as she closed her eyes and sleep took over. The next morning Katarina woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and glanced at the clock next to her bed. 9:45 she read. Katarina then slipped out of bed and headed into her bathroom.

"What time was I supposed to be at the mall?" she asked the reflection in the mirror. As on cue her cell phone rang, she walked back into her room and went to her night stand to answer her phone.

:Hello?: she greeted

:Hey Kat it's me Bra where are you? We were supposed to meet at the main entrance of the mall at 9:30.: Katarina bit the corner of her bottom lip.

:I'm so sorry Bra I just...got out the shower and lost track of time. I'll be there in 20 minutes, promise.:

:Ok call me when you're here. We're going to go and browse.:

:Ok I'll be there soon.:

:ok Bye!:

:Bye.: She hung up and mentally cursed herself as she ran into her shower and took the quickest shower she in her life. This was the only time she had to make a good impression to Trunks sister and two of their closest friends and here she is already late.

Katarina ran into her room while drying herself. She let the towel drop from her body and went into her closet to grab some underwear. As Kat clipped her Bra her doorbell rang. She cursed out loud this time as she ran downstairs while slipping on the first underwear her hand touched. Without thinking of checking who it was through the peephole or even thinking of throwing clothes on before heading downstairs she yanked the door open.

"How can I help..." she trailed off as she saw a 6'1 Ft, blue-eyed, lavender head, open-mouthed, wide-eyed man holding roses out to her. Kat tilted her head to the side studying his facial as his eyes roamed her body. _What is he staring at?_ She thought then realization hitting her like an 18 wheeler going 80 mph. She was in nothing but a blue laced bra and black demi shorts.

"HAY DIOS MIO!" **(A/n: Translation: Oh my god!)** She yelled and slammed the door in his face and ran upstairs again to put decent clothes on. Katarina ran into her closet and found some Arizona rolled cuff shorts and slipped into a white button up blouse. She ran back downstairs to re-open Trunks the door after she controlled her pink cheeks.

"I'm really sorry about that." she apologized as she tried to calm her panting and red cheeks. Kat pulled him inside and walked to sit on the couch. Trunks who was also trying to control the pink shade on his cheeks couldn't bear to look at Kat in the eyes with the image of her in nothing but lingerie still dancing in his head. Trunks was called out of his daydream as Kat began to speak.

"Trunks I'm so sorry for ugh… Well everything with the door. I was in a hurry and I just forgot I was in my underwear." she said as her cheeks got redder than what they were before.

"Ugh No Kat don't be I should've called before coming. I-I came over to apologize for yesterday in the kitchen." He said as he looked up to meet her dark brown eyes.

"These are for you." he said as he handed her the red roses. Katarina smiled and took them into the kitchen to place them in a vase not before murmuring a thank you. When she got back she went and sat next to Trunks.

"Trunks you have nothing to be sorry about, I should be apologizing to you I'm the one that kicked you out for no reason."

"I judged you when I told you I wouldn't and I apologize for that. I just, well I honestly don't know what came over me. I guess it was a shock to me to meet someone who has slept with that many women. Will you forgive me?" she asked

Trunks leaned down and took her lips into his giving her a light peck. "There is nothing to forgive you for." he whispered into her lips. Kat smiled and brought him lower to deepen their kiss. Both taking as much of the others taste, since they weren't able to give one another a good night kiss the previous night.

"So why are you in such a hurry?" Trunks asked after they broke apart. He was glad that all the commotion from last night was gone.

"Oh yea I almost forgot I need to meet your sister at the mall." She said as she hurried to the back of the couch retrieving some black converse and slipped them onto her feet.

"Crap its 10 Trunks do you mind giving me a lift?" she asked and walked back towards the coffee table to retrieve her purse which held a car capsule, her wallet, and other belongings.

"Yea you ready?" he asked Kat nodded and they were both out of her apartment and headed to the golden elevators. Once they entered Trunks decided to make some small talk.

"So what are you girls deciding to shop for?" he asked as that was the first thing which popped into his head.

"I'm not sure, I'll probably just buy some shorts, since spring break is around the corner and this heat seems to get worst by the minute. What are your plans? Talking about plans what are we doing tonight?" she asked very curious about what Trunks had planned for them.

"I might just stay home and I guess clean-up some and as for tonight, let's just say that's a surprise." He tried to play it off, because honestly he didn't have anything planned. He needed to come up with some romantic date or she'll know he never had anything planned.

"You and your surprises!" she mumbled. Finally the elevator came to a stop and they headed out as soon as the doors slid open. Trunks helped Kat into his car and as soon as he made his way inside they were off to the mall.

Trunks was a real fast driver Kat was a little worried for her life as she held tight onto the black leather seats silently praying they make it to the mall in one piece. After 8 minutes they arrived at the main entrance of the mall.

"Thanks Trunks I appreciate the ride." Kat leaned over to Trunks and pecked him quick she was about to get out the car when Trunks called her. Katarina sat back down and fixed her eyes in the man sitting next to her.

"Kat wait, look I don't know exactly which 'friends' the girls are with but..." he paused as Kat tilted her head to the side and rested her head on her seat and her left hand went to the back of his neck and played with his small hairs.

"Go on" she said as she smiled at him too sweetly. Trunks closed his eyes and relaxed back into her hand.

"Oh baby… Don't do that." He said in a husky voice. Kat tightened her lips to a thin line holding back the small giggles.

"Do what? Oh this." She said and started descending her hand lower to his neck drawing small circles. Kat stopped her actions and brought her hand down to her lap.

"Ok I'm sorry just a little tease now go on." She said and smiled at him. Trunks sighed a little disappointed that she stopped but he then remembered what he was about to tell her.

"I'm sorry again, but some of those girls you see most likely are going to be the 'them' I was talking about. So ugh please don't listen to them and don't allow them to get to you. If you want to know anything about what went on you can ask me ok babe?" he asked Kat smiled again sweetly and leaned in for another sweet chases.

"Trunks they can't faze me. I can care less what they tell me and if they do decide to tell me things. Well I don't care because in the end you're **my** boyfriend." And she leaned in again to give him another peck.

Kat stepped out the car after giving Trunks a sweet kiss. When she closed his passenger door she leaned into it.

"Trunks I have my capsule car so don't worry about giving me a ride home." Trunks nodded

"Ok well I'll call you when I get out!" Kat blew him a kiss and ran into the entrance before giving him one last glance and waved. Trunks waited until she disappeared into the building before leaving.

When Kat entered the mall she took out her cell phone from her purse and dialed Bras' number.

:Hello?: asked Bra

:Hey Bra it's me Kat I'm at the mall.:

:Oh hey Kat ok well we're in Sexy & naughty meet us here.:

:Ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes.: They hung up and Kat started her way the left of the mall. When she found the store she walked inside and found Bra going through a Bra rack. Katarina walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hey Bra!" Bra looked up and saw Kat smiling

"Hey Kat!"

"I'm so sorry I was late" Kat apologized

"You were with my brother weren't you?" Bra stated. She felt Trunks Ki at her house and here at the mall not too long ago. _Did he tell her what happened last night_? Kat thought

"Umm yea he came over this morning."

"I know why you were late…"

"You do?"

"Yes that idiot brother of mine doesn't understand the meaning of timing!" Kat laughed lightly. A young woman with black hair approached them with a blonde following suit.

"Hey Kat you remember Pan and Marron"

"Yea you both were at the carnival right?"

"Yup that was us!" Pan said cheerfully.

"So Kat is Trunks the little badass he tries to be?" asked Marron

"Uh no."

"He doesn't act like he owns the world?" Pan asked with an amusement look. Kat shook her head.

"Oh well come on girl I will fill you in while we do a little shopping!" Marron dragged Kat to a shelve filled with thongs.

"So Bra what do you think of Miss Teacher?" Pan asked as she leaned onto the rack.

"You really want to know Pan?"

"Nuh-duh!" Pan said sarcastically

"I like her but…"

"but…" Pan continued

"But I want to do some snooping on her."

"Why?"

"Well daddy doesn't like her because he thinks she's some kind of gold digger."

"But Trunks knows how to deal with those." Pan said

"Yes but Kat is different he's falling for her and I can't see my brother get heart broken." Bra said and looked up at Pan. Pan sighed.

"Ok Bra then I'll do some digging too."

"Thanks Pan" Pan nodded and walked away to find their other friends.

"So he does act cocky?" Marron asked Kat as they were roaming through the shelves.

"Sometimes but I don't complain it makes him look sexy."

"Oh god I remember when I thought Trunks was sexy that was back in the 11th grade. After a whole summer at Bras I hated the guy. He was full of himself I swear he would stand in front of the mirror talking to himself saying how he was so hot and how he would date himself if he were a girl. Pathetic!"

"I wonder if I'll see this side of Trunks you all talk about." Kat thought out loud

"Trust me hunny you will… Soon maybe today I'll provoke him for the hell of it." Kat laughed She was very curious about Trunks badass attitude.

"Are y'all ready to go to another store?" Asked Bra as she and Pan walked up to Kat and Marron who were purchasing underwear. The girls nodded and grabbed their purchases.

"Oh hey Kat you haven't met the rest of the girls. So this is Rachel, Susan, Jamie, Lori, TT, and Carol. Girls this is Kat Trunks' new girlfriend. Isn't she just beautiful?" Bra asked as they headed out the store. All the girls mumbled nasty comments and walked ahead except for Jamie.

"What the hell's their problem?" Bra asked both Pan and Marron also nodded Kat looked at the way the girls looked at her and she had an idea about their problem was towards her. _Apparently they are 'them'_ she thought

"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm glad Trunks is finally settling down in a relationship." Jamie said as she smiled at Kat. Jamie was beautiful like the rest of the group she was with. Jamie was maybe around 5'4, brown hair, blue eyes, and her physique was petite but she did have curves.

"It's nice meeting you Jamie." Kat said as she smiled back at the shorter girl.

"Kat don't pay any mind to them, they're probably butt hurt that you're with Trunks and not them." Bra said as they walked into a bathing suit store called naughty and nice. _They sure love these naughty_ _stores_ Kat thought as a smiled crept to her face.

"So girls I was thinking of having a pool party toady. It's a beautiful day and I can use a swim with a hot guy!" Bra said as they headed into the store. The rest followed Bra.

"You know what might make this even more fun and hot!"

"By having a little wager on who has the hottest suit! So here is the plan we all pick a suit that no one else sees and at the party we'll have everyone vote. Now no boyfriends or lovers AND the winner will…They will be able to throw it in our faces that they are hot!" Bra explained the rules.

"Bra you have always pick the weirdest prizes" Pan said as she laughed at her friend.

"Well? What else could we win?" She asked

"A night with Trunks!" TT said.

Katarina tensed up a little as jealousy hit her. Bra, Marron and Pan looked at Kat.

"EWWWW" The three said all together when they looked back at TT.

"That is my brother! And TT seriously! He has a girlfriend!" TT shrugged

"That never stopped him before." She simply said

"What do you mean before?" Marron asked

"In his old relationships he still slept with other woman or did he not!" She said. Kat rolled her eyes and walked away. Bra, Pan and Marron glared at TT and Pan walked to Kat

"Don't listen to her." She tried to reassure Kat

"I know" Kat said and then smiled.

"So are you going to come?" Pan asked as she walked with Katarina.

"I don't know yet, I know Trunks wanted to go out tonight I guess it just depends what time it is?"

"Probably around 3 so do think you can make it?"

"Most likely I don't have to do anything this afternoon."

"So what are you thinking of wearing?" Pan asked now curious and glad that Kat wasn't angry about what TT said

"I don't know yet maybe a one piece. What about you?"

"Oh hell no with that body of yours, you're going to wear the hottest bikini we can find. I'm most likely going to wear one as well. Let's go" She said as she dragged Kat to a different rack. As the girls searched for swim suits Katarina heard a gasp from behind her.

"Miss. De Luca is that you?" asked a young teenage girl. Kat bit her bottom lip as she turned around to meet a little group of students.

"Francine! Hi sweetie why are you in a store such as this one?" Kat asked as she turned the tables. The four young girls blushed and snickered as they saw the swim suit Kat was holding. Pan turned to face the conversation that Kat was having.

"Miss. De Luca we are here for the same reason you are. We are here to find some sexy swim suits why else?" Francine said and winked at her teacher.

"Who said I was here to find some 'sexy swim suits'?" Kat asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No one did but those blue bottoms say otherwise." Francine said as she pointed to the bottoms Kat was holding.

"Ok you caught me but I am old enough for a place like this not you. Does your mother know you're shopping in a place like this?" She asked going into teacher mode.

"No, but you wouldn't tell her right Miss. De Luca." Francine asked as she threw on her innocent look. Katarina couldn't help but laugh at the young girl.

"Girls you all shouldn't be shopping in stores like these. Why don't you all go the store next door I know they have real cute suits for you all."

"But Miss. De Luca we want to look sexy! We got invited to a pool party and…well boys are going to be there." A girl on Francines' left spoke.

"As in 'boys' you mean Steven?" Kat asked as she realized that the girls just wanted to get the attention of boys. And why wouldn't they? Isn't that what she was doing? Wasn't she buying a sexy swim suit to show it off at the pool party she was invited to? Just so she can show it off to her 'handsome boyfriend'. Kat sighed and placed the bottoms back on its original shelf. She turned to Pan.

"Pan I have to go do you mind telling Bra that I had to leave and I'll meet you all at the party." Kat then turned back at her students and smiled.

"How about we get out of here and I can help you all pick cute swim suits next door then afterwards I'll treat you all for an ice cream?" she offered. The girls squealed in joy. They wouldn't have had the guts to ask their teacher for advice on swim suits and Katarina being as gorgeous as she was and having the Trunks Briefs as her boyfriend.

Pan had a gentle smile on her lips as she saw Kat and the girls walk off. Even though she, Bra, and Marron were barely getting to know the girl they grew a liking towards her. She was a sweet, shy, innocent, yet she had this charisma that drew them to her. She couldn't feel anything but happy for Trunks that he might have finally found the one. And nothing made Pan happier than knowing her loved ones were truly happy. But like she also promised Bra that she would find out if Kat had any intentions, which she highly doubted.

"Hey Katarina Wait up!" Pan yelled as she ran towards the exit.

"Yea Pan?" Kat asked as she and the girls halted to a stop.

"I think I'll join you'll and help you with the suits."

"That would be great Pan! Thank you." Kat smiled at Pan as they headed to the store next to them.

"Hey TT have you seen Pan and Kat?" Bra asked

"I haven't seen Pan."

"What about Kat?"

"Don't know don't care." TT said and was followed by laughter from the girls behind.

"What's up your ass?" Growled Bra

"What do you mean?" TT asked in her most innocent voice

"What do you have against Katarina?"

"I don't like the whore."

"Why would she be a whore?"

"Because she is."

"Do you know something we don't?"

"Maybe"

"Then spill it!"

"Let's talk it over lunch." TT said as she placed her suit in a shelf and walked out the store with the rest of her friends. Bra and Marron stayed behind silently asking each other what was TT talking about.

"What do you think it is?" Marron asked

"I don't know, but what if it's something that can hurt Trunks in the end?"

"Like what?"

"Heartbreak…" With that said Bra walked out the store following her friends to a restaurant which was on the opposite side of the store.

"Ok so let's look for something cute for you all. Girls why don't you scatter and look for some suits while Pan and I look over here. And if any of you need help don't hesitate to ask." Katarina said then shooed the girls off.

"Are they your students?" Pan asked as she picked up a white and black striped one piece which she thought would fit the little red head.

"Yes they all are from the same class." Kat laughed and continued "I still can't believe they went to sexy and naughty for bikinis!"

"I remember that used to be me, Bra, and Marron. Did you ever do anything crazy like that to get a boys attention at their age?" Pan asked as she picked out a yellow bathing suit which would bring out the eyes of the little girl named Francine.

"Oh God knows how I use to try to catch the boys attention in 7th grade. I remember it was the sweethearts' valentine dance." Kat began her tale.

-Flashback-

"Judy I want to wear the sexiest dress we can find!" Katarina exclaimed as her and her friend Judy were in the juniors section of their hometown mall.

"Kat I know! We need to look super-hot if we want to get Matt and Tims' attention! Now what color do you want? Red or pink?" Asked Judy as she held out two strapless dresses. Kat took a step back to examine the dresses. The one on Judy's left hand was a strapless dress which clung tightly in the bust area and flowed out from the waist to what she thought would go to her knees. The dress was sexy but the bad thing was that she knew she didn't have the cleavage to fill in the bust. The pink dress was also strapless. It also was meant to cling onto ones upper body and the waist flowed out as if it were a tu-tu. Now the down side about this dress was it would probably end right below her butt. Kat pouted her lips out and scrunched her brows together thinking about it. She finally sighed and grabbed the pink dress.

"Let's go try them on!" Judy said and ran to the nearest fitting room.

Later that night Kat and Judy were dropped off at the dance by Judy's parents after taking about a hundred pictures they finally walked inside. Katarina felt as if all eyes were on her as she walked to the other side were the rest of their friends were. She was wearing her pink strapless like tutu. Her hair was curled and went down to her mid back. She had on one inch silver heels and had silver earing bud, a bracelet, and a necklace which her mother gave her.

"Kat those guys are checking you out!" Judy whispered as she leaned into Kats ear. Katarina looked up to see four 8th graders looking her up and down. She blushed and turned to face her friends.

"Oh my God Kat that guys coming!" Judy yelled as she yanked on her friends arm. After a moment Kat was tapped on her left shoulder and turned to be met with a 5'6 black hair and eye boy. He smiled gently and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Stephan and you are?" he asked Kat bit her bottom lip and held out her hand as well.

"Katarina" she said

"It is nice meeting you Katarina, would you like to dance?" he asked as he nodded to the dance floor. Kat looked behind him as she thought about his offer.

"She'd love to!" Judy decided for her and pushed her towards the 8th grade boy. He happily took her hand and left her to the dance floor as she looked back and glared at her snickering friends. Once they were in the middle Stephan placed his hands on her waist and started to sway with the music. Katarina with her cheeks still pink hesitated to put her arms around his neck. She was nervous at could be but she was glad that there was a rule about how close they could've been.

-End of flashback-

"So then what happened?" Pan asked as her and Kat were waiting for the girls who were in the fitting rooms.

"We dated for about a week." Both women laughed

"Oh my Dende! Why? What happened?"

"What else would happen with a boy who thinks he was the king of the school? Hormones!" she answered her own question.

"Men and their hormones! Has Trunks displayed any hormones?" she asked as she winked

"Ugh I mean we do act like a couple so I guess you could say that." Kat said as many memories came of her being in Trunks embrace, or beneath him, even her damn fantasy came running to her.

"So you really like him?" she asked

"Yes I do. I mean aside from his looks and success he's sweet, adorable, respectful, loving, funny, and a down to earth guy." Pan smiled as she heard Kat describe Trunks which was all true aside from his annoying self. Pan was glad that Trunks might have found the right woman.

"Spill it!" Bra demanded as the girls sat down in a round table

"Well you remember when the newspaper of Trunks and that whore came out?"

"Yes so?" Bra asked confused and irritated

"Well Beth recognized the whore and told me she slept with her boyfriend…Ex now." TT said satisfied.

"You're a fucking liar!" Marron growled

"I'm no liar!" TT retorted.

"You're not a liar? You never told Bra you slept with Trunks!" Marron said as a smirk played on her lips. Bra raised her eyebrow at Marron then turned to face TT.

"Is that true now?" she asked TT gulped

"Uhhh…I wanted to tell you, but…" TT stopped and turned to Marron.

"How the hell did you know!" She asked harshly. Marron chuckled and crossed her arms. "You open your mouth as much as you open your legs!" Marron said as harshly as TT. TT turned to Bra

"Bra it's uhh…"

"No excuses TT that's my brother how dare you! And whatever you say about Kat is a lie. I'm out of here." Bra glared at TT and walked out. Marron smirked at TT.

"Kat 1 Slut 0" And with that she got up and followed her friend. TT glared at Marron as she disappeared out the restaurant.

"What are you going to do TT." Asked Susan

"They call me a slut those bitches will see how easy Trunks is and as for that whore Katarina she better hold her man close."

"Thanks Miss. De Luca and Miss. Pan we had fun!" Francine said as she hugged both woman followed by her friends.

"Girls it was our pleasure we had fun." Kat said

"Yea I sure did I hope you girls have fun today!" Pan said as she hugged the last girl.

"Ok girls now I hope you have fun at the party and if the boys don't notice you don't worry just have fun trust me they'll notice someday."

"Yes Miss. De Luca, Bye Miss. De Luca bye Miss. Pan oh and tell Mr. Briefs we say hi and to stop by the class again!" Francine said as she made her way to her moms' van.

"Ok I will take care!" Kat and Pan waved at the girls and Francines' mom.

"Trunks went to your class?" Pan asked

"Yes he stopped by one time and you can only imagine the commotion he caused."

"Oh I can picture the girls." They both giggled

"Pan did you want to go back and by some suits?"

"Yea let's go." Both women made their way back into the mall.

Kat was now in her car driving home when she remembered to call Trunks. After two rings he answered.

:How's my girl?: he greeted

:Just fine I'm heading home now. What are you doing?:

:Cleaning up it's pretty boring. How was it? Did they drive you insane?: he asked

:No they are really fun Trunks I don't know why you say they are annoying. You know they actually told me you were some bossy, self-centered, jerk: She laughed lightly. Trunks chuckled

:Did they now? And who exactly said this?:

:All of them in their own way though.:

:And what did you say?:

:That I only know the caring, loving, fun Trunks.:

:Do you like that Trunks?:

:Yea I guess I mean he's alright.: she laughed again

:I'm kidding he's the greatest man I've met!:

:I hope so, so what are you going to do later?:

:Oh yea you reminded me! Umm I don't know if Bra told you about the pool party she's throwing at your parents' house. She invited us.:

:Yea I know I received a text from her earlier. Do you want to go?:

:Yes but isn't your dad going to be there?: She asked as she remembered the previous night.

:No my parents went out of town for God knows what. So we're safe babe. Did you want me to pick you up?:

:No it's ok it's about 2:20. I'm going to get home take a shower, then eat, and finally I'll get ready.:

:Ok well I guess I'll meet you there then.:

:Yea ok well I'm almost home I'll call you when I get there k?:

:Ok bye babe.:

:Bye Trunks see you in a bit.:

:Oh wait!: he called her before she hung up.

:Yea?:

:So…What kind of sexy suit did you buy for daddy?: he teased her. He smirked knowing he made her blush.

:Trunks!:

:I wish I was there to see you blush.:

:How do you know I'm blushing?:

:Kat I know you pretty well.:

:Whatever: she mumbled under her breathe.

:So are you going to tell daddy or what?:

:Well** daddy** is just going to have to wait and see now won't he.:

:What a tease! But I do love the way daddy rolls out of your mouth.:

:Bye Trunks: she said again feeling her blood rush to her pink cheeks.

:Bye babe: As they hung up Kat placed her hand on one of cheeks shaking her head.

"What a horn dog." She said as she pulled in front of her apartment.

As Trunks hung up he heard a knock at his door. He sensed out his sister and Marron's Ki.

_What now_ he thought and went to open up the door. When he opened the door he was met with two pissed off teens. _Shit_ he thought as they headed inside.

"What's wrong?" he asked them

"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH HER?" Bra yelled as she turned and poked Trunks in the chest. Marron went and sat in Trunks white recliner. Trunks covered his sensitive ears and backed away a little.

"Bra! Who are you talking about?" he asked in confusion which deep down he already knew who. Not exactly 'who' but he knew it was someone she knew.

"TT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" She yelled

"Ok Bra you don't have to yell!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO YELL? THE FUCK WITH YELLING! I SHOULD BEAT YOUR ASS INSTEAD!" She picked up her fist to show it Bra dropped her hand and sobbed.

"Why Trunks? Why would you sleep with her?" she whispered

"Bra please don't cry I'm so…"

"Don't you dare say sorry! Just tell me why?"

"I-I..It was a mistake."

"No shit Sherlock!" Marron mumbled form the couch. Trunks ignored her.

"When?"

"Bra…"

"WHEN TRUNKS!"

"In the summer."

"So all this time that bitch was laughing behind my back because she fucked you! You're disgusting!"

"Bra please I'm sorry! Look Goten and I got home drunk and then I…"

"First of all don't bring Goten into this! Second why did you go to my house instead of yours?" She spat Trunks frowned and licked his lips as they began to dry.

"Bra please forgive me I'm sorry it was a mistake."

"NO SHIT! Does Kat know?"

"She knows I slept with some of your friends, but she doesn't..."

"WAIT! YOU SLEPT WITH MORE THAN JUST TT?" She yelled as the water works came back. _Shit nice one dumbass_ Trunks thought as he mentally kicked and slapped himself.

"Uhh yea…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" she yelled but then stopped and took deep breaths

"You better tell me who exactly they were at the party and I suggest you tell Kat too." With that Bra left his condo.

"Seriously Trunks? How could you do that?"

"Look Mar I was drunk. Damn it why won't you two understand?"

"Well let's see shit head… Maybe because by sleeping with our friends is like spitting in our faces! We'll talk more at the party."

"I can't wait to kick some ass." Marron whispered to herself as she left. Trunks stood there looking at his empty living room.

"SHIT!" was all he yelled then collapsed onto his couch. _What am I going to do now?_ He thought

Katarina was getting onto the freeway when she decided to call Trunks. "I wonder if he's there already." She told herself. After 4 rings Trunks answered

:Hey Kat are you here already?: he asked as he stepped away from Goten and some of their friends.

:Hey Trunks no not yet I just got on to the freeway so I should be there in a bit. Hey I was wondering if you have any san burn lotion by any chance? I forgot mine at home.:

:Yea I do it's up in my room.: he said with a small laugh.

:Thanks I can't afford to get sun burn and go back to school on Monday.: she let out a small laugh.

:Ok well I'll see you in a bit.:

:Yea just call me when you're here see you in a bit.:

:Ok bye:

:bye:

"Was that Kat?" Goten asked as Trunks walked back to the group. Goten, Uub, and some old college friends of theirs looked at Trunks.

"Yea she's on her way."

"Hey idiot! Where is Kat?" asked a short woman with blue eyes and hair. Trunks rolled his eyes and narrowed his eyes at the woman inches shorter than him.

"Well pop princess I believe she's on her way."

"Good and I want those names by the time the party ends!" she said and stormed away pushing Trunks and Goten out of her way.

"What the hell is her problem?" Goten asked

"PMS I guess." Trunks shrugged

'"So Kat is the woman from the paper?" Asked Lance

"Yup she's Trunks girlfriend and they're getting nice and wet." Goten teased as he remembered the time he found Kat and Trunks making out by the river. Trunks blushed and glared at Goten.

"What kind of wet?" teased Lance Trunks snapped his head to Lance throwing him the same death glare that Goten was receiving a moment earlier.

"Joking Trunks chill man. Anyway so we're finally going to meet this hottie. So have you hit it yet?" Asked Lance. Trunks growled low enough only where Goten was able to hear thanks to his Sayian hearing.

"Kidding again Trunks, but I am curious."

"No Lance I haven't slept with her." Trunks said through gritted teeth.

"Ok well…umm it seems that the girls need some help with uhh…with that over there." Lance stuttered as he strode away from the group.

"Trunks cool down Bo, Lance is just being a guy. Come on you know we all act like that when it comes to women.

"I know that doofus but this is Katarina he's talking about."

"I know but remember none of them know how you really feel about her. So give them a break." Trunks sighed and nodded

"Yea you're right."

"I know I am so how about we go make some drinks."

"Goten you do know it's 3:30 right?"

"Yea and your point?"

"Isn't it too early to drink?"

"Dude we're Saiyans we can inhale a whole keg and we'd barley be buzzing."

Katarina was now in front of Trunks' parents' house. There were many cars outside, Kat was wondering exactly how many people were here since she'd be in a very revealing swim suit not that she minded some stranger seeing her but Trunks seeing her mostly naked gave her butterflies. _Isn't it funny how I get so nervous about him seeing me yet if someone else saw me I would just shrug it off._ She thought as she parked her mustang by the curve. Katarina pulled out her cell phone and dialed Trunks.

:Hey Trunks I'm outside.: She said

:Hey Kat ok I'll be there in a minute.: With that he hung up and made his way away from his friends. Trunks went into the house through the kitchen and finally making his way to the front door. He opened it to see a black hair brunette fixing her hair into a high ponytail. He smiled and waited until she looked up.

Kat heard the door open and looked up to be met with a half-naked Lavender hair man. Trunks was standing smiling down at her. He was wearing white swimming Trunks and no shirt. Kat saw his very well chiseled chest and she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face and the small glint of lust in her eyes. She honestly hated that when it came to him she would become weak when it came to her morals. Everything she believed in about waiting for marriage or taking things slow always went 'poof' when he was around. And all honesty Kat wanted to lock herself up in a room with the male goddess standing in front of her and make her fantasy come true with other things as well.

"Oh hey!" she greeted

"Hey yourself, come on in" He said and grabbed her hand leading her into the house and up the stairs.

"I have some sun burn lotion up in my old room."

"You still have your room here?"

"Yes mother thought it would be nice to keep my room in case I stayed over."

"Smart."

"You look beautiful." He commented her. She had a white loose dress that came mid-thigh with a bow around her waist. The dress came up and was knotted around her neck. He wasn't able to see through the dress but he did see her strap which was the color _lavender?_ He thought. A smile played its self onto his lips as it clicked. She bought a lavender bathing suit to match his hair.

"So I like the color of your suit." He commented again Kat bit her lip and then it spread into a smile.

"Yea thanks I got inspired by someone who is special to me." She said. They finally got to his room and Trunks opened the door for her to walk in first. Kat walked in and stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Trunks with a questioning yet amused look.

"Uhh Trunks? What is Jacuzzi doing in the middle of your room?" she asked as she scrunched her face from laughing. Trunks laughed nervously and threw a hand behind his neck. Obviously getting that from the Sons'.

"Well you see that's a funny story…" he began cursing himself that he forgot he had that in there.

"Trunks it's pretty neat I mean it's really creative." She said and walked up to the Jacuzzi to examine it. She sort of knew a reason he would have it there._ Flings_ she thought. The Jacuzzi was big enough to fit at least 8 people maybe even squeezing 2 more.

"Ok so the lotion should be in the bathroom somewhere. You can get comfortable." He disappeared into the restroom and Kat hesitantly sat on his huge bed.

She looked around his room and wondered if his new home looked anything like this room. His walls were two colors: black and white, the wall in front of the Jacuzzi was a huge flat screen TV attached to his wall. Underneath the TV he had a stereo system which she pretty much knew cost a good amount of money. Towards the right wall was replaced with glass and had a double door to what she assumed a balcony. His curtains were a black and he had a huge California bed behind his Jacuzzi which was covered in a white spread sheet and a fluffy black blanket. His pillow cases were black with an outline of white. He had pictures of his family and random paintings. Towards the left wall there were two doors. Once which he disappeared into obviously the bathroom and the other she assumed was his closet. His room was huge about 3 or 4 times bigger than her room. And her room was a pretty good size. Towards the flat screen she saw that he had shelves which were also attached into the wall. On one side it was filled of DVD movies and the other CDs. She noticed a desk in between of his two doors and a book shelf over it. She looked at the books and smiled as she read their titles. Most were his college books.

Trunks came back out with the lotion in his hand. "Here it is Kat sorry I took a while I couldn't find it at first."

"Thanks Trunks, I love your room." She commented as she took the lotion from his hand. She squeezed some into her palm and started to apply it onto her arms and shoulders. Trunks leaned back onto his desk and crossed his arms looking at her go to work. She looked so much like an angel. His angel is what he calls her. Katarina picked her dress all the way to the top of her thighs and started to apply the lotion there too. Trunks blushed and brought his head a little low as he saw her bare thighs. They were perfect and all he wanted to do was get in between them. _Stop you idiot_ he scowled himself.

"Hey Trunks do you mind helping me?" Kat brought him out of his naughty thoughts.

"What's that?"

"Can you help me?"

"Yea sure what do you need?"

"Can you put some on my back please?"

"Umm. Yea sure" Trunks walked up to her and grabbed the lotion. Kat stood up and unknotted the knot form her dress. She then slipped it down to her waist moving her pony tail so he wouldn't get any in her hair. Trunks was now able to see her bathing suit more proper. She only had one shoulder on her right side leading 4 lavender straps to her bottom left. He wasn't able to see much of her bottom but he did get a glance of a… _Tattoo?_ He thought Yes she had a tattoo on her lower back or as some people call it a tramp tattoo**. (A/N: No offense if you have one! =])**

"Hey Kat I didn't know you had a tattoo." He commented. He started to rub the lotion on her shoulders.

"Oh uh yea. I have one umm. That one there is the Chinese symbol for peace." She said Trunks chuckled remembering all the times the Z gang threw peace signs especially Goku and Pan. "What's funny?" she asked

"Just that you might not want to show Pan or she'll most likely go get one as well."

"What do you mean?" she moaned the last word as she felt Trunks hard, strong hands go deep into her ribcage. Not that it hurt her, actually felt the opposite bringing her many feelings she usually feels when she's around him

"She's a big fan of peace and well she'll most likely get one like this one." He whispered into her ear as his hands went lower to where her tattoo was and he started to massage her lower waist.

"Trunks" she moaned. Trunks hands were now on her tummy softly massaging her there as his lips were on her shoulder. Trunks turned her to face him and he gently laid her on the bed looking into her eyes as his right hand caressed her left cheek. Kat had her arms around his neck playing with the nape of his neck. She smiled up at him as he did too. She finally brought his hungry lips onto her own and they shared yet another very passionate kiss. Trunks decided to break this one since he was feeling other things that he prayed she hadn't felt and removed himself quick and faced the side.

"Uhh Kat hunny make yourself at home I need…I need to use the bathroom." He rushed out the door before she asked what happened. When he shut the door Kat started to giggle she certainly felt his excitement her cheeks started to blush as she realized what he went to do. Kat stood up and fixed her dress back on after she sat on his bed looking around. After about 15 minutes Trunks re-entered the room and saw Kat lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you ready to go downstairs or would you like to stay on my bed?" he teased Kat smiled and got up.

"You wish I pick the second one."

"Dende knows I do" he grabbed her hand and they descended downstairs to the party.

"Katarina you're finally here!" Yelled Bra. She ran towards her brother and Katarina.

"Hey Bra I was upstairs putting some sun burn lotion" she confessed. Bra shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok so umm I'll be right back we're going to start the fun!" she squealed and ran up to the stage where the DJ handed her a microphone and shut off the music.

"Hey everyone! Are we having a good time so far? Is there enough booze out there?" She asked and got answered with screams, howls, and whistles. Bra smirked

"Then we're going to have even more fun in a bit! Tina? Come on girl you know what to do." A girl who was around the same age as Bra walked up onto the stage, smiled at Bra, then took the microphone from the blue-haired princess. The girl whose name was Tina had short brown hair. She was about 5'5 and had a red bikini top and blue jean short shorts with the button unfastened. The girl looked around the crowed and began talking.

"So today our wonderful host decided to make this party a little fun by having a show. Today we will see some sexy woman in some hot swim suits! And you all." She gestured towards the crowd. "Will pick a winner at the end of the show so shall we begin?" she asked. Everyone yelled and brought their drinks up in excitement.

"What's going on Kat?" Trunks asked as he took a hold of her waist bringing her back to his chest.

"Just a little show." She said Kat sighed and smiled. She loved the way his body felt against hers. She leaned back more into him and rested her hand over his tangling their fingers together.

"First we have our favorite red head Rachel! Come up here hunny and show us what you're wearing under that jersey!" Tina said and winked at Rachel who was now on the stage and smiling at the crowd. Rachel was about 5'3 and had a very petite body. She had red curly hair and brown eyes. She began to pull her green jersey with the number 24 over her head. Everyone howled and made comments and they saw her wearing a green bikini with black stripes running over the green. Rachel turned slowly letting everyone get a good glance at her from all angles.

"Lovely! I'm digging the green babe!" Commented Tina and winked at Rachel who was now standing next to the DJ. "Now let's welcome my bitch Susan! Come on babe get your pretty ass up here!" She yelled. Susan walked up the stairs to the stage swaying her hips and turned to Tina. She blew her a quick kiss and faced the crowd. Now Susan was pretty tall she was maybe around 5'8 and had a models body. She could probably be a model for Victoria's secret if she wanted to. Susans' hair was a fusia color and her eyes red. She was beautiful. She had on blue jean shorts and a tank top. She slipped out of her shorts slowly and seductively earning howls and whistles. Susan smirked up and started to pull her tank top over her head. She threw her top to the side and placed her hands on her hips walking forward and spinning around. She was wearing a glossy yellow one piece which was knotted behind her neck. Her suit was very revealing the only parts that were covered were her upper chest and bottom.

Pan and Marron joined Kat, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Uub, and some friends of Trunks. "What do you guys think of her outfit?" asked Pan

"Cute I guess maybe a different color would've been better." Bra answered

"Pink!" Marron squealed both girls looked at her and laughed

"Hey Bra so what kind of suit are you wearing under there?" Asked Goten throwing her a wink. Bra rolled her eyes and chuckled

"You're just going to have to wait and see Goten."

"Goten don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Kat

"Yea but Bra knows I'm just playing." Goten pulled Bra into a playful headlock.

"Ugh Goten! You idiot let go!" she struggled in his hold. Goten wasn't hurting her but he did have a tight hold on her. Goten started to laugh and he finally let her go.

"Idiot!" Bra mumbled

"Hey Goten where is Paris?" Trunks asked.

"Uhh I don't know that's a very good question." Everyone chuckled

"Lori, I'm loving that baby blue! Now let's get out lovely host Bra up here!" Tina said waving Bra over.

Bra walked up to the stage and smiled at everyone. She was wearing a blue jean button up romper. She started to unbutton her romper and slid it down her thighs. Bra was wearing a maroon Kandy Wrappers Halter Fringe One Piece. The suits fringe cascades down the neckline to a tiny heart cutout design. The front has a large cutout along with open sides and an open back. Two self-ties are carefully knotted into cute bows for the perfect fit. There's also a self-tie around the neck and a shiny hook clasp around the back.

"Look at you Damn I'm screwing you tonight!" yelled a guy around the age of 18. Trunks, Kat, Goten, Uub, Pan, and Marron turned to see a green hair guy. Goten was the first to act as he walked up to the young man and punched him straight in the nose

"Umm are you going to be in this?" Trunks asked as he looked around at all the over horned dogs.

"Yea Bra asked me." Trunks turned her to face him and narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you're going to let these dogs ravish your body with their eyes." He growled Katarina chuckled.

"Trunks are we jealous now?" she asked with an amusement look.

"It's not funny Kat!" Kat shut her lips but still had a smile. She wrapped her arms around Trunks waist.

"Trunks hunny you shouldn't get jealous it's not good for your health!" she teased and poked his naked chest playfully. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious Kat I don't like this." He leaned his forehead down meeting hers letting their noses touch.

"Trunks they can look all they want but they will never have the pleasure of holding me…" Trunks sighed

"That's very true." Kat laughed and kissed him quickly. She then turned in his arms facing the stage in time to hear Tina call Marron. She took a hold of Trunks arms and wrapped them around her body so he could get comfortable knowing that only he could touch her this way.

"Come on Marron let's see what you're hiding?" Marron walked up the stage and took off her pink dress revealing a pink Rave halter swim dress. It clung to her body perfectly hugging her curves. The suit had a 'v' neck halter tied behind her neck. The swim dress had ripples from top to bottom giving it a girlie/ flirty look.

"Damn she looks so hot in that, but she should've worn something more revealing to show off those sexy breasts of hers. Don't you think guys?" Matt asked the group some nodded and yelled some 'hell yeas' but others such as Trunks, Kat, Pan, Goten, and Uub gave him glares.

"You idiot don't be talking about her in that way or I'm going to kick your ass!" Pan threatened. Matt chuckled and shook his face.

"Like you could hurt me little girl, but hey if you don't want me to talk about her I can easily talk about you. I wonder what you have under those shorts and shirt." Pans face turned red and she was about to retort something but Uub held her back.

"Listen buddy this is my girlfriend and if you ever disrespect her like that I swear to Dende I'm going to rip that face of yours and stick it to you ass!" Matts face paled and nodded slowly.

"Animals" whispered Kat.

"You know you don't have to do it. We can just go somewhere else if you want." Trunks whispered into her ear. Kat smiled

"It's ok Trunks thank you though, but the girls want me to do it and I think it will be fun aside from these honry animals." Trunks chuckled

"Anyways I want to see what you'll think of my suit." She whispered but unknowingly Trunks heard. _Anything on you will make me think like these animals_ he thought and felt his cheeks burn up. He immediately buried his face into the nape of her neck hiding his pink cheeks from everyone.

"Now let's get Jamie up here come on girl!" Tina waved Jamie up to the stage. Jamie walked up the stage and revealed a blue bikini with vertical white strips.

"Perfect colors! Ok now let's get ore lovely slut TT up here!" TT walked seductively up the stage and blew a kiss towards Trunks. But immediately glared at Kat when she saw Kats eyes closed and her head leaned to the side a little as Trunks attacked her with wet kisses. TT stormed up to Tina and grabbed the microphone from her hand.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX GET A ROOM KATARINA!" She yelled Kat opened her eyes and looked towards the stage to see a pissed off TT and everyone else staring at her and Trunks. She didn't know what to do but just smiled sweetly and waved. Pan, Marron, Bra, Goten, Uub, and Jamie busted out laughing but the rest of the girls on stage kept glaring at Kat. Trunks leaned his mouth on Kats neck and murmured into it.

"She's annoying isn't she?" he asked and kissed her on her bare shoulder blade. Kat chuckled

"Yes very! Trunks I think she's in love with you." Kat stated

"Yea babe her and most of the woman on earth, but they can love me all they want I don't care. There's only one woman on my mind these days." He tilted her chin towards him with his index finger and thumb and took her lips with his. After a moment Trunks stopped his actions and looked at Katarina concerned written all over his face. He saw Kat glaring at the stage so he followed her view. There on the stage he saw TT who was wiggling her butt towards them obviously trying to get his attention. TT had on lingerie instead of a swim suit. She had on a laced bra and a matching thong. Trunks secured his hold on Kats' waist as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Isn't that disgusting? I mean if it were you I wouldn't mind." He chuckled and continued "I'd actually help you in an outfit like that." He whispered, lightly sliding his hands up and down on her sides. Kat sighed and laid back into his hold. "And then I'd help you out of it." He whispered Kat gasped

"Trunks!" she playfully slapped him in the arm but instantly blushed. Trunks started to chuckle and Kat felt his chuckles on her back.

"Um thank you TT now I know this was a swim suit contest but I guess we can allow your outfit." Tina said through the microphone.

"Now let's welcome the sexy yet feisty hottie…Pan!" Pan gave Uub a quick peck and walked up to the stage. She slipped out of her torn blue jean shorts and took of her tight t-shirt revealing an orange bikini with blue outlining. The bikini came around her neck and her bottoms had strings on either side. The bikini looked great on her with her well-toned body.

Trunks, Goten, and Uub all starred at the woman who was moments ago in Trunks grasped as she threatened a man standing on their left.

"If you even look at her again I swear I'll make you regret being a man!" She threatened the brown haired man smirked and was about to advance on her but cowered back as he saw three tall muscular men flank her.

"You heard the lady if you dare look at her or anyone I'll personality do the deed." Uub said Trunks pulled Kat back to where they stood before and leaned in again

"Do you know how sexy that mouth of yours is? Especially when you talk dirty or threatened someone." he said Kat blushed. _Damn how many times can I blush in a day!_ She scowled herself.

"Kat I think you should stay here in my arms instead of going up there." He whispered and started to nibble her earlobe. Kat bit her lip holding back a small moan. Goten tapped Trunks on the arm and whispered

"I think you should let her go now." He said as he nodded to the stage and saw Bra Pan and Marron glaring at him but laughing at the same time then he heard the announcer.

"Katarina? Where is Katarina come on girl get up here!" she kept saying as she looked around the crowd. Kat got out of Trunks hold and walked towards the stage.

"Ok so you must be the lovely Katarina! Ok now come on show us what you're wearing!" Tina announced. Kat smiled at the crowd and started to look for Trunks and spotted him at the front of the stage. He was standing straight with his arms crossed in front of his chest narrowing his eyes at her.

She smiled at him and started to untie her knot and let her white cover up dress fall. She was wearing a white one-shoulder monokini with 4 lavender straps on her back. There was a huge cutout in the center of her stomach and another on her right side. Trunks dropped his arms and starred at her he started from her pretty face down her neck and stopped at her breast. He was happy that her breasts were covered more than the other women's. He then went lower to see her toned stomach and gawked at her waistline. He noticed a shooting star tattoo on the right side of her waistline. She never told me about that one. He thought and went lower and saw her strong, big, toned thighs. Trunks licked his lips and started his way up her body noticing that she was spinning around slowly. He noticed the back revealed a lot including part of her peace Chinese tattoo. The only parts of her body which were covered was her pretty butt and 4 medium straps going in a diagonal from her right shoulder to her left side. The suit looked great on her.

Trunks heard all the men whistling and screaming sexual comments. Trunks was about to storm up to one of them but Goten grabbed his upper arm and pointed to the stage. Trunks turned to see Kat smiling down at him and mouthing 'Don't' Trunks sighed, nodded, and gave her a half smile. Kat turned to Tina, smiled, and walked off the stage.

"So uhh I guess we found our winner! And Katarina is the winner let's give it up for her!" Tina yelled.

Kat walked down the stage and headed to Trunks. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. She then got on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips.

"I told you they could see but they won't ever have the chance to hold me like you do." She reassured him that she was his and everyone else could look at her but they would never have her. Not like he does. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"Yup that's right." He murmured into her hair. Everyone who saw this scattered away from the couple as many realized Kat was Trunks' woman and they were yelling stupid comments. Marron, Bra, and Pan joined their friends now.

"You looked good out there babe." Uub said as he scooped Pan into an embrace. She giggled and murmured a thank you.

"Yea ladies you two also looked hot out there!" Goten told Marron and Bra as he threw his arms over both of them hugging them close into his chest. Both girls started to laugh and hugged him back.

"Congrats Kat!" Pan said as she moved to the side still in Uubs' hold. Kat and Trunks turned to their friends and smiled

"Thanks Pan but I honestly doubt I won because of my suit." The girls all laughed and the boys blushed lightly realizing what she meant.

"Hey guys!" TT yelled as she walked up to the group.

"What do you want?" Bra growled TT smiled and turned to Trunks

"Did you like my outfit?" she asked Trunks starred at everyone then down to Kat who wasn't looking up at him instead at TT.

"Uhh…"

"That wasn't even a swim suit! Serious TT that was very slutty." Pan interrupted Trunks. TT turned and glared at Pan

"I don't think I was asking you for your opinion now was I?" she asked sarcastically.

"TT your outfit looked great." Kat spoke up. Everyone looked at Kat shocked. Trunks looked down at her and scrunched his brows.

"Well I'll see you guys later! Trunks and I are going to go and have some fun!" Kat grabbed Trunks and took him towards the pool. TT glared at Kat who pushed Trunks into the pool and jumped in herself into his welcoming arms.

"That bitch!" she screeched.

"Hold on! She is no bitch!" Bra retorted

"And even if she was she's a bad ass bitch!" Pan continued

"Who has Trunks!" Marron finished. The girls laughed and walked to the pool followed by Goten and Uub, where Katarina and Trunks were splashing each other.

"I will get Trunks back!" TT vowed and left the party.


	13. It's ok

**Hey everyone! So this chapter starts off like the ending in the last chapter but in different perspectives. It's going to start with Kats' POV when she's on stage. So the POVs will be separate with _. =) Oh and I had no better title so if you have one better feel free to tell me =)**

REMEMBER THE 3 **R**'s

**R**EVIEW

**R**EVIEW

**R**EVIEW lol =)

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

I looked down from the stage trying to find Trunks but he wasn't where I left him. _Damn where did he go?_ I thought as I roamed the crowd. After a couple of seconds of looking for the lavender man… there he was in the front of the crowd looking up at me, arms crossed, and a scowl plastered on his face. _Awe he looks so adorable mad. _ I thought as I smiled. I then saw both Goten and Uub flank him. Trunks didn't even notice them his eyes were still glued to my face. I sighed. _Ok its show time I wonder what he's going to think when he sees the stars?_

I started to undo the knot on my dress and I let it slip of my body looking at his face to see this big, tuff, scowling man melt at the sight before him. I couldn't help but smile even wider. I could feel his eyes rape my body over and over. They were burning holes into my skin and I felt naked as if he could see right through me. The man that I fell in love within a couple of days was right in front of me melting like butter on a pan. I placed my hands on my hips and turned slowly letting him have the perfect view of every angle of my body. I felt everyone's' eyes checking me out but his were the strongest. I don't know how I felt his but I just felt those blue eyes burning holes. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were as pink as Marron's swim suit but I didn't care as long as my Trunks was happy with the view. I still couldn't believe I went through with this little show.

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks POV<strong>

_Why did Bra make this stupid show! I can't believe she would ask Kat to be in it. I can't believe I have to see these horny idiots look at Kat!_ I pushed my way up to the front of the stage. Hearing idiots mumble things about my Kat _Mine!_ I stopped when I reached the front of the stage. I crossed my arms over my chest and worked a scowl onto my face looking a lot like my father at the moment. Seriously I was piss! Piss that my girlfriend who I have fallen head over heels for, and bad, is up there about to strip half naked! I now could feel both Goten and Uubs' Ki behind me. I didn't even glance at them my eyes were focus on one thing only. The girl who stole my heart and doesn't even know it was on stage, looking for me obviously. Then like that she spotted me I guess it was because of my hair, but she locked her eyes at me and smiled. She smiled that sweet smile telling me 'this is for you' in her own little way. I mean I wouldn't have argued about having a special private show for me but not for everyone else. Not that I couldn't argue with her it's not like I owned her and she did say I was the only one who could hold her. She did make a guy feel better though. Now here she was letting that dress slip down that perfect body of hers. I can hear howls and I could even smell the scent of everyone getting horny by the second. The weird part that some of the teen girls were getting turned on by Kat. _I better keep that to myself._

Right when her dress hit the floor I melted as I saw her in that white one piece. She looked like an angel. My angel as I call her. Her bathing suit fitted her perfect. It was a white one piece with a huge cut out in the front and her right side. As my eyes roamed down to her breast I inwardly sighed that they were covered perfectly not letting anyone see her soft, pale, suckable breast which belong to me. I went lower to her flat toned stomach I can just imagine those muscles contracting when she would be close to her peak of course I would be the one having the honor of driving her there. As I went a little lower I noticed something blue and red. I tilted my head a little and realized she had shooting stars on her waist. They were shooting away from that special spot that only a lover could touch. _I haven't seen that one. _My eyes went further down to her beautiful long legs. _Damn it Dende! I want to drive myself in between those furiously._ As my eyes made their way back up I noticed she had spin around now I was able to see her little bubble butt.

As I started my way back up I heard this idiot say something that pushed me over the edge. I was about to turn and beat the son of a bitch to a pulp but I felt a strong hand grab my upper arm tight. I looked up at the owner and saw none other than Goten. He pointed towards the stage and I immediately turned to see Kat smiling and then mouthed a 'don't ' I sighed, nodded and then gave her a half smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kats POV<strong>

I heard Tina call out my name as the winner but I didn't care. I did turn and smile; you know being a good sport and all. After that I headed off the stage and walked up to my Trunks. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on to him as if my life depended on it. I then got on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips telling him that everyone one else can only look at me but they will never hold me like he can. I held him tight trying to reassure him that I was his. Funny I never thought of calling myself to someone, but this was Trunks. I know I've said it before its weird how I fell in love with him in such short time, but I have. If god came down and told me I had one day to live and I had the choice of either wishing to be immortal or giving me one last day with Trunks I would pick the second in a heartbeat. I felt him murmur 'that's right' into my hair. I couldn't help but smile. After a while I heard Pan, Marron, and Bra join us.

* * *

><p>"You looked good out there babe." Uub said as he scooped Pan into an embrace. She giggled and murmured a thank you.<p>

"Yea ladies you two also looked hot out there!" Goten told Marron and Bra as he threw his arms over both of them hugging them close into his chest. Both girls started to laugh and hugged him back.

"Congrats Kat!" Pan said as she moved to the side still in Uubs' hold. Kat and Trunks turned to their friends and smiled

"Thanks Pan but I honestly doubt I won because of my suit." The girls all laughed and the boys blushed lightly realizing what she meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks POV<strong>

_She defiantly didn't win because of her suit_ I thought. Even though Kat didn't reveal as much as the other girls she still looked smoking hot out there and with those tattoos in the right places defiantly drove many over.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" TT yelled as she walked up to the group.<p>

"What do you want?" Bra growled TT smiled and turned to Trunks

"Did you like my outfit?" she asked Trunks starred at everyone then down to Kat who wasn't looking up at him instead at TT.

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks POV<strong>

_Damn why did she have to come?_ I looked at everyone seeing Bra and Marron glaring at me for the obvious reason. Even Pan was glaring but I doubt she knew. Hell if she knew I know for a fact she would have me in the GR before the party trying to kick my ass. I then looked at Goten and Uub both of them looked at me holding back laughter_. Idiots! _They couldn't even be serious for a second to give me advice. No instead they would laugh at me! And then I looked down at Kat. Who wasn't looking at me for an answer no instead she was staring at TT. She wasn't even glaring at the girl just staring. _Hmmm I wonder what's she's thinking?_ I asked myself.

**Kats POV**

I couldn't believe her! I mean seriously she needs to stop this running after Trunks. I kept staring at TT just so I wouldn't seem jealous which I of course was but I couldn't act like that. No I need to trust Trunks even though that goes against all my morals but I have to. I didn't even look at him when I felt his eyes on me. I was really getting irritated with this girl. I mean for Christ sake! She is a girl she probably just turned 18. Not that I'm being cocky but I doubt Trunks would want to be with a girl. Then again he did sleep with her. I wonder if that should bother me. Him sleeping with minors. Ugh just thinking of it gave me the creeps. _Ok I really need to get out of here or I think I'm going to vomit._

* * *

><p>"Uhh…"<p>

"That wasn't even a swim suit! Serious TT that was very slutty." Pan interrupted Trunks. TT turned and glared at Pan

"I don't think I was asking you for your opinion now was I?" she asked sarcastically.

"TT your outfit looked great." Kat spoke up. Everyone looked at Kat shocked. Trunks looked down at her and scrunched his brows.

* * *

><p><strong>Kats POV<strong>

I had to say that! It was the only way to seem as the better person. Just like Papa always told me to be. I couldn't let everyone see jealous overtake me. Nope maybe if I acted as it didn't bother me TT would stop; which I doubt because she seems like those people who won't stop until they get what they want. I am a very patient woman…But a girl can be patient for so long right?

* * *

><p>"Well I'll see you guys later! Trunks and I are going to go and have some fun!" Kat grabbed Trunks and took him towards the pool. TT glared at Kat who pushed Trunks into the pool and jumped in herself into his welcoming arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kats POV<strong>

I had to get out of there… I grabbed his hand and led him to the pool. Trunks was about to say something to me but I caught him of guard and pushed him into the pool. I couldn't hold back my laughter. And I knew they were looking at us. _I bet that bitch is seething in anger_. I know I shouldn't have cursed like that it's not in my habitat but ugh she just got to me. I saw Trunks come up for air laughing with me. He opened his arms begging me to jump into them. How could I resist? And it would be fun to throw it in her face. So I jumped into his arms, he caught me, and brought me closer to his body. I felt his warmth exiting form his body and surrounding me. I couldn't hold back the small shiver going up my spine. He held me closer thinking I was cold. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got closer then I started to nibble on his neck. Yes I made a bold move but how could I have not? I just had to taste him. He tasted like mint I don't know how but he did and I think I started to suck harder because when I backed away his skin was slightly red indicating someone bit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks POV<strong>

I couldn't believe she just commented her on that skanky outfit. Well if it's even considered an outfit. I looked down at Kat confusion written all over my face. After a moment I felt Kat grab my hand and drag me to the pool of course I complied anything to get away from that girl. Sometimes I wonder why I even slept with her. I guess I was just in the mood for an easy lay. But now that I have Kat I don't think about sleeping with anyone else instead of her. I want her so bad in my bed, but I can wait I know I can. For her I'll wait forever. Even though things get pretty steamy and wet I always have my back up. And yes it can be gross especially to me, but a guy's got to do what he's got to do to let out steam and no I don't mean sparring if you catch my drift.

Anyway when we got to the pool I was about to turn to Kat and ask her what had happened back there but she pushed me into the pool. I went under and heard her laughing I couldn't help but smile at that beautiful sound. It was like music to my ears. I finally went up for air and I too started to laugh. I saw her hunched over giggling and pointing at me as to mock me. I opened my arms out to her inviting her into my embrace and of course she took in the bait and jumped in. I hugged her close and I was about to dip her into the water when I felt something that caught me by surprise. Kat leaned into my neck and started to nibble. I was shocked but then a smirk came across my face. So I held her closer and enjoyed her antics, after a moment I felt her back away and look at her work. She bit her bottom lip and I knew she must've left a mark. I still had my smirk in place and when she looked up into my eyes I splashed her with water. She stated to laugh and splashed water back to me. And that's when our water fight began.

* * *

><p>"That bitch!" she screeched.<p>

"Hold on! She is no bitch!" Bra retorted

"And even if she was she's a bad ass bitch!" Pan continued

"Who has Trunks!" Marron finished. The girls laughed and walked to the pool followed by Goten and Uub, where Katarina and Trunks were splashing each other.

"I will get Trunks back!" TT vowed and left the party.

Pan, Bra, Marron, Uub, and Goten walked up to the pool and saw Kat and Trunks splash each other. Goten grabbed Bra from her waist and jumped into the water landing next to Kat. Marron sat on the edge and dangled her legs in the water. Pan and Uub both jumped into the water as well. Goten came back up for air with Bra in hand.

"Goten! You idiot!" she yelled angry but she couldn't hold back her giggles. Bra splashed him with water and they also began a water fight. Trunks came to Gotens' rescue and splashed water back at Bra. Pan came to Bras rescue and splashed water at both Trunks and Goten. Kat swam up to Marron and they started a small conversation about the party. Uub decided to stay away from the fight since it was 2 against 2 and he honestly didn't want to get in the middle. So he swam up to Marron and Kat.

"So ladies who do you think is going to win?" he asked

"The girls!" they both said together. Uub chuckled but nodded

"So ugh Kat hi I'm Uub I know we haven't **officially** introduced ourselves." He said and extended his hand out towards her.

"Hi Uub I'm Katarina but you can call me Kat of course and it's also nice to meet you…officially." She said both laughed a little and turned to see the four fighting.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get something to drink do you two want anything?" Marron asked as she got up.

"I'm ok thanks Mar." Uub said

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kat asked as she got out of the pool.

"Of course come on girl." Marron said. Both girls walked into the house and headed into the kitchen. Marron went under the cabinets and found one of Bulma hard liquor bottles. Kat shivered a little and Marron looked up.

"Are you cold sweetie?" she asked

"I'm fine we're going outside anyways." Marron gave her a hug grin and shook her head no

"Nope we're going to stay inside for a while and gossip! Oh and we need to make up a plan so the bitch stays away from Trunks." She grabbed two glasses and headed up the stairs which were located in the corner of the huge kitchen.

"Come on Kat! We're going to the Trunks' Jacuzzi!" Marron waved Kat up.

"Marron I don't think that is such a good idea. What if Trunks comes in looking for us and I don't think he would like us in his room."

"Don't be such a goody good girl! Now come on we always do this when he's not inside. And you're his girlfriend he won't mind. Now come up or I'm going to drink this big nice bottle all alone." Marron teased as she waved the bottle and then continued to walk up the stairs. Kat glanced outside of the small window above the sink and saw Trunks still in the pool.

"Hey there man stealer!" Hissed a voice from behind her Kat closed her eyes and sighed heavily. _Are they ever going to stop?_ She asked herself. She slowly turned to see Susan, Lori, and Carol.

"What do you guys want?" she asked annoyed. Susan glared at Kat and walked up to her.

"You're just another little whore that Trunks wants to fuck." Kat chuckled, crossed her arms over her chest, and stood tall.

"So are you calling yourself and your friend's whores?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" Susan hissed Susan then chuckled "ha I bet you didn't know trunks slept with all of us at the same time!" she taunted and looked behind her to her friends to get some 'yeas' Kat rolled her eyes.

"Ok I don't know what you mean but I obviously don't care so please leave me alone." Kat turned around and was about to head up stairs but got pulled by the hair. She let out a gasp and turned her body to face Susan. She grabbed Susan's' writs, which was pulling her hair and twisted it until she let go of her hair. Kat got down into one of the few fighting stance she remembered from high school.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she yelled. Susan and Lori both walked up to Kat and threw punches to her face and ribs which Kat was only able to dodge some of their attacks.

Susan and Lori kept throwing their punches while Carol sneaked behind the now distracted Kat and got her into a headlock. Susan started to punch Kat in the ribs while Lori slapped her and Carol held Kat in a tight headlock. Kat tried to block some of Susan's punches with her legs, Lori's hits with her left hand, and her right hand started to scratch Carols face. Kat knew this wasn't getting her anywhere so she kicked Susan in the stomach and thankfully Susan stumbled back a couple of steps. She then kicked Lori in the stomach also making her fall to the floor. Now she had a couple of seconds to focus on the headlock that Carol had her in.

Katarina grabbed Carol's right arm and bit on it hard. Carol let out a scream and she brought her hand towards her chest. Kat turned to face all three teens and backed into the sink. _Damn these bitches have me cornered! Shit what am I going to do?_ She asked herself. She spit out blood onto the floor and wiped her mouth with her left wrist. _These bitches really got me. Crap I don't what to do? I can't fight them back they are minors SHIT! I doubt Trunks can hear me with the loud music. Where the hell is Marron?_

"YOU BITCH!" Carol yelled and punched Kat in the face. Kat blocked it but didn't have time to see Susan's fist speeding towards her jaw. Kat flinched but kept in a scream she still had Carol's wrist in her hand so she used her other hand to back hand slap the girl. Carol stumbled back a little as Kat used all her force into that slap. She then turned to Susan and Lori who were advancing on her. Susan smirked and threw a kick to her ribs. Kat yelled as she felt Susan's foot make contact to her now broken rib. She closed her eyes for a brief second and felt a gush of wind then all of a sudden she felt as if her body floated off the floor. Actually it felt as if her legs were pulled out of underneath her. When she opened her whole atmosphere had changed in that brief second. When her eyes opened she saw Trunks caring her. Goten was in front of her looking at the girls in front of them. Marron had Carol in a headlock while Pan held Susan by the wrists which were pulled towards her back. She didn't look very comfortable. Bra had Lori in a head lock as well. Uub was next to her but she couldn't see him, she did hear the faucet running. He was most likely wetting a cloth for her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Trunks demanded. The way he spoke gave Kat chills. And it made her slightly afraid of him not that she would admit it though. He held Katarina very close to his chest but not too tightly because he felt her broken ribs.

"ANSWER HIM!" Pan yelled as she tightened her hold on Susan. Susan yelled in pain and started to cry.

"I'm SORYY! PLEASE LET GO!" she begged. Pan growled but never loosened her hold.

"Pan, Bra, and Marron take them away." Trunks ordered the girls nodded and carried them out to God knows where. Trunks then turned to Uub who was wiping some of Kats blood.

"Goten Uub shut this party down make sure everyone leaves and no one stays behind. I'll be in my room with Kat. When the girls come back don't let them bother us." He ordered them as well. Both men nodded and went to the back yard. Kat had her eyes barely open but she was able to see Trunks hard emotionless face. After the little glimpse she was welcomed to a dark place.

Trunks looked down at Kat in his arms he growled low. He couldn't believe they would have done that to her and it was all because of him. He took her up to his room and laid her gently on his oversized bed. Trunks then disappeared into his bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit. He hovered over her and started to wipe away her dried blood with a warm wet cloth. He could already see the bruises forming on her left eye, right cheek, and another by the corner of her mouth. After wiping away her blood his hands made their way down to her midsection where her cut outs were. Trunks gently slipped his hands in her suit to feel her ribs and to determine exactly which of them were broken. As he slightly squeezed and heard a moan come out of her mouth.

"Trunks please… don't… it hurts. It hurts badly." She moaned in agony silent tears started to slip down her cheeks.

"I know baby I know I'm sorry but I need to find which are broken." He softly whispered and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"All of them." She whispered back trying to keep her moans of pain inside. Trunks gritted his teeth together. He nodded not that she saw but he then went into the kit and found a wrap.

"Kat baby I'm going to have to rip off your swim suit I promise I won't touch or look at your personal parts." Kat tried to chuckle but instead cried because the vibrations of her laughter hurt her ribcage. She nodded. Trunks grabbed her suit from around her neck and tore it. He then went to her midsection where the cut outs were and tore it form the side and continued to rip until her midsection and her lower half was naked. He immediately grabbed the small blanket from the floor and covered her bottom half all the while not looking.

His hand went up to her breast and he tore it right down the middle making sure he didn't make any skin contact with her breast. As soon as the fabric tore he looked to his left side and covered her chest as well now that her bottom and chest were covered he looked up to her pain face.

"Ok baby I'm sorry again but I'm going to have to warp you up it's going to hurt but I promise I'll try to do it as gently as possible." He said Kat nodded then Trunks slipped his right hand under Kats upper back and picked her up slightly as his left hand slipped the wrap underneath her. This whole time making sure the two small blankets didn't slip off of her covered parts. He then lowered her but still kept his hand underneath as his left hand brought the wrap above her stomach and he repeated the motion until her ribs were tightly wrapped. Throughout the wrapping he noticed the covers slip from her covered parts and tried his best to keep them in place while wrapping her.

"Trunks just ignore it it's not like you haven't seen a woman's breast and her bottom before." She joked trying to make him relax. Trunks was real tensed since he knew that all of this was hurting her and at the same time trying his best to keep her covered.

Throughout the wrapping Kat couldn't keep in all her moans and Trunks kept apologizing. Once he was done; Trunks covered her whole body with a blanket, leaned down, and kissed her forehead gently. Before leaving the room he turned to her sleeping form and whispered. She had fallen asleep throughout the wrapping.

"I'm so sorry." With that he walked downstairs to check on everything keeping his senses high to keep an eye on her.

"How is she man?" asked Goten from the kitchen.

"She has a couple of bruises and cuts on her face and all her ribs are broken." Trunks said through gritted teeth.

"Damn it! Why would they do that? Those…those…those… whores!"Goten said. Goten was beyond piss he couldn't believe someone would do that to her. Out of so many bitches out there Goten didn't know why Kat got what she got. It was horrible because she was very sweet and mature. She didn't let these little whores get to her but yet they did this. All he knew was that next time they got close to her he was going to say some pretty mean things. **(A/N: Aww how cute he couldn't just say I'll kick their asses but I'll say some mean things. lol)**

"Because of me." Trunks whispered

"Trunks it's not your fault" Uub got into the conversation.

"It is. If I didn't sleep with them maybe Kat wouldn't be up there hurting." Trunks brushed his right hand through his hair.

"Hey man we all make mistakes but it's not your fault those were just some obsess girls who need a well beaten." Uub said

"What if we give her a senzu bean?" Goten suggested

"I'm thinking about giving her one when she wakes up. I'm going to tell her mom created them for emergencies."

"I'll see you guys later I'm going up stairs with her when the girls come fill them in." the two men nodded and Trunks headed back upstairs to his room. He entered the room and knelt before her. He brought his right hand up to her head and brushed away some strands of hair out of the way. At this move Kat stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly. She was met with blue eyes that held in pain. Kat smiled gently then spoke.

"Trunks hold me." She whispered. He wasn't sure if he should since she was naked under the covers. When he looked into her eyes he saw many emotions but her needing him was the strongest. Trunks got on the bed and gently carried her into his chest making sure her two parts were not touching him in an uncomfortable way.

"Trunks it's ok relax please. I can't be relax if you're not I just need you to hold me." She said Trunks sighed and lied back onto his headboard. He moved her closer to his chest and cradled her like a baby. His left hand came around her upper back and rested on her left shoulder. His right hand was on top of her thighs and rested on the side of her left thigh. He was able to feel her right breast through the thin material of the cover. And her butt on his lower half. He thought for a second. He wasn't turned on at all even with her there naked and lying above him all there was separating them was a thin cover. Yet he wasn't turned on at all the only thing he felt was pain that she was hurt. After a long moment of silence Kat decided to break it.

"Trunks?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as his right hand made small circles on her left thigh.

"It's ok."

"Hmm?" he asked confused

"It's ok don't worry about this. It isn't your fault." Trunks looked at her funny then realized what she had meant.

"Kat it is…"

"No Trunks it's not and I don't want to talk about this incident ever again. Please." Trunks nodded

"When are your parents expected back?"

"I don't know why?"

"I don't want them to see me like this especially your dad he hates me as it is now if he saw me beat up God only knows what he'd say."

"No don't worry about him I promise he'll never tell you anything again."

"Kat?" Trunks asked

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry but what if this wasn't meant to be." He said almost choking on his words

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"I don't want to see you get hurt and if being with me hurts you…"

"Trunks shut up! I said I didn't want to talk about this and no it wasn't your fault. I don't want to break up because some little teenage whores beat me." Kat got out of his grasp and off the bed. She took one step but winced and fell on the floor grabbing her side Trunks got up in a second and was by her side.

"Hey are you ok? Why did you get up?" he asked as he carried her and took back onto the bed getting in their previous positions.

"Well if you're going to keep talking non sense then I think I'll leave instead." She said stubbornly

"Ok I'm sorry but baby it hurts me seeing you in pain."

"Trunks if anything this here should make us closer. Look I know there are a lot of people who don't want to see us together but it's their problem. I like you Trunks…" She trailed off she really wished she could tell him those three words but she thought it might be too soon.

"Trunks I like you **a lot** and right now I don't want to be with anybody else but you. So please don't make excuses, but if you really feel that bad and you want to end…"

"No baby I don't want to end it **I like you so much** but I just don't want you to get hurt." Kat moved in his hold to sit on his lap. Her blanket almost slipped off from her upper body but Trunks caught it in time. He looked at her confused but she shook him off.

"Trunks this is nothing I mean to most people is bad but it's just a little beating I can take hits I just can't take being apart from you." She whispered the last part and looked down. Trunks took her chin and brought her head up so he could see her eyes.

"Kat I won't be able to be apart from you either." Trunks caressed her cheek

"Kiss me?" she asked Trunks smiled and leaned down to capture her lips. He gentle pecked her couple of times and then took her bottom lip into his mouth and gently pulled it. After pulling her bottom lip gently he took her lips again and licked his way into her mouth. Katarina giving him easy access with her fully open mouth once their tongues touched they started a dance of their own. Kat was still straddling his hips so they didn't have to strain to kiss each other.

Trunks gently placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to his naked chest but being careful in not hurting her. Kat moaned into his mouth half from being pain of moving and the other half of his touch. Trunks thought it was from pleasure so he brought her closer and once again Kat moaned. Kat moaning into his mouth was a turn on and her little hands roaming his chest were driving him crazy. He turned over slowly so she could be laying on her back still covered and he was hovered over her. Trunks gently separated her legs apart with his left knee and removed part of the cover just so her right leg was fully expose to him. He moved his right hand down to her bare thigh and drew small patterns earning a moan from his beauty goddess. He then threw her leg around his waist and held it there for a minute.

He backed away from her face and starred into her eyes. He saw love, pain, and a little hint of lust. He smirked and lowered himself to her neck nipping it slightly. Kat brought his body down to hers, making her neck more exposed to his mouth; her chest was rubbing against his and her lower half somehow molded itself with his. When she brought his body down to hers pretty roughly and moaned loud from the pain she received, but she immediately through the pain aside because she truly loved the way their bodies felt. Trunks groaned when he felt their lower halves touched. He might've not been turned on when she was lying in his arms but now was a different story. He was trying to talk himself in getting out of there before they did something that she might regret later. But he couldn't stop, no they were too close. All he knew is that if she said no then maybe he'd stop and it was a **BIG maybe**. But at the moment he kept attacking her neck. Then Kat did a BIG NO NO. She lost it when he sucked a little too hard on her shoulder blade that she thrust her hips into his. She almost came on the spot! Trunks growled very low and moved his right hand into the covers and descended it to her navel slowly massaging his way down. He was almost there just a couple of more inches and his palm would be holding her most precious part, but stopped dead in his tracks when a gasp came from her pretty little mouth.

"No Trunks stop! Oh my god what am I doing?" she pushed him off a little Trunks didn't bulge though. Kat looked up at him confused. _Shit!_

"Trunks please we can't I'm so sorry I led you on too far please get off." She pleaded she wanted him bad but it was too early. Trunks tilted his head to the side and looked at her for a moment staring deep into her dark brown eyes and he saw it. He saw the fear and pain she held in them he immediately rolled off to one side freeing her. She jumped up and ran into his bathroom before he changed his mind. When she got inside she closed the door and fell onto the floor. Her whole body was aching and shaking. _Damn! Why do I always do this? I'm always leading him on. Dear God please help me please. How am I going to do this? I want him so bad more than air, but I can't. Oh god the way he looked at me when I almost begged him to stop. He looked at me as if he was hungry. I don't know how this is going to work. _She stayed in the bathroom praying until she was snapped out of it by a knock.

"Kat?" it wasn't his voice. No it was a feminine voice. It was Bra.

"Kat hunny are you ok? Come on out hunny." This was Marron now speaking

"Yeah Kat come on Trunks isn't here." Pan finished As soon as the girls felt Trunks Ki fly far away from the house they instantly ran up the stairs to his room afraid something happened between them. And by the looks of it they were right.

_Crap where did he go?_ She asked herself

"Where is he?" she asked her voice was breaking in between her sentence. The three friends looked at each other. Pan and Bra looked at Marron and pointed at her indicating for her to make something up. She narrowed her eyes at them then turned to the door.

"He went to the store with Goten." She said making an 'oh shit' face Pan smacked her forehead with her hand and Bra rolled her eyes. Marron looked at them giving them a 'well-if-you-had-a-better-lie-then-maybe-you-should-have-said-it!' face. Kat wiped away her tears and got up flinching at the pain that was cursing through her body. She slowly opened the door and came face to face with three worried friends with puffy red eyes, wet dry trails down her cheeks, and her pouted lips. Marron was the first to act she took the half-naked girl in her arms and held her tight while Pan ran into Trunks closet and found some pair of boxers and one of his business shirts. And Bra went to the bed and made it in in human speed. She then sprayed some air freshener so the sex smell could disappear. Pan came back out and handed Kat the clothes.

"Here you go Kat why don't you change so you can feel more comfortable but first eat this." She said as she handed Kat a senzu bean. Kats brows furred.

"What is this?" she asked as she examined the bean Bra smiled and stepped up.

"That is a senzu bean my mom created it for people who get hurt. It heals you up in less than 30 seconds I promise it's nothing bad." She said Kat took in a breath then chewed the little bean. After a couple of seconds she blinked in amazement.

"Wow it worked! Oh my god I feel so much better! Thanks guys" she thanked them and stepped into the bathroom to change into his clothes. Kat closed the door behind her and let the cover drop from her body. She looked at her clothes and couldn't help but bring them up to her nose. She inhaled his masculine scent. Just like the way he tasted. Mints with a hint of sweat; not that he tasted like sweat. And it didn't smell bad it actually smelled good with the mint.

She slipped into his black silk boxers and the white button up shirt. She then walked in front of the mirror and made a face at her reflection. Her hair was a messy ponytail strands sticking out and her bangs were brushed to the top making her seem as if she had a Mohawk. Her eyes were puffy red and her cheeks and nose were also a shade of pink. She also had tear stains from her eyes leading to her chin. She was still amazed on how the bean healed her. Her face was healed aside from her tears, and her body wasn't aching anymore. Kat let her hair down and she splashed water onto her face and dried it with a towel he had. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Pan, Bra, and Marron sitting on the bed. They all looked up at their friend.

"Umm ok well I think I should go now. Thanks for the party it was fun." she said as she went to get her bag. The girls really wanted to talk to her to make her feel better but they couldn't impose.

"Do you want stay here with us? We can have a sleep over?" Bra said trying to lighten the mood. Kat laughed lightly and then gave her a sad smile.

"Umm maybe next weekend Bra. I really need to get home I have to grade papers and prepare a quiz for Monday but thank you." Kat said and opened Trunks' door.

"Kat?" asked Pan Kat turned

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked Kat bit her bottom lip.

"Umm no it's ok I really just want to get home but thank you."

"Kat we're here if you ever want to talk." Marron said. Kat nodded. Smiled and left down the stairs and out the house to her car. She got in and drove home.

* * *

><p>When Trunks heard the door leave he immediately flew out his window. <em>Shit! What was I thinking? Damn it Trunks what the hell just happened back there?<em> He asked himself as he headed to a spot were him and Goten used to spar. Once he got there he sat on a rock and looked at his reflection in the water.

"Dende what happened back there?"

"How could I have been so foolish and let my hormones get the best of me? And when she asked me to stop I didn't want too Dear Dende I was so close of…" he trailed off as he felt two familiar kis come his way.

"Trunks what happened? We felt your Ki spike a little and then you were gone." Goten asked as he sat next to Trunks. Uub walked up to Trunks and just looked at him waiting for an answer. Trunks kept looking at his reflection.

"I almost took her. I almost took her." He kept repeating. Goten and Uub looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean by 'I almost took her'?" Uub asked Trunks looked up at him.

"I almost took her as in I almost slept with her as in I almost forced myself on her!" he yelled getting angrier with himself.

"Come on Trunks you wouldn't have forced yourself on her. I know you would've stopped you did stop." Goten said trying to make him feel better.

"No Goten you don't understand she asked me to stop but I didn't want to I was just going to take her right there but then I saw her eyes…When I looked at them I saw fear and pain. I was mad that she wanted me to stop but I couldn't get her face out of my mind so I just rolled over. And she ran into the bathroom. I heard her crying Goten all I wanted to do was brake down the door and take her…What does that make me, a monster? Damn it! She was crying and all I wanted to do was ravish her!" he yelled and hanged is head in shame. He never felt like this with a woman. Well it wasn't like any other woman had ever told him to stop.

"Hey man she's ok don't worry about it I know she understands." Goten said as he placed a reassuring hand on Trunks shoulder. Trunks shook his head trying to rid her face which was full of fear.

"Where is she?" he asked

"When we left the girls went up to find her but I think she's heading home now. I'm still trying to get use to her Ki." Trunks nodded then stood up.

"I need to go see her." With that he flew to her apartment. Goten and Uub looked up to the sky and watched as Trunks disappeared.

"We should get back and help the girls clean up let's just keep an eye on Trunks." Goten said Uub nodded and both men flew back to C.C After 5 minutes Trunks was flying above the apartment complex. Trunks sensed out for Kats Ki and felt it far_. I assume she's still on the road_. He thought. Trunks lowered himself down to an ally making sure no one saw him. After landing Trunks headed to the front of the apartments and sat on the stairs waiting for Kat.

* * *

><p>Kat was on the freeway driving her hands gripped the steering wheel very tightly her knuckles were turning white from the tightness and she was still a bit shaken. Once she left C.C she began her silent tears, well they weren't silent anymore. She was still shocked that she had gotten herself into that position and they weren't even drunk! To be honest she's hasn't been in that kind of position in a very long time, but the worst part was that being with Trunks scared the shit out of her! She didn't know what it was but something scared her about Trunks but at the same time she felt so safe. She was now down the road of her street and wiped away her tears. As she pulled up she saw the lavender fuzz sitting on her stairs. <em>Oh God please be with me.<em> She prayed as she got off.

Kat got off car still in his boxers, shirt, and was bare foot. Trunks shot up and looked at her with sorry eyes. They both stood still never breaking their eye contact. Not until an old lady spoke up.

"Oh my Lord! Dear are you ok?" Asked an elder lady as she walked out of the apartments Kat looked behind Trunks.

"Yes Mrs. Reeds I'm fine I'm just a little shaken up, but nothing that some sleep won't make better." She smiled

"Ok hunny, and why are you dressed like that? Were you with some man! Did he do something to you? Hunny give me a name and you know Billy will kick some sense into this boy." The elder woman threatened Kat laughed lightly. Trunks couldn't help but smile hearing her laugh. He really loved that laugh.

"No ma'am no need to get Billy into this and I'm dressed like this because I was at a pool party and a friend had lent me his clothes." The older woman gave her a weird look but nodded

"Okay then but if anything you come up to our apartment if some man bothers you, you know Billy Senior will split them in half hunny." Kat laughed again

"Now we definitely don't want to get Mr. Reeds into anything."

"Okay sweetie well I'll see you later oh and you need to come by the apartment soon." Kat nodded and smiled at the older woman

"Yes Mrs. Reeds please say hi to Mr. Reeds for me and when you see Billy tell him I say hi too." Kat waved at the elder woman and turned back to Trunks her smile still in place but her eyes didn't show that fire that excitement that happiness that was there a moment ago.

"Umm can we talk?" Trunks asked Kat bit her lip and nodded. She made her way up to the stairs and into the building with Trunks not far behind. Once they got into the elevator Kat turned to Trunks as well as Trunks turned to her. They just stared into each other's eyes until the golden elevator came to a stop when the doors opened the couple stepped out and walked to Kats' apartment room. She dug into her purse and retrieved her key. After opening the door she walked in and waited for Trunks to step in. Once she shut the door Kat walked to the living room and sat down on her recliner pulling her legs underneath her.

"I'm glad Pan gave you the senzu bean you look so much better now." Trunks began.

"Yea I was amazed that it worked your mom is a genius." She commented Trunks nodded then looked at the floor as if it were talking to him.

"Trunks"

"Kat" They both said at the same time.

"You go ahead." He waved at her

"Trunks I want to tell you that I understand what happened earlier."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he went to sit in the three seated couch facing her.

"In your room I don't want you to feel sorry for what happened between us. See I shouldn't have…umm I shouldn't have done what I did." She tried to explain as her cheeks turned pink by embarrassment that she was the one that started everything.

"No Kat I should be I…I- I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking back there but I'm sorry if I frightened you in any way."

"Look Trunks like I said honest is something very important to me and I'm going to be honest with you. It was a bit scary but it was my fault and you didn't do anything to hurt me." She said

"Umm can I ask you something?" she asked Trunks nodded

"Why did you leave?" he heard the hurt behind her voice. He knew he shouldn't have left her she needed him but if he hadn't left at the moment he really doubt they'd be talking like civilized people.

"I left because I was ashamed and…"

"There is no need to be ashamed of anything If anyone should feel like that it's me I'm the one that did everything but strip you." She said trying to loosen the tension. Trunks chuckled

"Yay! I made you laugh!" she said all too cute and clapped her hands in joy. Trunks looked at her and couldn't help but give her a smile full of love. Kat got up from the recliner and made her way to Trunks. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand into hers. Trunks looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Kat I was ashamed and I was also afraid that I… That if I stayed I would force myself on you." He said. Kat looked at him wide eyed and gulped down. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? That was the first time anyone has ever told her something. It was scary as well, but she had a feeling he wouldn't do it.

"Ok so we're just going to forget everything that happened before now sound like a deal?" she asked trying to forget what he just told her. Trunks didn't know if he should agree or not but he nodded in the end. He believed that would be the best thing to forget.

"Great how about we start/end this day with something romantic?" she asked as she quirked a brow.

"Sounds good what did you have in mind?" he asked

"We'll go out to a nice restaurant, your choice of course, but my treat." She said and gave him a huge grin. Trunks started to shake his head no.

"Nope won't work out unless I pay."

"No Trunks! You always want to pay for everything!" she whined _(I know who would whine! Lol)_

"No Kat it doesn't work like that I'm the man I'm the one who is supposed to buy you things and pay."

"No I'm capable of paying! And I will." She said

"Nope, you're not paying sweetheart." He grabbed her into a tight bear hug.

"Ugh Trunks! You're so stubborn!" she grunted into his chest

"I could say the same about you." He said as he let her go.

"Ok whatever well you should go home and get ready meet me in about two hours?" she asked the end Trunks got up with Kat in hold

"Yea sounds good. So I'll see you in a bit babe." Trunks walked to the door with Kat behind.

"Yea I'll see you in a few. Bye Trunks!" Kat leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips. Trunks smiled and turned to leave. Kat was about to close the door when she realized his wardrobe

"Wait Trunks come back!" she pulled him into her apartment and pushed him into the living room.

"Wait right here" she ran up to her room and stripped of his shirt she then went into her closet and grabbed a long t-shirt. After that she went downstairs to the living room and handed Trunks white button shirt.

"I don't think you should be walking outside half naked." She said as he took it and slipped into it. He smiled and walked back to her door.

"You're very right only Dende knows how many women will want to tackle me." He joked Kat rolled her eyes. Trunks turned to her and kissed her again.

"I give you your boxers back after I was them." Trunks smiled

"You can keep them" he whispered into her mouth

"I'll pick you up around 7." Trunks told her Kat nodded

"I'm still paying!" she said determined. Trunks smiled down at her and turned.

"No you're not." He said and Kat sighed and closed the door. _Well I guess we'll see tonight then._ She thought and headed up into her room.

As Kat entered her room she stripped her way to the bathroom. When she got inside she was naked and turned on the water getting it ready for a bubble bath. _I need to relax some_ she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"So Soffia Katarina De Luca are you ready to face hell for being with Trunks Briefs?" she asked her reflection.

"You ma'am are going to go through a lot being with him are you ready for it?" she asked again. After a moment she smiled at the reflection.

"Yup I love that man and I will stand by his side so hell can come knocking on my door and I'll be ready." As on cue she heard a knock from downstairs. _Ok that was just too creepy._ She thought as she turned around to the tub and shut off the water. Kat walked into her room and into her closet getting a pair of tights and a t-shirt. She heard the knocking again. _I wonder who it could be._ She thought to herself as she headed down the stairs and walked up to the door. She looked through the peephole and backed away shocked written all over her face.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it my 13<strong>**th**** chapter! What did you all think about it? So how do you all feel about Trunks and Kat in his bed? What do you think Bra, Pan, and Marron did to the whores? I wonder what TT's plans are? Do you have any ideas? How about the elder lady? So cute her thinking her husband could split someone in half lol **

**BIGGEST QUESTION! Who do you think is at the door? Type your guesses in a review! It would be neat to see if anyone gets it right haha. Hey everyone please review! I would love to have new reviewers! I love my reviewers who have been with me since ch. 1! ;) I hope you girls love it so far. You know it's sad how you have about 25 new visitors a week yet they can't review=../ so sad!**

**Breakyourheart:** Thanks=)

**LTS:** Thanks :)

**Trunksgf96**: haha I know I hate TT! Lol XD So what did you think of the bitches in this chapter! Tell me what did you think of the fight? I know it wasn't like bad ass but since they are minors she really couldn't do anything.

**MoonPrincess:** Thanks=) I'm going to try and make all of my new chapters around 9 or more thousand words so they can be long but if I feel like a chapter has a GOOD cliff hanger I'll just stop it there even if it is short which I'm hoping I won't have to make any short. Lol Haha yea I thought Pan, Bra, and Marron should hang out with the most conceited, snobbiest, sluttiest girls since they're all so popular. They would be the down to earth ones.

**Xletthemusicplay**: Yea I love Kat! That's exactly how I'm trying to make her. She's a sweet, mature, beautiful adult BUT can be a bitch when it's called for. AND she can have fun but they need to get to know her.

**Mwah:** I'm glad you liked it! I hope I'm not rushing Trunks and Kat too fast! I want them to have these steamy moments so it can build up to the big S…E…X lol so I kind of have her innocent because she was raised like that but this is TRUNKS BREIFS its SOO HARD for her to keep control and vice versa.

**MinakoXokaniM:** YES! She needs to be bitch slapped I hope this chapter was nice what did you think?

_*** OH AND GIRLS WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THE PART WITH TRUNKS AND KAT IN HIS BED? I WASN'T TOO SURE ABOUT THAT BUT THAT WILL LEAD TO SOMETHING ELSE IN THE FUTURE. ***_


	14. I can't believe this!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been MIA I've had writers block for a while so ugh yea. I don't have much to say today. Oh yea except for the disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kat and the plot!=) Oh and I'm not too sure about the title=/ Of you have a btter idea feel free to tell me=) REVIEW...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Last time-<strong>

"**Yup I love that man and I will stand by his side so hell can come knocking on my door and I'll be -ready." As on cue she heard a knock from downstairs. **_**Ok that was just too creepy.**_** She thought as she turned around to the tub and shut off the water. Kat walked into her room and into her closet getting a pair of tights and a t-shirt. She heard the knocking again. **_**I wonder who it could be.**_** She thought to herself as she headed down the stairs and walked up to the door. She looked through the peephole and backed away shocked written all over her face.**

"Oh my god!" she half whispered and half squealed. Kat yanked the door open.

"Mama Papa!" she yelled as she opened her arms to hug both of them. Kat brought them inside helping her dad carry in their luggage.

"I can't believe both of you are here!" she said excited Kat led them to her living room pointing to the sofa so they could sit. They both sat down and looked up at their daughter smiling.

"Mija we've missed you." Said her dad

"Same here Papa oh my God there is so much I need to tell you." Kat said excitedly as she sat in her white recliner.

"Wait Mija we need to speak first." Her mother spoke. Kat turned to her mother with wide joyful eyes and a huge grin. Kat looked a lot like her mother. Her mother was about 5'7 she had long black hair that came right at her waist. She had big brown eyes and Kat's face was like a replica of her mothers. Her mom was also petite and had the perfect curves. Her father was around 5'11 and he looked good for his age he was a nice build. No nothing close to Trunks but he was an average built man. He had dark brown eyes as well and black short hair.

"What's wrong mama?" asked Kat

"It's about this man you are dating." She said Kat beamed even more.

"Oh my God mama you have to meet him he is perfect! Mama you both would love him! We can go out tonight and you two could meet him!" she said almost jumping out of her seat. Her mother frowned and shook her head no.

"No mija we can't, Katarina do you know what kind of man he is?" her mother asked Katarina smiled.

"Yes mama I do he's a great man." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"We had to find out by the neighbors. They came to the house pounding on our door yelling about some play boy you were dating! How do you think we felt?" her mother asked angry Kat sighed

"Mama Trunks is not a play boy he's not like that. He is a loving man and he treats me like the way I should be treated."

"No Katarina he is going to break your heart! What happened to Nicholas?" asked her mother. Kat rolled her eyes and sighed heavily

"Mama you know what happened we broke up years ago because **he **was a two timing jerk! **He broke my heart.** Do you not remember?" She asked sarcastically.

"Katarina you over react he was such a nice boy. Do you know what he does now?" Kat shook her head

"No mama I don't and I obviously don't care but I'm sure you're going to tell me either way."

"He works with his father; his father has made his business huge! Do you know how he lives now? Big houses, beach houses! Mija that is the kind of man you should marry not this idiot playboy!"

"Whoa mama!" Kat held her hands in front of her in defense. "Hold on no one is talking about marriage here. And I don't care about that material stuff. Even if I did care Trunks has all that and more." She defended Trunks. Her mother shook her head.

"Katarina Julie told us that he spends his money on… hold on I'm trying to use a proper word. On… exotic dancers! Is that the kind of man you want to be with?" She asked Kat couldn't hold back the small giggle that left her lips. _Exotic dancers, she would use that term._ Kat thought

"And Nicholas he's a sweetheart and misses you. **AND** he's a very respectful man in the States. Come on mija come back home with us and we can see Nicholas."

"No mama I don't care about Nicholas he was my past and I forgot about him. Mama I'm with Trunks now and I have great feelings for him."

"Trunks?" her mother scoffed

"What kind of man is named after **underwear**? He is a joke Katarina and you will be one too if you stay with him!" her mother spat.

"Mama how can you say that! I am not a joke and neither is he! You say Nick is a respectful man in the States but guess what? Trunks is the most respectful, feared, powerful, and richest man on Earth!" Kat defended Trunks. She knew her mother was trying to make Trunks sound like a bug compared to her dear Nicholas but Trunks was much more of a man than Nick would ever be and Kat knew that. Her mother glared at her and her father hung his head in shame for his wife.

"Please excuse me I'll be back in a minute." Kat walked up to her room and pulled out her cell phone. After the third ring Trunks answered.

:Hello: he greeted

:Hello Trunks?: she asked

:Hey babe what's up?: Trunks asked as he turned down the volume of his TV

:Trunks I'm so sorry, but could I take a rain check for tonight?: she asked hoping her voice didn't crack. She was on the verge of tears as her mother's words kept ringing in her head.

:Hey Kat are you ok?: he asked when he heard something different in her voice.

:Yea I'm fine Trunks so how about that rain check?: she asked after she took a long deep breathe to calm down her tears.

:Something came up?: he asked

:Yea well you see a little after you left I received some guest…: she stopped, took another breath, and continued.

:My parents came to see me.: she finished

:Oh…Oh wow that's great babe! I would love to meet them you know: Trunks all but yelled into the receiver.

:I know baby and you will I promise but ugh I need to speak to them alone for a bit. I hope you understand.: she bit her lip.

:Yea I got it babe don't worry. Call me for anything ok.:

:Ok bye Trunks I'll call you tonight for sure.: she hung up. She felt so bad that she had to cancel their plans. Kat threw her phone back onto her bed and headed downstairs to the living room after letting out a huge frustrated sigh.

"Where did you go?" asked her mother.

"I went to use the bathroom." Kat lied

"So Katarina are you going back home with us and see Nicholas?" her mother asked on a serious note. Kat looked at the wall on her right and sighed. _She's never going to stop_ she thought.

"No mama I'm not and its final. I don't know why you keep bugging me about him. I have no feelings for him why can't you see I'm happy here and I've finally met someone who cares for me." Kat sat back down on her recliner and pulled her lags up to let her chin rest on them.

"Katarina you know your mother means good **even** though she might be a bit too pushy she means well…Now I've been thinking since we've got here and your mother kept attacking you with her nonsense." He looked at Aracely when he said the last word. Aracely just gave him a 'whatever and go on' look

"That we should all get together with this young man Mr. Briefs and get to know him. How does that sound ladies?" he asked as he looked at Kat, at his wife, back to Kat, then his wife one last time. Kat smiled huge and got up from her recliner and made her way to her father.

"Yes Papa! That sounds great!" Kat leaned down and gave her father a hug which he accepted. He looked down at his wife who was scowling her husband. He simply smiled and blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and left to the kitchen to prepare coffee for her.

"She doesn't like it right?" Kat asked as she sat in her mother's previous seat. Her father gave her a half smile.

"Don't worry Kat she just needs time… Now tell me a little about this young man. Wait how old is he?" Her father asked raising his right brow Kat bit her bottom lip.

After a while her mother came back into the room interrupting their conversation and demanding her husband to take their luggage to the guest room. After telling her parents goodnight she went into her room and started it a little. She was excited for the next day so sleep was out of the picture. She decided to look over some papers for her students on Monday. After an hour and a half she decided to take the bath she had no time for. Katarina laid in her bathtub thinking about Trunks, her parents, his parents, and the incident that happened earlier that day. She had a lot in her mind and couldn't quite focus on only one thing. After about another hour and a half… maybe two Kat got out of the tub, headed into her closet and slipped into some boy short underwear and into a sports bra.

Kat made her way to her bed, got under the covers, and turned on the TV. After 15 minutes into a movie which was on Kat sighed and threw the covers to the right side. She hopped out of bed, walked into her closet, slipped into a sweater and sweats. She walked to her door and opened it carefully, then looking towards her guestroom and saw their light off. Kat stepped out and walked down her stairs making sure not to make any noise and she slipped on her boots, got her key, and walked out her door.

* * *

><p>:Hello?: came a sleepy voice<p>

:Hey babe I'm sorry if I woke you up. Umm I'll call you tomorrow.:

:Katarina? Oh no don't worry about it I was watching TV.: he lied Kat laughed lightly

:Are you ok?: he asked as he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

:Yes I'm ok I'm just thinking.: she said

:Kat where are you?: he asked as he heard hard wind behind her.

:I'm walking on the beach… It's beautiful out here, I was wondering if you wanted to walk on the beach with me?: she asked Trunks turned to his alarm clack and saw the big red numbers.

:Babe you do know it's 2:30 in the morning?: Kat sighed sadly

:Yea I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll call you tomorrow.:

:No, no it's ok you didn't wake me up. Which beach are you on?: he asked

:Satan's beach:

:Ok I'll be there shortly.:

:Ok bye:

:bye:

After they hung up Kat kept walking and thinking about her visit from her parents. After about 15 minutes Trunks silently landed a couple of feet away from Kat. He then walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kat squealed and jumped up. She then turned surprised that she didn't feel someone walking behind her. As she turned and saw Trunks she smiled softly.

"Hey" he spoke softly "Sorry I didn't mean to spook you like that." He apologized.

"Hey, don't worry I'm sorry I woke you up." She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. Trunks scrunched his brows together and stepped closer to Kat. He then took her chin into his palm and brought it up to see in her eyes.

"You didn't, now why don't you tell me what's bothering you." Kat got out of his grasp and turned to the sea.

"It's beautiful." she commented the sight of the moon that was just above the sea. Trunks turned to see the sight and nodded his head in agreement.

"So shall we sit or walk?" he asked

"Let's walk for a little while." Trunks took her hand into his and they both headed north. After a long moment of silence Trunks decided to break it.

"Kat can I ask you something?" he asked

"Yea."

"What's on your mind?" he knew something was bothering her and earlier she dodged his question. Now he was going to rephrase it differently. Kat thought for a minute. She stopped and turned to Trunks looking up into his aqua eyes.

"Trunks would you like to join me and my family for breakfast tomorrow morning?" she asked Trunks licked his lips and smiled.

"Of course I would like to join you and your parents for breakfast… Wait do they want to meet me?" he asked

"Of course silly!" she smiled Trunks took a hold of her hand again and they continued to walk down this sand looking up at the moon and stars.

"Kat, do I have to worry about your dad?" Trunks asked Kat looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean Trunks?" she asked

"Is he big, strong, maybe wants my head on a plate for dating his baby girl?" he asked looking like he was scared even though he knew her father wouldn't do anything like that. It was all for show. Kat started to laugh

"Trunks you're silly and yes my dad is big and somewhat built but no he doesn't want your head on a plate… Even if he did he'd have to go through me." She winked at him Trunks smiled and pulled her back to him when she began to walk.

"What's wrong?" she asked Trunks let go of her hand and brought both his hands up to face cupping it gently and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. Kat melted right when their lips touched; she instantly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. Trunks deepened the kiss when she parted her lips and they began their dance. After their memorable kiss they backed away from each other and looked into the others eyes trying to read each other. They saw what they felt for another; happiness, warmth, excitement, and loved. They smiled at another and Trunks leaned down for one more kiss.

"I think it's time to get back to your apartment." Kat backed away giving him a look. Trunks laughed

"No not like that babe I mean you got to your apartment and me to mine. We need out rest tomorrow's a big morning for us." He said and pulled her back into his embrace. Kat bit her lip in embarrassment and mumbled a 'sorry' into his chest. Trunks walked her back to her car and gave her a last kiss after she drove off he blasted into the air and headed back to his condo. When he got into his room he stripped into his boxers, crawled under the covers, and dreamt about the morning.

Kat snuck into her apartment making sure not to make noise and quietly tip-toed to her bedroom, she stripped down to her underwear and slept dreaming about her night with Trunks at the beach.

* * *

><p>"Katarina where is her? He's late!" Kat's mother stated from behind her menu. Kat sighed and rolled her eyes behind her own menu. <em>Dear God where is? Ugh I don't think I'll be able to stand her complaining much longer. <em>She thought

After a couple of moments the family of three was brought out of their thoughts as they heard a group gasp towards the entrance. The three looked towards the entrance to see people surround something. Kat smirked as she realized there is only one person who would cause a commotion like that. After a couple of seconds a tall, lavender hair, muscular man in black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white rolled up sleeve button shirt walked towards their booth. He stopped right in front of the booth and smiled down at the woman and her parents.

"Het hunny sorry I'm late mother came over this morning wanting me to look at a contract she picked up in the States." He explained and sat down next to Kat. Katarina smiled

"It's ok Trunks we haven't been here that long." She said

"Papa Mama this is Trunks Briefs my boyfriend." Kat's father nodded at Trunks and her mother looked at him in boredom.

"Trunks these are my parents Benedetto and Aracely De Luca." Trunks smiled at the couple and brought his hand up to shake Kats' father's hand. Then her mothers' hand Kat's mom looked at his hand and gave him a sloppy shake.

"It's nice finally meeting you both I've heard a lot about you." He said politely and gave them his million dollar smile.

"I wish we could say the same about you." Mrs. De Luca spat. Trunks looked at her and frowned. Kat gritted her teeth.

"Mama, be polite!" she hissed Trunks gulped down and smiled nervously. _Tough woman_ he thought. He was nervous as hell! This was not his first time meeting one of his girlfriends' parents but like I've said before this is Katarina and he wants to make a good first impression to her parents if one day he wants to take it to the next level. And by the looks of it her mother hates him. Trunks inwardly frowned he couldn't see how she'd hate him. Not to be cocky but he is Trunks Briefs and she doesn't know him yet. Trunks prayed silently to Dende hoping the green Namek will help him with Kat's mother.

"What Katarina I am only speaking the truth. It's not like you called to inform us about him no we had to hear it from the neighbors."

"Ok mama yes I get it you're mad because I didn't tell you well now you know so can we please skip this being rude to Trunks and let's just talk about something else." She sighed heavily. Mrs. De Luca just humph and bought up her menu back up hiding her face. Kat looked over at her father pleading him to do something. He smiled and nodded his head he then leaned into his wife and started to whisper something to her.

Trunks brought both hands down to his lap and looked as if he weren't nervous. Kat took a glance at him with the corner of her eye. She brought her right hand down to his and took it in hers. She squeezed it gently and brought his hand to rest on her lap. Trunks looked up at her and saw her smile at him loving; he also saw her apologizing to him through her eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Briefs what may I get you and your guest to drink?" asked a young woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. De Luca?" he asked

"Two coffees please" said Mr. De Luca the waiter nodded and wrote it in her pad.

"Kat?" he asked

"I'll take an orange juice please." The young woman nodded and looked up to Trunks.

"I'll take a coffee too thank you." The young woman nodded and wrote it into her pad.

"I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order." Trunks nodded and the girl left.

"Trunks what are you going to get?" Kat whispered trying to make small talk with him while her father talked to her mother.

"I don't want to look like a pig in front of your parents so I'll be getting a number one." he joked Kat smiled "What about you?" he then asked

"I'm getting the sampler I'm sorry about my mama. She's being a bit rude." Trunks smiled

"Hey don't worry about it I can see it through her point of view and remember my father wasn't on the light side either." Kat smiled, nodded and leaned into his neck to kiss him gently making sure her parents didn't see. Little did she know her father saw but all he did was smile wide.

"So Mr. Briefs tell me how you met my baby girl?" he asked

"Call me Trunks Mr. De Luca and I met Kat at the middle school." He began

"What were you doing at the school?" asked her mother.

"I was walking to a café and I bumped into her on the way. I asked her out after I helped her up but she rejected me." He teased at the end looking down at the slight blushed smiling Katarina.

"If she rejected you then why are you two together?" asked her mother Kat inwardly scowled her mother.

"No mama I didn't reject him I had work to do that night but we went out the next day for lunch." Kat explained

"Don't you usually meet woman at clubs?" Scowled Mrs. De Luca Trunks looked at her wide eyed and began to blush slightly.

"Yes ma'am I use to but that was before I met your daughter." Trunks said honestly

"But you're still some kind of playboy since you cause commotion everywhere you go." She said referring to earlier.

"Mama, please stop." Kat said

"Did you know Katarina was going to marry a very wealthy man before she came here?" her mom said ignoring Kats previous words. Kat looked at her mother shocked.

"Mama I was not!" she defended

"Well you could have if you stayed in Texas! Poor Nicholas he is so heartbroken." Her mother said as she shook her head in sadness. Kat rolled her eyes and laid her chin on her left palm.

"Aracely stop this that is enough." Mr. De Luca warned

"No Ben he should know that Katarina is in love with someone and he is just some rebound man!" Kat scowled at her mother and was now holding back her tears.

"Sabes que mama? **(A/N: Translation: You know what mom?)** This is over! I was never in love with him! I thought I was back then but I was not. And my relationship with him was a long time ago. I do not love him nor do I like him he is my past and if you loved me you would forget him because of what he did to me. But obviously you ignored that. I'm leaving… When I go home please be gone." With that Kat scooted over pushing Trunks out.

"Here are the keys to my car and apartment; leave them on the counter." She placed her keys on the table.

"I'm sorry Papa" she whispered and left with Trunks out the door not before giving the waiter money for their drinks and a little extra. As they walked out Kat started walking down the sidewalk leaving a very shocked Trunks behind. Trunks immediately shook off his shock and ran to catch up to Kat. He grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around, and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tight into his chest and kissed her head.

"Its ok baby it's ok let out hunny… Let it all out baby." He kept repeating into her hair and she silently cried into his chest gripping his shirt with her right hand. After a couple of moments of them standing in the middle of the sidewalk Kat backed away a little and wiped her tears away. She gulped down to give her dry mouth some kind of liquid.

"I'm very sorry Trunks I'm sorry I-I didn't know she would act like this. I'm so sorry." She apologized to him again and again. Trunks took her into his arms again.

"It's ok baby don't apologize. It's ok Kat it isn't your fault. Please don't cry baby… Please." He tried to comfort her.

"Come on let's go to my car." Trunks led her to his car and helped her into the passenger side. When he got into the drivers' side he turned to face her.

"Where do you want to go? We can go to my house you haven't seen it yet." Kat nodded and Trunks turned on the car and zoomed to his condo. After about 15 minutes of driving they finally arrived at the Condo complex. Trunks got out the car and helped Kat out as well. He looked down at her sadden face and wished he could do something to make her happy. But what could he do? She just had her mother tell her that her that her boyfriend was a no body and that the choices she's made recently were bad. Trunks held her hand and walked into the huge building leading her to the black elevators. When they got to his apartment he got his keys out and unlocked the door.

"I think you're going to love it. It's big and spacious and about the designing well I'm going give you a heads up mother, and Bra decided to do my decorating so uhh yea." He tried to make her happy he did succeed some. She gave him a sad smile. Trunks inwardly sighed and led Kat into the room.

Kat walked into his condo and gasped. The first thing she noticed was the glass shelves that were on either sides of the small hall as they entered. On the glass shelves Trunks had picture frames of him, his family, and friends. There were also small statues and a small bowl that held keys.

"Like I said earlier mother and Bra decorated and furnished this whole place." He said as he walked right behind her pushing her more into his condo. After closing the door behind them he led Kat into the living room and she once again gasped and gawked at the room.

There was only one word that described the room. Extraordinary. The room was as big as his room in C.C home. The walls were sort of a light gray color and instead of a wall behind where his TV was a glass wall. The curtains were white but there was a small portion of wood wall where the huge flat screen was attached to. There was a huge stereo system underneath the flat screen. In the center of the room was a huge white semi-circle sofa. It looked very comfortable and welcoming. On either side of the sofa there were white recliners which also looked comfy and welcoming. Kat noticed the bigger picture frames and paintings he had on the right wall. About two feet in front of the semi- circle sofa was a glass table that had a small vase of roses.

There was a huge picture frame above the TV that had the Briefs, Sons, Chestnuts, and random people that she never saw before. She assumed they were close friends. He also had family pictures and some individual photos of Bulma, Bra, Pan, and Marron. She smiled lovingly. _He sure loves them_. She thought. Kat faced the left wall and noticed build in shelves which held about a hundred books, if not more. She walked up to it and reached for a baby blue book that caught her eye. Kat read the title and a smile graced her lips. She placed the book back and looked at Trunks.

"It's very beautiful." She commented Trunks smiled

"I'm glad you like it, but this is nothing compared to what they did in every other room." He said. Kat's brows popped up and she gave him a dumb smile.

"Well then let's get to it boxer boy! Show the way." She said as she walked up to him. _Did I just call him boxer boy? _She thought. Kat bit her bottom lip and looked at the shiny wood floor.

"Boxer boy? I never thought someone else would call me that except for Pan… You've been hanging out with her too much." He said and grabbed her hand. Kat rolled her eyes.

"It's only been one day Trunks." She said. Trunks shrugged and led her to the kitchen. Kat couldn't help but gawk at the room. The kitchen was about half the size of the living room. It was more than words could describe. The walls were white and had small lamps build on the walls. There was a long rectangular metal counter in the center with a build in stove/oven and red cabinets on either side of the oven. Over the counter were four white lamps hanging from the ceiling. In front of the counter was a glass table with 6 white chairs. And behind the table were windows with a small build in shelve were people could sit and look out the window and see West City. Towards the left wall of the counter was a build in fire place made out of rock. And to the fireplaces' left were double doors that led out to a medium size balcony. To the back wall was a huge metal counter which was topped with a black marble top. The sink was located there with cabinets above it. The kitchen was beautiful. **(A/N: So uhh it looks WAY better than I described it haha=])**

"Trunks this is… wow!" was all she was able to manage out. Trunks chuckled.

"Come on there's more." He led her out the door and to the balcony. She looked at it confused. Usually balconies are outdoors yet this one was inside a glass sort of half ball (A/N: So the way C.C home looks like just glass=]). The balcony was made out of marble wood. There was a two love seat seat made out of marble glass, but it had a 6 in white cushion which looked very comfortable. There was a table made out of the same marble and on either side of the table was a one seat marble sofa with a 6 in white cushion. There were vases with different kinds of flowers all over. Towards the far left corner was a Jacuzzi which could hold about 5 people. Trunks let go of her hand for a second as he went to the table and started touching it. Kat tilted her head to the side and walked closer realizing the table was more than an ordinary table it was like a computer. When Trunks finished the glass around the balcony started to separate from the top in the center and started to come down to God knows where. Kat looked amazed.

"You like it? Pretty neat huh." He said as he went back to Kat.

"Trunks you really you did yourself." Kat commented as Trunks led her back into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they entered the living room and took a left to a dark hall.

"The living room, kitchen, the inside/outside balcony it's amazing."

"Kat both Bra and mother did this if it were up to me I'd go with simpler things." He said as he shrugged.

"Really? Simpler things such as hiring a decorator?" she asked Trunks looked down at her and smiled. They walked back into the house and walked to the small hallway.

"Yea most likely." He confessed Trunks opened a wooden door and led Kat into it.

"This is one of the four guest rooms I have." Kat's mouthed dropped. The room was colored coated with black, white, and gray. It was as big as her room maybe a couple of feet bigger, but a good size still. The rooms' walls were a very light shade of gray. There was a huge king sized bed in the center covered in gray bed covers, a thick black blanket with white stripes and different colors of black, gray, and white size pillows. At the edge of the bed there was a leather couch facing a flat screen which was located on top of a black drawer. On either side of the TV were two huge mirrors. To the left of the bed were 4 windows which also had a good view to West City. Behind the bed was a door which led to a huge bathroom that had a shower and a bathtub. The bathroom was decorated in black with white towels. To the right side of the bed was a medium size empty closet.

Trunks led her out the room and into the one next to it. This room was about the same size as the last room. This room was decorated red, black, gray and white. The walls were white and there was a huge round bed in the center of the room. The bed board was a light gray, the covers were white, and it had a huge red blanket over it. The pillows were different sizes and colors such as red, black, and white. The ceiling was white but there was a huge red circle and four red lights pointing to different directions. The wall that was behind the bed was covered in glass blocks and there was a glass door at the far left. Either that is the closet or the bathroom. Kat thought. To the left wall was a medium sized black desk with a leather chair. A couple of feet away from the desk was a white door. To the opposite wall of the desk was a huge black chiffonier with a flat screen TV placed in the middle and there were drawers on either side of it. The room was pretty neat and Kat couldn't help but look at every detail.

"So this is second guest room now come and follow me let me show you the one in front of this one." Trunks grabbed her hand and took her into the room that was in front.

This room was decorated with colors such as light blue, aqua, yellow, white, brown, and beige. The walls were white but there were some parts which were beige such as the ceiling. The beds board was made out of wood and covers and blanket was white. The pillows were different sizes and colors such as white, yellow, and aqua. In front of the bed there was a sofa which looked like the one in the first room but it was a light blue instead.

"Ugh Trunks why is that there?" she asked as she looked up to Trunks. He laughed nervously and thre his free hand behind his neck. Son style. As his cheeks turned a slight pink. "Well you see Bra decorated this one and haha she thought it would be amusing to put such a thing there." He stuttered. Kat laughed lightly and went back to see the room.

On both side of the bed was small white stands which held a white lamp and on the right one there was a small vase that held daisies. Kat quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything yet. Now the one thing that caught her eyes at first was a big wooden board above the bed that had hand writing which said 'Sexy adorable' Kat bit her lip trying not to laugh. Towards the right wall was a little resting area there were white sofas facing each other and a small white table and there was a door at the corner. In front of the bed was a huge white chiffonier that held a flat screen TV in a two door drawer. Then she saw a stereo system on the right of the TV. Looking to her right she saw two doors which didn't have knobs. She assumed these were those doors you could slide. **(A/N: I know I'm getting suckier at the description but ahhh it's hard! lol)**

"So let's go to the last guest room before you see my room." Trunks to her to the room next to the one they had been in seconds ago. He opened the door as Kat was met with colors such as beige, black, and white. It was a very nice room; there was a huge bed towards the back wall the bed board was gray and covers were white. The blanket was also white. There were two white twin pillows and two smaller black pillows. On the back wall above the bed were different sizes of circular mirrors it was more as a design. The ceiling had a chandelier with lights. To the left wall of the bed were small beige chiffoniers and small vases with different flowers and paintings. On either side of the chiffonier was a white door obviously one leading to the bathroom and the other to a closet. In front of the bed was another beige chiffonier but this one held a flat screen TV with a stereo system next to it.

"Now to my room oh and this is a regular bathroom." Trunks pointed to a white door he then led her to the door which was located at the end of the hall. Trunks opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. Kat smiled and walked in. His room struck her in awe. It was the most stylish, fanciest, biggest room she'd ever seen.

The room was as big as two of the guest rooms put together. There was a yet another Jacuzzi in the center of his room. Kat turned to Trunks.

"You and Jacuzzis." She said Trunks smiled sheepishly.

There was a huge white bed in the center with a black blanket and different colors of pillows such as black, red, and white. The neat part of the bed was that in the front at the bottom there was a shelf made into it which was full of books. On the wall in front of his bed was a huge screen TV, about twice as big as his guest rooms' TV. The TV was attached to the wall and she could tell he had surround system. About 4 feet from the TV was a white door.

"So in here is the bathroom." He opened the white door and she was in awe. The bathroom was HUGE. It was decorated in black tiles. There was a huge white tub in the far right corner with a step in front of it. And on the left corner was a glass shower outlined in gold. Both tub and shower fitted at least three people. In the middle of the shower and tub was a black tile counter with a sink in the center and the wall was a mirror outlined in black tile with lights around it. Of course the tub had a view to the city. Typical Trunks Kat thought. A couple of feet from the tub were two small sofas, a little table in the middle and a white carpet underneath.

"Have company much?" she asked smiling.

"Uhhh…" Trunks didn't know what to say.

"So let's go see the rest of the room shall we?" Trunks led her out of the bathroom and into his room once again.

On the opposite was a three full size mirror wall. (A/N: So IDK if you guys can picture that part. It's like those big mirrors in dance studios.) Trunks led her to the mirrors and slid them open. The closet was huge and she was able to walk into it. Inside the walls were made out of wood tile and he had racks on the back wall and left wall. On the racks were button shirts, suits, and T-shirts. On his right wall was a huge shelf of dress shoes, tennis, training boots, and combat boots. And finally the free wall had a drawer where she assumed had shorts, pants, and his boxers. They went back out and she roamed the room more.

The right side of the room where a wall was supposed to be at was replaced with glass and there in the center were double doors to which led out to yet another balcony. The balcony was made out of wax wood. There was a three seat white couch towards the back against a black 10 Ft fence. The opposite side was also blocked by a 10 Ft fence but there was a brown table with four matching sofas seats. The opposite of the doors was a 4 Ft glass wall. The view was breath taking; you were able to see into the deep parts of the forest.

She noticed that what she had thought first was a headboard was actually a wall. Now it wasn't a whole wall. It was more of like half a wall. **(A/N: I know this part is VERY confusing. )**

On the top of the wall there was a random painting, she walked around his bed and to the back of the wall. On the other side was a white semi-circle couch facing a TV. There was a small table in the middle and another with four chairs in the left corner. There were about three different color bean bags next to the table and a maroon pool table on the right side. Far in the right corner was a small bar. And next was a medium silver refrigerator. Kat was very impressed. His whole condo was just gorgeous. She turned to Trunks and smiled.

"This is a beautiful home that you have." She commented him as she went back to his room. She was about to head out when she noticed a door on the opposite side of his bed.

"That's my office nothing too fancy." He said Kat nodded and headed out back to the living room. (A/N: I got tired of describing.=/ I don't even think I'm good at describing lol. It's a office like his in GT just little and it's full of books and he has a small two seat couch.)

"So what did you think?" Trunks asked as he sat in one of the recliners.

"It's beautiful I love your home."

"Well you can thank Bra and Mother they really outdid themselves, I think they think it'll attract woman." He snickered. Kat laughed

"Well I'm life prove of their theory." She smiled and winked at him. Trunks slouched a little more into the recliner and got comfortable as he stared at Kat who was stiff in the sofa.

"Kat?"

"Yes." She looked to him

"Relax" she blushed and looked at the paintings.

"Your father hates emotions." She stated. Trunks followed her eyes and saw a picture of his family and of course Vegeta was frowning.

"Yea, but I don't blame him. He didn't grow up with a loving mother as I did nor a father."

"Is he from here?" she asked Trunks looked at her funny

"Japan if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh yea he is his parents were work alcoholics well his father was. His mother died giving birth." Kat winced

"I'm sorry to hear that." She looked back at the photo.

"It's a shame that there are so many that have to grow up and live without a parent. It breaks my heart to see those children." She laughed lightly.

"Sometimes when I pass the orphanages all I want to do is stop and adopt as many as I can." Trunks smiled loving at her.

"You're incredible you know that?" She smiled sadly

"No Trunks I'm not there are many people out there who are better than me. I mean those people who donate their entire life, I just wish I could do that but I do my best. That's all I can give them." Trunks stood up and walked over to her and embraced her.

"Hey and that's enough. I bet there are many people out there who have never even thought of donating or helping others out. And you never know maybe one day you'll be able to adopt and you'll be a great mother." Kat smiled and laid back into Trunks hug. She took one of his hands and brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Thank you." She then laughed

"This weekend really sucked." Trunks joined her.

"Yea it really did, but we got through the toughest part of our relationship… Meeting the parents."

"Yea I'm glad that's over I still feel horrible for this morning. I love my mother but she's always wanted to live my life for me. Every choice I've ever made she protested. Did I ever tell you what my first major was?" Trunks shook his head

"Law my mother insisted in me to be a lawyer so I went to law school for a couple of weeks. They were the worst weeks of my life. When I decided to major in teaching she had a fit! And then with every relationship I've ever had she judged them before she got to meet them. Then when I started dating Nick she fell in love with him he was a great guy but he screwed up. After him I made a promise not to let another man hurt me again. He wasn't the first one to cheat on me but I did make a promise that he'll be the last one."

"Well I promise you'll never have to worry about that with me you're the only woman I need in my life." Trunks whispered in her ear. Kat turned around and looked at his eyes

"You promise me you won't hurt me like they did?" she asked

Trunks leaned down and took her lips for a gently kiss.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you like them." He vowed. That day they went for a walk down the park telling each other their past a little more. And Kat told him about her ex-boyfriends and how they broke her heart. When it was time for dinner they both headed back to Trunks condo and he took the liberty to cook her a 3 course meal. Kat was again stuck in awe her meal was fantastic and they spend the rest of their evening watching a movie in his living room and went to his room to play a couple of games of pool.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go up with you?" He asked as he parked the car

"It's ok knowing my parents they left the moment they got back my father for me and my mother for being stubborn don't worry." Kat leaned to his side and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night and thank you for the whole day it was one of my best." Trunks smiled

"Mine as well I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" he asked Kat nodded and got out of the car

"I shouldn't have anything plan so yes pick me up in the front of the school." Trunks nodded and Kat closed his door. She walked up her steps and turned to look at him once more before entering the building. Trunks stayed outside until he was certain she got into her apartment.

Kat walked into her dark apartment and as she said it they were gone. She went to the kitchen to get a drink when she saw a note on the table.

_**Katarina I'm sorry for today, you know your mother she is as stubborn as they come. I'm going to give her an earful when we get back home I hope you forgive us darling. I love you, love Papa**_

A tear rolled down her cheek. She loved them with all her heart but her mother was just too much at time. Kat placed the note back down and headed to her bedroom to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok the ending sucked! I know it was rushed and ugh it sucked. I had major writer's block and I didn't know what else to write I'm hoping the next chapter turns out better. I don't even know what I'm going to write!= *sighs* Ok well I hope you ALL review tell me what you all thought about this chapter.

**Thank you's:**

**Breakyourheart: **Sorry I've been late! Good guess though! =)

**MoonPrincess:** I know I didn't want to do that to her but I had too! Haha Oh heads up there's more to come! Phillip! I hate him he's such a perv. Good guess though but he's coming back to the story.

**XletTheMusicPlay:** I know it was a bit too much, but sex is going to be a BIG part of their relationship. *gasps covers mouth* I've said too much! =/ Anyways let's pretend you didn't hear that lol Oh and you mean Trish her co-corker/ Bestfrend?

**Trunksgf96:** I hate TT Arrggg if she was at the door there would be A LOT of drama lol. But You were right on track with the parents! Haha=)

**Andrios26xAkina**: Hey! Haha girl I've been trying to update as much as possible=) lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Ok so here is Chapter 15. Now this chapter is supposed to be a whole week so yea I know its short for a week but I skipped a couple of days. Oh AND REMEMBER I HAD CHANGED SOME THINGS IN MY PAST CHAPTERS SO IF YOU'D LIKE TO RE READ THEM GO FOR IT. THEY WERENT HUGE CHANGES. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or GT. I wished I did thought =) ha-ha**

**Oh WARNING SLIGHT LEMONS AHEAD!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Breayourheart:** Thanks for the review! I hope they are ok I kind of got tired of describing in the last chapter lol. And you should defiantly post your stories I would love to read them! =P

**KoolKat44:** Thanks Hun! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I noticed that there were a lot of things in my chapters confusing so I went back and fixed them. I've updated the new chapters some things changed (minor though).

**Tuesday:**

:Hey Trunks: Katarina greeted as she placed her cell phone between her ear and shoulder blade when the phone was in place she started to fix some papers on her desk.

:Hey Kat are you ready for lunch?: he asked as he pulled up to the school's front entrance.

:Yes I'm just fixing some things, I should be out in a couple of minutes. Are you here already?: she asked and grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer.

:Yup I'm outside by the front entrance.:

:Ok I'll see you in a bit.: They both hung up and Kat made her way out of her classroom. As she headed down the hall she saw a tall figure standing by some lockers ahead of her.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." Said the male voice as he walked up to her

"Hello Phillip and I know it has but you see I've been busy." She said as she walked closer.

"Oh yes I know it's all over the paper you know." He commented

"What's all over the paper?" she asked confused

"Your beautiful face." Kat chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Haha yea I know, well it was nice chatting with you Phillip but I need to get going." With that said Kat walked passed him and to her exit. Phillip turned and faced her.

"I don't know what you're doing with a guy like him but know this Katarina he's bad news!" he yelled. Kat shrugged and went out the door. When she stepped outside she spotted Trunks' black sports car and walked up to it. Trunks stepped out of the car and made his way to Kat.

When Kat stepped to Trunks she saw him get out of his car wearing a black business suit with a grey button shirt underneath. _He looks so handsome in suits_ she thought and smiled. Trunks looked over at his girlfriend who was wearing a black pencil skirt with a small slit in the back, a red button up long sleeved blouse, and red matching pumps. Her hair was in a high nicely bun with a couple of strands caressing her cheeks.

"Hey." He greeted her and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. Kat smiled on his lips before tip-toeing to kiss him back. Trunks circled his arms around her small waist and brought her closer to his chest as Kat slid her hands from his chest up to circle them around his neck.

"Hey, so where are we going for lunch?" she asked after they broke from their kiss and before he helped her into the car. Trunks made his way to the other side and got into the driver's seat.

"Where would you like to eat at?" he asked Kat thought for a second and smiled

"Have you ever heard of Lori's mini café?" she asked Trunks shook his head.

"Nope." Trunks answered truthfully which made Kat gasp

"Never?" she asked surprised

"Never" he smiled

"Oh Trunks you need to try her food. Ok well let's get on the freeway and head south." She commanded Trunks nodded and started the car. Trunks made his way down 16th Blvd and got onto the freeway after about 10 minutes of driving Kat spoke up.

"Ok now take exit 648 and make a right at the light." She directed, Trunks did as he was told

"Now about a mile a head we're going to come up to a subway station. When we get there you're going to take a left and keep heading straight for about half a mile." Trunks nodded.

"So how was your morning?" he asked

"It was ok… Oh I ran into Phillip right before I came outside to meet you."

"Phillip? Wait is he that co-worker of yours that I met on our first date?" he asked

"Yup that's the one." Kat nodded

"What did he want?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Nothing really he just doesn't want me to date you." She looked over at Trunks through the corner of her eyes to see his reaction. Trunks picked up his eye brows and turned to Kat.

"You're serious? Exactly what did he tell you?" he asked with a little hint of anger and jealous. Kat turned her head to face Trunks and she rested her left cheek back on his leather seat. She shrugged

"Something like he hasn't seen me in a while and I told him yea I know I've been busy then he said I know and that my face is all over the paper. I then shrugged and walked away… Oh and then he yelled something around the lines of how he doesn't understand why I'm dating you since you're bad news." She said Trunks held onto the steering wheel a little tight but then relaxed.

"And what did you say?" he asked as he took his eyes off the road to look back to Kat. Katarina shrugged

"Nothing I just walked away, are you ok?" she asked as a playful smiled played onto her lips.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" he asked and gave her a fake smile. Kat giggled

"Trunks are you jealous?" she asked as she leaned forward towards him to poke his chest.

"Ha-ha-ha… Me? Jealous? Why would **I **be jealous? Ha-ha uhh I don't think so but I am a little angry." He said Kat raised her left brow in question.

"And why is that?"

"Because, your co-worker has no right to be telling you anything that concerns our relationship."

"I really don't care what he or anyone else says about me and you. So there's no need to get angry…" She turned to see him with a big playful smile.

"Or jealous..." She continued Trunks turned to look at her in a serious face then broke down to a big smile. Kat turned her face forward to see the road.

"Ok now do you see that yellow building straight ahead?" Trunks nodded

"That's Loris café." After about 5 minutes of driving Trunks entered the café's parking. They both got off and Trunks walked around the car to hold Kat's hand. They both walked up to the small yellow café.

"You're going to love it." Kat said as Trunks opened the door for her.

"Hey Katarina! It's been a while since you've last visited!" Yelled a tall blonde haired woman who had a hint of a southern accent Katarina gave the woman an apologetic smile.

"Hey V I know it's been a while but I've been a little busy." She said and looked up at Trunks. The woman named V looked at Trunks and then back at Katarina.

"I know I've read." She said then both women laughed.

"Now come on you two love birds I have a booth towards the back." The young woman led them to a booth at the far left corner. They both sat at the booth facing each other.

"Now what can I get you two to drink?" V asked

"I'll take a sweet tea please." Said Kat, V nodded and looked at Trunks

"I'll take the same thank you." V nodded and left to get their drinks. After about 5 minutes she came back with their drinks and placed on the table.

"Here ya go now what would ya like to eat?" She asked and got her pen and pad out.

"I'll take the usual… oh instead of onion rings bring me fries please." Kat ordered, V nodded her head and faced Trunks.

"What's the usual?" he asked Katarina.

"I usually get the hamburger deluxe with onion rings but today I feel like fries." She smiled

"Ok then I'll take the same thank you… actually I'll take two." Trunks passed V the menu. V raised her left brow but didn't say anything.

"Ok then so I got three usual's with fries no onion rings. Well we're not too busy today so it should be out soon." V smiled at the couple and went into the kitchen to put in the order.

"So you come here often?" Trunks asked and took a sip of his drink.

"I used to the food is great here Lori the chef and owner is amazing."

"And V it looks like you two really know each other." Trunks commented

"Yes she's from Texas too but moved here with her nephew Dylan about 3 years ago her nephew's parents died in a car accident back in Texas so she decided to move with him here to start a new life. I met her when I started teaching at West City middle I had her nephew for one of my classes in my first year of teaching here." She said as she frowned. She looked up to see Trunks eyes fixed on her and a sad expression on his face.

"When they moved here he was acting up in school so one day I called for a conference and that's when I met her. She told me what happened and I was heartbroken after that meeting I promised her I was going to do everything in my power to help her with Dylan. And after we got Dylan back on track with academics and got him to join the football team we became good friends." Kat looked behind her to V who was taking another couple's order.

"She's a great aunt and friend." She commented and smiled sad.

"You're an amazing person you know that." He stated as he took her hands into his and giving them a light squeeze. Kat turned to look at Trunks and smiled.

"Thank you and you're not bad yourself." She said and winked at him before laughing lightly. After a moment V came with a tray holding their meal.

"Here we are three usual with fires. Is there anything else I can get for ya today?" V asked as she placed her hands on either side of her hips.

"No thank you V I'm good Trunks?" Kat looked over to Trunks who was about to inhale his monster burger. Trunks looked up at the four eyes and two smiles he received. He then placed his burger down and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm ok; thank you, oh umm could you bring some ketchup please." He asked politely V nodded and left to get a ketchup bottle. After about a minute V returned with a new ketchup bottle and placed it on the table. After asking again if there was anything she could get she left to wait her other tables.

"So Trunks how was your morning?" Kat asked then threw one of her fries into her mouth.

"Well let's see umm I guess you can say overwhelming." Trunks said after he took a huge bite out of his burger.

"Why?" she asked and took a bite of her own burger.

"Well I've been assigned to supervise a new project mother wants our scientist to build so every hour I need to go into the lab and make sure everything is going as planned on top of that I was swarmed with sticky notes filled with messages that my secretary loves to throw at me." He sighed heavily as he remembered that morning walking into his office.

**-Flashback-**

Trunks was in leaning back onto the elevator wall and straightened himself when the doors opened revealing his secretary Amy with her hands full and a scowl.

"You're 5 minutes late Mr. Briefs." She said as he walked out the elevator. Trunks sighed and turned to look at her.

"Miss. Stanly if I'm not mistaken last time I checked I was the boss here so I can come and go when I like."

"Last time I checked sir, is that your mother signs my paychecks so in other words I work for her to keep you in check." She smirked at him Trunks scowled down at her.

"Touché, now what do you have there?" he asked curiously.

"Well this is a message from Dino Corp. asking about the new project you're supervising." She said as she handed him a yellow sticky note.

"And this one is from your mother demanding you to sign the papers that she e-mailed you last night." and handed him a blue sticky note.

"This one here is about the Governor in Texas asking for a meeting with you concerning the dome Capsule Corp. built over there in '99." Handing him a green sticky note Trunks then looked at where Amy was getting them from and inwardly sighed as he saw her holding a red folder with hundreds of notes inside. Trunks immediately scrammed to his office hoping Amy stays outside talking to herself but nothing ever passed Amy and she was right on his tail this time sticking the notes to his suit jacket.

**-End of Flashback-**

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the young brunette sitting in front of him as she giggled after him telling her the story.

"Awe Trunks…" She cooed

"Come on don't give me that look it was funny." She said as she got up from her seat and moved to sit next to him. She then placed her hands on the table to tangle them with his as she leaned her head to rest on his muscular bicep. Trunks soon recovered from her teasing and smiled down at the women. He knew he was in love but he also knew it was too soon to verbally say it. He'd probably scare her away and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Your secretary seems like she takes her job serious." Kat acknowledged

"Yes she does maybe a little too serious for my liking." Trunks muttered. Kat smiled

"That's good you know she can keep you on your toes." Kat said. Trunks turned to face her and brought his lips right above her ear tickling her with his hot breath.

"Do you know who I'd like to keep me on my toes?" he asked

"No who?" she asked

"You." He whispered and kissed her cheek making his way to her ear and down to her neck. Katarina giggled and shuddered under his lips.

"Trunks we're in a café people are going to start looking our way." She said as she glanced over at V who was smiling playfully their way.

"Let them maybe we can give them a show worth watching." He playfully said and removed his hand from under her face to wrap it around her bringing her closer to his right side. Katarina willingly let him pull her to him.

"I think we should finish eating." She said and brought her plate to her from the other side of the booth. Trunks nodded and grabbed his burger with his left hand as his right hand stayed around Kat. After they finished their lunch Kat and Trunks got up, paid and left to the middle school not before Kat introducing Trunks to Lori and saying goodbye to her friend V promising a get together with her soon.

When the couple arrived at the front of the middle school Kat turned to face Trunks and grabbed his right hand into hers bringing it up to her lips and showered it with light feather kisses. _Why does she make me feel like this? _Trunks thought as he leaned forward to Kat's side to take her into a heated kiss.

Kat leaned forward when she saw Trunks move towards her and captured her lips with his own. His left hand came up to grasp her right cheek as his right made its way to her right hip. Kat brought both her hand to circle around his neck and she started to play with the small hairs behind it. After what seemed like hours they broke apart panting. Kat smiled at him and leaned over to give him one last peck and clean his lips with her thumb and forefinger. Trunks couldn't help but kiss her fingers as she wiped away the red lipstick that smeared over his lips.

"You know I noticed you're wearing lipstick, you usually wear Chap Stick." Trunks acknowledged Kat inwardly smiled. _He noticed!_ She screamed in her mind. She wore the lipstick to see if he noticed and sure enough he did. _Then it means he pays attention to everything._ She thought then smiled at Trunks when he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes I wanted to try something new." She said

"Or you just wanted to see if I noticed the small change." Kat looked at him with semi-wide eyes and her mouth was slightly open into a small oh. He had caught her red handed! Trunks loved the way she looked. _She looks too damn cute for her own good._ So Trunks decided the only way for her to recover was with a sudden… kiss. Trunks leaned in and thrust his tongue into her opened mouth bringing Katarina back to reality. Kat moaned into the kiss surprised that he tried it. Soon they were once again caught up in one another. Kat wanted to leap over to straddle his lap but thought against it since they were 1. In front of a school and 2. She didn't have the courage to make such a move… Also because, of her whole morals, but lately she's been thinking twice about them. _Can't I just break one or two? I mean it won't be too bad right? _She thought.

Finally, Trunks decide to break the kiss or he'd take her right there in the driver's seat. _Yeah that's not such a romantic move idiot! _He scowled himself. _I promise our first time will be everything she ever expected it will be romantic, special, and… slow. _Just by thinking this he was getting very excited and thought again before kissing or touching Kat.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked

"Yes do you want to come over and I can cook dinner for the two of us and then we can watch a movie afterwards. How does that sound?" she asked Trunks inwardly smiled. _Finally, a girl who would rather want to stay home instead of going out to some fancy restaurant, party, or club. Not that I would mind taking her because I'd do anything she'd ask._

"It sounds perfect." He smiled. Kat returned his smile and kissed him one last time before getting out the car.

"I better hurry I have less than 5 minutes. Come over right after work." She said and rushed to the building before entering Kat turned to wave and blow Trunks a kiss.

It was 7:35 and Katarina was finishing dinner by tossing the salad and making sure everything was set on her table. She then walked over to the counter to check if Trunks called or texted. _Nothing_ she thought. Kat then walked to the refrigerator and opened one of the three wine bottles she stored in there right after work.

"A little drink won't hurt." She said out loud as she poured herself a drink. Kat then hopped on the counter and went off to la-la land.

"Damn it!" he cursed as folders fell from his over piled desk.

"AMY!" he yelled he was frustrated and needed to leave so he could stop by a flower shop and buy roses for Kat. He knew Amy wouldn't mind staying and filing the folders for him also picking up the mess he made. Not that she was his maid or anything but would always help him more when he was this frustrated. Soon the door was open revealing a 5'5 blonde

"May I help you sir?" she asked. Trunks then stood up not recognizing the voice.

"Who are you?" he questioned

"I'm Sheryl your part time secretary." She answered

"Where's Amy?" he asked

"It appears Mrs. Briefs needed her to supervise something."

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asked crossing his arms over his white button shirt.

"You were busy sir."

"Still! Next time this happens you make sure Amy informs me. Understood?" he asked

"Yes sir, now how may I **service** you today?" she asked hinting the second meaning of service. Trunks would have probably made a comment about how his folders fell and he needed her to bend down and pick them up making sure she gave him a perfect view of her bottom and then knowing what would happen next on his desk. **But** he was in a relationship with a beautiful women and he didn't want anything to ruin it so he brushed her flirtatious meaning away.

"No I don't need anything anymore, you may go home now I'm about to leave as well." He said and turned around to kneel down to pick up the folders himself. Soon the blonde woman left closing his door after her and Trunks sighed when he heard her step into the elevator. He soon started to pack his things and headed out through his window.

Trunks landed by a flower shop which was still open, he bought 4 dozen roses and un-capsuled his black sports car placing the roses in safely before speeding off to Kat's apartment. When Trunks arrived he checked his watch and read 8:45. _Shit_ he thought as he headed up to the building and rushing into the elevators not before capsuling the roses safely. Soon he was standing in front of her door and finally knocked on it. After about three minutes the door swung open revealing a slightly tipsy Katarina wearing a mid-thigh body fitting navy strapless dress. And she was barefooted. Trunks smiled she sure looked beautiful.

"Trunks you're finally here!" she yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa there, I think someone started the party without me." He commented as she led him into the apartment.

"I will admit I have had a little to drink but I am not drunk, I repeat not drunk. I just feel good." She said and smiled up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Trunks smiled too and wrapped his arms around her small waist bringing her closer to him.

"Well then I think I should catch up to you because I sure want to feel as good as you right now." Kat couldn't hold back her giggle.

"Trunks you're so dirty!" she said and made her way into the kitchen dragging Trunks by the hand. Kat sat him on one of the chairs and went to pour him a glass of wine.

"Here you go."

"You're not going to drink one?" he asked

"No the three last cups were my limit tomorrow I have work and all I really wanted to do was get to the point where I feel good and I'm there." She smiled before taking a sip of her water.

"Well then I'll join you by drinking water as well." Trunks placed his wine glass down

"No you don't when I peeped through the peep hole you seemed tensed, frustrated, and tired. You need a good drink so don't worry about me."

"Now how about you tell me what has you riled up like this?" she asked and stepped behind him taking a hold of his shoulders and started to massage them. Trunks groaned when he felt her go deep in between his should blades.

"Baby, that feels real good." Kat smiled and leaned down to his ear.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." She whispered and went back to her massage.

"Now why don't you tell me what has you so tensed." She really dug in her fingers when she said the last word. Trunks closed his eyes and moaned.

"Well… this woman tried to…. Flirt… With me before I came… Here." Kat stopped the massage but then started again.

"Oh."

"Don't worry hunny I brushed her off." Kat smiled glad that Trunks wasn't able to look at her face because he would have seen the jealously in her eyes then the relief that covered it. Trunks scooted out the chair and took Katarina by the hips bringing her down to sit on his lap.

**(A/N: Slight lemon!)**

"Kat, baby you don't have to worry about any woman getting in the way between our relationship I promise." He said kissing Kat on her bare shoulder softly sucking the soft skin. Kat tilted her head back to the right and brought both her hands to the back of his head bringing his head to the front of her neck. Trunks was gladly to follow her hands kissing her in the front of her neck and going to her right side. Katarina couldn't help but moan as his tongue worked wonders on her skin. Hearing Kat moaned Trunks moaned himself letting her know he loved doing this.

"Ugh Trunks." She moaned when Trunks bit and sucked a little too hard on her shoulder blade.

"Trunks, baby I think dinner is ready… Aren't you hungry?" she asked

"Yes I'm very hungry… I'm hungry for you." He said huskily as he captured her luscious lips hugging her closer to his to his chest. Kat stood up not breaking the kiss and straddled his lap so they both would have easy access to each other's mouth and other parts. Trunks pulled her against him by her thighs letting her dress rise up to her waist. Katarina was still hugging him by the neck as they explored each other's mouth.

"Trunks ugh… yes" she moaned as she felt his lips descend to her neck. Trunks went lower to the top of her dress and started sucking the skin that was bare and slowly brought the dress low with his chin as he sucked lower. Kat loved the feeling he was giving her the pleasure was just… No words were able to describe it. She could just imagine the way he would make her feel when they make love. She then realized that he has been pleasuring her with his soft kisses. It was her turn. She knew she couldn't go too far but there were some things that she could do.

Katarina grabbed Trunks by his cheeks bringing his face up before he got any lower and fully exposing her breast to him. Yes people he was kissing, licking, and sucking the top of her breast. She then brought her lips down to his and explored his mouth as her hands started to roam his upper body. Yes she was going to only stay on the safe side, which was his upper body. Katarina then snaked her left hand to the back of his nape and into his hair playing with his lavender locks. Soon she grabbed a handful and gently pulled his head back giving her access to his lightly tanned neck. Kat looked into Trunks Sea blue eyes and saw what she expected…Love and a hint of lust. She then licked her lips and started her feast on his neck. Trunks took a hold of her hips and pulled her closer to his bottom half letting her feel exactly how much he appreciated her love. Kat couldn't help but smirk in his neck. She continued with her kisses, lick, and sucking until she was sure she left a wet trail all over his exposed neck. After that she pulled back and waited until Trunks opened his eyes once he did she started to unbutton his white blouse slowly all the while they had their eyes locked. Trunks started to gently caress her bare thighs making Kat squirm with every touch but she had work to do. Finally when she was done with the last button she slipped her hands into his shirt resting them on each shoulder slowly caressing his biceps then she slipped his shirt off. After doing that she placed her hands on his chest and leaned in for a gentle peck and hopped off. Trunks was dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened?_ He asked himself.

"Hunny?" he questioned

"It's time for dinner and you were real frustrated so I helped you get loose." She winked at him and sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Babe you did loosen me up a little bit but now I'm not frustrated from work… I'm uhh… I'm sexually frustrated!" he stuttered hoping she'll give him more. Kat bit her lip and looked at him apologetic.

"I'm sorry hunny, I ugh I thought I was helping you." She put her head down slightly. She honestly thought she did good but in the end she made his problem worst. Kat knew from the beginning how tensed he was and it broke her heart she wanted him to be happy and loose. So she had decided to put some out not all of it but enough where she thought he'd be happy. _You idiot you should have realized he'd want more. You made matters worse Katarina!_ She yelled at herself.

"Hey babe it's ok, don't worry about it you did help me loosen up." Trunks took her chin in between in thumb and index finger. When he brought her chin up he gave her his million dollar smile reassuring her everything was ok. Katarina smiled back.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I shouldn't have gone that far it wasn't right for teasing you that much." She apologized

"Hey babe it's alright no one got hurt." _Except for my little guy_ he thought as he tried to adjust himself properly hiding his excitement.

"To tell you the truth that was the best make out session I've ever had!" Kat blushed at his comment. Trunks loved seeing her blush so he had to poke more.

"I'm serious babe! I've never gotten this hot for someone that easily." Kat got even redder putting her head down so he wouldn't see her red face.

"Ok, ugh the food is ready so how about we eat?" she asked Trunks looked down at the food and couldn't help the small drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. The two ate and talked about work, family, and friends. After dinner Trunks helped Kat clean the table and wash the dishes.

"Are you ready to watch a movie?" she asked as Trunks walked over to the sofa.

"Yes ma'am, what are we watching tonight?" he asked then he looked at Kat over. _She must not be comfortable in that dress._

"Hey baby, why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable?" he suggested. Katarina turned around to look at Trunks then down to look at herself she had forgotten that she was still in her navy dress.

"Umm, yea I think I will I'll be right back. Why don't you pick out a movie and put it on, I'll be back down soon." With that said Kat turned to the stairs and headed up. When she got to her room she went into her closet and picked out some black soffe shorts and threw on a white t-shirt. She grabbed some black sock and walked out her room down the stairs. When Kat entered she saw Trunks sitting on the three seated black couch she then glanced at the TV to see what Trunks picked.

"So what's this?" Trunks asked as he looked into a bloody red bag with gold handwriting on the outside. Katarina turned from the TV and looked at Trunks wide eyed as he took out the clothes. Trunks smirked as he unfolded a red deep V Bra and a matching thong.

"Oh baby…I love it but you know I won't fit in this size." he joked placing the garments over his body. Kat's entire face turned red and she ran up to him grabbing the bra and thong. Trunks started to laugh and handed her the items. He then grabbed her by the waist and placed her in his lap.

"So what's the occasion?" he asked as he winked at her and rested his chin on her left shoulder. Kat had the undergarments placed under her t-shirt.

"There's no occasion Marron bought it for me even though I didn't want it." She explained as she remembered the time they went shopping.

**-Flashback-**

"Oh Dende Kat this would look so cute on you!" Marron said as she placed the red deep V bra and matching thong against Kats body.

"The thong will shape you butt perfectly go try it on Hun!" Marron pulled Kat into a fitting room.

"Here I won't look now go." she rushed her as Marron turned to face the wall. Kat looked at the underwear. _Oh god what am I doing?_ she thought as she started to unbutton her white blouse. After a couple of minutes Kat tapped Maroons shoulder

"You ready?" Marron asked as she turned and opened her eyes.

"Kat that is so hot!" Marron screeched. The red deep V Bra had pushed Kat's breast up making them seem perkier than usual giving her that sexy Victoria Model's shaped breast. And the thong was also a deep V, hugging her hips and coming down the middle in a 'v' shape. The back didn't cover anything letting anyone see exactly what Kat was born with. **(A/N: Ok I don't know if any of you have seen the Victoria secret's ads. But if you have the way the models look in their underwear just picture Kat like that ;])** Kat was blushing again thinking about how many times can a person blush in a day?

"Marron I think this is too revealing I mean I'm not a big fan of thongs. They're more for dresses or my last choice of underwear." She explained

"Kat you're getting this even if I have to pay for it. I mean look at this, have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Marron turned Kat to the mirror and Kat looked at herself. She felt like a stripper not because what she was wearing but more because someone else was seeing everything that God himself gave her.

"Trunks is going to love seeing you in this!" she said as she turned around again so Kat could undress. Kat made a confused face. She was never planning on showing Trunks anything so revealing. Well at least not for a long time.

**-End flashback-**

"Well I need to thank Marron later for such a wonderful gift. So are you going to model it for me?" Trunks asked turning Kat a little to face him so he could see her flushed face and reaction to his teasing.

"No sir and who ever said this was your gift?" she teasingly asked Kat then threw the bag to the recliner and cuddled into Trunks chest.

"Kat baby anything that sexy has to be a gift for me." He said and hugged her tightly

"Well then what is your bra size, I'll buy you a matching pair for your birthday." She joked remembering his birthday wasn't too far from now.

"Get me your size and on my birthday I'll gently slip you into them… then slip you out of them." He seductively whispered in her ear then nibbled her earlobe. Kat moaned but then recovered.

"I'm joking you don't have to model that sexy outfit to me today you can model it any day for me." He said and smirked

"It's not an outfit Trunks." She said as she felt her blood rush to her face once again. Kat then buried her face into his chest so he wouldn't have the pleasure of laughing at her flushed face. Trunks chuckled and held her tightly. He then grabbed the remote for his right and started the movie. Trunks then lay comfortable on the sofa letting Kat lay on top of his chest as they watched the action movie he picked.

**Wednesday:**

Katarina entered the small yet elegant restaurant. She walked up to the host who was standing smiling behind a dark brown podium.

"Hello I'm here to meet Mrs. Briefs." Kat said and smiled at the blonde. The blonde women smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs is seated already and has been waiting for you Miss. De Luca. This way please." The host led Katarina to a small table located in the middle of the restaurant.

"Mrs. Briefs your guest Miss. De Luca has arrived." The blonde host informed Bulma. Bulma looked up and smiled.

"Awe yes thank you Mary." The host smiled. Katarina had sat down by the time.

"The waiter should be here shortly, if you'll excuse me." With that the host left to sit other guest. Katarina was looking at the menu in front of her.

"See anything you like?" asked Bulma.

"Everything sounds so delicious I'm not sure what to choose." Kat said which brought a smile to Bulma.

"I recommend the seafood paella, it's magnificent they specifically have a chef from Spain for this meal." Bulma suggested. Katarina turned the menu to look for the plate.

"Sounds delicious I think I'll get that." She said after she read the description of the meal. A young man around his late 20's walked up to them. He was tall about 5'10 , he had dark blue eyes and short blonde hair. He was well fitted and was wearing all black. His shirt fitted his body perfectly outlining his muscular figure.

"Good afternoon ladies my name is Joseph, the young woman who was serving you earlier Mrs. Briefs just went on break so I will be serving you this afternoon." He took out his pen and pad.

"Alright then, ugh Joseph my dear here hasn't ordered a beverage yet." Joseph looked down and Kat and smiled.

"I'm sorry Miss what can I get you to drink?" he asked politely.

"I'll take a sweet tea thank you." Joseph nodded and excused himself to grab Kat her drink.

"What may I get you to eat?" He asked and looked at Bulma first.

"I'll get the seafood Paella." She ordered. The man nodded and looked at Kat.

"And you madam what may I offer you?" he flirted. Kat wasn't fazed by it.

"I'll take the same please and thank you." She simply said and handed him the menu. The man grabbed the menu brushing his hand against her. Kat pulled back her hand and looked at Bulma then smiled.

"Katarina dear, please tell me about yourself, but first I have to apologize again for my husband's rudeness that night. I truly am sorry." Bulma apologized

"Oh no Mrs. Briefs don't apologize Mr. Vegeta did nothing wrong I can understand his point of view and I think I should apologize for my mother's behavior to Trunks this past weekend." Bulma quirked a brow

"What happened?" she asked

"Well this past Saturday my parent's decided to visit me but it wasn't for a reason I would like. They came because they heard that I was dating Trunks and well my mother wasn't happy. She has this fantasy of me getting married with this man I used to date in college… He's a different story… Anyways she gave me this whole lecture of why I should break up my relationship with Trunks, drop my life here, and move back to Texas and marry this man named Nick. But I don't love him and I'm with Trunks, and my life here is great, but my mother doesn't understand that. My father who is a great man decided that we should all have breakfast with Trunks so they can get to know each other. I was beyond ecstatic, so the next morning we all met at a café, my mother was plain rude to Trunks. I couldn't stand the way she talked to him and the way she kept bringing up Nick and lies about how I love him and was going to marry him. Well to bring the story to an end I got up told them to leave and I left with Trunks." Bulma looked at Kat wide eyed

"Oh my Dear! Kat why would you kick your parents out of town? Hunny I'm sure Trunks understood the situation and was able to take whatever your mother told him."

"No Mrs. Briefs I know he could and I know it was wrong but my mother has no right in telling me how to live my life and with whom I should live it with." Kat sighed and decided to change the subject.

"So Mrs. Briefs I just have to ask, how does it feel to own a multi- billion company? I mean it must be over whelming. I don't think I would have it to be able to handle huge companies and be one of the scientists there. It's just amazing, honestly ma'am." Kat said and smiled huge. Bulma also smiled.

"It's not that bad Katarina it's actually fun well I don't think Trunks feels like that, but I think it is fun. Maybe because I'm more of the hands on woman and I lock him in his stuffy office." Kat laughed remembering all the time Trunks complained about him being stuck in the office.

"I assume he whines to you." Bulma commented

"Well I wouldn't say whined, more like let's out his frustration… Wait… That didn't come out the right way." Kat blushed. Bulma laughed lightly

"Don't worry hunny I know what you meant, so tell me what does my son say about his job?" Kat smiled

"Nothing really he just complains about how he wishes he could get out and have fun. Trunks makes it seem like he has a horrible job at times."

"It must be annoying to hear him all the time."

"No it doesn't I actually like it when he talks about work it seems interesting but to him it seems like some hell hole. Sorry for my language. He can be so adorable when he whines about his job, like some child who didn't get his way."

"You really like my son." Bulma stated

"Yes I do Ma'am he's an amazing man there is so much more to him than what meets the eye and I can't wait to figure him out." She said.

"Well hunny there is a lot to figure out when it comes to Trunks he can be a very complex man." The two talked more about each other and Bulma was able to find out a lot about Katarina beside the background check she got that weekend. Katarina turned out to be a lovely girl and Bulma was happy that she was in love with her son and that maybe their relationship would go the next level and soon, because Bulma surely didn't know how much longer she could wait till she could hold a baby in her arms again.

**Friday:**

Trunks and Kat were on his couch watching some horror movie. Katarina couldn't help but think about Bra's friends and Trunks sleeping together. The movie that they were watching brought back memories of the day at the mall. In the movie these teenagers all went to a cabin to spend their spring break and one of the guys started to sleep around with his girlfriends' friends. _He did say if I had questions I could ask him._ She thought as she looked up to Trunks who was stuffing his face with popcorn. _He's such a pig_ she thought as some popcorn fell on her face.

"Trunks?"

"Yshs" he said with a mouthful of popcorn. Katarina sat up and faced him.

"We need to talk" Trunks gulped down his popcorn, muted the movie, and faced her.

"What's up?" he asked

"I'm not judging you but I am curious."

"Do you remember the names of them?" she continued. Trunks figured out where this conversation was going.

"By any chance was Rachel, Susan, Lori, TT, and Carol any of them?"

"Ugh..." he gulped down as he felt his mouth dry

"Yea" he whispered Kat nodded He threw some popcorn into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions anytime soon.

"Did you have sex with all of them at the same time? Well did you have an orgy?" Trunks instantly started to choke on the popcorn. His face turned pink then red and now it was a purple-blue shade. Kats eyes popped out and she immediately went into action as she saw Trunks pounding his chest. Kat got on her knees and started patting his back as she held out a soda for him.

"Here drink this Trunks." Trunks took the soda and chugged it in a second. After a couple of seconds he regained his color and took deep breathes. Kat was still on her knees rubbing his back now instead of patting.

"Are you ok now?" she asked. Trunks turned and nodded

"Sorry it's just ugh you caught me off guard." he said

"If you're not comfortable we don't have to talk about it." she said Trunks shook his head no

"I told you if you had questions I will answer so umm repeat it baby." he said he took her into his arms and leaned down in the sofa. Katarina fixed herself in between Trunks legs and lied on his chest. Trunks didn't want this to be an awkward moment on her side since she was going to find out about his past so he placed his hands on her waist and rubbed small circles hoping to release any stress, tension, and awkwardness.

"So go for it babe ask away."

"Did you sleep with them all at the same time? It's just well… It's because one of them told me that and well if it was true I wanted it to come from your mouth instead of theirs."

"Yes I did. It was after a party and well I wasn't thinking, I was drunk, then they took me upstairs and it just happened." He said remembering that night.

**-Flashback-**

Trunks stumbled into his parent's home tripping over his own feet and laughed because he couldn't quite walk on his own.

"Crap!" he cursed when he fell on the floor.

"Come on Trunks be quite!" he told himself and stood up. Trunks then made his way to the kitchen thinking a nice cold glass of water might help him. On his way to the kitchen Trunks started to strip himself out of his clothes. He started to unbutton his navy blue blouse and slipped it off his shoulders and threw it on the floor near a coffee table, then he pulled his white wife beater over his head and threw it beside his blouse, he started to slip off his black dressy shoes and socks and kicked them by the kitchen door. When Trunks headed to the refrigerator he opened it and got out a pitch of lemonade and chugged it in seconds. When he was done he titled his head to the side thinking someone was watching him. He slowly turned around and saw five young girls giggling by the door way. The one in the center was looking at Trunks up and down and when she met Trunks' eyes he saw lust. Trunks smirked and looked at the five young girls up and down noticing that three of them wearing long t-shirts and two of them including the one in the center wear wearing a short tight t-shirt barely covering their breast and had on pink laced panties.

"Good evening ladies." Trunks managed to say out without slurring.

"Trunks do you know what time it is?" Asked one on the far right Trunks looked at her and couldn't help but think what was under that long blue t-shirt. He then licked his lips and stumbled towards them.

"I believe it's time to go to my room." He said the girls all smirked and helped him towards the stairs trying not to make noise. Once they got inside his room which was on the far end of the hallway. The girls gently placed him on bed and all stood behind the girl in black hair. Trunks laid back on his elbows and looked at the five girls.

"So who's going to be the brave one and help me out of these slacks?" he asked the center girl walked up to him removing her shirt and stood in front of him.

"I will." She whispered and started her work. Trunks laid back and enjoyed the way the girl handled him he then got some company and the girls started their own little ways to pleasure him.

**-End of flashback-**

Did they tell you something?" he asked Katarina turned around to face him.

"They just taunted me but it wasn't a big thing"

**-Flashback-**

"Hey there man stealer!" Hissed a voice from behind her Kat closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Are they ever going to stop? She asked herself. She slowly turned to see Susan, Lori, and Carol.

"What do you guys want?" she asked annoyed. Susan glared at Kat and walked up to her.

"You're just another little whore that Trunks wants to fuck." Kat chuckled, crossed her arms over her chest, and stood tall.

"So are you calling yourself and your friend's whores?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" Susan hissed Susan then chuckled "ha I bet you didn't know trunks slept with all of us at the same time!" she taunted and looked behind her to her friends to get some 'yeas' Kat rolled her eyes.

**-End of flashback-**

"I'm sorry Kat, it should've never happened the next morning when I woke up I regretted the night before as soon as I looked at who was on my bed I immediately went to my closet grabbed some clothes and ran. It was the most stupid childless thing I ever did and I knew it was going to haunt me one day." Trunks sighed. Kat's eyes watered as she heard him tell his story, she knew she was going to have some feeling towards his story but she never expected to cry. She immediately blinked her teas away and buried her face into Trunks chest hoping he didn't catch any of the running tears. After a moment of silence and her trying to recover from her little break down she snuggled more to him and smiled.

"Hey it is ok it was the past and all I wanted was to hear the truth from you and I'm thankful you told me everything. Now we never have to come across this subject again I promise." Katarina then sat up and straddled Trunks hips.

"How about you show me where you keep your spices and I can cook us a nice homemade meal?" She offered and slowly caressed Trunks chest. Trunks took a hold of her thighs and smiled up at her.

"Why don't we just stay here for a while longer?" he suggested as he pulled her down to him and wrapped her small form to his. Kat closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Trunks chest.

"I think I like this idea better." She whispered. Trunks smiled and kissed her on the forehead before he closed his eyes as well.

**Ok so I decided to leave it there. I know it's been weeks since I've last updated but it's because I went to re edit all my other chapters. I hope you all liked this one and review please! Oh and if there is anything you might like to see in future chapters don't hesitate to ask and if I think it can work with the plot I won't mind putting it in=) Ok well bye!**


	16. The Club

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've last updated but things came up. Ok well finally chapter 16 is up and I will warn that there is a slight lime ahead (That's dedicated to FictionForTheFans ;]) **

**Umm let's OH I have been rewriting Future for the Saiyans. So look forward to that one. I added new characters to that Fic. Hmmm that's about all for now! Review please =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

"_**How about you show me where you keep your spices and I can cook us a nice homemade meal?" She offered and slowly caressed Trunks chest. Trunks took a hold of her thighs and smiled up at her.**_

"_**Why don't we just stay here for a while longer?" he suggested as he pulled her down to him and wrapped her small form to his. Kat closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Trunks chest.**_

"_**I think I like this idea better." She whispered. **_

Trunks smiled and kissed her on the forehead before he closed his eyes as well. Soon the couple both fell asleep in each other's arm. After half an hour of sleeping there was a loud knock coming from Trunks' front door. At first the couple didn't acknowledge the knocking but soon the knocking intensified and Trunks started to grumble something around the lines of them better leaving before he got up and made them regret it. Katarina in the other hand moaned in annoyance and started to stir in his arms.

"Trunks…" She moaned at first.

"Hmm" Trunks moaned back.

"Trunks, someone's at the door." She said with her eyes still close as she snuggled closer into his warm chest.

"Don't worry about it they'll leave in a little bit." He whispered and brought her to lay on top of his chest. Katarina did as he said but the knocking never went away. She then sighed and tried to get up but couldn't because Trunks tightened his hold on her waist.

"Don't leave stay here." He whispered. Katarina couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to see who it is, it might be important." She said and he loosened his hold on her. Once she stood she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Katarina walked closer to the door and looked through the peep hole. She then smiled and opened the door revealing Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron.

"Hey guys!" she greeted and moved to the side to let them in.

"Hey Kat what are you doing here?" Asked Pan giving her a naughty smile

"Trunks and I were watching a movie." She answered as she closed the door behind Goten.

"Are you sure you two watched the movie or maybe you two did other things." Goten teased as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and started making kissing noises. Katarina blushed and turned to sit on a recliner. Trunks was still on the sofa, eyes closed but heard everything. He was disappointed that Katarina didn't go back to the couch to lay with him.

"Shut up Goten." Grumbled Trunks, Goten went to sit on the other recliner as Pan and Marron sat on another sofa.

"Trunks shouldn't you be at work?" asked Bra who went to stand in front of her lazy brother.

"If you knew I was supposed to be at work why did you come?" he asked

"Because I called Amy duh!" she retorted

"Anyways, Trunks we came to ask if you two would like to join us tonight." Marron spoke up quickly to break the sibling fight that was going to occur.

"Kat, would you like to go out tonight with them?" Trunks asked Kat who had her legs pressed against her chest and was resting her chin on both her knees on the recliner looked up at everyone who was pleading her to say yes.

"Yes sounds like fun." She smiled

"Ok then it's settled we'll meet you at wherever you guys decided to go… where are you guys going anyway?" Trunks asked still not opening his eyes.

"To Club Posh, it just opened today and we, my dear brother have VIP reservations already." Trunks nodded then sat up for the first time since they got there. He stood up from the couch stretched his muscles and walked over to Kat.

"Well then it is 3:34 what time were you all planning to go?" he asked as he took one of Kat's hands into his and helped her up on her feet. Kat followed his movements with a confused expression.

"9:45." Goten answered. Trunks nodded, he then knelt down and threw Katarina over his Left shoulder. Katarina didn't know what was happening until she was facing the floor. She let out a surprised scream.

"TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." She yelled. Everyone except for Kat started to laugh. Trunks' face was expressionless even though he wanted to smile at the small tantrum Kat was causing.

"We will meet you at the club… Since it is still early Kat and I are going to go take a nap. Lock the door when you leave." He said and carried Kat to his bedroom. The others kept laughing when Kat stopped her struggling, blushed and finally frowned resting her right elbow on Trunks back and her chin on her palm.

"You guys better take a nap and not do other things." Yelled Marron and laughter emitted from the living room again. Kat blushed even more and tried her best to bury her face in Trunks' back. When Trunks entered his room he walked over to his bed and gently laid Kat on the bed and he slipped under the covers bringing Kat under with him.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs what was the meaning of that?" she asked resting her head on his chest.

"Kat they were not going to leave us alone, not if we were there in the same room with them and with me bringing you to my room they will leave and I don't want anything else but to sleep next to you." He softly said closing his eyes again. Katarina couldn't help but smile she brought her right hand up to his cheek and started to caress it softly. She then sat up a little and kissed him softly on the lips Trunks instantly joined her in the kiss. It was very soft, maybe the softest gentleness kiss they've ever shared. Soon the kiss got a little passionate by Trunks and Kat had to be the first to break it or it would have turned out to be one of their many hot moments. She leaned back on the bed resting her head on his right shoulder and placing her right hand over his chest drawing small circles over his white shirt. Trunks softly sighed appreciating her loving caresses and brought her closer to his warm body loving the way her body pressed its self to his.

"Sweet dreams Trunks." She softly said as she closed her eyes and soon sleep took over.

Trunks woke up from his sleep by a buzzing noise. _What the hell is that?_ He asked himself. Trunks moved his head forward trying to look around and looked towards his windows and noticed it was dark already. _What time is it?_ He asked himself as he looked over to his night stand for his digital alarm clock. _10:48! Oh Crap Bra is going to kill me!_ He yelled remembering he had promised his sister and friends that he and Kat were supposed to meet them at the new club about an hour ago.

Trunks then remembered about the young beauty sleeping next to him and looked down and couldn't help the smile that graced his sharp face. _I could get use to waking up with her in my arms._ He thought as he looked down at Kat who had her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She was practically on top of him. Her right arm was thrown over his chest with her hand clutching his white t-shirt loosely. Her right leg was thrown lazily over his right one. But he also had been clutching her to him with his right hand. Trunks didn't want to wake her but he had to. They were already late and they both needed to get ready. Trunks brought his left hand up to her face and brushed some strands of hair out of the way. _She sure is beautiful _he thought and smiled. Trunks then started to gently caress her cheek.

"Kat..." he whispered as he kept caressing her cheek but Kat didn't move.

"Katarina… baby…" he whispered again this time Kat nuzzled herself more into his chest.

"Kat, baby it's time to wake up hunny." He whispered and brought her right hand up to his lips and started to wash it with butterfly kisses.

"Trunks…" Kat sighed

"Come on baby…" he whispered again.

"Trunks… Trunks stop…" she moaned the last part. Trunks raised his left brow. _Is she having a dream?_ He thought

"Stop what baby?" he asked

"Stop baby… oh don't stop… ugh yes…" Trunks looked down at the angel in his arms. _She is having a dream about me! Oh Dende what am I doing to her? It must be good though._ He thought and smirked. _Hmm now I'm real curious as to what I'm doing in her dream._ After a moment of silence as Trunks tried to listen to anything else Kat said, all of a sudden Kat straddled his hips and took his wrist to bring them above his head.

"Good evening sweetheart have a good nap?" she asked smiling down at the shocked Trunks.

"When did you wake up?" he asked

"Baby I've been up for a while now."

"So you weren't dreaming about me?" he asked and frowned.

"Well I'll tell you that I wasn't dreaming about you when I spoke... but…" she said as she brought her face down towards his, brushing their noses together.

"Before I woke up…" She began and brushed her lips with his.

"I had the perfect dream." She said and took his lips into hers. Trunks got into the kiss quickly and smiled because she just admitted that she dreamt about him. Well she didn't necessarily admit it but she did imply it.

Katarina loosened her hold on his wrist letting Trunks hands go down to grab her waist in a tight hold. Kat started to play with his hair as she lost herself into his kiss. Trunks loosened his hold on her hips and he threw the covers off to the floor, he then brought his hands back to her waist and gently moved her to the bed letting them roll over so he was on top. Once Kat's back hit the bed Trunks got on top of her resting on his hands and knees. He then brought his left knee in between Kat's legs and parted them to either side making room for him to fit in between. Once Trunks was in between Kat circled her legs around his waist silently giving him permission to continue.

Trunks descended from her mouth down to her neck and Kat brought her head back so he could have easy access to her neck. She brought her hands up to his head pulling him closer to her neck. Katarina moaned letting Trunks know she loved the way his lips worked wonders on her neck. Trunks wanted her to moan louder so he bit slightly on her neck and made Kat hiss. He smirked and started to bite and suck different parts of her neck. Kat was in heaven as his mouth descended to her right shoulder. When Trunks mouth found her right shoulder he did the same as he did on her neck. He sucked and bit her shoulder blade once he knew he left a mark he trailed kisses to her left shoulder blade and did the same to it. Kat was slightly grinding herself into Trunks waist and Trunks kept the growl that was fighting to come out.

Katarina let go of Trunks' head and descended her hands down to the hem of his black shirt. She took a hold of the hem and started to tug on it indicating she wanted it off. Trunks wasted no time and sat up to take it off but Kat brought her hands to his making him stop. Trunks looked down at her confused.

"No let me…" she said and sat up. She then took a hold of the hem and slipped it off revealing a creamy bulk chest and a chiseled 6- pack. Katarina took her time to look over his goddess body and bit her lip keeping in the moan. She then laid back down bring Trunks with her. Once Trunks joined her she captured his mouth into another passionate kiss. This time both were moaning into each other's mouths flickering their tongues with one another and Trunks slightly sucking her tongue. Kat on the other hand would bite his bottom lip slightly and suck on it after.

Trunks rolled over to his side bringing Katarina on top again. This time he sat up with her on his lap, she started to grind on him slowly again. Trunks immediately rid her of her clothes in seconds leaving her in her blue lace demi shorts and matching bra, he then rolled over letting her back rest on the mattress. This time he took her lips into his own savoring her taste. He then descended down to her tanned neck once again but this time instead of biting her he left a trail of kisses. Trunks descended lower to the top of her left breast. He looked up to her eyes to find any protest but all he found was a hint of lust and a glint of something else. He couldn't put his finger on it but he was sure it was love. It had to be love…

Trunks immediately threw that thought to the side when he heard a small whine come from the beauty underneath him. He quickly started to kiss the top of her left breast. As his mouth kissed the top of her left breast Katarina couldn't help but sigh feeling his soft lips. Trunks then traveled to the top of the right one while his right hand descended to her back where the clip of her bra was located at. Katarina arched her back giving him access to her clip, once Trunks' hand was able to slip underneath he quickly unclipped her bra and his right hand made its way to the front where he slipped the bra off of Kat's chest revealing two perky, tanned, C-cup breast. He then looked up into Kat's eyes but couldn't read any emotions except for love. He smiled and slowly leaned down to her right breast.

At first Trunks kissed her right breast all over and then he started to suck on it gently not leaving any marks. After that he went to her brown nipple and he started to suck it gently making the woman on the bottom moan in pleasure.

"Trunks…" Kat moaned as she closed her eyes.

Trunks slightly bit on her nipple making Katarina cry out. His left hand descended from the top of her head down to her right thigh where he drew small imaginary circles. Trunks then trailed kisses to Katarina's left breast where he did the same as the other.

"Tr-Trunks" Kat hissed when she felt his left hand grab her thigh roughly and pulled her closer to his waist where she was able to feel his manhood poke her roughly on her thigh. Kat closed her eyes again and enjoyed the pleasure Trunks was giving her. Trunks let go of her thigh and started to descend his kisses down to her toned stomach. Once he was there he started to lick her stomach and bite it here and there. Trunks moved lower where he knew Kat's sweetest spot was, he couldn't wait to devour her sweet juices and he knew that now was the time. Trunks lowered himself to where he was inches from her sweet spot and all that was in between was her blue demi shorts.

"Trunks do it…" Kat begged as she threw her head back in frustration. Trunks smirked and kissed her left thigh he then wanted to torture a little more and started to bite her thigh playfully. He then decided to trail kisses up her thigh to the bottom of her belly and down to her right thigh where he kissed and bit playfully. Kat was battling a battle that she knew she was losing… She either could get up and run for her poor innocence or bulk her hips forward to get her frustration out to Trunks so he could soothe her. Trunks finally decided that now was the time for him to completely strip Katarina and taste her most private sweet spot. Trunks sat up a little and slipped both his thumbs on either side of her blue demi shorts as his mouth descended its way to her tummy where he gave her butterfly kisses. As Trunks thumbs slipped Katarina's underwear down slow… Very slow his lips descended lower to her navel and kept descending. Trunks had Katarina's underwear just about an inch off of her and his lips where right on her bikini line when…

"Trunks, Trunks!" Came a frantic robotic voice.

"No Trunks, don't eat human female, Giru, Giru." Giru flew to the bed and saw the bliss expression that Katarina wore and the hungry expression that Trunks wore as he descended lower.

"Trunks no don't eat human female Giru, Giru." Giru yelled as he jumped on Trunks back and started to pull on his hair. Trunks growled and tried to shake Giru off his back.

"Trunks! Giru, Giru." Giru yelled as he started to jump on Trunks' trying to get his attention.

"Trunks?" Kat moaned. She then opened her eyes and saw a white robot with arms and legs jumping on his back.

"TRUNKS!" Kat yelled as she sat up and looked for the covers to cover her body from the small robot. She then looked at the dumb folded and slightly angry Trunks as he buried his face on the bed. Katarina didn't see Trunks move so she decided to get off the bed. Once she was off she started to look for her clothes and ran into his bathroom to change.

When she got in she slammed the door and started to breathe in deeply. _Oh my lord what was I going to do?_ She thought as she walked over to Trunks' sink and looked at herself in his mirror. Her face was red and she saw bite marks on her neck, shoulder blades, and breast. _Oh my goodness what got into me_? She asked herself. _What the hell were we doing all I know was one minute he woke me up and the next he was so close of stripping me completely_. She thought and closed her eyes. _Ok let's just change first_ she thought and dropped the cover from her body and started to fix her underwear properly. _Ewwww!_ She thought as she felt her underwear soaking.

Trunks was still facing down on the bed and Giru had stopped jumping on his back by now. Trunks reached towards his back and grabbed Giru by the leg and brought him to his face.

"Giru!" Trunks hissed

"Why did you barge in?" Trunks asked

"Giru heard noises and thought Trunks was in danger… Giru also sensed Trunks and female's temperature rising. When Giru flew in he saw Trunks try to eat female." Giru explained. Trunks sighed heavily and dropped his face back to the bed and released Giru in the process.

"Giru what you just witness was not me eating Katarina." Trunks tried to explain. Giru walked to the side to look at Trunks as Trunks turned his head to face the small robot.

"Trunks was not eating human female?" Giru asked confused as he raised his right hand to scratch his head. Trunks chuckled and sat up.

"No Giru I was not eating the girl… She's actually my girlfriend." Trunks started.

"What you saw was what humans do before intercourse." He explained.

"Sexual intercourse?" Giru asked and saw Trunks nod.

"Sexual intercourse, sex involving penetration: an act carried out for reproduction or pleasure involving penetration, especially one in which a man inserts his erect penis into a woman's vagina." Giru defined the term which made Trunks' cheeks burn.

"Yes Giru just that but please never define that term again." Trunks said. Giru nodded.

"Human female is Trunks' girlfriend?" Giru asked remembering what Trunks said earlier.

"Yes she's my girlfriend." Trunks answered and looked up to his bathroom door where he Kat was changing in. _Damn I went too far this time. I hope she forgives me._ He thought and looked at Giru when the small robot spoke.

"Girlfriend, woman or girl sweetheart or lover: a girl or woman with whom somebody has a romantic or sexual relationship." Giru defined the word. Trunks chuckled.

"Yes that is what a girlfriend is… Now do you understand what you saw and what Katarina means to me?" he asked the small robot. Giru thought for a second and then nodded.

"Yes, Giru understands… Female named Katarina is Trunks' intimate lover." Giru said

"Well Giru I don't think you can define her as my lover just yet. I haven't had intercourse with her yet but she means a lot to me." Trunks said. Giru nodded.

"Okay Trunks, Katarina means a lot to Trunks so Katarina means a lot to Giru." Giru said which made Trunks smile.

"Giru you're a good friend… Why don't you go to the kitchen and something?" Trunks asked Giru nodded and flew out the bedroom. Trunks sat up in his bed and sighed as he looked at the bathroom door. He nodded and stood from the bed to make his way to the bathroom. When he got in front of the door Trunks raised his left hand and knocked gently.

"Katarina, are you ok?" he asked. Without any answer the door was yanked open and Trunks almost fell forward in surprise.

"Hey Trunks… Ugh well…" Kat began not able to start a proper conversation with him because of what happened earlier in his bed. Trunks composed himself quickly and brought his right hand up to his head scratching it nervously.

"Yea so… Would you like me to drive you home so you can get ready?" he asked and noticed Kat's eyes bulge a little.

"Or we don't have to go. We can do something else if you'd like." He offered. Katarina blinked twice and licked her lips before speaking.

"Oh no… Uhh we can still go… Either way we did promise them we'd go… Why don't you stay here and get ready I can drive myself back." She said as she looked at the floor.

"No I can drive you." Trunks insisted

"It's no problem Trunks I can drive myself… Umm how about I meet you there?" She asked as she looked up into his azure eyes and bit her bottom lip. Trunks scrunched his eyebrows slightly.

"Are you sure? I don't mind picking you up." He said

"It's ok…I-it's no problem." She said and started her way to the bedroom door. Trunks followed behind as he walked her to the door.

"Ok… well call me when you're on your way." He said as he opened the door. Katarina looked up and smiled.

"I will." She said as she stepped out. She started walking but stopped when Trunks called her.

"Kat wait." He yelled Kat turned and saw Trunks walk up to her. He wrapped his left arm around her small waist as his right hand came up to cup her left cheek, and he gently kissed her.

"I'll see you in a bit." He whispered on her lips and backed away. Katarina gulped and smiled before turning around and heading to the elevator. Once she was in the elevator she leaned back into it and closed her eyes while bringing both her hands up to cup both her burning cheeks.

"What am I going to do with him?" she muttered

After closing the door Trunks dropped his head and sighed. He then headed to his bathroom and noticed that he had a slight problem.

"Great another one…" he muttered as he ripped off his shorts and boxers.

When Katarina headed out the condo complex she en-capsuled her car and slid in She then started it and drove down the street to get on the freeway. After about a 15 minute drive she arrived at her apartment complex. Katarina got out her car, capsuled it, and headed into the building. Once she walked into her apartment she started to strip down as she walked up the stairs to her room. When Katarina walked into the bathroom she headed to her shower and turned the nobs, she was only in her underwear and finally tore them off.

"Ahhh this feels so good." She muttered as she walked into the warm shower. Katarina quickly began to wash herself.

* * *

><p>Trunks had just finished his cold shower and smiled now that his slight problem was taken care of. He headed into his bedroom and his eyes bulge slightly as his nostrils took a whiff of the air. The room still smelled like them when they were in the middle of their foreplay.<p>

"Damn I need to clean this room soon." He said out loud as he walked to his closet. When he opened it Trunks thought about what he should were to the club. After a moment of looking through his closet he snapped his fingers together and smiled as his eyes spotted an all-black suit located in the end of his closet.

* * *

><p>Katarina stepped out of her shower and wrapped herself in a huge pink towel and wrapped a white towel in her hair. She then stepped into her bedroom and walked over to her closet. Once she opened it she headed to the back of her closet where her underwear was at and picked out a strapless black lace and a matching thong. She slipped into them and headed back out to her bedroom and walked to her bed where her black dress was laying at. Katarina dropped the pink towel and took off the white towel which was wrapped in her hair. She then started to dry her hair with the towel once her hair was dried she picked up her beige mid-thigh dress that had a neckline covered in rhinestones.<p>

She unzipped the dress and slipped into it and zipped it up. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror making sure Trunks' bite marks were not showing. She had some bites on her neck but the dress covered them and she had two on either side of her shoulder blade. They weren't as red as the ones on her neck so she knew some make up would do the trick. _That man and those teeth._ She thought as she added some make up on her shoulder blades. After applying some make up on her shoulder blades she added some mascara on her eyelashes a bit of eyeliner to outline her eyes, and some lipstick.

Katarina got her purse, capsule car, and cellphone before she headed out the door. She walked out the apartment complex and en-capsuled her car. She slid in, started the car and drove away. After about 10 minutes of driving, Katarina heard a weird noise coming from the engine of her capsule car.

"What's that?" she asked herself. The noise intensified and out of nowhere her car shut off.

"No, No, No, no…" she whined as the car came to stop.

"Come on…start." She said as she smacked the wheel. After many fail attempts of starting the car Kat sighed in frustration and smacked her forehead on the wheel.

"Now I'm going to be super late." She muttered. Katarina reached for her cellphone and dialed Trunks' number. After three rings Trunks answered his cellphone.

:Hey babe, are you on your way?: Trunks asked as he sat up on the couch.

:Hey Trunks, umm well you see…: she started

:My car broke down… Can you pick me up?: she asked and bit her bottom lip. Trunks hearing the embarrassment in her voice knew she was biting her lip, a habit that he noticed she did mainly when she got embarrass or when she thought, and knew she was blushing in embarrassment.

:Yes I'll pick you up, but first I have a question for you…: Trunks began as he stood up and went to get his keys. Kat on the other end raised her left eyebrow.

:Yes…: she insisted

:Now, tell me if I'm right or wrong… you're blushing right?: he asked as he smiled and headed out his door. Kat on the other end smiled.

:You're actually wrong: She said and heard Trunks laugh on the phone.

:I'm right aren't I?: he teased

:Trunks why would I lie?: she asked as she got in her car to wait for him.

:Simple… Because you're embarrass. Come on sweetie admit it.: Kat rolled her eyes.

:I'll see you in a bit Trunks.: She said smiling.

:Ok bye… oh wait in the car and lock the doors you don't know how many perverts are roaming the streets tonight.: he warned her.

:I will bye.: With that Kat hung up the door and leaned back in the seat. After about 18 minutes Kat saw a black air car pull up next to her and out stepped Trunks in a black suit. She unlocked the doors and stepped out.

"Hey babe." Trunks greeted her as he walked up to her.

"Hey Trunks." She greeted him. Trunks closed the door behind her and pushed the button so the car could disappear. He caught the capsule and slipped it in his pocket.

"Oh Trunks I'll hold it I'm going to take it to a mechanic tomorrow." She said as she reached out for it.

"Kat, now would you rather have an old geezer who learned about fixing capsule cars to fix your car or would you want the old, rich, handsome man who designs these cars to fix it?" he asked and threw his million dollar smile. Kat looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"And who might this old man be?" she asked

"Yours and truly." He said as he bowed. Kat giggled and helped him stand straight.

"Oh come on Trunks you're not **that** old." She teased. Trunks faked a hurt face and made Kat giggle again.

"Come on you Trunks." Kat pulled Trunks to the car and let go of his hand so they could go to their own sides but Trunks walked with her to open the door for her and help her in. Kat sighed _I should've known_ she thought.

"Trunks, you're a great man and gentlemen, but hunny you don't have to open the doors for me anymore." Kat said as Trunks slid into his seat. Trunks turned on the car and faced Kat.

"Baby I know I don't have to but I was raised that way and why wouldn't I want to open the door for a beautiful woman like you?" he asked making Kat blush.

"Thanks hunny." She said as she leaned up to peck him on the check. Trunks looked to his rearview mirror and made his way back to the road.

"I believe we are late." She said as a matter-of-fact.

"Very..." Trunks confirmed Kat bit her bottom lip and looked out her window seeing the buildings pass by.

"Bra is going to kill us Trunks." She said and closed her eyes imagining Bra with a scowl, hands on hips, and yelling at them well more like yelling at Trunks. Kat couldn't help but chuckle. Bra always seemed to blame Trunks even when it was her fault. Trunks took his eyes off the road and faced Kat.

"What's so funny?" he asked, Kat turned her head to see the man of her dreams.

"Bra always seems to blame you, even when it is my fault." She laughed again but this time Trunks joined her.

"Yea Bra likes to blame me for everything… I assume it's a sibling thing… to blame each other. Not that I go around blaming her for things." He said making Kat laugh. After a moment Katarina remembered something and turned to face Trunks.

"Trunks did you know you left love bites are over my neck and shoulders!" She asked Trunks popped his eyes out for a bit and smiled.

"Well…" she said wanting an answer from him. Trunks turned to look at her with a smirk on his face this time.

"You did!" She screamed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder Trunks started to laugh and threw an innocent face towards her.

"They were an accident I didn't know until after."

"Trunks how am I supposed to go to work on Monday with this…" She said as she slid her neckline down a little so he could see the marks that she pointed to.

"At least the others are on my shoulder blades… I can cover those but I can't wear any muscle shirts." Kat whined

"I'm sorry" he apologized. Katarina sighed and smiled. She took off her seatbelt and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

"I forgive you but…next time make sure you bite somewhere where I can easily cover."

"Like where?" Trunks asked but quickly thought of about a dozen of places.

"Anywhere; besides my neck, shoulder blades, and upper chest." She answered not seeing the expression on Trunks.

"So I can bite anywhere else?" he asked

"Yup." Trunks nodded. He made a left and pulled into an alley and parked the car. He then took off his seatbelt and turned to face Katarina who was looking at him confused.

"Trunks what are you doing?" she asked and looked around. Trunks smirked evilly at her and then started to lean towards her. Kat turned raised her left eyebrow.

"Trunks?" she asked

"Trunks what are…" she started but stopped when Trunks raised his right arm to her upper chest and held her back in place. His left hand came down to her dress where he raised her dress high and then parted her legs apart. Trunks then leaned his head down to her left thigh and placed his mouth on the inside of her thigh and started to suck on it lightly.

"Trunks!" Kat hissed and bit her bottom lip. Trunks kept sucking on her thigh and gently bit on it. After a moment Trunks leaned back and looked at his work he then leaned back to give her a light kiss on the mark and then looked up a shocked Kat. Trunks leaned back and moved his hands to fix her dress in place.

"Trunks, what the heck was that for?" she asked as she rubbed her left thigh lightly.

"Baby you said I can bite anywhere." He simply said as he buckled himself up and started the car.

"YOU IDIOT! NEXT TIME GIVE ME A WARNING BEFORE YOU STRIP ME!" She yelled

"Your mad?" he asked

"Of course I'm mad!" she said. Trunks turned on the car and pulled out the ally. Kat turned to look at Trunks and bit her lip.

"Trunks wait stop the car." Kat said she then unbuckled her seat belt and leaned up to face Trunks. Kat cupped his left cheek and looked into his azure eyes. She then went in to capture his lips with hers.

"I'm no mad… I was just surprise." She softly voiced after she backed away. Trunks smiled and pecked her gently on the lips.

"I love to surprise you." He whispered and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Kat smiled and opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately and sat back in her seat.

"What?" Trunks asked

"Nothing, we should get going."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Yelled Bra<p>

"Where the hell have you two been?" she asked as she held onto Kat's arm.

"We got held up." Kat said and blushed slightly as she remembered her intimate moment with Trunks. Trunks on the other hand smirked. Bra looked at both of them and rolled her eyes.

"Ok well I really don't want to hear your sex stories so shall we go inside?" she insisted

"Bra we didn't have sex." Trunks started but saw that Bra had already drug Kat into the building. He sighed and turned to Goten.

"She's mad?" he asked. Goten smiled and nodded. Trunks sighed again and started walking into the building with Goten alongside of him. Once they were inside Bra dragged Kat to the staircase and into a red door where the rest of their gang were sitting at. Inside the room was decorated in black wall paper and two three-seat red couches in the center with two red couches on either side. And behind the couches was a glass wall that had a view of the dance floor. On the three seat couch Marron and Pan were seated on and talking.

"Finally the two of you decide to show up… So what's the excuse?" Pan said as she winked at Kat who blushed.

"Pan, don't be rude… Come over here Kat we don't want you to get embarrass." Marron said as she waved Kat over. Bra drug Kat to the couch and sat her down.

"So now you can tell us… Don't worry, the boys are probably getting drinks… So what happened?" Marron continued.

"Nothing happened girls…" Kat said a little uneasy with all the pressure.

"You're lying!" Pan called her bluff

"No I'm not!" Kat defended herself which caused the others to laugh.

"It's ok Kat you don't have to tell us… now... But one day you'll feel comfortable with us to share your stories." Marron said

"Not with me present though... I don't want to know how my brother works." Bra said as she made a gag noise which caused the others to laugh.

"Did I hear my name?" Trunks asked as he and Goten walked into the room with drinks in their hands.

"Ugh no, you're not that important that we need to talk about." Bra said as she walked up to Goten and grabbed a drink.

"Which is mine?" she asked him. Goten walked to a small round table and sat everything down.

"Here's yours princess." He said as he gave her an iced tea. Bra took it and looked up at him.

"What's this?" she asked'

"It's an iced tea." He answered

"But I wanted a Mimosa." She complained

"Bra you've already have had enough." Goten said

"But Goten! I want another!" she whined

"No"

"Then I'll order one myself." She stubbornly said. Bra turned to the door but was held back by the arm.

"I don't think so… Do you want me to tell Vegeta how her young 19 year old daughter drinks?" he asked

"And do you want me to tell my big, strong, scary daddy that you give me drinks?" she turned the tables. Goten smirked.

"Go ahead…" he challenged Bra narrowed her eyes and 'humphed' before she turned and walked to the couches . She wouldn't go run to Vegeta and be a cry baby and Goten knew that.

"What's this?" Kat asked Trunks as he handed her a clear drink.

"It's a Gin and Tonic… I hope you like it." He said

"I will thank you." She said and took a sip of her drink.

"So now Trunks are **you** going to tell us what took you long?" Pan asked as she took a sip of her coke.

"What did Kat tell you?" he asked

"Nothing." Trunks shrugged his shoulders and walked to the glass window.

"Then nothing happened." He said as he turned to face her and wink.

"You big liar!" she said making Trunks laugh.

"Ok guys come one let's stop picking on Kat… How about we go downstairs and dance?" Marron asked as she got up and helped Kat and Pan.

"Yes!" Bra squealed.

* * *

><p>"Come on Trunks let's go dance!" Katarina said as she grabbed Trunks hand into hers.<p>

**~~Docta docta, need you bad**

**Call me babe**

**Docta Docta, where you at?**

**Give me something**

**I need your love**

**I need your love**

**I need your loving**

**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'**

"Sorry hunny but I don't dance."

"You don't dance?" she asked not believing it. "Everyone can dance."

"I didn't mean I can't dance I mean I just don't dance, it's not me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"And why isn't it you?" she asked

"I don't want to look like those idiots dancing on the dance floor."

"So you're calling me and the rest of your friend's idiots since we dance like that?" she asked raising her left eyebrow. Trunks looked down at her and gulped.

"No, baby I mean the men."

"Goten is dancing perfectly fine." She pointed out as they turned and saw Goten dancing with a blonde. _Hmmm I wonder what happened to Paris? I haven't seen her since the mall._ Katarina thought.

**~~My body needs a hero**

**Come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low**

**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me~~**

"Goten is an idiotic fool who would do anything."

"Well that idiotic fool knows how to have fun, Trunks you're such a party pooper, hmmm maybe I'll ask Goten for a dance since obviously you won't dance with me." She pouted and Trunks smiled leaning down to peck her on the lips.

"I'm not a party pooper and I bet Goten would love to dance with you." Katarina sighed

"I know but he isn't the one I want to dance with." She muttered. Trunks smiled

"Go and have fun, I'll be sitting right here." He gestured to a small round table. Katarina sighed again and walked off to the dance floor. She was going to ask Goten for a dance but he seemed really into the blonde and Katarina didn't want to get in between that. So she decided to dance near Goten in case he wanted to dance with her. She turned to look over at Trunks whose eyes followed her every move.

**~~Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on~~**

She smiled and started to move to the beat very seductively. Maybe this will change his mind. She thought as she brought her hand up her body to her hair moving her hips side to side with the beat**.**

**~~Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on~~**

Trunks was transfixed to the women who was dancing about 20 feet from him. He knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to argue with it. After all getting these tease shows from her are sure arousing to him and he loved every second of it.

**Boy, I'm achin', make it right**

**My temperature is super high**

**If I scream, if I cry**

**It's only 'cause I feel alive**

**My body needs a hero**

**Come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low**

**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**

Katarina kept dancing in the middle of the dance floor eyes locked with Trunks. She saw Goten and the blonde step off the dance floor out of the corner of her eyes. _Boo! I guess they are leaving._ She thought. She turned back to Trunks and noticed he was gone_. Maybe he went to get something to drink._ She thought and kept dancing. After some time alone she felt someone press themselves against her back and by the feel of it, it wasn't a woman behind her. At first she thought Trunks had changed his mind and sneaked behind her but muscular tan arms wrapped themselves around her waist pressing her closer to the person. Kat squirmed and turned around to come face to face with a tall, green eyed, black haired, tan man. She smiled sweetly at the man and grabbed his hands trying to get out of his hold but the man wasn't having it.

"Excuse me sir but I'm leaving already." She explained trying to pry him off.

"Come on hunny you look too damn good to be out here by yourself."

"Thank you but I'm not by myself my boyfriend is here."

"Well he isn't here with you so how about I show you a good time." He whispered in her ear and buckled his hips upwards to her pressing himself hard into her. Kat yelped and started to squirm a lot trying to turn to get Trunks' attention.

**Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on~~**

Trunks walked to the bar to grab something to drink for him and Katarina. He noticed that Bra, Pan, and Marron were all dancing with men. Trunks furred his brows_ isn't Pan with Uub_? He thought as he saw the way Pan and the green haired man danced. _I'm going to ask her later._ With that Trunks ordered his drinks when he felt something odd. He concentrated on the Ki and noticed that it was Katarina's Ki. It was slowly rising. He turned and walked back to his table in time to see a black haired man thrust his hips up to Katarina. The man had her in his arms and his hands were trying to make themselves under her dress. Trunks instantly saw red and flared his Ki immediately alerting the others. Trunks walked behind Kat grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him roughly while his left hand went to the man's throat.

**~~You've got my life in the palm of your hands**

**Come and save me now**

**I know you can, I know you can~~**

"What the hell is your sick problem? I better never see you near her again or next time you will regret ever laying your pathetic eyes on her again." He hissed and dropped the man to the floor making a big 'thud' noise. To the black haired man he was surprised that no one paid any mind to the little rumble.

Trunks turned to look at the slightly scared and shocked woman. Her big brown eyes were looking everywhere except his. Trunks gulped down and held her close to him. He dropped his hand down to fix her dress which was slightly raised; at first when she felt his big, rough, gentle hands make contact with her skin she jumped slightly but soon relaxed when she realized it was just him. Trunks grabbed her from the waist and held her close slowly moving to the song unaware of the man who had ran to the exit.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He apologized. Katarina didn't say anything but closed her eyes and inhaled his scent and just felt his warm body against hers. She hated being like this, coming to places like this because there were always drunk men who tried to have their way with the women. She remembered how back in high school and college she would go out with friends and there were always men trying to grope her. Kat was just glad that she had Trunks there with her.

"Can you take me home?" she whispered. Trunks wouldn't have been able to hear it if it weren't for his Saiyan hearing. Trunks nodded and grabbed her hand leading her off the dance floor and out the club. On their way out they met up with the rest of the group. Trunks told them that she wasn't feeling to well so he was taking her home. The girls and Goten knew there was something more, after all they felt his Ki, but they weren't going to pry. Trunks helped Katarina into his car after he un-capsuled it. After arriving to her apartment complex Trunks helped her out and up to her room.

Trunks took Katarina's purse and looked inside for the keys, after opening the door he let her go in first and walked behind her. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. Should he hug her and comfort her? Let her deal by herself? Which he didn't want to but he didn't know how she was feeling or thinking. He kept his eyes on her as he thought about what he should do. He saw her walk to her living room and dropped herself on the couch. She gently slipped her heels off and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Trunks?" she whispered Trunks walked forward to her and knelt down in front of her taking her hands into his.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind staying?" she asked on the verge of tears and afraid he might reject her invitation. Trunks smiled small and nodded.

"Of course." He whispered. Kat smiled small as well and threw herself into his arms making both of them fall backwards with Trunks in the bottom. Trunks gulped down and hugged her tight into his chest.

"Shhh…Shhh… You're okay Kat I'm here." He kept repeating into her ear as she cried in his chest. Trunks knew she had to let it out. She just witnessed a horrible night first hand and Trunks wanted nothing more than to rip the man's throat.

"It's ok Kat, baby I'm here please baby…" Trunks whispered after about a couple of minutes of crying Kat sat up with tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm going to take a shower… Make yourself at home…" she said as she got up. Trunks sat up and then got onto his feet he walked Kat to the stairs and she started her way up. As she stepped on the last stair she turned and looked down at Trunks.

"Thank you." She said as she walked into her room. Trunks smiled and nodded, he then turned and decided to go into the kitchen to make some tea. The one thing he knew she loved and he remembered she once told him tea relieved stress. Trunks knew she needed him at the moment but what he didn't know was the story she was going to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you :)<strong>

**FictionForTheFans:** I'm so glad you're loving my story it means a lot to me especially your PM=) I'm out of school for the semester so hopefully I can update sooner than I usually do. So what is killing you? I hope you liked the slight lime!

**ChibiSensei110787**: I'm glad you liked the last one! Hope this one is good as well=)


	17. Confession and My Ex

**Hey everyone here is my next chapter I hope it's a good length… So here you will find out a little more about… Well I'll just let you read it=) Review please tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd like to see anything is great!**

_**Last time:**_

_**"Trunks?" she whispered Trunks walked forward to her and knelt down in front of her taking her hands into his.**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Do you mind staying?" she asked on the verge of tears and afraid he might reject her invitation. Trunks smiled small and nodded.**_

_**"Of course." He whispered. Kat smiled small as well and threw herself into his arms making both of them fall backwards with Trunks in the bottom. Trunks gulped down and hugged her tight into his chest.**_

_**"Shhh… Shhh… You're okay Kat I'm here." He kept repeating into her ear as she cried in his chest. Trunks knew she had to let it out. She just witnessed a horrible night first hand and Trunks wanted nothing more than to rip the man's throat.**_

_**"It's ok Kat, baby I'm here please baby…" Trunks whispered after about a couple of minutes of crying Kat sat up with tears still streaming down her face.**_

_**"I'm going to take a shower… Make yourself at home…" she said as she got up. Trunks sat up and then got onto his feet he walked Kat to the stairs and she started her way up. As she stepped on the last stair she turned and looked down at Trunks.**_

_**"Thank you." She said as she walked into her room. Trunks smiled and nodded, he then turned and decided to go into the kitchen to make some tea. The one thing he knew she loved and he remembered she once told him tea relieved stress. Trunks knew she needed him at the moment but what he didn't know was the story she was going to tell him.**_

Katarina was in the shower soaping the man's cologne off her body. Her skin was slightly red from the hot steaming water she was under but she felt as if she washed herself with hot water the man's scent would melt away but apparently the man's touch and memory didn't melt away. Her eyes were still blood struck red from the crying and her nose was also red from sniffing.

Kat was scrubbing her thighs with her pink sponge where the memory of the man's hands was holding her. She stopped scrubbing and fell onto the shower floor hugging her knees into her chest and resting her chin on her knees. _Why does this happen to me? Why? Why are there animals everywhere I go? Isn't this one of the reasons I left the states? And still there are pigs here… _

_Of course you idiot there are pigs everywhere you go! _A voice argued _But why me? Why do men bother me? There are more attractive women out there… More beautiful women out there than me and still men bother me…. _She knew she was beautiful but she believed that if somehow she denied her beauty men wouldn't want to bother her. _I'm always getting sexually harassed… Why can't it stop? What do other women do in these kinds of situations?_ She thought. _What do women do? Is there something that I can do to prevent from being sexually harassed or less attractive?_ Then it hit her. She never tried to be less attractive she always wore the best clothes that showed her curves and lately the way she has dressed was to be more attractive for Trunks. _Maybe that's why things like this happen to me because I try to show off. But I never try to show off… Never well lately I have…_ she thought. Lately she's being picky with her clothes because she was with Trunks. She wanted to look good in public when they were together and when they were alone she really didn't care if she showed off. _It's just that there are so many women out there who want him and… No that's selfish maybe that's why God tried to punish me? No, God doesn't punish people._ Katarina kept arguing with herself when she finally stood up from the shower and walked to the sink.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled as she slammed her hands onto the counter. Trunks heard her yell and ran up the stairs into her bedroom. He turned to the bathroom and walked up to it cautiously he then knocked gently and called out to her.

"Kat, are you ok?" he asked gently. Kat he whipped her face to the door and wiped away some of her tears with the back of her right hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry… Umm I-I'll be out in a bit ca-an you wait for me downstairs please." She asked breaking her voice twice. _Trunks… Oh God I'm so grateful for having Trunks if he weren't with me tonight I don't know if that man would've been able to have his way with me._ She thought as she remembered the warmth of his body when he grabbed her. She felt so safe when she was with him. Yes they've only been dating for about a month but she fell in love with him and she knew this was real love. She was just shocked that she fell in love with him in such short time. She wasn't sure if it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast. Yes there were movies about this but they were movies… She's never known someone who fell in love with somebody so quick. But she was in love she knew that much for sure. It was the love she always dreamt of. She knew it would hurt her if she and Trunks ever broke up…

Trunks was the man she knows she won't be able to live without. She remembered when she thought Nick was the love of her life. Yes she loved Nick back in college but the love she had for him wasn't even a fraction of the love she has for Trunks. Nick… Nick was puppy love. Nick did mean a lot to her when she was in college and it broke her heart after she witnessed him with another woman. She didn't know if she would be able to open up to another man but that all changed a month ago. I _fell in love with the biggest ladies' man of them all._ She thought as she smiled. Even a thought like that made her smile after she just cried her eyes out. _It's all because of Trunks._ She thought

Kat tried her best to compose herself and once she was ok she walked out of her bathroom into her bed room and walked into her closet for some clothes. She grabbed some blue briefs, a black sports bra and a somewhat loose white t-shirt that covered most of her blue briefs. She dried her hair and wrapped it into a bun. Kat then walked out of her bedroom and to the stairs once she was downstairs she turned to the living room where Trunks was hovering the small table placing two tea cups on it. He had taken off his black suit jacket, un-button his black shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He heard Kat walk down the stairs actually he heard when she walked out of the bathroom but didn't act as if he knew. After a moment Katarina leaned onto the side of the door frame and smiled as she saw Trunks stand up and turn.

He turned and smiled at the young beauty in front of him. He looked to his right at her sofa and back at her. He walked up to her cautiously and stopped when he was right in front of her. Trunks looked into her dark brown eyes and saw many emotions; fear, anger, confusion, vulnerability, and need. He knew there was something that she was hiding from him and by the look of her eyes he knew she was going to break down to him any minute. Lately since he's been with her almost everyday Trunks has been able to read her face and eyes so most of the time he knew what she was thinking like tonight.

He raised his left arm slowly and grabbed her waist he was expecting for her to flinch back but she never did. _Maybe she's feeling better now._ He thought. He then brought his right hand up slowly as well and caressed her left cheek gently smiling down at her.

Katarina closed her eyes tightly and leaned into his hand without warning she smashed herself into his body and Trunks held her tightly. After moments in each other's arms Kat backed away and looked into his eyes this time Trunks saw a bit of fear and confusion but he mostly saw love and secureness. He inwardly smiled that just by him there holding her he was able to shove most of her horrible feelings away and bring out two of the many emotions he loved seeing in her eyes. Trunks smiled down at her and leaned in to give her a gently kiss on her forehead he backed away and led Kat to the sofa once she was sitting he leaned forward and handed her a cup of tea.

"It's not as delicious as yours…" he said making Kat smile. Katarina sipped her tea and looked up at Trunks.

"It's delicious thank you." She said and leaned back into the sofa crossing her knees. Trunks placed his tea down, leaned back into the sofa and brought Kat into his arms.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said Trunks raised one of his eyebrows and sat up straight bringing Kat up as well.

"Yes…"

"I know I'm a prude when it comes to sexual intercourse and anything similar but… well the reason I'm that way is because…" She stopped not sure if she could continue.

"Kat, you're not a prude." Trunks said but Kat raised her hand making him stop.

"Wait Trunks I really want to tell you this so please don't… ugh just let me speak please." She nearly begged Trunks scrunched his eyebrows together and nodded for her to continue.

"Well I had a bad experience with a man once." Trunks furred his eyebrows more. _She's not a virgin?_ He thought. _Of course she wouldn't be I mean look at her._ He thought. Kat looked up to see Trunks' expression and then realized something.

"I…" she stopped _Dear Lord please give me strength to tell him. It's scary and embarrassing at the same time._ She thought Kat gulped and tried again.

"I… wait can I ask you a question?" she asked. Trunks nodded

"What are you thinking?" Trunks eyes popped out a bit. _I can't tell her!_ He thought

"Ugh... I'm trying to figure out what you're trying to tell me."

"Trunks don't lie." His eyes popped out a bit again

"I'm not." He lied.

"Yes you are… you're eyes are telling me you are… Say it I won't get offended I promise." Trunks gulped and he then raised his right arm behind his head in a nervous manner.

"I… ugh are you still… a ugh…" he couldn't say it. Kat figured out what he was thinking and her cheeks burned.

"Yes" she whispered Trunks eyes popped out a whole lot this time.

"Ugh you are! Oh ugh he-he ugh yes sooo ummm… well that's ugh… good yea I'm very proud of you." Trunks babbled not sure what to say. Kat's cheeks were burning and Trunks wanted her more than anything at the moment.

"When I meant a bad experience I didn't actually mean intercourse… It almost led to that… See when I was a sophomore in college a couple of friends and me went out for the night and at the club that we went to…" she began as she remembered what almost happened.

**-Flashback- **

**Katarina was walking to the bathroom to freshen up and wet her face and dry off some sweat when all of sudden someone grabbed her in the dark hallway and pulled her into a room. At first she wasn't sure what was happening and where she was at until she noticed a blue light and stalls. She looked up and was met with a man she had danced with earlier. He was in his mid-twenties, about 5'11 with black spikey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing blue jean pants, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over, and black combat boots. His physique was average she remembered when she was dancing with him that he has broad strong shoulders and he did have six-pack.**

"**What are y-you doing?" she asked afraid of what he wanted. The man smirked at her and started to unbuckle his belt.**

"**I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you step into this club… I actually didn't want it to do it by force but you did reject my invitation earlier and I couldn't let you leave before I get what I want." He said huskily.**

"**No wait! W-what are y-you doing st-op!" she yelled when she realized what was going to happen. The man stopped with his belt and moved forward pushing her back to sit on one of the stalls. Katarina yelled but the man slapped her. She turned to the side and reached up with her left hand to caress her stinging check. She then saw him unzip his pants go into his pants and boxer to bring out his manhood. Katarina felt the tears streaming down her face and gulped. She needed to get out or this man was going to rape her. The man moved closer to her and grabbed the end of her skirt raising it above her thighs; he then roughly placed his hands on her thighs and tried to pry them open and that's when it clicked. She brought up her leg and kicked him square in the groin with her silver heel. The man screamed and fell back to the floor. Katarina quickly stood up jumped over him and ran out the bathroom, out the club, and into her car. She pushed her way through the dancing people through the people getting into the club and people who were walking outside. Without ever glancing back she got in and drove until the tears streamed down her face.**

**When she stepped into her car she didn't know what to do so she drove to her dorm and called the police. They arrived and she told them the whole story. Some officers went to the club to see if he was still there but he was gone and Katarina never knew if they caught him or not. After that night she stopped going to clubs or out late at night. But that all stopped when she met Nicholas.**

**-End of flashback-**

"So that was the first time something bad happened to me. In high school boys always tried to get me into their bed but no one has ever tried to force themselves on me. Not until that night. It was awful having someone who is drunk on you trying to have his way with you… and the worst part was that I was so… defenseless. Yes I took self-defense classes in high school but this was so scary I couldn't move. Even though he was drunk he still had a good hold on me. I was able to escape because when he moved forward he held onto the wall with one hand so I caught him off balance." She said as tears streamed down her face. Trunks was mad and sad. Here is his girlfriend who has had bad experiences with men and all he wants to do most of the time is jump her. He soon controlled his Ki and brought her close to him. Trunks omitted a small amount of Ki to Kat's body to calm her. Katarina closed her eyes and moaned slightly.

"You're so warm Trunks." She whispered as she snuggled into him more.

"You're so warm Trunks…and safe." She whispered Trunks smiled and circled his arms round her small waist carrying her to place her in his lap.

"It's ok Kat… I'm here now and nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I promise." He vowed. Kat smiled and opened her eyes to see him staring intimately at her. Kat brought her right hand up to his cheek and caressed it gently.

"Trunks… You're an amazing man and I…" she paused and looked deep into his crystal blue eyes. _Can I say it? _She thought "and I- I'm so glad to have you." She finished and inwardly smacked her forehead. _That's not what I wanted to say! Maybe it's not time to say it._ Trunks smiled

"I'm glad to have you too." He said and leaned down to give her a small peck.

"It's late you should go to bed… I'll let myself out so you don't have to worry about it." Trunks said as he looked at the time. Katarina didn't respond or move.

"Trunks, why don't you stay over? If you feel comfortable that is." She asked and looked up to a smiling crystal blue, lavender hair man.

"Will **you** feel comfortable?" he asked Kat rolled her eyes.

"Of course you big goof." She said and sat up from her position. She wanted him to stay over after what happened and she knew she's be able to sleep that night with his warm body pressed against hers.

"Ok well how about I go tuck you in and I'll make myself comfortable in the guest room." He said as he stood up with Kat in his arms.

"No." she whispered. She wanted him to sleep in the same bed with her. When she's in his arms she feels safe and ever since he hugged her when she came downstairs she forgot about the incident at the club.

"No what?" he asked confused _maybe she's having second thoughts. _He thought.

"No I don't want you to sleep in the guest room… I want you to sleep in my room." She whispered Trunks instantly smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked and made his way to the stairs.

"Trunks we got really comfortable back in your apartment. I don't think sleeping in the same bed is out of this world." She said and rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to get that comfortable in your bed?" he huskily whispered in her ear making her blush instantly.

"Not **that** comfortable." She said and bit her bottom lip. Trunks chuckled.

"I'm happy just by holding you sweetheart." He gently said. Once he got into her bedroom Trunks stopped and looked down at Kat.

"Which side do you sleep on?" he asked. Kat raised her eyebrow.

"I usually sleep in the center." She said Trunks nodded and walked over to the bed laying Kat down gently he then leaned over to her nightstand and turned on the lamp. Kat sat up and snuggled under the covers waiting for Trunks to join her. Trunks sat on the bed and slipped his shoes off him then laid back but stopped when Kat called him.

"Trunks you're going to sleep in that?" she asked as she pointed at what was left of his suit.

"Yes why?" he asked

"Oh nothing, it's just well isn't it uncomfortable?" she asked Trunks shrugged.

"I'm okay." Kat rolled her eyes again.

"Trunks take it off." She demanded Trunks raised his eyebrow

"Excuse me?" he asked not believing if he heard right.

"Trunks strip down now." She said and sat up.

"Wait what?" he asked again this time facing her. Kat sighed and stood up. She then slipped her hands into his unbutton shirt and slipped it off. Kat placed the shirt on the bed and stood up to take a hold of Trunks' hands.

"Stand up." She demanded and tugged his hands Trunks stood. Kat dropped his hands and took a hold of the hem of his wife beater. She slipped the shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor she then grabbed his neck and smiled up at Trunks. Kat slowly descended her hands down his chest, chiseled 6-pack all the way to his belt buckle. Trunks shivered under her touch twice.

"Whoa what are you doing Kat?" he asked as she started to undo his belt. Kat smirked

"Well hunny since you're not stripping down for me I decided to take matters into my own hands." She said as she unzipped and unbuttoned his black pants. Kat took a hold of his hips and tip-toed to give him a peck on the mouth.

"I think you can do the rest." She whispered on his mouth, pecked him once more and moved to the bed. Trunks stood in the same spot dumb folded then turned and saw Kat staring at him from behind.

"You're such a tease." He said as he slipped out of his pants. Kat smiled and turned to the other side.

"Am not." She said and felt the bed move indicating Trunks finally laid down She soon saw the light go out and felt two rough yet gentle hands circle her waist and brought her back to his chest.

"Yes you are but… I like it." he whispered and started to nibble her earlobe making Kat moan.

"Trunks… we're supposed to sleep." She said and moaned again when she felt Trunks' left hand go under her white t-shirt and he drew small invisible circles while he nibbled her ear.

"Oh we are going to sleep but first I think I should repay you the favor." He said and quickly turned her over so she could straddle his hips. Kat yelped and giggled. She placed her hands on his chest so she could sit up.

"Trunks!" she squealed and slapped him on his chest. Trunks laughed and moved his hands down to her briefs.

"Let's see I think I should remove these first." He said and slipped a thumb on either side. Katarina bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Ugh I don't think so see…" she began and moved down to his left ear.

"These briefs are substitutes for my underwear." She whispered. Trunks smirked and slipped the briefs off and inch.

"Well then the more I want them off." He whispered.

"Trunks." She warned Trunks sighed and removed his thumbs.

"Okay I won't remove them… then we'll just have to remove this t-shirt." He said and grabbed the hem of the shirt.

"Trunks! I'm not wearing anything under." She whispered as she stopped his hands from going any higher.

"Liar" he whispered and moved the shirt up higher. Katarina bit her lip again but laughed.

"Okay you caught me." She said and grabbed his hands from under her shirt. Katarina brought his hands out of her shirt and then she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slipped out of it. Kat threw the shirt onto the ground and smiled down at Trunks.

"Happy now?" she asked Trunks nodded and brought both his hands up to Kat's neck and slowly descended them down to her hips outlining every curve she has. Kat closed her eyes and moaned silently when she felt his warm hands traces her curves slowly. Once Trunks hands made their way to her hips he brought her down so she could lay her head on his chest.

"I can never get tired of seeing your beautiful body… Thank you for letting me see it." He whispered and kissed her hair.

"Trunks it's not that great." She muttered causing Trunks to laugh.

"Kat you have a body many would kill for I'm just surprise that you're with an old man like me. I mean you could be with a young man your age and yet you're here lying with a 32 year old man."

"Trunks you're not old and either way you look about my age so there is no need to worry. Besides I doubt I'll find someone like you… Remember I don't like you for your looks but the way you are and you're not that bad to look at." She said and kissed his chest a couple of times.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better… I think." He said and the both of them laughed.

"But let's be serious… Hunny why are you with me? I mean I'm old and you could be with someone much younger… And your mother hates me. Don't you want to be with someone she likes?" he asked. Katarina stayed quite for a minute trying to figure out what to tell him while she drew imaginary circles on his chest.

"Trunks why would you ask that?" was all she said

"Why would you ask a question like that?" she asked again and sat up.

"Haven't I made myself clear? You're an amazing man and I love to be with you and only you. You're not old and if you were old I'm pretty damn sure I'd still want to be with you. I definitely don't care who my mother wants to see me with. If she doesn't like you it's her problem not mine because I like you." She said and looked into the azure eyes that looked up into her eyes. They both stayed like that for minutes just looking into the others eyes not moving nor mumbling a word. Trunks was the first to move. He lifted his right hand up to her left cheek and just held her face in his hand. Kat smiled and leaned into his hand without another word Kat laid back down on Trunks and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him for dear life.

"You're so beautiful and I must be the luckiest man on earth to have the honor to share a bed with you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Trunks you say you're the luckiest man… I must be one lucky woman to be able to have the most gentle, caring handsome, smart, loving man as my companion." She said and kissed his chest.

"You're too much..." he said as he rolled over so she could be underneath him and captured her lips with his. Kat moaned in the kiss and held onto his neck tighter.

"Wait no… If we do anymore I don't know if I'll be able to stop. We don't have Giru to interrupt us this time." Trunks said and smiled down at the woman of his dreams. Kat smiled back

"True." She agreed and released her hold on Trunks neck. Trunks rolled over to his side and turned to face her to bring her closer to his body

"You're an amazing woman Katarina and I'm happy to be with you." He whispered and kissed her head before closing his eyes.

"And you're an amazing man Trunks and I'm glad you're here with me." She whispered. Soon both fell asleep dreaming about the other.

**A/N: (Skipping Saturday through Tuesday)**

**Wednesday:**

"Hey hunny why are you still here?" Bulma asked as she closed the big brown door behind her. Trunks looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled at his mother.

"Good evening mother, I'm just working on some papers… I should be leaving in a bit. Why are you still here?" He asked as he stopped reading and leaned back into his chair crossing his legs over the other and his arms.

"I actually had to stay and talk to the new head of the science department." Trunks nodded

"Today was her first day yes?" he asked and Bulma nodded.

"Yes she's on the 10th floor so go by sometime to check on her." Bulma commanded Trunks smiled.

"I will, mother can I ask you a question?" he asked

"Sure." She said and took a seat in one of his black sofa chairs.

"It's about Katarina… Well…" he started but wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked

"No, it's just well I'm jealous." He confessed as he slumped over his desk. Bulma did everything in her power not to laugh. It was his first time of being jealous usually everyone around him is jealous of him not him of someone else.

"Jealous… Of what?" she asked

"Her ex-boyfriend his name is Nick and from what I've heard so far is that he was a great man and her mother loves him. She accepts him but won't accept me." He said sadly.

"She must be blind if she doesn't accept you." Bulma muttered and looked up at her son.

"But Trunks you shouldn't worry how Kat's mother thinks of you. You should only care about how Kat feels and thinks of you. Throughout the little time I've known the girl she really shows a lot of concern for you… She loves you son."

"She loves me?" Trunks asked as he sat up straight

"It seems as she does, has she ever mentioned she loves you?"

"No she's never told me she loves me… but I think it's because she scared. She's told me a little bit of her ex's and they all broke her heart. I know she mention something about this Nick guy but I still feel jealous of him." He said sadly

"If you feel like he is some threat to you then you should talk to Kat about her feelings towards you and him." Bulma said as she stood from the chair and walked over to Trunks.

"You don't have to worry about anything Trunks she's a good woman and I know she cares for you dearly." Bulma said and placed a kiss on Trunks forehead.

"Thank you mother." He said as she walked to the door.

"I'm here anytime son and don't stay here too late." With that Bulma left and Trunks got back to work.

**Friday (Skipped Thursday)**

Trunks and Katarina were at his condo with Bra, Pan, Marron, Goten, and Uub. Uub and Goten were sitting on one of the sofas while the girls were lying on the floor eating popcorn out of a big bowl. Trunks and Katarina were lying on the opposite side watching the movie.

"Kat can we go to my room and talk?" he whispered in her ear. He wasn't able to pay attention to the movie since all he could think of was Kat's relationship with Nick and his mother's words. They weren't able to speak on Thursday because Katarina had a teacher meeting and was busy making a test for her students so Trunks thought now was the best time to speak to her he just didn't know how he was going to start the conversation. Katarina stood up from the couch and waited until Trunks stood up as well he grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

"Where are you two going?" asked Bra

"To my room we'll be back later." Trunks said.

"Trunks Kat don't make too much noise I really want to finish seeing this movie." Goten teased and was answered by a shoe thrown to him.

"Ouch." He whined and rubbed his head making everyone else in the room laugh.

"That should teach you Goten." Kat yelled as Trunks closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong Trunks?" she asked as she went to sit on his bed. Trunks locked his door and turned to face Kat.

"Katarina?" Trunks hesitantly called her

"Yea?" she nodded and looked up at him.

"Umm I want to talk to you about something." He started

"I know it's none of my business but can you tell me about this Nick guy… I know it's none of my business but your mother seems to really like him and from what you've told me you two had a serious relationship… but if you don't feel comfortable we can act as if I never asked." Kat smiled _he's so cute when he's jealous_ she thought

"It's no problem Trunks…" She said as she lied back in his bed and patted the side for him to join her. When Trunks lied down next to her he was about to bring her to his chest but Kat straddled his hips. Trunks was sure not going to argue so he took a hold of her waist and smiled at her. _She really likes to be on top._ He thought _No Trunks don't think like that… Not now at least. But I will tease her about it later._

"So Mr. Briefs you want to know about my relationship with Nick… Well the relationship I once had with him?" she asked and got a nod from the lavender haired man beneath her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and received another nod.

"Why do you want to know? I'm not mad or anything and I don't mind telling you but I am curious." She said and started to message his chest through his black shirt.

"It's just well I want to know how he was with you." He lied. He didn't fully lie but that was part of the reason. Kat giggled and leaned her face down.

"You're lying." She whispered and kissed him. Trunks smiled in the kiss for being busted.

"Okay it's just well you're mother seems to really like him and not me…. I want to know why." Kat smiled sadly down at the love of her life.

"Hey Trunks remember I told you who my mother likes and not like is none of my concern. I honestly don't know why she loves Nick since he hurt me but I've never really known what goes through that woman's head…" She began and grabbed his chin with her left hand.

"I like you and you're the only one that matters to me at the moment. I don't care about Nick nor my mother's opinions." She softly said and pecked Trunks on the mouth. Kat sat back up and smiled down and the beaming 32 year old.

"Here I go…" she began her tale.

"I met Nick after my junior year in college. It was that summer after and a couple of us went to the beach. After that incident at the club in my sophomore year I never stepped into a club so we always headed to the beach. Well when we got there, there were a bunch of people, college students to be exact. As I walked with my friends we noticed a group of guys who were standing and talking when we passed by them they all turned and looked our way." She said and chuckled lightly.

"I'm pretty sure some had girlfriends because I remember seeing girls in that group and I remember hearing a lot of 'what the hell are you looking at I'm over here.' Men are really something else. Anyway we found a spot a little away from them and we placed our things on the floor and got settled down. I sat down on my beach chair and started talking to my girlfriends when some guys walked up to us. I remembered them from that group and Nick was there too. At first I don't think he was interested in me because he was looking at my friend Leslie who was tanning next to me. Yes typical guy looking at the girl who has her swim suit untied. This guy asked if we wanted to play volleyball and I declined on the spot but the others went to play." She said as she looked down at Trunks and noticed his eyes were on her eyes the whole time. _He really must want to know_ she thought and continued her story.

"After about 10 minutes into the game I think Nick got tired because he walked back over to me and sat on the floor he looked up at me and smiled showing his teeth I guess he thought it would impress me… Which did his teeth were pretty darn white." She laughed

"He held out his hand to me and introduced himself…." She began again

**-Flashback-**

"**Hi I'm Nickolas but you can call me Nick and you are?" Nick asked Katarina as he held out his hand to her. Kat looked at the smiling blonde and smiled herself.**

"**I'm Katarina." She said as she shook his hand.**

"**Katarina… That's a beautiful name." he commented**

"**Thank you." She said and looked up at the volleyball game in front of her. **

"**Why didn't you play?" Nick asked trying to make small talk. Kat looked away from the game and down at the blonde.**

"**I didn't feel like playing… Why did you stop playing?" she asked and turned to face the volleyball game again.**

"**It got boring… Maybe if you join the game I'll go back." He offered.**

"**I'll pass thank you but if you really want to play you should." She said and turned to face Nick.**

"**Nah I'll pass also. So where are you from?" he asked**

"**Here" she answered. Nick nodded **_**She's real talkative**_** he sarcastically thought.**

"**I'm from Washington but I live down here for college."**

"**Where do you go?" she asked not really interested but it would be rude not asking,**

"**I go to Texas A&M" Kat turned to look at him.**

"**What are you majoring in?" she asked**

"**Business. Where do you go to?" he asked**

"**I go to Texas A&M as well." She answered**

"**What a coincidence we go to the same school! What's your major?" he asked**

"**Education."**

"**You'd like to be a teacher?" he asked and Kat nodded.**

"**Are you going to teach here?" he asked **

"**I'm not sure." Nick nodded**

"**What grade are you planning to teach?" he asked**

"**Either Middle school or High School." Nick nodded and noticed his friends walking towards them.**

"**Hey Nick we're all going to Rae's Pub…You in?" asked another blonde guy. Nick turned to Katarina who was talking to her friend. More like arguing.**

"**Yea" Nick answered as he looked at Kat make a lot of arm movements.**

"**Hey Kat are you coming too?" Nick asked Kat stopped arguing with Leslie and turned to Nick.**

"**I don't think so I have a test to study for." She lied Leslie scoffed**

"**Kat it's summer." She said Kat turned to Leslie and gave her the evil eye.**

"**I have summer classes as well." This time she wasn't lying.**

"**She does Les I have her for a class." Their friend Vicky spoke up.**

"**Really? And why don't I know this?" Asked Leslie both Kat and Vicky turned to face each other and burst out laughing.**

"**Shows how much you pay attention to my life." Joked Kat Leslie rolled her eyes and turned to the guys.**

"**We're going to our apartment to change we'll meet you there." She said and turned to the girls.**

"**Kat you're coming even if I have to drag you." Leslie threatened causing Kat to laugh more. **

"**Okay mother as you wish." Mocked Kat and grabbed her things.**

"**I guess we're leaving then…" Vicky said out loud.**

"**Every time there's a cute boy everyone drops what they're doing to go out with him." Kat muttered as she started walking away from the group.**

"**And I never get to finish what I was doing because we always have to leave." She kept muttering as the group watched her leave. **

"**Hey Kat, wait for me!" Yelled Vicky as she jogged to catch up to her friend.**

"**Leslie right?" asked Nick Leslie nodded**

"**Do your best to bring your friend she seems interesting and I'd like to know her better." Nick said as he watched Kat walk away. Leslie smiled and thanked God that someone was interested in Kat.**

"**I'll do my best." Leslie said as she and the other girls started to walk away from the boys.**

"**You're interested in her?" asked Brandon**

"**Yes why is it so obvious?" asked Nick as he hopped into his jeep.**

"**Yea, but are you sure man she seems like the girl you don't play with… Leslie also told me she doesn't really have good experiences with guys." Nick turned on his jeep and smiled at Brandon.**

"**Well I'm not just any guy I'm a man." He said and started his way out the beach. Brandon chuckled and rolled his eyes.**

"**Good luck." He muttered**

"**No I'm not going!" Kat said as she buckled her seatbelt.**

"**Come on Kat Nick seems like a nice guy and he's interested in you." **

"**I don't care I'm not interested in him." Kat argued**

"**Kat come on you'll have fun."**

"**No and that's finale." Kat said as she closed the door and walked up to their apartment. Leslie sighed in frustration and followed Kat.**

"**You're so stubborn you know that, how are you going to find a man if you don't date?"**

"**I do date!" Kat yelled back**

"**Oh really enlightened me when was the last time you went out on a date?" Kat narrowed her eyes and turned to walk into her room. Leslie smiled and knew she won this little fight.**

**-End of flashback-**

"That's when I met Nick. I didn't go out with them that night but a week later Nick came to our apartment looking for me." Kat said

**-Flashback-**

"**Oh don't worry princess's I finally got down from my room to open the door… Just stay sitting down while I open the door." Katarina sarcastically told the girls in the living.**

"**Thanks babe that's why we love you." Leslie said as she threw popcorn into her mouth. Katarina narrowed her eyes and turned to the left and saw a small teddy bear on the table. She smirked, picked it up, and threw it to Leslie's face.**

"**No problem babe!" she said and winked at the now angry woman. Kat opened the door and was met with a 5'11 purple eye, blonde haired man.**

"**Nick?" she asked**

"**What are you doing here?" she asked**

"**You haven't returned any of my calls and you didn't show up last week why is that?" he asked **

"**Can't you take a hint?" She asked Nick smiled**

"**It seems like I can't… Well aren't you going to invite me in? It's rude to leave a guest at the door." He said and roamed over her body with his eyes. Katarina was wearing short blue jean shorts, a black tank top and a red flannel shirt over.**

"**You're not a guest you're more like a stalker." She said**

"**That's hurtful." Nick said as he made a pain expression and held onto his chest.**

"**Kat, who's at the door?" Asked Leslie as she walked behind Kat and saw a smiling Nick.**

"**Nick!" squealed Leslie.**

"**Kat don't just stand there invite him in!" she said**

"**Can't do sorry, bye bud." She said and was about to close the door but Leslie stopped her.**

"**Kat you're so rude… Now move over, come in Nick." Leslie dragged Nick into the apartment and led him to the living room. Katarina was still by the door. She rolled her eyes and closed the door.**

"**Okay well it seems like Nick is in good hands I'll see you all later… Bye." She said as she grabbed her shoes, purse and started to make her way back to the door.**

"**Wait where are you going?" asked Vicky.**

"**Out, I'll be back later." She answered and left.**

"**I'm sorry ladies but I really came here today to talk to Katarina. I'll see you all later as well." Nick said as he stood up and walked to the door.**

"**Bye girls I'll see you soon." He waved to them and headed out the door. He spotted Kat waiting for the elevator as she slipped into her shoes.**

"**Hi there again." He said when he stood beside her. Kat looked up to her left and saw the man she was trying to get away from.**

"**Can I ask you something?" she asked**

"**Shoot."**

"**Why do you keep following me? I mean after the many rejections why do you keep coming back?" she asked. Nick scrunched his eye brows together trying to figure out what to say. After a moment of silence the elevator doors opened and Kat walked into it.**

"**It's because you keep rejecting me I guess." He answered as soon as the elevator started to move.**

"**I don't understand." She muttered**

"**You're the only girl I've ever met who has rejected me so it makes me want to know you even more. And you seem very interesting… You don't seem like the other girls neither does your friend Vicky but something about you attracts me." He said in all honesty.**

"**So because I keep rejecting your offers and because I seem interesting you keep coming back?" she asked and Nick nodded.**

"**Listen Nick I'm going to be straight forward with you… At the moment I am not looking for any relationships nor dates so I honestly think you should go for someone else." She said and heard a chuckle the blonde haired man.**

"**I can't Katarina I honestly want to get to know you and I will keep bugging you until you go out with me come on, one date… We can make it a double date if it will make you feel better." He offered and smiled down at the brunette.**

"**I'm not sure…"**

"**One date and if you don't like me then I'll leave you alone." He promised Kat smiled**

"**Okay one date but if I don't like you… Remember you can never bother me again." She said making Nick smile.**

"**Promise." The two got off the elevator and walked outside.**

"**Tomorrow night I will pick you and Leslie up… Brandon has wanted to go out with her again. He explained Kat nodded and walked away**

"**Tomorrow night then… Goodnight Nickolas." She waved at him as she walked to her car. Nick smiled and jumped into his jeep.**

**-End of Flashback-**

"That following night the four of us went out to eat… We talked, drank and laughed. After the boys drove us to the park and we walked down the lake. I learned a lot from Nick about his family, goals, and dreams. He seemed like a great guy and I honestly thought maybe there was more than what meets the eye. Once we got back to our apartment he asked me out on another date and I accepted. We dated from about three months before he asked me to be his girlfriend I accepted it. He took me to meet his family and they were lovely people. He's the oldest and has two younger sisters. His father owned a small company back then and his mother was his father's partner."

"After about a week when I met his parents I took him to meet mine and I think that's when my mother fell in love with him."

**-Flashback-**

"**Hello is anyone here? Mamma? Pappa?" she yelled out as she dragged Nick into the house.**

"**Mija, is that you?" asked someone from the kitchen. Kat smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen.**

"**The one and only." She said and smiled at her mother who was cutting vegetables. Kat's mother stopped cutting the vegetables and walked up to her to embrace her in a hug.**

"**Hay mija it's so good to see you.. How is school?" she asked and before Kat could answer Mrs. Deluca turned to Nick and smiled at the young blonde.**

"**And who is this handsome young man?" she asked**

"**Mamma this is Nickolas my boyfriend. Nick this is my mother Aracely Deluca." Kat introduced the two.**

"**Boyfriend? Since when?" asked Mrs. De Luca**

"**Not too long but we've been dating for a couple of months now." Kat answered Mrs. De Luca nodded and smiled at the young man.**

"**Well then Mr. Nickolas why don't you sit and I'll make some coffee… Katarina, why don't you get your father from the garage?" Mrs. De Luca suggested. Katarina nodded and hopped to the back door leaving a nervous Nickolas in the living room. After a couple of minutes Katarina came into the living hand in hand with her father Benedetto De Luca and Nick stood up in respect.**

"**Papa, this is Nickolas my boyfriend… Nick this is my father Benedetto De Luca." She greeted the two men. Kat saw her father eye Nick and finally he held out his hand out to him to shake. Nick instantly took the hand and gave her father a nice strong shake.**

"**Nice to meet you Nickolas." Said Mr. De Luca. Nick smiled**

"**No sir it's my pleasure to meet you… Katarina has talked a lot about you and your wife and I'm honored to meet the two people who raised this beautiful young woman." He said.**

"**That's so sweet of you Nickolas." Said Mrs. De Luca. She walked into the living room holding a tray of tea and small cakes. **

"**Please sit Nickolas." Mrs. De Luca said as she leaned down on the coffee table to hand him his tea.**

"**Thank you Ma'am." Nick said when she handed him the tea.**

"**Now why don't you tell us a little about yourself Nickolas?" asked Mrs. De Luca.**

"**Well I'm a senior at Texas A&M I'm majoring in business because I will be taking over my father's business one day. I have two younger sisters one who is 23 and the other is 21."**

"**How old are you Nickolas?" Asked Mr. De Luca**

"**I'm 25 Sir." Mr. De Luca**

"**And where are you from?" asked Mrs. De Luca**

"**I'm from Washington but I came down here to Texas A&M." Kat glanced over at her parents and smiled because she knew they both liked Nickolas.**

**-End of flashback-**

"After that day my mother told me I did well by Nickolas and we would visit them at least every other weekend. My mother always thought he was such a gentlemen and she thought he was one day going to be my husband."

"Your dad didn't eye me up when I met him." Trunks thought out loud. _Was I not worth that? Whose father doesn't eye up their daughters boyfriends or dates? _He thought then got snapped out of his thoughts by a laughing woman.

"Trunks… My father didn't eye you up because he told me he liked you from the very beginning. He told me that the night before you all met I had this look on my face that he had never seen before. He said it was a look a little girl would make on Christmas morning. He told me that he liked you already before he met you and that on the day when you all met he knew you were special to me." She explained

"So don't feel bad because papa didn't eye you up you should feel proud that he didn't even have to do such a thing." She smiled down at the man who smiled up at her.

"When I broke it off with Nick it was probably the worst day of my life… Or so I thought back then." She said.

**-Flashback-**

**"Hey Nick! Baby, are you there?" Katarina yelled as she knocked on his door.**

**"Nick! Come on hunny it's cold outside!" she yelled after a moment she heard someone walk to the door. When it opened she was met with her 9 month boyfriend in boxers.**

**"Hey babe, where you asleep?" She asked as she tried to make her way in but Nick stopped her. Katarina looked up at him in total confusion.**

**"Hey baby, what are you doing here? I thought you had school?" He asked as he looked behind his shoulder. Katarina smiled**

**"Yea I did, but the professor cancelled because of the weather. So are you going to let me in or what?" she asked**

**"Ummm, well it's because...Well I..." he wasn't able to finish as a woman appeared behind him.**

**"Hey baby is it the pizza? Because I'm starving after..." but she stopped as she noticed who was at the door. Kat tightened her jaw and blinked her tears away.**

**"Wait Kat! I can explain..."**

**"No need to...Go to hell you bastard I never want to see you again!" she yelled as she ran to her car. When Kat got inside she immediately drove off after a mile or two she stopped at a gas station and broke down.**

**-End of Flashback-**

"And that's when I broke it off after that day I haven't dated anyone since. Nick came to the apartment everyday but I never went down to see him and for school I got morning and late afternoon classes so I wouldn't bump into him. I just kept my focus on school and finally my job. I actually applied for a job here in Japan to get away from all those memories… And then I met you and I've never been happier in my life. So see Trunks there is no need to worry about Nick he's my past and I honestly never felt for him the way I feel for you."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be we all come across jerks like him but in the end it's all worth it when we meet a man like you." She said and kissed his lips. Trunks pulled her back and looked into her big brown eyes as his right hand came up to her left cheek.

"You're an amazing woman… I can't understand why someone would want to hurt you?" he asked as he kept staring into her eyes. Katarina was on the verge of tears. She smiled sweetly at the man beneath her and then burst out laughing.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked

"My girlfriends use to tell me because I hardly let any of the guys go to second base… Actually, they were more specific… They told me because I never went too far with a guy. And some of my guy friends use to tease me about being a virgin and things like that."

"At the time I thought it was funny that they teased me but as I got older it felt well insulting at times. I am a big believer when it comes to my morals…" _Now I don't think I'm a big one_ she thought

"And I honestly thought other people respected that but I guess they didn't." she said sadly

"I respect you and your morals… I know I tease you but I won't try anything you won't… If you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I'll stop." Trunks told her

"No Trunks you haven't done anything uncomforting to me… I actually think I've put you in some uncomforting situations. I know you're a man with needs and I'll try my best to please you but I can only go so far… I know lately I get real embarrass and nervous but honestly it's not because I'm uncomfortable it's just… Well I've never gone this far with someone before. When I'm with you there's so much I want to do but I'm afraid." She confessed, bit her lips, and looked down to his chest.

"Hey, look at me." Trunks said as he grabbed her chin gently

"There is no need to get scared if you don't want to do something don't worry we won't do anything."

"Unlike your previous boyfriends I'm patient…" he lied. It wasn't honestly lying he was a very impatient person but he really cared for Katarina that he would wait until she wanted it.

"Thanks Trunks… You're the best." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"I try to be hunny." He whispered receiving a chuckle from the girl on top.

"Why don't we stay in here and sleep?" he asked Kat nodded and hugged the man beneath her. They were in peaceful silence until they heard knocking.

"Hey love birds we're going out for dinner… Want to join us?" asked Goten

"Do you want to go?" asked Kat and received a growl form Trunks stomach she giggled and got off of the slightly flushed lavender man.

"I believe that's a yes… Come on." She said as she stood from the bed and held her hand out for Trunks to take. Trunks stood and held onto the girl of his dreams.

"Hey so where are we going?" asked Trunks as he sat on the couch to slip on his boots.

"We're all starving and still deciding… Kat would you like to mention a place?" Asked Pan

"Hmmm I honestly don't know where to go." She answered and she puckered her lips and scrunched her eyebrows in a thinking manner. Trunks looked over to his right where she stood staring off in space and couldn't help the smile that graced his sharp face.

"I have an idea…" he started

"Why don't we go to Chu-Chu's bar-b-Q?" Trunks suggested. Pan and Marron looked at each other and nodded. Bra shrugged her shoulders and said she was up for anything, Uub nodded and Goten nodded furiously which made Kat laugh.

"Okay then it's Chu-Chu's, Goten I'm riding with you." Bra said and started walking out the condo with Marron and Pan behind. Goten looked at the teens walking away and made a small whimper. He then turned to Trunks and Kat.

"Guys you two have to take Marron and Pan… I can only take so much teen gossip… Come on please take them." He nearly begged making Kat laugh again.

"Don't worry Goten we'll take them... Right Trunks?" she turned to a 32 year old rolling his eyes.

"Goten what makes you think I can handle two teen girls?" he asked and was answered with a nudge on the side by Katarina.

"Trunks don't be rude; don't worry Goten I can take the girls in my car if you all want to drive their together." She suggested. Trunks turned to look at Kat and shook his head no.

"No you're riding with me don't worry we'll take the brats." He said and received another nudge.

"Actually I think I'd like to ride with the girls... See you boys there." She said and walked out the room. Trunks turned to Goten and smacked him in the head.

"Nice going Goten."

"Hey you're the one who didn't want to take the girls… You know how close they've gotten so this one man is on you." He said and threw his tongue out at Trunks. Trunks was about to smack him again but Goten ran out before Trunks could hit him.

"Too slow…" he yelled as he caught up to Kat. Trunks growled and headed out the door as well. Once everyone was outside Kat explained the car arrangements and the teen girls were ecstatic with going with Kat. The girls got into Kat's mustang and before Kat slipped into the driver's seat Trunks stopped her.

"Hey you'll never have to worry about me breaking your heart… I promise." He vowed Kat smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Trunks happily accepted.

"Thank you." She whispered once she backed away. Trunks released her and Kat slipped into the driver's seat.

"What was that?" asked Bra. Kat turned to look at Bra and the other two.

"That was Trunks being Trunks." She said and started the car.

**Thank you:**

**Chibisensei110787:** Thank you! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one=)

**KoolKat44:** Thank you very much I'm glad you like it! X)

And to **ALL** my readers thanks for reading! =)

P.S Did you think the title was ok? I wasn't sure haha.


	18. The Beach and a New Position?

**Hey everyone! Here's my next chapter hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, GT, nor any of its movies and characters.**

**BIG THANKS TO**_** KOOLKAT44**_** AND **_**GUEST**_** ;)**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning when Katarina was woken up by the ring of the doorbell. She sat up on her bed and stretched her aching muscles. Katarina moaned as she felt her back muscles stretch to their limit she stretched her arms over her head and yawned when the doorbell rang again.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked no one in particular as she faced her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone to look at the time. Once Katarina glanced at the time she groaned.

"It's 7:30… Who can be ringing me up at this time?" she asked no one again as she threw the covers off over her body and slipped out of bed. Katarina slipped into some slippers that were beside her bed and started her way to the hallway, down the stairs, and to front door. Katarina looked through the peep hole and noticed a tall man covering their face with a dozen roses. Katarina smiled and unlocked the door knowing fully well who it was. Once the door opened Trunks was about to pull the roses out of his face when he was dragged into the apartment.

"Whoa…" he said as Kat dragged him into the living room.

"Sit, make yourself at home, do whatever you like while I go and… freshen up." She said as she covered her mouth with her hand not wanting Trunks to smell her morning breathe, but Trunks had other things in mind as he stood up and pulled Kat into a bear hug.

"Trunks…" squealed Kat in her hand.

"Kat don't be shy." He whispered nearing his mouth towards her cheek while his left hand went up to her mouth to unclamp her covered mouth.

"Trunks…" she whined as she pulled away from him while covering her mouth.

"No." he said stubbornly as he held onto her tighter with his right arm and brought his left hand away from her mouth down to the strings of her tank top and started to slip it off her shoulder as his lips attacked her neck.

"No Trunks please…" she begged through her hand Trunks sighed in defeat and pulled her away from him.

"It's not like I care but okay I guess." He muttered Kat smiled and ran up the stairs to her room. Trunks chuckled and headed into the kitchen to make them both some coffee.

"Women…" he muttered when he walked into the kitchen. Trunks walked over to her white cabinets and took out the coffee mix. He then walked over to the refrigerator to get the milk and some muffins he found in there.

Katarina ran into her bathroom and stripped out of her boxer shorts and tank top before jumping into the shower. She turned the knobs of the shower and shivered when the cold water hit her body. Katarina got a hold of her toothbrush and squeezed out the toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and then after rinsed her hair, shampooed it, and rinsed it again. After her quick shower Katarina dried her body and wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of matching hot pink underwear and bra. Katarina then took out some white cuffed shorts and slipped into a white tank top and then into a yellow button up shirt. Kat then walked back out into her bedroom and dried her hair she then slipped it up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she could smell the scent of freshly made coffee. When Katarina walked in she saw Trunks leaning back on the counter reading the paper while he stuffed his mouth with muffins. Katarina walked over to him and by the time she reached him Trunks had already set down his paper and muffin. Trunks circled his arms around the young woman and smiled down at her.

"Now is it okay for me to kiss you?" he asked the brunette Kat smiled up at him and tip-toed to reach his lips. She gently kissed the lavender haired man and backed away.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked. Trunks didn't say anything but leaned down to capture her lips with his. Trunks pulled Katarina closer to him and finally decided to pick her up and place her on the counter so he wouldn't have to strain. Katarina wrapped her legs around Trunks' waist and brought him closer to her.

"Hmmm Trunks…" she moaned as his lips attacked her neck. Katarina closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. _This sure is a way to wake up in the morning._ She thought.

"May I ask what I did to have the pleasure of having the handsome famous CEO in my apartment?" She asked as she lightly played with the small hair on Trunks' nape. Trunks smirked and couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt the pleasure of her small teasing while he sucked her neck gently.

"I remember you told me today your school had a holiday and I wanted to take you out to breakfast and the girls wanted to go to the beach today… Are you interested?" he asked and moved in to gently nibble her neck, Katarina bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Let's see what I would rather want…1. Stay home and cuddle on my couch and watch TV or 2. Go to the beach with my friends and handsome boyfriend who will only be in swimming Trunks and having all the beautiful women gawk over him… Hmmm which to choose... Which to choose…" She teased Trunks backed away from her neck and looked into his girlfriends' eyes. Trunks slipped his hands underneath Katarina's bottom and lifted her up, while Kat circled her legs around his waist securing herself on him.

"Trunks!..." she squealed Trunks ignored her and walked over to sit in one of her chairs.

"Come on babe, you know they can look but they'll never have the pleasure of feeling…" he said and buckled his hips up letting Kat know exactly what he meant. Katarina squealed in surprise and turned bright red when she landed back on Trunks' lap moaning softly as she felt everything he had to offer.

"Trunks, you big pervert!" she said and giggled.

"Okay you won me over I guess it's true no one can take what's mine… Right?" she said as she winked at him and hopped off his lap. Trunks laughed and couldn't help but squeeze her perfect round butt a bit as she passed him.

"TRUNKS!" she squealed and ran upstairs. Trunks pulled out his cell phone and called Goten to let him know that Katarina was going to join them.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Katarina drove up to a café that was close to Capsule Corp. Trunks stepped out of the car and walked over to Katarina's side and opened it for her helping her out.<p>

"We're meeting everyone at Goten's apartment so I thought we'd eat somewhere near?" he asked as he took her by the hand and led her to the café.

"It's fine." She said and hugged closer to Trunks' arm. Trunks opened the door for letting her go in first and then he followed. The café didn't have a host so people were free to sit themselves. Trunks led Kat to a booth towards the left back and by a window. After a minute a young blonde in a mid-thigh black skirt with black panty holes underneath and a white button up shirt walked over to the couple with a bright smile. Kat noticed how pretty the young girl was and wondered if men usually hit on her in a job as waitressing.

"Good morning Mr. Briefs and Miss Katarina yes?" asked the blonde as she smiled down at the couple. Kat looked up at the blonde and blinked twice.

"Umm… yes?" She said which sounded more like a question rather than an answer. The blonde laughed lightly.

"I recognized you from the newspaper a couple of weeks back." She explained Katarina blushed slightly and smiled.

"Oh yes right…" she said and then turned to look into the menu hoping that the blonde didn't see her blush. Trunks on the other hand was very amuse of seeing Katarina blush. He loved that sight more than anything and always tried to make her blush.

"So what may I get the two of you to drink this morning?" asked the blonde. Kat looked up from her menu and thought for a moment.

"I'll take an orange juice, please." She said and looked over at Trunks who was sitting back into the booth. He had his right arm resting on the shoulder of the booth and his left hand was resting on the table while he was staring at the woman in front of him with so much love.

"Trunks?" she asked and that's when Trunks snapped out of his daze. He then looked up at the smiling blonde and ordered.

"I'll take a coffee thank you." With that the blonde nodded and walked off to get them their drinks.

"I see you're getting famous now." Trunks said as he winked at her. Kat blushed again and smiled.

"Not likely Mr. Briefs." She teased which made Trunks laugh.

"So tell me, which beach are we going to?" she asked

"Medina beach." He answered Kat nodded but then sighed

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked a bit concerned

"I just remembered I heard the weather man mentioned some beached that were going to be extremely hot today… and beach Medina was one of them." She said Trunks laughed.

"Well then I hope you brought a bikini…" he teased making the woman blush

"Or you and I can go to the beach house and take off our clothes…" he suggested making the woman blush even redder than she was already.

"Trunks…" she hissed making the lavender haired man laugh.

"Your choice babe." He said and threw her a sexy smirk with a wink. Katarina rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile grace her lips. The blonde walked back towards them with their drinks.

"Orange juice for the lady…" she said as she placed Katarina's drink down

"And a coffee for the gentlemen." She said as she placed Trunks' drink in front of him.

"Now what may I get you to eat?" she asked ready to write down their order.

"I'll take the special but with the eggs scrambled." Kat ordered the blonde nodded and wrote down the order.

"And I'll take two specials like the lady." He ordered handing the menu to the blonde. She nodded and walked off. After ten minutes of waiting and Trunks' attacking Katarina questions about her swimwear the waiter brought their breakfast and the two ate with Trunks asking about her swimwear whenever he had the chance. After the two finished their breakfast they both left and headed into Trunks car driving to Goten's apartment.

Trunks stopped the car in front of a huge black building and helped Kat out the car. He led Kat up the stairs and into the building. They walked passed a reception desk that had a brunette in a blue suit behind it. Trunks led Kat to black elevators once they got in he pressed the 20th floor and up went the elevator.

"Goten lives in a nice building." Kat commented.

"Yes he does… He decided to live near capsule Corp. so he would never be late." Explained Trunks once the doors opened the couple were about to get out but were surprised with two well build men and three petite woman.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Marron as she walked into the elevator followed by Pan, Bra, Uub and Goten. Marron had on a pink mid-thigh dress that hung loosely from her body and matching pink sandals, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Bra had on a white mini skirt and a pink strapless top with her swimsuit underneath. She had on white sandals. Pan was wearing blue jean cut offs, an orange sleeveless hoodie and she also had her swimsuit under. To top of her look she wore black combat boots. Uub was wearing green trunks a white t-shirt and white boots. **(A/N: When I say boots or combat boots I mean the kind they wear on the show;])** Goten had black Trunks with a red dragon going around his left leg a red t-shirt and black boots.

"I see you guys were going to meet us downstairs." Trunks stated the obvious.

"Yes we were but we didn't expect the two of you to beat us up here." Said Pan

"Good morning Kat." Greeted Uub as he stood beside her Katarina looked up and smiled at the tan man.

"Good morning Uub, are you ready to have some beach fun?" she asked the tall tan man smiled wide and nodded.

"How's my best friend's best girlfriend?" asked Goten as he squeezed in between Trunks and Kat hugging her and giving her a gentle noogie. Kat squeezed her eyes a bit and laughed as she led Goten's hand off her head.

"First, Goten that didn't make any sense and second why are you so happy and thirdly I'm not a child to get noogie." She said and hugged the man. Goten laughed and returned her hug.

"Well missy it's because we get to have a day off of work thanks to the amazing Bulma Briefs who said she could take over for a day… and we're going to the beach where I can find my next girlfriend." He said and smiled.

"Well then that is a good reason to be happy then." She said

"And I didn't noogie you because I see you as a child **obviously** you don't look like one." He said as he roamed her body and received a hard hit from the back. Goten winced and turned to see a scowling Trunks. He laughed and turned back to Kat.

"I noogie you because you're my best friend's girlfriend making you my best friend… but if I had to choose between the two of you I'd pick you, Just don't tell Trunks that." He whispered making the brunette laugh. Bra pulled Goten back from the collar and shoved him to Trunks.

"Hey!" he whined

"Excuse you!" Trunks said but Bra ignored them both.

"Hey Kat so now tell me what are you wearing?" asked Bra. Kat turned to look at the three teenage girls and then up at a lavender hair man who was now talking to Goten but she knew he was also paying close attention to her. So she decided to have some fun.

"Well I have this suit that I haven't worn at all…" she began

"It's a white monokini. It's a 'V' neck kind of suit… It forms the 'V' up here and goes down like this…" She said as she showed the girls the way her monokini started. Kat started at her neck and formed a 'V' down her chest.

"It has a diamond cut out here in the center." She said as she made an invisible cut out underneath her breast.

"Now it doesn't cover anything from here to here." She said as roamed her hands from underneath her breasts all the way down to her naval.

"Now from underneath here…" she said as she pointed under her breast but on the sides.

"There's a strap that goes down and makes my bottom suit." She said finishing her description. Bra and the other three looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh my goodness it sounds so sexy!" squealed Bra making Kat blush.

"And revealing! I can't wait to see you in it!" Marron said trying her best to picture her friend in the 'sexy suit.'

"But it's a bit too tight." She confessed and could've sworn she saw Trunks tense. The elevator came to a stop.

"Even better! I can't wait until you wear it!" Bra squealed and led Kat out the elevator with the other two teens behind.

"Are you really going to let her wear that?" asked Goten as he and the other two men walked out the elevator.

"Only if we're both lock in a room." Trunks said as he walked to reach the girls. Goten un-capsuled his car and placed the girls bags in his trunk.

"Who's going with me and who's going with Trunks?" he asked

"Awe Goten can't we just ride with Kat and you all can go in your car?" asked Bra.

"I don't think so little sister… See I already had to ride with these two guys while the three of you stole my girlfriend." Said Trunks as he leaned back onto his car Bra turned to face her brother and gave him that look she usually gave Vegeta when she wanted him to shop with her.

"Not going to work…" He said and closed his eyes. After a moment he felt three familiar Ki's in front of him.

"No" he repeated

"Please Trunks?" asked Marron. Trunks opened his eyes and saw three teenage girls in front of him two in puppy dog faces while the one on the right narrowed her eyes at him. _She'll never change_ he thought as he smiled at her. Trunks groaned and gave in.

"Fine…" he sighed and walked over to Kat.

"Are you okay with them?" he asked Kat smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" she said. Trunks sighed and gave her his keys. Katarina took them into her hand and looked past Trunks shoulder seeing the three girls climb into his car. Kat smiled and hugged Trunks.

"You're an amazing brother." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Trunks smiled and held her close.

"Be careful now I guess you'll be following us." He said but stopped when he saw Kat shake her head.

"Nope, we're racing there…" She said Trunks raised his brow.

"Why will we be racing?" he asked

"To make this trip fun…" She said giving him a big smile.

"And what if we don't want to?" he asked Kat shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you all are old men." She taunted making Uub and Goten both look at her. Kat smirked glad that they took the bait.

"Who said we're old?" Goten asked

"Trunks always tells me he's old and since the two of you** are** around his age I assume the two of you think as he does as well?" she asked

"Hell no we don't!" said Goten as he walked toward the couple.

"Then let's race." She challenged

"And what do we get when we win?" asked Uub now interested.

"Whatever you all want, but like that would happen I guess I will talk to the girls and they can decide what their price will be once you guys reach us there." She said. Goten snorted

"Alright then missy you have yourself a race but when I win I am making you four my maids…" he said proud. Katarina smirked and nodded.

"Okay but Goten don't get too comfortable." She said and walked over to Trunks' car.

"May the best driver when." She said, before hoping into the car she smirked at the three men and winked.

"Goten you need to let me drive!" Trunks said in a panic.

"Why? I can drive very well… thank you very much." He said offended. Trunks shook his head.

"No Goten, you don't understand… that gorgeous woman over there sitting in my driver seat grew up with cars and she can easily beat us." He said as he pointed back to his black sports car. Goten looked over to the car and caught Katarina smirking at him through the view rear mirror.

"She can drive any car we throw at her… Her driving is like us flying." Trunks explained

"Hey Goten, maybe we should listen to Trunks after all he knows Kat better than we do." Uub said not wanting to lose because he already had a prize in mind.

"Okay girls, I just challenged the boys into a race." Kat said as she looked at the three teenage girls.

"A race? To the beach?" asked Marron Kat nodded and smiled.

"Who's driving?" asked Bra as she turned to face Katarina

"Goten wants to drive but I think Trunks is trying to per sway him to let him drive." Kat said as she looked through her rear view mirror and saw the two men arguing. All three teenage girls went pale.

"No but Kat, if Trunks drives we'll surely lose." Said Marron making Kat laugh

"It's not funny Kat, Trunks drives like there's no tomorrow you must know this." Said Pan

"Yes I do, but I also drive like there's no tomorrow and Trunks knows this better than anyone… Why do you think he wants to drive so bad? He knows his chances aren't too good." She said and started the car bringing it to life. The three teens looked at their new friend and saw the confidence she had shining in her eyes. Pan and Marron both sat back onto the leather seats and buckled themselves in.

"What do we get when we win?" asked Bra putting all her faith in her driver friend.

"We get whatever we want… So ladies what will you be wishing?" she asked as she too buckled her seatbelt and waited for the men to get into their car.

"Hmmm we can get whatever we want?" asked Marron

"And from them?" asked Pan Katarina nodded.

"Yes, Goten already made up his mind and he said when he wins he'll have us all as his maids." She said making the three girls angry.

"Ha-ha that's what he thinks!" Spat Pan

"Kat, let's make sure they taste our dust!" Marron said making Kat and the others laugh.

"I will… Now finally they have decided to let…" She stopped as she saw Goten and Uub hold bags while Trunks capsuled Goten's car and un-capsuled one of his cars.

"That cheater! He can't change cars!" screeched Bra. Pan growled and Marron cursed all the while Kat smirked. Goten and Uub placed the bags into Trunks' bloody red sports car. They then slipped in and Trunks walked over to the driver's seat jumping in and smirking as he brought his car to life. Kat made an impressed facial as she heard the car's voice. Trunks drove towards her and pulled down Goten's window.

"Are you ready hunny?" he asked all the while smirking.

"I sure am sweetie… and don't get your hopes to high Trunks, remember it's not about the car it's about the driver." She said making the three men laugh.

"Kat this is Trunks' newest design, can't you hear the transmission?" Goten asked Kat nodded

"I sure can Goten and it sounds amazing but see I've seen how Trunks drives and he's been driving this car for a while I know for a **fact** that I **can beat** him with this car…" she said as she gently caressed the steering wheel like as if it were a man's body.

"You're pretty confident." Goten stated

"You know it…" She said and winked at the black haired man.

"Now we will take the highway and get off on Exit 286, after that we will take Nelson Rd all the way to the beach, first one to find a parking wins… How does that sound?" she asked. All three men nodded Kat turned to the girls and they nodded as well.

"Okay then we will start on the highway." She said and drove off. Trunks stepped on the gas and followed his girlfriend.

"Trunks you better win… I really need my apartment cleaned this weekend." Goten said Trunks nodded

"Don't worry Goten with this car I know I'll win." He reassured his friend. After five minutes of driving Trunks saw Kat enter the freeway. As he drove toward her side he saw the roof of his car go down and was able to hear the loud music the girls had on.

"Goten, call Pan and tell her for them to lower the music." He said Goten nodded and called Pan

:Hello?: Pan answered

:Pan it's me Goten, Trunks said to lower the music.: he ordered, Pan told Bra to lower it, she did so and Kat looked toward the men in question.

"Tell Kat not to get distracted." Trunks ordered

:Trunks doesn't want Kat to get distracted.: Goten said

"Kat, Trunks doesn't want you to get distracted." Pan repeated her Uncle's words Kat rolled her eyes.

"Tell him to worry about the race." She said and turned up their radio again. Kat turned to Goten and nodded indicating the race was starting.

:The race is staring… Bye.: Pan said and hung up on her Uncle.

"I guess the race is starting." Goten stated

"Damn it!" cursed Trunks as he stepped on the pedal.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Yelled Bra as she raised her hands in the air enjoying the breeze

"Trunks, I thought you said you could beat her?" asked Uub as he saw the black sports car zoom around cars, switch lanes, and kept getting yards from them.

"I can, but I'm not sure we should do this… Look how reckless she's being!" he yelled gripping his steering wheel tight.

"Hey don't worry about her and she's with two Saiyans and Marron, she'll be fine." Goten assured his friend

"Yes and what will they all do if they get into a wreck? I shouldn't have agreed to this." He said

"Oh my God, they are so behind!" giggled Bra. Kat looked through her mirror and saw the bloody sports car yards away from them. _What is he doing?_ She asked herself. Kat slowed down a little and grabbed her cell phone which was in one of the cup holders. She lowered the music making the girls look at her in confusion and speed dialed Trunks and waited until he answered.

:Hello?: he answered

:Why are you behind?: she asked

:Because we're not racing I don't know why I agreed to this it's too dangerous so slow down.: he ordered making Kat roll her eyes.

:Trunks it's not dangerous I know what I'm doing and this is supposed to be fun now race me!: she ordered

:No: he growled

:Trunks stop being a baby and race.: she argued

:I said no and we're not racing it's finale.: he said and hung up. Kat gasped in shock and threw her phone the side.

"That jerk!" she screeched and stepped on the gas going twice as fast as she did before.

"What happened?" asked Bra

"He doesn't want to race because it's too dangerous!" she said trying to mock Trunks' voice in the end

"Doesn't he know I drive excellent! He knows better than anyone that I can drive this damn car and I won't get into a damn wreck!" she yelled angry at her boyfriend for the first time.

"Oh god I think this is their first fight." Whispered Marron to Pan

"Actually I think the one at Bra's pool party was their first." She whispered back

"But you girls know what? We are going to get there before they do and I will prove him I can drive this damn car… any car for that matter." She said and zoomed in front of a black car. Kat then thought for a moment and turned to the girls.

"I'm sorry I didn't even ask what you three wanted to do. What do you girls think?" she asked

"I say let's do it, I honestly don't know why all of a sudden Trunks doesn't want to race I mean he was the one being cocky and fancy with his car." Bra said a little angry at her brother.

"I agree with Bra it's his own fault, so he shouldn't be getting angry and bossy now." Marron agreed.

"I second that." Pan agreed as well. Kat gave them a wide smile and changed the car's gear.

"Well then let's leave them far behind then." She said

"Trunks she's not listening." Goten stated as he tried his best to keep an eye on the black shiny sports car.

"I guess we'll have to catch up." He said and changed his gear while stepping all the way down on the gas pedal. Trunks zoomed through the four different lanes passing cars, trucks, and trailers. He was just glad there weren't any polices around, but then again he had a feeling Kat chose this route because she must've known there weren't any polices here they mainly stayed in the city.

Katarina was about five miles from her exit when she realized Trunks was catching up to her. She was able to see the bloody car cut in between a car and trailer. _So I guess he decided to catch up_ she thought After three and a half miles, cutting in between small spaces to change lanes and pass cars Trunks had finally caught up to Kat. She was driving in the center lane and he sped on to her left. Trunks kept glancing at Kat and the road ahead of him.

When Kat turned her head to see him Trunks kept signalizing her to slow down, but at the moment Kat wasn't too happy with the man so she raised her window, not that it did much because he started to honk at her, and when she didn't turn back again Trunks sped and cut in front of her. Katarina gasped but laughed.

"Okay girls hold on tight because I think we have ourselves more than just a race." She said and made a sharp right getting onto the last lane on the right and sped to her exit which was half a mile away from her. She saw Trunks speed behind her but ignored him.

"Now girls we have six miles of empty road until we get to the parking lot for the beach when the parking lot comes to view you need to keep your eyes wide open and find me a parking." She said the girls nodded.

"You know if we didn't do this cat chase we still would've been in the city." Bra randomly said.

"You're right it's only been about half an hour and we're almost there…this car is sure fast." She said and smiled.

"This street is a two way… I can't risk passing her because then she'll want to pass me and what if a car comes while she tries." Trunks whispered to his self but both men were able to hear.

"Listen Trunks if you're really worried then let's just give up… Let her be in front and we'll just follow." Uub suggested

"Uub is right we can do that no need to win." Goten agreed. Trunks nodded and stayed on Kat's tail making no sign to pass her. Katarina saw the red car behind her but he wasn't giving her a sign that he was planning to pass her. _What is he doing?_ She thought

"I don't think they're racing us anymore." Pan said. Kat sighed and nodded

"You're right Pan I doubt they're playing with us anymore…" she said Kat was very irritated with Trunks and knew that once they got settled at the beach there was going to be confrontation.

"Well girls I assume our fun is over." Marron stated and crossed her arms.

"You're half right hunny…" Kat said and winked at her through the mirror.

"What do you mean?" asked Marron confusion written on her pale face.

"The race is obviously over but I won't be slowing down actually I'm going to see what this baby can do when it's in full gear." She said as she switched the gear to the end.

"And once we're at the beach we'll be having so much fun!" she said

"Awesome can't wait!" said bra as she changed the station to a party song. Trunks still kept on Kats tail. After a couple of minutes of driving the two cars finally got to the beach, Kat found a parking near the beach and the girls quickly got off.

"I don't want to talk to Trunks at the moment so I'll meet you all in the changing area." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked away.

"It seems paradise is taking a turn." Marron whispered the boys parked on the opposite side of where the girls were. The men got out of the car and grabbed the things from the back to give to the girls Trunks walked with the other two men obviously making an entrance, not that they intended to but all the young woman were surely eyeing them with hungry eyes. Once the men caught up with the teens Trunks noticed Kat was missing.

"Where's Kat?" he asked the girls looked at one another.

"She went to change… so ugh thank you boys see you later." Bra said as she and the others grabbed their bags and ran off to the changing area.

"Damn" Trunks cursed as he followed the girls.

"Trunks where are you going?" asked Goten Trunks turned but kept walking

"To change." He answered Goten sighed and nodded. He turned to Uub

"So I guess we should find a place to settle." He suggested Uub nodded and the two walked onto the beach.

"That idiot! He sure knows how to ruin a good time!" Kat grumbled as she slipped out of her shorts and shirt.

"Why couldn't he just race us? Didn't he have faith in me? Obviously I wouldn't do something I know I can't do!" she said as she unclasped her bra and slipped off her underwear. Kat growled in frustration and smashed everything into her bag. She then grabbed her red bikini and slipped into the bottoms and tied her bikini top on.

"Hey Kat, are you still in here?" asked Marron.

"Yes, I'm in the last one." She said

"Okay well I better change are you two going to stay in here or wait outside?" Marron asked

"We'll be outside I think I should talk to Trunks." Bra said her and Pan left Marron and Kat

"Hey Kat when you're done wait for me okay." Marron said and walked into one of the dressers.

"Sure" Kat mumbled and pulled over her white dress. She slipped into some white sandals and stepped out of the dresser.

"Do you see Trunks?" Bra asked

"Why are you looking for me?" asked a masculine voice from behind. Both girls jumped slightly and turned to see a snickering man.

"You idiot don't creep behind us!" Bra said and slapped Trunks on the arm.

"The two of you should've sensed me." He said and smiled at the two frowning girls. He then got serious when the two girls crossed their arms.

"What?" he asked

"Trunks…" Bra trailed off not sure how to say it.

"We think you should give Kat some space." Pan finished Trunks turned to look at Pan and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, you see you kind of surprised us with your umm… ugh I don't know how to put it but all I can say is right now Kat is mad at you and I think you should give her time to cool off." Pan said frustrated that she couldn't put it in nice words. Trunks was surprised. He knew Kat was mad at him but it seemed like she was pissed. Trunks didn't say anything but walked away.

"I think I was too harsh." Pan said feeling bad.

"No, Kat would have probably chewed his butt." Bra said.

"Hey Kat, are you ready?" asked Marron as she walked up to the young woman who was looking at herself through the mirror. Kat smiled and nodded. The girls walked outside where they were met with two young girls.

"So girls what should we do first?" Pan asked

"Let's see where the guys set everything down?" suggested Marron

"If you want to Kat." Pan said when she saw Kat look the other way.

"I'm fine Pan, girls don't worry I know I might be making this small thing into a big one but don't worry." She said

"No you're not, you're right about everything, Trunks shouldn't have reacted the way he did especially since he agreed to the whole race." Bra said Kat smiled and the four walked off.

"Hey Trunks, where are you going?" Uub asked as he saw the lavender hair man throw his white t-shirt on the floor by their spot and started to walk to the east.

"I'll be back later." He said and kept walking.

"What do you think happened?" asked Uub Goten was setting the chairs for the girls and looked up.

"I don't know but I don't think this isn't going to be pleasant day." He answered and looked to the north where he saw four young women walk their way he then turned to his left where a young woman was standing by him smiling.

"Hi, I'm Kristi do you and your friend want to play volleyball with us?" she asked as she pointed to a couple of feet from the men.

"Umm yea sure, is it okay if we invite some friends?" he asked the girls eyes lit up thinking Goten meant men, but then frowned when she saw the four women.

"Umm sure…" she answered and eyed the women.

"Hey do you guys want to play volleyball?" he asked the girls and Uub

"Yea!" yelled Marron and took off her dress revealing a light pink bikini, Marron pulled her hair into a high ponytail and turned to her friends

"Are you going to play?" she asked the girls

"Sure." Pan answered

"Yea sure." Bra answered when she saw a tall blonde man eyeing her from the game.

"I'll pass..." Kat said when she noticed Trunks was missing.

"Wait! Kat I want to see this swimsuit!" Bra said as she remembered her friend's suit. Kat laughed and shook her head

"I was only kidding you see Trunks kept bugging me about what I was going to wear so I made up that suit." She said making the girls frown and the boys laugh.

"Trunks was worried that the suit did exit… He was thinking that he'd lock the two of you up in a room." Goten said as he took off his shirt revealing a chiseled 6-pack as well as Uub. The girl couldn't help but gawk at the two gods.

"Hey sweetheart you're going to stay like that if you don't move." Marron said as she walked past the girl. The young brown head recovered and laughed embarrassed.

"Let's go I want to play!" Marron said as she pointed to the game.

"Hey Uub where's Trunks?" Kat asked

"He went for a walk." He answered and saw the frown Kat had.

"Why don't you wait for him with us?" he asked Kat smiled but shook her head.

"It's okay I'm going for a walk and then maybe into the water… But hey have fun okay." She said and smiled wide for the worried tan man. Uub nodded and smiled

"Okay but be careful if you need us just yell we'll hear you and find you." He said and jogged off to catch up to his friends. Kat smiled and started to walk down the shore.

* * *

><p>Trunks stopped by some rocks and decided to sit on them to enjoy the view in front. I hope this is enough space he thought. After minutes alone in the peaceful silence Trunks noticed some walk by him.<p>

"What are you doing out here in the excluded area?" asked a brown haired green eyed woman who was wearing a lime green string bikini that brought out her eyes.

"Thinking… Just thinking." He answered Trunks noticed the woman sit next to him a little too close for his comfort but ignored it.

"May I ask about what?" she asked Trunks turned and smiled when he saw two green curious eyes and a warm smile. The same smile that the woman of his dreams gives him all the time, but the woman in front of him wasn't the woman of his dreams.

"Disagreements, misunderstandings, and a very feisty woman…" he said the girl nodded

"Oh so I see, we're having girl troubles." She guessed

"Yes you can call it that."

"Well I don't know your story Mr. Briefs nor your lady friend but I would say forgive and forget… It always works." She said and stood up. Trunks was surprised he thought the woman was going to jump his bones but she gave him advise. Trunks turned and smiled at the woman

"Thank you Miss?" he asked

"Brandi Travis." She said and extended her hand

"Thank you Miss Travis." Trunks shook her hand gently and saw the brown head leave. _Well she was nice. _He thought and turned to see the view.

* * *

><p>Katarina was walking down the shore wondering where Trunks could've been. She was now feeling very sad and guilty. She knew she over reacted when he told her to slow down but she was mad because he didn't have faith in her as a driver. She was just trying to make the trip over there fun but it seemed Trunks didn't think she could be safe. Now she knew Trunks had a very right to tell her to be safe. For Christ sake she was driving his baby sister and friends, she's a damn teacher she should have thought before doing. She really just wanted to ask him for forgiveness for her reckless thinking. Katarina decided to wait for him at their spot. She turned around and started to walk towards their place.<p>

Once she got there she notice the game still on and Goten and Bra were in one team while Uub, Pan, and Marron were in the other. Kat decided to get into the water and catch Trunks' attention with her suit. So she slipped out of her white dress revealing a red bikini. The bottoms had knots on either side while her top was tied around her neck, Kat knew Trunks wouldn't like to see her in that public but it was also the only one she found. Kat walked to the ocean and stepped into the cold water slightly shivering. She smiled felling like a little girl again she loved the beach especially going into the ocean she went a bit in only to wear the water covered her feet and stayed there enjoying the hot sun, cold water, and view.

"Excuse me miss but if you leave your eyes closed you're going to get swept in." someone said beside her. Katarina opened her eyes and turned to her right noticing a tall, muscular, black haired, green eyed man. She laughed lightly and turned back to the view.

"My name's Josh… and yours?" he asked

"Katarina." She answered and reclosed her eyes enjoying the light breeze

"Are you here alone?" he asked Kat opened one eye and looked at the man who was staring at her body. Kat sighed and faced the man crossing her arms over her chest, but soon regretted it when his eyes made contact with her breasts.

"Umm Josh?" she asked Josh kept looking at her breast but did nod his eyes then went lower where he spotted her two shooting star tattoos and licked his lips imagining what was underneath that red bikini bottom.

"My eyes are up here thank you very much." She said as she pointed to her face. Josh smiled and spoke before she had a chance to speak.

"I like those tattoos do you think you can show me the rest?" he asked huskily. Kat made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes.

"I'm here with friends and my **boyfriend** so if you're thinking of hitting on me I suggest you think twice, besides I believe I'm a lot older than you." She said thinking that he was probably college.

"I don't see your friends nor boyfriend and I doubt you are… I'm 26." He said smirking when he saw her eyes go a little wide. Kat sighed and sat down in the shore enjoying how the water felt underneath her. She hugged her legs to her chest covering her breasts and laid her chin on her knees thinking about a particular blue eye man. The man also followed and sat next to her.

"I assume you're younger." He said but Kat didn't answer.

"You assumed right." She said not really paying attention to him as her mind kept drifting to the man she wanted at the moment.

"I bet I can guess your age." He said and then looked her over from his angle.

"I say you're 23." He guessed Kat laughed and shook her head.

"That's close but I'm 25 and like I said before in a relationship so Josh you're really wasting your time in trying to hit on me… Why don't you go and hit on one of those pretty girls." She said as she pointed to the volleyball game.

"Let's pretend I'm not trying to hit on you but I would like to just sit here and talk to you… Does that sound better?" he asked Kat sighed.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this_. She thought but she really wanted to get rid of the man and everything she had said previous hasn't worked so she turned to the man.

"Look Josh umm I'm not sure if you're familiar with Trunks Briefs?" she asked the man smiled

"Yea I am I mean who doesn't know who the guy is." He said Kat smiled. _This will work_ she thought

"Well then since you know who he is, I guess I'll tell you this… Trunks Briefs is my boyfriend." She said and smiled. The man chuckled and shook his head no.

"You're kidding." He said and laughed Kat looked at him as if her were dumb.

"Umm no why would I lie?" she asked confused

"To get rid of me." He said

"You have a point there but even though I do want to get rid of you I wouldn't be lying about this." She said and stood up from her spot. Josh looked up at her and licked his lips as he saw drops of water slide down her thighs. Kat noticed him staring at her and turned to walk over to her friends. Since he wasn't going to leave her alone maybe Goten or Uub would scare him away. Trunks wasn't around so he couldn't do anything, but then she stopped when she saw two azure eyes burning holes into her skin. The man who was feet from her was scowling at the sight he found but Kat didn't care she was just happy to see him. She didn't make any emotion but started walking forward with the Josh following her.

"Hey Katarina, wait come on let's just talk." He said as he caught up to the woman. Kat ignored him and kept walking until she was right in front of the very angry man and smashed her body into his as well as locking her lips with his. After a gentle suck on the lavender hair blue eye man's lip Kat backed away and stared into the cold azure eyes.

"I've been waiting for you." She said as she looked into his cold eyes which slowly melted and showed a small twinkle. The man who was now stunned at the sight before him blinked twice in surprise and turned to the opposite side walking far from the couple. Katarina noticed him leave and couldn't help the small laugh. Trunks took the woman in his arms and looked down into her brown eyes which were ecstatic to see him. He kept a straight stern face even though all he wanted to do was pick up the young brunette and kiss her like there was no tomorrow to let every man at the beach know she was taking and she was his.

"Have you had enough space?" he asked as he held her firmly from the waist.

"I think I've had **too** much space." She said emphasizing the word 'too'. Kat smiled at the tall man and kissed him again this time he joined her in their dance.

"It seems they made up." Marron whispered as she smiled their way.

"Let's go for a walk." Kat suggested as she took his hand in hers.

"Sure but I think you should put on a cover up first." He said as he looked over her body which gave the whole population the chance to see her tattoos that led to something he's been wanting for a while.

"You think or want?" she teased making the older man laugh

"Want…" he said then thought about something.

"Or you can stay like that but we will be at the beach house the rest of the day and I won't be taking my hands off of you." He said in a husky voice while his hands traced her peace sig from the back and they slowly made their way to the front and his fingers traced her shooting star tattoos. Trunks saw Kat bite her lip and decided to make her feel all giddy by slipping his index fingers into her bottoms.

Katarina jumped slightly and started to blush she then quickly looked around making sure no one saw Trunks' hands. She grabbed his hands and led Trunks back to their spot. Kat went into her back and found a white loose dress she packed. She slipped into it and turned to Trunks. Her dress was a 'V' neck that tied behind her neck and fitted her perfect until it got to her waist and then hung loosely from her body.

"Is this better Mr. Briefs?" she asked and smiled when he gave her two thumbs up. Kat shook her head and ran over to him while she pulled her hair down. The couple held hands and started their way down the shore.

* * *

><p>The girls walked to the ice cream stand when Katarina got a phone call. She went into her purse and found her black cell phone. Katarina motioned to the girls to order first as she answered her phone.<p>

:Katarina De Luca here.: Kat greeted

:Hello Miss. De Luca this is Mr. Steven from Orange High School…I would like to talk to you about an opening in our Literature department if you are interested.: Offered the man Katarina was shocked she turned from the teenage girls and started to walk away.

:Yes sir I am, but will it be for next year?: she asked

:Actually we would like you to come for the end of this year… One of our teachers has to leave us in short notice and we would like for you to take over his class while he is gone: He said.

:Well then, I will love to meet you Mr. Steven.: She said as her smile grew wider.

:We will be heading into Spring break shortly, will you be able to come in on Monday during Spring break?: he asked

:Yes sir I can.: she answered and made a mental note.

:Great I will see you Monday morning at 9:30 is that fine with you Miss. De Luca?: He asked

:Yes Mr. Stevens 9:30 is fine with me. I'll see you on Monday Sir.: She said

:Yes Miss De Luca I will see you at 9:30 have a nice day Miss.: he said

:You too Sir thank you again for the call: she said as she hung up. Kat turned around and walked back to the girls.

"What happened?" Asked Bra as she caught glance of Katarina's shocking expression the other two teenagers turned to their friends and quirked and eyebrow in question.

"Uhh… That was the Principle of Orange High School and I just got a promotion to teach there next year…" She said as she leaned onto the counter. The girls all squealed in excitement and hugged Katarina. Marron soon realized the ice cream man was waiting for the money so she decided to pay for it all in congratulations of her friend's promotion.

"Oh my Dende Kat that's great when are you planning to meet him? Wait, are you going to take the offer?" Asked Bra, Katarina looked up at her.

"I don't know… He mentioned about me teaching the last couple of weeks to get a feel of the school and how everything is done there, but I don't think I can leave my current students." She said

"That's right… But Kat this is a big promotion for you… You should at least think over it before making any decisions and you should also meet with Mr. Steven." Pan said as she gave her friend a reassuring smile. Marron gave the girls there ice cream and they all started their way back to the boys.

"But hey I bet your kids would love for you to take the opening and besides they are going to that school next year so in my opinion it's a good deal." Marron said when she looked at Kat who was in deep thought. Katarina turned to Marron and smiled.

"You're right Marron! I don't know why I didn't think about that earlier…I'm going to talk to my about this and tell them I'm going and will be seeing them the following year." She said the girls smiled and yelled in joy. The three men heard their yells and turned to see what they were screaming about.

"What got into the four of you?" Goten asked as he walked over to Pan and licked her ice cream. Pan groaned and punched Goten in the arm making him laugh and lick her ice cream again.

"Goten!" she yelled and then decided to surrender her ice cream to the 31 year old man who acts like a 5 year old.

"What has you all so happy?" Asked Trunks curious

"Well you'll never guess what just happened!" bra said Kat went to sit on the floor in between Trunks' open legs.

"Do you want some?" she whispered Trunks smiled and gave a lick to the ice cream. Kat turned to a scowling blue head woman.

"Sorry…" she apologized knowing she was interrupting her friend's speech Bra smiled and continued.

"Well since none of you will guess I'll just tell you… Someone here just got a promotion and with my little eyes I spy a brown haired woman." She said as she looked at Kat. Kat smiled at everyone and answered their unasked question.

"Yes, it's true I just got a call from the Principle from Orange High School asking if I was interested in teaching there next year." She said. Trunks smiled and hugged her close to him.

"Congratulations." He whispered and kissed her cheek Kat smiled and thanked him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was short… Very short for my liking, but it was just one of those chapters. The ending was not so good but I wanted to post it as soon as I could so here it is, but in the future chapters you will see flashback from this day. Anyway the next one should be coming out by the end of this week or sooner=) REVIEW Please!<strong>


	19. Spring break Part I

**A/N: Hello! I am soooo sorry for the LONG wait I know I had promised this chapter the same week I had posted the last one but I had a bit of writers block -_-. So here is the next chapter of Love is a Miracle or LIAM for short =] Oh and I decided to split 'Spring break' into two different chapters because it seemed too long for a single one.**

**I haven't gotten many reviews so I really don't know what everyone thinks about the Fic so far, but I hope you all are liking it… Reviews are much appreciated so please review it really would help me. Okay well here it is… **

**P.S So the photo for this story is Katarina. So you all can have an idea of how she looks. The only difference is she has Brown eyes and Black hair. But she is supposed to look like her.**

**Thanks To:**

**KoolKat44: Thanks hun! I swear your reviews always put a smile to my face! I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Skipped a week after Ch.18 It's Spring break!<strong>

**Monday:**

Katarina walked into Capsule Corporation eager to tell Trunks about her meeting with Mr. Stevens that morning. She didn't tell Trunks that she'd be on her way so he didn't know she was there and she didn't know if he was busy but did know that Trunks' lunch break was soon. Katarina was excited about the new position and was jumping inside with joy. She was also very thankful to her students who were happy for her. Katarina remembered the day she told them about her new position.

**-Flashback-**

**Katarina was sitting in her chair for her third class of the day. She had already announced her proposition to her two previous classes and made them promise not to breathe a word to anyone because she wanted to tell all her students first. The first two classes were very happy and supported. Katarina smiled knowing that her students were such warm hearted teens. She was excited that she would be able to see them in their high school years as well. Katarina got taken out of her thoughts when she heard her next class walk in. After everyone was settled in Katarina got up from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk. She leaned back on the desk, crossed her arms and smiled wildly to the children before her.**

"**Kids, I have some news I'd like to share with you all…" she began and got several nods from the young teenagers silently giving her a yes to continue.**

"**I got a called from the Principle at Orange high School last Monday and he offered me a position in their literature department." She announced and smiled widely. Most of her students gasped and smiled in surprise.**

"**That's amazing Miss. D, congrats." A boy said happy for his teacher.**

"**Now the position is for next year but…" she began.**

"**but…" Steven wanted her to get to the 'but'.**

"**But he would like me to go and teach for the end of the year to get comfortable with what they do there and their schedule." She explained slightly biting her lip. Kat saw most of her student's faces fall down to a frown.**

"**Now I know this stinks but remember I'll be able to see you all in your high school years and I do have some…" she got cut off.**

"**But Miss. D what about graduation and the end of the year field trip?" asked a girl. Kat smiled**

"**I was getting there Lee." She said **

"**Well I discussed this with the High school Principle and our own and they both agreed I can attend the graduation and go to the end of the year field trip as a sub, so I won't miss it guys now what do you all think?" she asked**

"**I say go for it Miss. D I'm excited to know I'll have you as a teacher again in high school and I'm happy for you. So if this is what you want I know I speak for most of the class when I say, take the position." Steven blurted out smiling widely at his teacher. Kat smiled widely back when she heard many 'yeas' and nods.**

**-End of Flashback-**

Katarina noticed the many people in the building, there were many men and women in suits walking in and out. She noticed many lines as well and wondered what they were for. Kat wasn't sure what floor Trunks' office was, to be honest she didn't know where anything in Capsule Corporation was at so she knew if she wondered around she'd get lost. She finally found a receptionist desk with a beautiful brown haired woman in a blue suit. Katarina walked up to the woman and noticed that she was on the phone with someone so she waited patiently until the woman got off the phone. After five minutes the woman got off the phone and smiled at Kat.

"Good morning and welcome to Capsule Corporation my name is Lillian, how may I help you today?" asked the woman behind the desk. Kat smiled

"Good morning Miss I was wondering what floor is Trunks Briefs on?" Kat asked nicely.

"Do you have an appointment Miss?" asked the receptionist as she scanned her computer screen.

"No, but I…" Kat began but got cut off by the receptionist quite rude.

"Well then if you don't have an appointment with Mr. Briefs I am not authorized to let you in." She said and smirked at Kat. Katarina raised her eyebrow and titled her head. _What the hell just happened?_ She thought the woman took a 180 turn, first she was nice and now she was rude.

"Listen Miss I'm…" she began again but got caught off once more.

"No now you listen Miss I am in charge of who goes in and who doesn't and I am saying you can't go in now please leave or I will call security." The woman threatened Kat scoffed in shock that she just got threatened. Kat puckered her lips and nodded at the woman.

"Fine then, but you're going to regret it." She said and walked to the side. Katarina walked a little away from the desk and went into her black purse to retrieve her phone. She then looked back to the desk and noticed the woman get on the phone again. Katarina rolled her eyes and turned away. _I can't believe her! She didn't let me speak at all! _She thought Katarina sighed in frustration because she couldn't find her phone when she needed it the most. _Darn where is it at?_ She asked herself and finally found her phone. Katarina took it out and turned to the side to see what the woman was doing as she dialed his number but soon closed her phone when she recognized someone. There at the receptionist desk Katarina saw a redhead woman who was arguing with the receptionist. The woman that she recognized was from the beach. Katarina waited until the woman turned and waved to her.

"Katarina?" asked the woman as she walked closer to her.

"Hi it's Kristi right?" she asked Kristi nodded and hugged Kat as if they were longtime friends.

"Hi, are you here to see Goten?" she asked, Kristi nodded but made a sour face.

"Yes, but that woman over there didn't let me… She didn't let me say anything! I want to go and choke her!" she hissed Katarina laughed and nodded.

"I know the same happened to me a couple of minutes earlier… She didn't give me a chance to tell her who I am. I kind of feel bad once she finds out." Kat said as she imagined what Trunks would say. She knew he got tempered when someone did something to her but the woman was asking for it.

"Well don't worry Kristi I'm going to call Trunks right now and I'll tell him to come down and get us." She said as she re-dialed him. After two rings a male voice came on.

:Hey hunny, is the meeting over?: he asked

:Hi sweetie and yes it is…: she said

:How did it go? Wait do you want to go out to lunch in an hour?: he asked when he glanced at his watch.

:That was what I planned on but see I'm here downstairs at C.C.: she said

:Come up hunny I'm on the 25th floor.: he said and was about to hang up to meet her at the elevator but Kat started to talk.

:I would but the receptionist down here is refusing to let me go up.: she explained.

:She is? Don't worry Kat I'm on my way downstairs just wait for me for a little bit.: he said Kat smirked.

:Okay oh and Trunks do you mind calling Goten down too… Kristi is here to see him and she is having the same problem as I am.: she said and smiled at the beaming red head.

:Okay I will now don't go get yourself into trouble while I'm on my way down.: he teased Kat laughed and promised.

:I won't.: she said and hung up.

"They're on their way down." She told the young woman.

"Why don't we come and sit over here while they come down?" she suggested as she spotted red sofas by the windows. Kristi nodded and followed Kat to the sofas.

"So Kristi, how's Goten treating you?" asked Kat as she crossed her right leg over her left.

"He's an amazing man. He's goofy, fun, gentle, and an all amazing guy." She said

"Yup that sounds like our Goten… He's an amazing man." Kat agreed.

"Kristi, how old are you? If you don't mind my asking." Kat asked

"I'm 27." She said "And you?" Kristi asked Kat bit her lip and smiled.

"I'm 25." She answered

"I would've thought you were younger." Kristi confessed

"A lot of people say that…" Kat laughed and noticed lavender hair walking her way.

"They're here." Kat said and stood up by the time Trunks and Goten made their way to the women. Trunks hugged Kat and pecked her cheek while Goten pecked Kristi on the lips.

"Now ladies, what was the problem?" asked Goten as he took a hold of Kristi's waist.

"The receptionist didn't allow us up to your floor." Kristi answered. Goten nodded and looked up at Trunks who nodded as well. Trunks took Kat by the hand and led her to the front desk with Goten and Kristi following behind.

"Excuse me…" Trunks started to get the woman's attention. The receptionist looked up and gasped in surprise when she saw the President and Vice president in front of her and then gasped in shock when she saw their arms wrap around two particular women.

"Miss. Toony, I assume you have met Miss. Katarina De Luca and Miss. Kristi Zyns… Now it came to my attention that you refused these two women the chance to identify themselves." He continued

"Mr. Briefs the two women didn't have any appointments and I didn't know who…" she began but got cut off by Trunks.

"No, I understand Miss. Toony that you were doing your job but I know for a fact that your job does not consist of being rude to our guest. And you were about to say you didn't know who they were, right?" he asked and received a nod from the scared brown head.

"You never allowed them to identify themselves… Now Miss. Toony I do hope this is the last time that I or Mr. Son get notify of you being disrespectful to any of our guest… And for future references you now know who these lovely ladies are. Have a pleasant day Miss. Toony." He said and walked off with Kat and the others. Katarina turned to the scared woman and couldn't help but stick her tongue out when the woman looked over her way. Once the two couples got into the elevator Goten started his private conversation with Kristi and Trunks pulled Kat into his arms.

"I saw what you did." He whispered in her ear. Kat froze not knowing what he meant. Trunks chuckled and pulled Katarina closer to his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her abdominal.

"I saw you stick your tongue out." He said and received a small chuckle from the woman. He turned Katarina around so she would be facing him.

"You know you sometimes act like a child." He teased and received a scowl and a playful punch on the chest.

"But I do adore it." He said and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. Katarina smiled and hugged herself into his chest. After a couple of minutes riding in the elevator the elevator finally came to stop. Trunks and Goten led the two women out of the black elevator and walked down the hall to Trunks' office where the men decided to leave the women while they went to their last meeting before their lunch break. Trunks held onto Kat's hand and looked down at her as she looked around the floor noticing many people walking around like maniacs, there were about a dozen of doors on that floor and many women in desk scattered around the huge floor.

"Kat…" Trunks called to her. Katarina looked up at Trunks.

"Yes."

"Goten and I have a meeting in a bit so I'll be leaving you in my office, Kristi will also be in there if you don't mind." He said and looked forward to a brown door where it led to his and Goten's offices.

"Oh okay no problem." She assured him Trunks looked back down at her and smiled. The two couples made it to the brown door and Trunks opened the door letting Katarina walk in first. When she stepped through the brown door she spotted a woman around her age, if not older, sitting behind a brown desk.

"Trunks, I'll be back I want to show Kristi something." Goten said and led Kristi to the opposite direction they headed to. Trunks nodded and walked over to his secretary's desk.

"Miss. Stanly, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Trunks said and got the attention of the brunette behind the computer screen. The woman had had light brown hair and hunny colored eyes. Her hair was up in a professional bun and she wore a blue skirt and matching blazer with a white button up top under.

"Yes Mr. Briefs?" she asked as she looked over her computer screen and saw her Boss with a young brunette. Amy smiled at the young woman standing on Trunks' right side.

"Miss. Stanly this is Katarina De Luca my girlfriend… Kat this is Amy Stanly my secretary." Trunks introduced the women to each other. Kat smiled and extended her hand out to Amy who took it.

"It's nice meeting you Miss. De Luca, Mr. Briefs has told me a lot about you Miss." Amy said

"Just Katarina, Kat for short. I've heard a lot about you as well Miss. Stanly… I'd like to thank you for keeping Trunks on his toes." Kat said and smiled up at Trunks who rolled his eyes. Kat and Amy both laughed.

"Well then Katarina, just Amy as well. And I'm happy to keep Mr. Briefs on his toes… I bet you have realized now that he is a handful and I don't think there is any other person for this job." Amy teased and winked at Kat. Katarina giggled and nodded. Trunks scowled at the two women who were mocking him. He then cleared his throat which made both women look up at him.

"Well then I believe we're at work and this is no place to talk among yourselves or talk about your boss." He said the end looking at Amy. Amy nodded and covered her mouth when she lightly snickered.

"Miss. Stanly, Kat will be waiting in my office for me and Mr. Son's friend as well. If they need anything please tend to them." He said Amy nodded and waved at Kat as Trunks led her to two dark brown double doors. Trunks opened the door and pushed Kat in and closed the doors after he walked in.

Trunks office was big, as big as his bedroom. No a bit bigger than his bedroom. The walls were a creamy beige color and the floor had white carpet. Trunks desk was located towards the back and behind it was a glass wall giving the view of West City and on its right was another glass wall but this one had the view of a nearby park. Katarina noticed a red three seat couch and a black framed glass table in front with a vase full of roses.

Towards the left wall Kat noticed a small black table that held contents such as coffee, cup, a coffee maker, and snacks. She also noticed that towards the small table's left there was a white door and a build in bookshelf on its right. Katarina also noticed that he had a lot of frames around his office of huge buildings, inventions, and him and other men in some. Katarina walked in a little more turning around to get a view of the front where the entrance was and noticed half a dozen of flat screens on the wall. Two of the screens had on the news and the others had stock and other business graphs, charts, and other things she quite didn't understand. She noticed a mini bar underneath the flat screens located on her right.

Katarina walked over to his desk and sat on Trunks big black leather chair. She smiled at Trunks who was walking towards her and sat on the side of the desk. Kat sat up straight and crossed her left leg over her right one and crossed her arms over her red button up shirt.

"Can I pull off the look of a CEO?" she asked Trunks tilted his head and looked her over.

"Yes you can." He answered and received a smile form Kat. Katarina leaned back into his chair and faced his desk where she noticed two frames. One was of her and Trunks. It was from the time they went to the beach the previous week. Trunks was sitting down with Katarina between his legs hugging her close to him. Both were laughing at something; most likely at something Goten had said. Kat tried her best to remember exactly when it was but couldn't remember. The next photo was only her but is was that same day because she had on her white dress and was able to see the strings of her bikini top. In this picture Katarina was smiling and walking towards the person with the camera.

"Bra took those, she came to me with the photos a couple of days ago and I asked her if I could have those." He explained when he saw Katarina staring at the photos. Kat looked up at him and smiled. Now _I need some photos of you._ She thought. Trunks and Kat both looked at the now opening door and saw Goten and Kristi both walk in.

"Trunks I think we should get going… The meeting is going to start very soon and we don't want to make Mr. Mazda waiting." He said Trunks nodded and stood from the desk.

"I'll be back and take you out to lunch and you can tell me about your meeting with Mr. Steven." He said as he leaned down to give Kat a kiss on the forehead. Trunks then started his way to the door where Goten was waiting for him, after one more wave Trunks closed the door behind him. Katarina turned back to the photo of her and Trunks and smiled at the way they looked. They both looked so happy there and she silently wished they can stay together forever.

"Wow this is a nice office, don't you think Kat?" asked Kristi who was wondering around the office.

"Yes, it's fit for a CEO." Kat said and received a chuckle from Kristi.

"Goten has a similar office… It's down the hall, do you want to go see it?" she asked. Kat raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think we should." She said and Kristi whined.

"Oh come on!" she said and walked over to Kat. Kat shook her head 'no'.

"Kristi no, let's just stay in here and get to know each other, how does that sound?" Kat asked Kristi puckered her lips to the side as in thought and then smiled wide and nodded furiously.

"That sounds so much better! Okay so I want to know everything about you! Where were you born? What schools did you go to? What you do for a living? How did you meet Trunks? How long have the two of you been together? Have you both hit the sack?" She rambled, Kat gulped and blushed lightly.

"Whoa there… Kristi, one question at a time." Kat said and giggled. Kristi laughed and nodded she jumped onto Trunks desk and spotted the two photos.

"Oh you look so beautiful." She commented when she picked up the one of Kat alone. Katarina smiled and thanked her.

"The two of you make an amazing couple Kat I'm glad Trunks has found someone he can date and not one of those gold digging whores." Kristi hissed.

"Goten and I talked about the two of you and he told me how happy he is for the both of you, he's happy that Trunks found someone who loves him for him and not his tittle or reputation and he's gotten very fond of you." She said Kat smiled and then picked up on a word Kristi had said. Love. That is the one word they haven't said to each other. She knew she's wanted to say it but then chickens out in the end. Katarina sighed and hoped she can tell him how she really feels for him. Soon she hopes.

"Now Kat, where are you from?" Kristi asked. Kat turned to Kristi and smiled.

* * *

><p>Amy looked down at her watch and noticed 15 minutes have passed since Trunks and Goten left to their meeting. She looked to her left where the double doors where at and thought that maybe Miss. De Luca and her friend would need something. Amy puckered her lips and argued if she should get up and go check on them or stay at her desk. Amy sighed and decided to check on the women, she stood from her desk and walked over to the double doors. Before opening one of the doors she knocked lightly and took hold of the handle.<p>

"Miss. De Luca, Miss. Zyns hello." Amy greeted as she walking into Trunks' office and spotted the two the women sitting and talking on the red sofa.

"I came to ask if the two of you are okay? Do you need anything? Coffee, tea, water, a soft drink, maybe snacks?" she asked as she walked over to the woman. Katarina looked up at the brunette and smiled widely.

"Amy, you don't have to be formal with me, Katarina, Kat is fine." She told the older woman who nodded and smiled.

"Right, sorry Miss. Katarina." Amy apologized.

"Don't apologies and drop the Miss." She said and winked at Amy. Amy laughed and nodded again.

"Okay, Katarina, Miss. Zyns do you two need anything?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you Amy… " Kat said as she shook her head and looked over to Kristi.

"Kristi, do you want anything?" she asked Kristi nodded

"Yes, I'd like a cup of tea and some muffins if you don't mind. Oh only add two sugars to my tea." She said and smiled at Amy. Katarina bit her lip because she honestly thought Kristi would have politely turn it down. They were going to go out to lunch in less than 15 minutes she couldn't believe Kristi couldn't wait a bit longer.

"Yes ma'am I'll just be right over here and get your snacks, please don't mind me." She said and then headed off to the left side where a small refrigerator, cups, a small coffee/tea pot were on top of a black table. Katarina looked over at Amy and stood up.

"I'll be back, Kristi." She said and walked over to Amy.

"Amy, why don't you go back to your desk I can manage making the tea." She said and smiled.

"Oh no, it's fine Miss. Katarina, you can go back over to Miss. Zyns." Katarina shook her head.

"No, it's fine Amy I can make it and I don't think it's a good idea to leave your desk unsupervised, you never know if an important call or someone might come in looking for Trunks." She said

"Thank you Katarina." Amy thanked her and walked out the office.

"Kat, why did you dismiss her? She's supposed to do that." Kristi complained. Kat sighed and poured the cup of tea.

"Kristi, I know we are barely getting to know each other, but I must say this… Do you have no consideration?" she asked and turned to see a slight shocked redhead.

"We will be going out with the guys in less than 15 minutes and you still needed tea and muffins? Couldn't you have waited until we went out to lunch? Didn't you think that Amy might have been busy or had more important things to do than make tea?" she asked slightly raising her voice and turned to slammed down a glass she had, but the glass broke making Kat curse when she saw the small cuts on her hand.

"Katarina, why are you getting so sour?" Kristi asked making Kat roll her eyes, turning to the redhead and ignoring her injured hand.

"Why am I getting sour?" Kat repeated the question sarcastically. "Maybe because I thought you were a selfless person rather than some snob." She growled. Kristi scoffed and stood up.

"Wait a moment are you insulting me?" she asked. Katarina smirked

"No I'm not, I'm speaking the truth." She said

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're dating Trunks doesn't mean you can go around judging people!" Kristi yelled

"First of all I'm not judging I'm simply saying what I saw second you shouldn't bring Trunks and his position into this argument. If you're going to say that then I can say you're in the same boat… Just because **you're** dating Goten doesn't mean you're some damn celebrity who can boss people around." Kat growled and crossed her arms over her chest satisfied with her words. Kristi was beyond mad but didn't want to do anything because she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Goten. Kristi 'hmphed' and stormed out the office slamming it shut behind her. Katarina sighed and closed her eyes, now what was she going to tell Trunks and Goten?

"Katarina? Are you alri… Oh my, what happened here?" Amy said when she walked into the office and found Katarina knelt on floor picking up glass.

"It's fine Amy, Kristi and I exchanged some words and she took it overboard." Kat explained as she placed glass into the trashcan she found behind Trunks' desk. Katarina saw Amy kneeling next to her helping her.

"Amy, I want to apologies for Kristi's rudeness earlier, she shouldn't have ordered you that way." Katarina apologized, Amy looked up and smiled.

"Don't be sorry Kat I'm use to women like her. After working for Mr. Briefs and Mr. Son for a while I have gotten use to their previous girlfriends acting as if they owned the company… It's quite funny though because they never lasted with the Presidents no-more than a couple of months… But you're different Katarina I saw that the moment we talked, actually the way Mr. Briefs talks about you made me wonder if he had finally found the right woman." Amy said and stood up from the floor. Kat followed in suit.

"I'm glad I got your approval." She joked and both women laughed, the next thing they noticed was the brown door opening and revealing an amused man standing there.

"Trunks!" Kat squealed like a little girl as she quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad someone's happy to see me." He said and pushed her into his office. Trunks held onto Katarina's waist with his right arm and looked over to Amy who went to place the trashcan back in its original place.

"So… Who won?" he teased Kat rolled her eyes as did Amy.

"Where's Goten?" Kat asked as she faced to look up at Trunks.

"He's with Kristi in his office." He answered and looked down at the young brown haired woman who bit her lip, like he predicted.

"Yes, we know what happened." He confirmed her unasked question. Kat creased her forehead and bit her lip a bit harder. Trunks chuckled realizing she looked so much like a child who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Amy, thank you for looking after Kat, you may go to your desk." He ordered, Amy nodded and headed back to her desk.

"Trunks, don't fire her, she didn't do anything wrong it was Kristi, She..." Kat ordered as she turned to Trunks but trailed off when he started to laugh. Katarina raised her left eyebrow in confusion. _Did I say something funny?_ She thought

"Who said I was going to fire her?" He asked when his laughter settled down to soft chuckles.

"Well, I mean Goten **is** the CEO and Kristi** is** his girlfriend… and… and ugh I don't know, but just don't fire her please." She nearly begged in the end giving him the sweetest and most worried/pleading look he'd ever received from her. Trunks looked at her in 'awe' and smiled down at her.

"Baby, I'm not going to fire her… After all she is the best secretary I've ever had." He said Kat looked at him funny.

"I thought she was the only secretary you **ever** had." She stated stressing the 'ever'. Trunks chuckled and nodded.

"Well she is my permanently secretary yes, but I also have about two part time/substitute secretaries." He explained. Katarina smiled and nodded.

"Umm so how did Goten react when he found out about our little argument?" she asked and bit her lip again. _How many times can I bite my lip?_ She thought Trunks led her to his desk where he sat on his chair and brought her down onto his lap. Trunks secured his arms around Kat's waist while she dangled her hands over his.

"Don't worry he's not mad at you or anything." Trunks reassured Kat. That was the main thing that bothered her. She thought Goten was going to be angry at her for disrespecting his girlfriend. And Kat didn't want that he was a great man and friend.

"Goten knows that just because he's going out with a woman doesn't mean she's the angel she possess to be. Especially when you have a reputation like Goten it's hard finding a good woman."

"So are they still going with us out to lunch?" she asked

"Yes, Goten wants to hear about your meeting as much as I do… He told Kristi she needs to behave so don't worry about her. Now should we go? Or do you want to stay in this position a bit longer?" He asked winking at her. Kat smiled and stood up.

"Let's go horn dog." She teased. Trunks laughed and stood as well. He took her hand and noticed Kat flinch a bit. That's when she remembered her slightly throbbing hand and Trunks noticed her injured hand. He held it gently and brought it up to his face to inspect it.

"I'm okay Trunks, they're just tiny cuts I got when I slammed the glass on the table. Oh by the way I broke one of your glasses." She confessed but noticed Trunks wasn't paying attention to her. He gritted his teeth together and cursed.

"Damn it! This happened because of Kristi right?" he asked

"Trunks it was my fault." She said and Trunks shook his head 'no'. Kat brought her hand down and brought her right hand up to Trunks face to cup his left cheek.

"It was my fault, now please let's not talk about this anymore it's just a little cut." She said Trunks narrowed his eyes at her but soon softened his features when she tip-toed and kissed his lips. Trunks nodded and then led her to sit in his chair. He then leaned down and opened his bottom drawer revealing over a dozen capsules. He knelt down and and got the capsule with the number 911 on it and pressed the bottom revealing a mid-size first aid kit. Trunks stood straight and opended it retreaving a acholic wipe and wrap. He gently cleaned her cuts and wrapped her hand. After that Trunks brought her hand up to his lips where he showered it with kisses making the brunette blush and giggle. After that he stood up and helped her up gently then they both left to meet Goten outside.

* * *

><p>"So Katarina, tell us how did it go?" Trunks asked when Kat took a bite from her burger she looked up at she chewed and noticed three pair of eyes on her. She immediately drank it down with tea.<p>

"Yes, so this morning I went to Orange high to meet with Mr. Stevens and…" she began

**-Flashback-**

"**Hello my name is Katarina De Luca, I have a meeting with Mr. Stevens about an opening in the literature department." She told the short plumb woman sitting at the front desk. The woman smiled and nodded.**

"**Oh yes Miss. De Luca welcome to Orange high. Mr. Steven has been expecting you, please follow me." The plumb woman stood up and led Katarina to a brown door. Before opening the door the woman knocked and spoke her greeting.**

"**Mr. Steven, Miss. De Luca is here." She said and opened the door to allow Kat to walk in. Katarina walked in and was met with an older man, maybe around his fifties, who wore a plain white collar shirt with black dressy pants and dressy shoes. **

"**Thank you Miss. Phillips, Miss. De Luca please come and sit." He instructed as he made his way to his chair. Kat did as she was told and smiled at the older man.**

"**Now Miss. De Luca, like I told you over the telephone, we have a teacher of ours leaving to America for family business and sadly he will be staying over there permanently. I know this is short notice and I am truly sorry for rushing this decision, but I would like to know today if you are able to take the position. If so I will make the arrangements for you to start teaching here this upcoming Monday when all the students come back from their break." He explained hoping she would take the position.**

"**Mr. Steven I have talked to my students about this huge opportunity and the angels they are they have motivated me into taking this opportunity so Mr. Steven I accept the position." She smiled widely. Mr. Steven let out a breath he was holding.**

"**I am so glad to hear your decision Miss. De Luca." Mr. Steven stood up and extended his hand out to Katarina.**

"**Welcome to Orange High School." He welcomed her as she shook his hand.**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Congrats Kat!" Goten smiled his goofy grin at her. "Now you'll be able to see the girls for their last days of high school." He said. Kat had just realized that and smiled even wider than before.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is this chapter. The next chapter should be up shorty it isn't going to be a LONG chapter but it will fill in the rest of Spring break. I know my story is going slow to the drama, but bear with me please. I promise the good stuff is coming. ;)<strong>


	20. Spring break Part II

**A/N: Hello! Here is the second part of 'Spring break'! I hope the fic is good so far! =) Oh and I've decided to put a hold on Future for the Saiyans. I am going to re-write that story and finish this one before uploading that story. I might add another story before getting to FFTS, but I'm not sure I want to be somewhat towards the end of this one before adding another... Or maybe at least until I get to the good stuff;) Well keep tuned! **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday night:<strong>

Later that night Trunks wanted to take Katarina out to an elegant dinner to celebrate her new promotion. The two were in his bloody red sports car on their way to an opening gourmet restaurant. Katarina sat back in his seat facing him the whole way looking at his features that she loved so much. His sharp cheek bones, his small pointy nose, those soft lips, those azure eyes that reminded her of the beautiful clear sky and the ocean, and his natural scowl. Every time she saw him she couldn't believe that he could pull off a scowl, all honesty his facial turned her on more than she wanted to admit. Katarina smiled and extended her hand to the steering wheel where he had his right hand loosely around it. Trunks turned to face her with a questioning expression. Kat giggled, rolled her eyes and then spoke.

"I want to hold your hand." She said and wiggled her fingers beckoning him to give her his hand.

Trunks gave her a loving smile and switched his left hand over to the steering wheel while his right hand went to her welcoming hand. He lifted their tangled hands to his lips and gave her a light kiss, then squeezed her hand gently. Kat smiled and enjoyed her hand in his for the rest of the ride. After half an hour of driving and small talk the couple finally pulled up to a five star restaurant. Kat couldn't help but gawk at the place. It was huge.

The restaurant was a two story mansion, so she described it as a mansion. There were more than a dozen valets in black dressy pants, a white collar button up shirt, with a red vest over. And that wasn't the only thing that shocked Katarina. The front of the mansion restaurant seemed like a grand opening to the Music Video Awards or something around that. She also noticed the numerous paparazzi waiting for the next star guest. Katarina felt her throat get dry and had to gulp her saliva. She then heard the door next to her close and jumped slightly to see Trunks out of the car. She then turned and saw a young man extending his arm out towards her. Kat gulped once more and took his hand, the young man helped her out the car and there next to him was the man she loved. Kat smiled up at him and took his extended arm.

Trunks led her into the restaurant trying his best to ignore the flashing cameras and many questions. He decided to hold Kat tighter to his side. Once the couple made their way into the restaurant Kat couldn't help but gawk once more. The inside was beyond beautiful; the restaurant had an Old English atmosphere. The walls were made out of waxed wood and the walls were covered in old English antiques and pictures from different generations of the family, she assumed. The floor was a red carpet. She looked forward and noticed the huge wooden podium with a beautiful blonde behind it wearing a welcoming smile. Trunks led her to the podium and told the woman that he had a reservation for two. The woman immediately took the couple to the dining room.

The dining room had many tables; rectangle, square, and round tables. They were covered with a white cloth that Kat assumed was very expensive, and each table had an even number of dark brown elegant chairs. Kat also noticed the center piece on each table. On each table there was a half dozen of lit candles. By each chair there was a nicely folded beige/golden napkin and the silverware in its proper place.

Finally the couple had gotten to their two seat round table, Trunks led Katarina to the edge and slid her chair out for her she sat down and thanked him as he slid her back under the table. He then walked over to his chair and quickly sat down, as soon as Trunks sat down a waiter came to his side.

"What can I get you to drink sir?" he asked in a Britain accent.

"I'll take a 1992 screaming eagle please…"Trunks ordered. The waiter nodded and left to get them their wine. Kat looked at Trunks wide eyed.

"Trunks…" she hissed as she sat down her menu.

"You can't get that bottle… A Screaming Eagle bottle is worth at least ten thousand dollars!" she said making him chuckle.

"Katarina that's nothing, trust me that will hardly affect my bank account." He brushed away her worry. Kat growled low and rolled her eyes muttering a 'cocky prince' his way, which made Trunks chuckle. Their waiter came with their wine and poured some for Katarina first then Trunks.

"Are you ready to order Miss? Sir?" he asked. Trunks looked towards Kat who had a confused expression as she read over the menu.

"Umm hmmm, I'm sorry can I have another moment to look over the menu please?" she asked. The waiter nodded and left to wait for them around the corner. Trunks looked at Kat as she furred her brows and bit her bottom lip in amusement. After a moment he heard her sigh in frustration.

"Trunks…" she began as she looked up towards him and noticed he was staring at her. Trunks smiled and raised his left brow.

"Umm, I don't know what to order, can you order for me?" she asked relying that he would choose something suitable for her to eat. Trunks chuckled and nodded while he flicked his wrist calling the waiter towards them.

"You are ready sir, lady?" he asked. Trunks nodded and started to order them their food.

"Yes we'll take the Canard a l'Orange." Trunks ordered. The waiter nodded and left them in peace after taking the menus.

"Kat, hunny I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you baby." He spoke as his left hand went to grab her right hand. Kat smiled loving at him and thanked him. The couple sat at their table and enjoyed each other's company. When their dinner arrived Kat complimented the food and continued her conversation with Trunks about his birthday which was the upcoming weekend.

_Oh yes! His birthday is this Friday!_ She thought as she heard him talk about his family friends

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday afternoon:<strong>

Katarina made her way up to Capsule Corporation home. She bit her bottom lip as her slightly shaky fingers roamed over the small doorbell, before pressing it. _I should have called Bra before ringing the bell. It would have been better to meet her somewhere rather than having Mr. Grumpy make an appearance._ She thought remembering how Vegeta hated her guts for God knows what. She was scared out of her wits of that man, he was always serious and in the worst mood of them all. Talking about the devil he had to be the one opening the door while he yelled curses.

"Who the hell dares to disturb my damn training!?" he yelled as the white ceramic door got yanked back. Vegeta looked down and saw the 'weak human' his son was getting friendly with. He made a disgust noise and then seethed at her.

"Oh it's you." He hissed "What the hell do you want? The idiot brat isn't here and if I have a good memory, which I do, I recall I told you I dislike you and never wanted you to show yourself here." He spat. Kat gulped before talking.

"W-well Mr. Vegeta I-ugh I came here to see Bra." She started

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that and that I don't like you." He stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sir if I may ask, what do you not like about me?" she asked

"Everything!" he screeched making Kat flinch a bit.

"The way you look is one… Look at you if it weren't for that damn women telling me you work as a teacher I'd assume you work late nights around these corners. And the way you dress! How can an educator with your status dress like that. With those short tight fitting dresses… It's pathetic. I don't know what that idiot brat of mine sees in you." He grumbled. Kat gulped again afraid that her tears were going to spill out of her eyes. _So this is the problem? _She thought. _He thinks of me as some whore._ Kat nodded and bid farewell to the scary man. Before turning around she spoke softly.

"I know you don't see me worthy for your son, but know this, I am deeply in love with him…" she started, surprise that she actually said that out loud. Kat then breathed in deeply before continuing.

"I love Trunks with all my heart, I don't care about his reputation or status I love him for who he is, and I'm sorry that you feel hatred towards me and think of me as some _'lady of the evening'_ but I am not that, just know this Sir I **will** prove to you that I am **worthy** for your son." She said the last part as a promise and left before her tears started to stream down her face.

Vegeta leaned against the door frame as he saw her walk quite quickly back into her car. All the while he had a smirk on his face. _She does have some kind of fire in her, maybe she will surprise me… this will be fun._ He thought and walked back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Katarina made it into her car and started to drive down the road and got onto the first entrance for the highway. She stepped on the gas as she wasn't paying attention to where she was heading. All that was in her mind was 'faster'. She just wanted to get soothed with the air blowing in her face and drying the tears that kept streaming down her face.<p>

She hated that she let Vegeta get the best of her. She had an idea of his hatred towards her but now that she knew what exactly he hated about her she was determine to fix it. She, Soffia Katarina De Luca was going to show Vegeta that she was worthy for his son. As her tears trailed down her face she couldn't help but laugh.

"I never thought I was the one who had to prove to my boyfriend's parents that I am worthy of him." She laughed and realized she was still speeding on the freeway.

"Now, let's start… What can I do to prove Vegeta wrong?" she asked herself and then gasped when she got an idea.

"Yes, first let's start with my wardrobe." She said as she stomped the gas pedal going 125 MPH. She recognized the area and knew about 66 miles ahead of her was a town known for amazing clothes. She was going to buy clothes that wasn't so revealing but yet fitted her body well, not like a second skin.

* * *

><p>Katarina pulled into the outlet and parked fairly close to the many stores. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her eyes weren't red or puffy, her nose and cheeks weren't a tint of red, and she didn't have the invisible tear marks down her cheeks. Katarina flipped her top up and got out of her car. She made her way to the first store for dresses, skirts, and suits.<p>

Katarina threw the capsule full of bags of dresses, skirts, suits, and dressy pants into her black purse. She was glad that she was able to buy many nice outfits. Her dresses were well fitted and they all came down to her knees instead of an inch or three above them. Also the dresses weren't cut low were she could give anyone a glimpse of her cleavage, but it did stop right above her breast.

Katarina was able to buy skirts that came down to her knees or about an inch above them, none had slits on the sides but some did have a slit on the back side. She bought different colored ones, instead of just black, she bought gray, white, navy, red, maroon, and even a pink one. Her suits were matching skirts with blazers or matching dressy pants with blazers. She bought various colors of those from black to white. And finally her dressy pants were mainly black, gray, white, and different shades of blues. After purchasing her items she had capsuled the bags and threw the capsule into her purse.

"Next are tops." She said as she made her way around the courtyard.

Katarina had bought various colors and tops. She bought dark and bright colors, long sleeved tops to sleeveless tops, but one thing that was the same of all her tops were that they covered her cleavage. She was proud that she would be able to dress somewhat the same but more decent. The way she was thinking made her think that she was dressing trashy. But deep down she knew she wasn't, because if she was she knew someone would tell her, it would have been Trish or Trunks who would point out her clothes and they never mentioned that she was too revealing, well Trunks did but he always teased her. One thing she was grateful for was that she had many shoes at home that matched her new outfits. Kat walked a little more and spotted a store than teens usually shopped at. Even though she was not a teen Kat loved the clothes that the designers made for the juniors and thankful the she fit in them she always bought shorts, pants, and tops from there.

* * *

><p>Katarina walked into the store and made her way to the jean and shorts department. There she bought a couple of dozen of pants and shorts. It was Spring and it was getting hotter and hotter each day. She needed new tank tops and t-shirts. Katarina started to walk towards the dressing rooms when she accidently bumped into something, rather someone.<p>

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." She apologized and looked up to see a black haired man who was about 4 inches taller than her.

"Don't be I' the one who needs to apologize, see I'm here with my daughter and she just left me with all this clothes and I can hardly see where I'm going." He explained and chuckled. Kat then noticed the pile of clothes that the poor man was holding. She smiled and nodded.

"Here let me help you sir." She said as she started to grab some clothes and started to fold it so it would be easier to carry. The man thanked her and extended his hand out to her when he introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Jiro." He introduced himself and smiled at her showing his bright white teeth.

"I'm Katarina, nice meeting you Jiro." She said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice meeting you too Katarina… Are you Italian?" he asked Kat nodded.

"That's amazing, wow you're pretty far from home." He said as he started to grab the clothes back.

"Actually this is my new home, west City to be exact." She said as she started to pile the rest of the clothes on him.

"Oh wow we live there as well." He said and smiled down at the woman.

"Dad! Dad come on I have more clothes to get." Came a teenage voice. Both adults turned to the side and saw a small girl maybe around 15 with some tops walking their way. The teen had black hair like her father and brown eyes like him too. Jiro signaled his daughter over.

"Yuki, come here this is Katarina, due to your clothes I bumped into her." He said

"Katarina this is my daughter Yuki." He introduced the teen. Kat smiled at the young girl and extended her hand out, but the teen didn't take it. No she smiled widely and turned to her father.

"Dad she's a hottie why don't you ask her out?!" she nearly yelled making her father choke on his saliva and Kat's cheeks burn.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Katarina, Yuki apologize you shouldn't say things like that." Her father scowled her but deep down he did want to ask Katarina out.

"Oh come on dad, you need to start dating…" she began and then turned to Katarina.

"My mother left my father four years ago and he hasn't dated since… And I think it's time, don't you?" she whispered the end.

"Yuki!" Jiro yelled.

"Yuki, go pay for these." He ordered as he handed her the clothes and his wallet. Yuki whined.

"Now!" he ordered. Yuki sighed, said goodbye to Kat ad headed to the cashier. Jiro coughed slightly nervous and then looked up to Kat.

"Umm I'm really sorry for that Katarina." He apologized and then looked over to his right where he saw Yuki stand in line. Jiro sighed.

"Her mother left on her 11th birthday…" he started but stopped when he saw Yuki walk back towards them.

"Okay then, well let's get going Yuki." Jiro started and faced Kat telling her goodbye. Jiro started to push Yuki to the exit but Yuki turned to Kat.

"Miss. Katarina would you join us for lunch?" she asked. Jiro shook his head and told Yuki to stop while Kat looked at the young girls expression. HE facial was sad but her eyes held plead. Kat smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to Yuki, well if it's alright with your father." She said and looked up at Jiro who was shocked.

"Dad can she come please?" Yuki pleaded Jiro snapped out of his shock and nodded.

"Umm sure but if you're not busy Kat… Oh wait what about your clothes?" he asked when he realized she hadn't tried out her pants. Kat shrugged.

"I've shopped enough today." She smiled wide and placed the jeans on a nearby rack.

"Where should we eat? Oh let's get burgers!" Squealed Yuki as she grabbed her father's hand and Katarina's as well. At first Kat was a bit surprise but smiled lovingly.

"Burgers sound delicious." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I had said I wanted 'Spring break' to be two parts, but I really wanted to stop here. Okay well tell me how it sounds! =) SO what's happening with Kat and this Jiro? OMG what about Vegeta? He's so mean! -_- Is he playing with Kat? Hmmm…**

**REVIEW!**

**-Sophie=)**


	21. spring break III

**A/N: So here is the next one and last 'spring break' chapter=) **

**Oh and please keep an eye out on a new fic I posted it's called "Parthena". Some might have read a bit of the summary on my profile. It's under 'Princess Parthena.' So please review that 1****st**** chapter I want to see how that came out. **

**This story 'love is a miracle' is already about half way done. I really don't know what you all think of this fic so please Review! =)**

**Amsim: **haha I know I realized that as well when I wanted to review someone's story. I'm glad you're reading my fic because honestly I feel like no one has been reading this=/ But that is not the reason I haven't updated… Let's just say a family crisis happened not too long ago, but I am doing better and feel like I should update. Even though I'm a horrible writer lol I can sometimes get lost in my fics=) So here I am writing away… Keep your eye out for the other chapters Since I haven't updated in a while I'm thinking of updating three new chapters AND the 1st chapter to Parthena so go and read and review that one! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday night:<strong>

The trio had stopped at a near fast food place to get burgers and now, about an hour later, here they were at a park across the street. Jiro and Katarina were sitting on a maroon bench while they kept an eye on Yuki who was knelt beside a couple of toddlers helping them build a sand castle. Katarina looked straight to where Yuki and the toddlers were playing at, enjoying their laughter. She silently prayed she could one day enjoy her own children.

"Her mother left on her 11th birthday…" Jiro began his story.

"I had walked into the kitchen hoping to find her cooking a delicious breakfast for the birthday girl but instead I was left with and empty cleaned kitchen and a note on the table." He said as he reminisced his past.

"I walked over to the table and read the letter… She said that she was tired of me… She didn't feel the same for me as she did when we were younger, and that she was too young to have gotten married and pregnant." He said clenching his hands into fist while he remembered that day.

"I know we were young when we had Yuki and we got married right after, but I loved her… I still loved her even after she had left, but now… I don't feel any love for that woman." He hissed the end.

"She wanted to be free form a husband and child… I had crumbled the letter and saw two different packages on the table. One was for divorce and the other gave me full custody to Yuki, She had signed them and had even posted a sticky note giving me instructions to send them to a lawyer."

"I couldn't believe what was happening. She just decided to get up and leave without taking any of her belongings only her purse. I was shocked, angry, and in denial." He finished with his head down.

"I walked up to Yuki's bedroom and looked at her sleeping form and thought to myself… How could someone leave an angel like her? How could you just get up and leave? I knelt beside her bed and brushed her hair out of her face and just looked at her. She's my whole world now." He finished his story. Kat was on the verge of tears. They both have suffered a lot and she felt sorry for them.

"I'm sorry for that." She apologized not sure what to exactly say. What could she say?

"There's no need to apologize Katarina." He smiled

"But Jiro…" she began. Jiro turned to face her.

"You've done well… I could only imagine how you felt and what you and Yuki have been through, but with the way I've seen you talk about Yuki and the way you treat her, the respect she has for you… I can honestly say you've done well raising her, and she's lucky to have a great father like yourself." She commented. Jiro smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"She's an amazing girl, just by looking at her you can easily tell she has a huge heart and that's all thanks to you." She said giving Jiro a small pat in the back. After that they both stayed silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Katarina got home. She had spent her whole day with Jiro and Yuki, enjoying their company and even getting some advice from them. As Katarina entered her apartment building she couldn't help but giggle at the advice Yuki gave her for her 'Vegeta problem.'<p>

She remembered how Yuki told her to suck everything up and not let a grumpy old man get the best of her and for her to fight for her love. She also couldn't forget the sad expression that crossed Yuki's face when she found out that Kat was in a serious relationship. Even Jiro seemed disappointment but she felt bad because she should've told them that in the beginning. But the father and daughter soon understood that their new fond friend was already in love. And with a handsome man as Yuki pointed out when she found out who this man was.

Katarina made her way into her apartment and took off her heels, jacket, and started to unbutton her blouse when she stopped on her fourth button as she spotted a silhouette sitting on her couch. Katarina was about to yell and turn on her light when in a blink of an eye this so called 'silhouette' flashed to her side and embraced her into a tight hug as he started to whisper into her ear.

"Do you have any idea how scared I've been? I haven't been able to get a hold of at all today and no one had seen you… Bra told me you never made it to the house… and we couldn't find you. Where were you? Wait that doesn't matter the only thing that does matter is that you're okay and here with me." He whispered as he hugged her tighter afraid that if he loosened his hold on her she'd disappear.

Trunks was worried when bra called him saying that Kat never showed up for their 'shopping trip.' He started to call her but her phone was dead so he set out to sense her Ki, but came up with nothing. He then called Goten and asked him if he sensed her or knew where she was but Goten knew little. That's when Trunks and Goten went out to search for her but both came out empty so Trunks decided to go to her apartment and wait for her.

Katarina inhaled in muscular scent and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized

"I went out to do some solo shopping and bumped into some people, after that I spent the whole day with them… My phone had died and… I should've called." She said. Trunks backed away a little and held her face in between his two big hands.

"Don't apologize I'm just glad you're okay." He said and kissed her forehead. Kat sighed and leaned into his kiss.

"Trunks…" she whispered

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he started to kiss her cheeks, eyes, nose, chin and finally her mouth. After his kiss he let her speak.

"Will you stay?" she asked biting her lip. Trunks chuckled

"I was planning to even if you didn't ask." He whispered and led her to her bedroom. That night the couple stripped down to their undergarments, cuddled together under the blanket and both fell asleep happy with one another's warmth.

* * *

><p>The next morning Katarina decided to make breakfast and coffee for the both of them while Trunks went home to freshen up. Once he went back to Kat's apartment she had their breakfast set on the table. Trunks smiled and leaned down to peck her lips and then he sat down to enjoy his breakfast. They both made small talk about their plans for the day. Trunks was going to be busy with three meetings in the morning and he was going to be swamped with paperwork the rest of the day.<p>

Katarina on the other hand has to go to the middle school to gather her belongings and then make up her shopping trip with Bra. She also had buy a bag for Trunks' birthday present she had bought the day before. After they finished walking Kat and Trunks walked out the building together and both went in their separate cars and drove their separate way not before Trunks telling her to go to his office for lunch and Kat promised Chinese takeout since he was going to be very busy.

* * *

><p>Katarina arrived at the middle school about 15 minutes after she left her apartment. She walked into the school and said hello to the old janitor who was mopping the tiled floor. Katarina walked down the hall way made a right and walked up to her classroom and sighed when she looked inside.<p>

"Well Kat let's start cleaning out." She told herself and began to pack her books, papers, supplies, and take down posters.

* * *

><p>Trunks walked into his office greeting his secretary Amy on the way. Once in his office he walked over to his black leather chair, sat down, and took a deep breath before he started his day.<p>

Amy walked in about five minutes after Trunks with a cup of coffee and the daily newspaper. She walked up to his desk placing his paper down and the coffee in his open hand.

"Thank you Amy… Oh and Amy." He stopped her before turning around to walk out.

"Please notify me when Mr. Wong arrives." He ordered

"Yes Mr. Briefs." She said and walked out to her desk. Trunks took a sip of his coffee and continued to read over some documents.

Trunks tiredly sighed as he walked into his office. He had finally finished his meetings for the day and before sitting down in his chair he realized he hadn't read the morning paper. Thinking about a break before Katarina showed up with their food Trunks decided to read the paper to waste time. He unfolded the paper and his eyes nearly bulged out at the front page. There before his eyes was a picture of Katarina holding hands with a teenage girl and on the other side of the girl was a man. The headline made his blood boil as he read:

"**Seems Katarina De Luca has a family of her own and not in West City."**

Trunks gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _What the hell is this about?_ He thought. _She never mentioned anything about these people… Who the hell is the man? _He asked himself and then looked at other pictures of the trio. He saw Kat smiling up at the man as they sat on a bench and in another he saw her hand resting on the man's shoulder. _Is this the reason she never met Bra? Did she lie when she told me her phone died?_ He thought about the many excuses she gave him the night before. Trunks threw the paper back down his desk as he decided to sit back in his chair and massage his temples.

"I guess I'll have to wait until she gets here to question her." He whispered

* * *

><p>:Mr. Briefs… Miss De Luca is here.: he heard Amy through the intercom.<p>

:Send her in.: he commanded in a tight voice. Amy looked at the intercom confused and then up at a confuse women.

"Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with him." Kat whispered and then shrugged.

"Well Amy I hope you enjoy your lunch I wasn't sure what you like so I brought you rice balls and sushi." Kat smiled. Amy nodded, smiled and thanked the young women. Kat waved at Amy and walked into Trunks office not knowing the wrath that waited for her. As Kat closed the door behind her she turned to Trunks and smiled his way, but her smiled fell fast.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Trunks ignored her questioned.

"Kat, care to explain what this is?" he asked as he threw the newspaper on the table. Katarina looked at him confused and then walked over to him to look at the newspaper gasping after she read the headline.

"What the hell is this?" she gasped and picked up the newspaper quite roughly. Kat scanned through the newspaper reading the quite long article.

"Why would they make up such a lie?" she asked herself and then looked over at Trunks who was studying her body movement.

"You…" she hissed when she realized he was being hostile towards her since she arrived.

"You believe this?" she gritted her teeth in annoyance that he would believe the media rather than her honest words since the beginning of their relationship.

"You believed this without giving me the benefit of the doubt!" she stated Trunks sighed

"Kat I never thought of you…" he began but Katarina cut him off.

"No Trunks don't KAT me! You honestly believed this and don't say you didn't because I could tell by your voice ever since Amy informed you I was here. Why would you believe them? You know they make up the most outrageous stories… I thought you had faith in me… Why on earth would I betray you after the many times I got betrayed… How can you…" she couldn't continue because Trunks' lips were on her mouth in the speed of light. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as his right hand cupped her left cheek. He kissed her gently savoring her taste and asking for forgiveness. After what felt like a lifetime to them he backed away looking into her brown eyes in alert.

"I'm sorry… I know I should have given you the benefit of the doubt but hunny this is my first real relationship… You can only imagine how jealous I get. I don't know how to handle a situation like this when my feelings for you are strong. How can I control my actions when I see the women I…" he sighed

"When I see my girlfriend in the paper with another man and she's happy?" he asked Kat chuckled.

"You know green isn't such a good color on you." She stated which made Trunks chuckle.

"Well that's good because I never really liked the color green." He said and made Kat giggle.

After another gentle slow kiss Katarina reminded Trunks about the food and they both sat down on his office couch to eat. Katarina talked about how her morning went with cleaning her classroom and how she still needed to pick up some boxes but Trunks told her he'd help her move them after he got off of work to which she agreed. After their lunch Trunks apologized once again but Kat had forgiving him the moment his lips were on hers. She waved goodbye to Trunks and decided she needed to make up a shopping trip with a certain blue-haired teen.

**Yea this one was short but I felt like Jiro and Yuki needed and ending. And I thought it was cute having** **Yuki give Kat tips on Trunks=) So this is the LAST chapter on Spring break (Finally right! lol) I should upload two other chapters just to make up lost time=)**

**REVIEW! =)**


	22. Trunks' Birthday

**So we're still in Spring break but it's TRUNKS BIRTHDAY! Ha-ha**

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY:<strong>

Trunks Vegeta Briefs was sitting at the picnic table drinking his wine as his eyes roamed the backyard of his childhood home. He was sitting alone in one of the red picnic tables. He looked over to his left where he saw his father leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. _Typical_ he thought and then to his right he saw Pan, Bra, and Marron sitting on the pool's deck with their feet dangling in the pool. There was a huge oak tree not too far from the pool and Trunks saw Piccolo sitting under it meditating. In front of him he saw his mother, Chi-Chi, Videl, and 18 sitting at another picnic table gossiping about whatever Wives gossip about. Two tables away from them Trunks spotted Goku, Gohan, Krillen, and Uub talking about life and battles no doubt.

Trunks sighed before he took another sip of his wine. It was around 12 in the morning and he was sitting alone with a certain brunette roaming in his mind. He sighed and leaned back onto the table. Trunks looked at his watch and noticed it was 12:38. _I wonder if she's still awake or asleep?_ He thought. _I'm sorry baby… I should've invited her. Damn I'm so stupid I want to just be with her… I didn't need this get together I mean it's nice to see everyone but I want her._ He thought.

Trunks sat his glass of wine down and rubbed his eyes. He's been drinking from the time the party started and even though it took a lot to intoxicate a Saiyan Trunks knew he was half way their if not more.

"Hey birthday boy what are you doing all alone?" asked a female voice. Trunks looked up and noticed Pan standing next to him.

"Hey Pan, are you enjoying the get together?" he asked and chugged what was left of his wine. Pan chuckled and nodded.

"Yea, it's nice to see everyone once in a while but I don't like seeing you down... Now what's the problem may I ask?" she asked knowing what was going on through the lavender hair man.

"I miss her." Was all he answered, Pan nodded and sat next to trunks.

"If I were you I'd ditch the party and go to her." She whispered and stood up again.

"But that's if I were you." She repeated shrugging and walking off hoping that was what the now 33 year old man needed to hear. Trunks smiled and silently thanked her. Trunks stood up from the table and took flight not caring if he brought attention to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" he whispered as his azure eyes roamed his girlfriend's body for a moment, which was only covered in a royal blue sports bra and the black silk boxers he had given her after Bra's pool party then. After his eyes made a quick trip down her abdomen he then made eye contact with her big brown eyes. Katarina looked at the somewhat gloomy man in front of her. He was wearing black slacks and black dressy shoes. He had on a white button up blouse with the first two buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Kat also noticed he was wearing a red tie which was loosely hung from his neck and his hair wasn't parted in the center the way it always was. It was somewhat messy.<p>

"Trunks, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your party?" she asked the man before her, yawning after her question. Trunks sighed and shook his head 'no'.

"No, Kat I just want to be with you, I don't care about a dumb party… Can I just stay with you?" he asked whispering at the end.

Kat smiled lovingly at him and moved aside letting him walk into the apartment. Trunks walked in and stopped waiting for her to close and lock the door.

"So tell me what happened?" she asked as they both made their way to her sofa. Katarina jumped onto her sofa crossed legged and Trunks chuckled as he sat next to her removing his shoes in the process. He then turned to face her.

"Why does something have to happen for me to want to see you?" he asked as he took in her beauty once more this time noticing her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Because Trunks I know you've been waiting eagerly to see your friends for a while and I don't understand why you would want to be here rather than with them." She said. Trunks laughed and laid down placing his head on her lap. Kat smiled down at the half drunken man and started to play with his hair, combing through his soft lavender locks.

"It's true…" he admitted and then sighed. Trunks turned onto his left side where he was now facing her tone stomach and started making small invisible circles on her stomach which were giving Katarina Goosebumps.

"I've been waiting to see them for a while but it's wrong that you weren't able to go… I know you haven't met any of the family friends and I promise you will meet them one day but there are things I need to tell you… Anyway that's not the point the point is I'd rather be here with you and only you." He said Katarina scrunched her eyebrows together as her mind went to one specific sentence he had said. _Things he needs to tell me? What kind of things?_ She thought but decided to ignore it. Obviously Trunks has had a couple of drinks so she knew some of the things he says won't make sense but she did make a mental note to ask him once he was sober.

"But hunny you can always see me. You know you are always welcome here and I'm pretty sure you could've come after the party ended… I just don't want you to miss things because you feel sorry for me." She said.

"No Kat, you don't understand I came because I want to be with you… It's hard for me just to be apart from you." He confessed

"Why would I want to be at a stupid party without you by my side… Kat what I'm trying to tell you is…" he paused as he looked up into those big brown eyes he loved the most in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I have the next chapter done so I will be posting it up this week. Tell me what you all think! What do you think he's going to tell her?! REVIEW<strong>

**Yeah it's a short chapter didn't really know what to put in this one.**


	23. Three words and third base?

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters =) Yes I know it's short=/**

**Previously:**

"_**No Kat, you don't understand I came because I want to be with you… It's hard for me just to be apart from you." He confessed **_

"_**Why would I want to be at a stupid party without you by my side… Kat what I'm trying to tell you is…" he paused as he looked up into those big brown eyes he loved the most in the world.**_

* * *

><p>"I love you Katarina, I love you with all my heart." He confessed and sat up turning to face a half-shocked brunette. Katarina blinked not able to believe what she had just heard. Kat turned to her left and smiled up at Trunks. She then did the unexpected and threw herself onto to Trunks, now Trunks wasn't expecting a reaction like that so he fell back onto the floor with Katarina on top. Trunks held onto Katarina's waist while she held tight onto his neck bringing her closer to him to the point where their noses barely touched.<p>

"I love you too Trunks, I fell in love with you on our first date." She whispered and went in for a kiss. Trunks smiled and closed his eyes as did Kat. Their kiss was a slow gentle one showing one another how much they cared for each other. After a couple of seconds Kat pulled back a little and smiled down at the 33 year old man.

"I'm so happy to hear that baby…" he said after she backed away a little. Trunks then flipped them over so she was trapped under him and he settled himself in between her thighs. Kat giggled and pulled Trunks closer to her.

"Trunks?" she asked as Trunks attacked her neck not able to resist her soft light skin.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in the nape of her neck and started to softly caress her right thigh which curled behind him.

"Will you stay the night with me?" she asked and bit her bottom lip waiting for his answer. Trunks stopped his attack and leaned up to look at her with a wide smile.

"It'll be my pleasure." He said and went back down to give her neck the attention he had giving it moments ago. Katarina smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling his hand and lips gave her. She bit her lip when she felt a moan coming up her throat as she felt Trunks' lips descend to the top of her breast.

"Trunks…" she moaned when he gently sucked her skin and with that one moan Trunks knew what she was asking for. He sat up and brought her up as well enough so he could take off her sports bra freeing her suckable breast. Katarina bit her lip again and started to blush when she saw Trunks azure eyes praise her bare upper body.

"Don't baby…" he whispered huskily when he saw her hand move towards her breast. Trunks took her hand in his and raised it to give her a light kiss.

"I love you Katarina." He mumbled in her hand and then looked up into her brown eyes.

"I love you too Trunks." She said almost in tears because the feelings for Trunks were so strong that she didn't even think those three words really told him how much she loved him.

"Don't cry baby." He whispered as he wiped her tears away and then brought her body to his. Kat wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded as he held her close and started to comfort her with his right hand that started to make small circles around her back. Kat laughed

"I know I shouldn't but it's just… I never imagined you'd ever tell me those three words… Trunks I love you more than I've loved anyone. I use to think I felt like this once but if this is truly love then what I felt once wasn't a fraction of this new feeling." She confessed.

"I'm glad you love me baby… You mean the world to me Kat." He whispered and kissed her hair gently. Kat turned to Trunks and straddled his lap as her hands slid up to his neck.

"Trunks will you make love to me?" she asked not even thinking about her words. Trunks looked at her wide-eyed and Kat realizing what she asked turned bright red and got off of him she then ran into the kitchen too embarrassed to face him. Trunks stayed in the exact spot still trying to get his head around her question. Trunks snapped out of his trance when he felt something tight against his slacks. _Oh great just what I need._ He thought and got up off the floor. He took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen where Katarina was making tea…

"Kat, baby?" he called out to her.

"Oh ugh hi Trunks… umm I'm making tea you can sit down and I'll make you coffee." She rambled still embarrassed and not wanting to face him. Trunks chuckled and walked over to her he turned her around and reached behind her to turn the stove off. He then lifted her face up by the chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Hi." He greeted her with a smile. Trunks then leaned down to her ear. "Kat I want you… now." He whispered and kissed her neck. Kat gulped and closed her eyes Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and untied her apron knowing that she was still naked underneath. He led her to the counter top and lifted her up. Kat who was now lost in his touch moaned as she leaned her head back while Trunks went down to suck her breast.

"Trunks…" she cried out when she felt him bite her nipple. She held tight onto the counter keeping her balance and afraid because she didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She didn't know where to place her hands she was a naïve girl when it came to sex. Well maybe not so naïve but she wanted Trunks to take charge so she just held onto the counter as if her life depends on it.

Trunks smirked and brought his right hand down her stomach and into her boxers delighted to find out she wasn't wearing panties underneath. Kat felt his cold hand and jumped slightly when she felt his hand spread her thighs a bit so he could touch her most intimate spot. Trunks closed his eyes and savored her warm wet spot. After months of fantasizing he was finally able to touch her. Trunks gritted he teeth as soon as his fingers made contact to her warm wet lips. Kat on the other hand squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip down hard as her breathes became hallow.

"Kat, are you sure?" he asked as he bumped his forehead with hers. Katarina opened her eyes and looked into Trunks' eyes full with love, lust, and desire.

"Trunks, I'm positive. I want you as much as you want me." She breathed out and took his lips with hers. Trunks groaned in the kiss and slipped his fingers inside her lips. He slid them up and down letting his fingers get wet with her slime. Katarina moaned in their kis and opened her legs wider, Trunks slid his fingers up her sex and found her hard tight nub and started to gently rub it making Kat moan and buck her hips into his palm. Trunks smirked and pulled the small nub with his thumb and middle finger. He pulled away from the kiss and descended down to her neck.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while Kat." He huskily said as his lips found her hard nipple.

"Trunks…" she gasped and threw her head back when he pushed in his index finger into her sex. Trunks hissed feeling her juices spill out and at the tightness that it sucked his finger. He could just imagine what wonders her tight sex could do to his now hard member. He slowly started to pull his finger out, in, out until he found a nice steady rhythm that Kat could handle knowing that this was her first time doing anything so intimate. Trunks was about to insert his middle finger as well when they heard the doorbell. He was about to pull out his index finger when Kat caught his arm midway.

"N-no, don't stop please…" she panted knowing she was near.

"Baby, someone's at the door." He said as his finger went back in.

"Finish first…" she hissed when she felt his second finger enter. Trunks nodded and went back to pumping his two fingers in and out while his mouth connected to hers again. The doorbell kept ringing but they both ignored it. Kat was almost there and as Trunks thumb rubbed her hard nub Kat threw her head back and cried out as she rode her first orgasm out. Trunks kept on with his work letting her ride it out finally when she came down from her orgasm she panted hard and looked at Trunks with a big smile.

"That. Was. Incredible." She panted Trunks chuckled and bumped their foreheads together.

"You think that was incredible wait until we do the real thing." He winked at her making her blush. The doorbell kept ringing but a bit more force full.

"Who could that be?" she asked. Trunks backed away from Kat and unbuttoned his shirt to let her wear it.

"Here baby put this on while I go open it." He said. Kat took the white button up shirt and slipped into it. It was about two sizes big but she loved his smell. She hopped down the counter and blushed when she felt her boxers wet. Kat decided to run upstairs and change her bottoms while Trunks welcomed whoever was at the door.

Trunks walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He furred his brows at the person he saw and opened the door.

"Good evening, may I help you?" he asked and raised his left brow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yeah I know this is really, really short… So what do you think? Who can be at the door? Kat gets a lot of unexpected visitors, right? Lol Review=)<strong>


	24. Guest

_**Amsim: Thanks for the review hun! And THAT is coming soon ;) **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the plot.**

**So I really haven't heard from that many peole about this story. I really want to know what you all think.**

**Oh and remeber to check out my other stories and review=) Thanks**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time:<strong>_

_**Trunks walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He furred his brows at the person he saw and opened the door.**_

"_**Good evening, how can I help you?" he asked and raised his left brow.**_

Katarina ran up the stairs and into her room. _I can't believe we just did that?! Wow that was mind blowing! Ooh it felt so good._ She bit her lip remembering what happened down in her kitchen not that long ago. Katarina walked into her closet and slipped out of her boxer. _Eww this is gross _she thought and blushed. She grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped into them. She then headed downstairs after she threw her boxers into the laundry basket in her bathroom.

"Trunks, who was at the door?" she asked as she walked down the stairs. Not getting an answer she walked over to where Trunks was still standing with the door open. Kat snaked her arms around Trunks waist ecstatic about her evening as Trunks wrapped his left arm around her still eyeing the blonde in front of him. Kat smiled up at Trunks and then faced the man who was looking down at her with a hurt expression. Kat looked at the blonde man in front of her with wide eyes.

"N-NICK?" she questioned surprise to see her ex-boyfriend at her door step. Nick was a blonde green-eyed man around his late twenties. He was tall, about Trunks' height and had a muscular physic. Nick smiled at her and opened his arms wide.

"Surprise to see me Kitty?!" he asked Kat opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. Trunks on the other hand narrowed his eyes when Nick called his Kat 'kitty' and held her closer to his body.

"Uhh, what are you doing here?" she finally asked

"You're mother has been calling me at my office." He said as if it explained his reason. Kat furred her eyebrows. _My mother?_ She thought and then shook her head a bit.

"Umm, why don't you come inside." She moved aside so he could pass through with his suitcase. Nick walked in and looked around liking the way she made it feel home-like. Kat closed the door still thinking about what he said while Trunks eyed Nick guessing he was an ex. Kat walked to the kitchen and called out to the two men.

"Nick, would you like tea or coffee?" she asked as she started to heat the water that was in the kettle.

"Coffee would be nice thank you." He said and leaned on the door frame watching her go to work. Kat faced Trunks who went to sit on one of the chairs.

"Trunks?" she asked him and smiled when she saw him glare at Nick. Trunks turned to face her and smiled.

"Coffee _babe,_ please." He said focusing on the endearment. Kat chuckled and nodded. Kat turned around and started making coffee for the men and a tea for herself. As she went to work the two men behind her stared at her, well Nick did while Trunks kept throwing him icy glares. Katarina poured her tea into a cup and walked to the table where she placed their cups.

"Nick, come sit down and you can tell me exactly what my mother told you." She said as she sat next to Trunks and handed him milk and sugar. Nick sat down next to Kat and smiled when she took a sip of her tea.

"It seems you haven't changed Kitty, still preferring tea rather than coffee." He acknowledged. Kat smiled and nodded, she placed her cup down and looked at Nick.

"So umm, Nick what exactly do you mean my mother kept calling your office?" she asked as Nick stirred milk into his coffee.

"I've been traveling for the past couple of months and I haven't been anywhere near my office, well I got back about two weeks ago and Kim my secretary informs me that a Mrs. De Luca kept calling me. At first I was shocked thinking it was you, but when I she gave me the number I recognized it as your mothers. Then I thought maybe something happened to you if she was calling me so I immediately called her and she insisted I visit her." He said and looked up at Kat who had her brows furred together trying to guess where he was getting at.

"So I told her I'd be on the next flight to Texas and I hung up, I asked Kim to get me on the next flight which was that same night so there I am on a flight to Texas. I get there and take a cab to your old house and we talk about my business and life. Finally she tells me that you moved to Japan and she was worried about you because you hardly talked to them and she thought maybe it was something to do with me…" he continued

"What?!" Kat interrupted

"She thought you missed me." He tried to be more specific. Kat sat straight and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nick, but she was lying… Umm I'll be right back." She said and stood up. Trunks looked at her worriedly and she looked down giving him a reassuring smile.

"Trunks can you please take Nick to the living room, I'll join you two shortly." She said and all but ran out the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. Kat shut her door and walked to her bed grabbing her cell phone. She dialed her mother's telephone, on the third ring someone answered.

"Mama! Why did you send him here?" Kat asked in a hush voice not even caring to give her a warm greeting.

"Mama no! I don't have feelings for him anymore. I'm with Trunks" she said annoyed.

"No mama I love Trunks! You do remember what he did to me back then…"

"I don't care that you like him! No he hurt me and I won't forgive him!" she gritted her teeth as she paced up and down her room.

"I don't care what you think of Trunks but he's my boyfriend and I love him!" she harshly whispered into the phone.

"I can't believe you would do something like this!"

"If you love him so much why don't you marry him!" and with that Kat hung up and plopped down on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. Kat buried her face into the palm of her hands and silently cried. _Why won't she understand?! I don't want anything to do with him! And now I have Trunks… Sweet, caring Trunks who I love!_ She thought.

"Damn it!" she screeched and wiped away her tears and threw herself back onto her bed. Kat threw her hands over her eyes and remembered about the white collar shirt she was wearing.

"Crap!" she said and rushed to her closet while she unbutton the shirt.

* * *

><p>Trunks and nick were sitting in the living room, having a staring contest. <em>Does she hate me that much that she would call Kat's ex-boyfriend and try to rescue Kat?<em> He thought as he looked at Nick who was wearing blue collar shirt, black dressy pants, and dressy shoes. His blonde hair was combed back and his green eyes were throwing death glares at him. From the corner of his eyes Trunks noticed Kat's blue sports bra and inwardly smirked.

"Damn, I'm sorry Nick…" he started as he reached to grab the sports bra.

"You see when you got here Kat and I were… well we were a bit busy." He said and remembered he himself was naked from the top. Nick narrowed his eyes at him and sat straight trying to flex his muscles with every movement. Kat walked down the stairs in her sweats and a red t-shirt she found with Trunks collared shirt in her left hand. She walked into the living room and saw both men, well Nick glaring at Trunks while he smirked at Nick. Both men turned and smiled at Kat. Kat walked over to Trunks and handed him his shirt.

"Here you go I forgot I was wearing it." She said Trunks stood up and slipped his arms in the shirt deciding on not buttoning it. Kat sat next to him and faced Nick.

"Nick, I apologize for what my mother told you but apparently she gave you false facts. So umm, I'm sorry for you flying all the way out you. If you'd like the least I can do is pay for your flight back home." She said as she leaned into Trunks' warmth. Nick gritted his teeth but shook his head

"No it's okay Kitty…" he said and Kat felt Trunks tensed at her side. Kat inwardly sighed and took a hold of Trunks' hand trying to make him relax. Nick saw the way Trunks reacted to his nickname for Kat and couldn't help but smirk. Kat felt sick and cursed Nick for ruining her amazing night.

"I'm just going to stay over at a hotel and I'll get the next flight for New York tomorrow afternoon." He said and stood up. Kat nodded and bit her lip. _Oh darn why do I feel so bad? Oh right because my mother made him fly thousands of miles to see me. _She thought and stood up. She spoke as Nick turned around to walk to the door.

"Wait Nick," she started and looked down at Trunks who looked at her confused.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"You don't have to stay at a hotel since you're not letting me pay for your ticket back home you can stay here for the night in my guest bedroom." She said and bit her lip nervously. Trunks gawked at his girlfriend while Nick tried his best to hold back his smirk.

"Oh no, no, no it's okay Kitty I don't want to intrude on you and your boyfriend." He said and waved her offer off. Kat rolled her eyes.

"You're not intruding Trunks and I were already heading to bed so by all means you should stay. Come on I'll show you the room you'll be staying in and the bathroom." She said as she started walking to the stairs with Trunks behind and Nick following them both.

"Here is the bathroom and the guest room is here." She opened the door and led Nick inside.

"If you need any more blankets or pillows there are some extras in the closet." Kat explained as she pointed to the closet. Nick looked around the room and nodded as Kat showed him the room. Trunks was standing at the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest. Katarina nodded and gave Nick a small smile before she went to Trunks.

"Okay well I guess that's about it umm if you need anything you can come and get me or Trunks. My room is the last door." She explained and then turned to push Trunks out the door.

"Thanks Kitty and goodnight." Nick said, Kat turned and waved good-bye.

"Goodnight Nick." After Kat and Trunks walked out the room Nick sighed and threw himself back onto the bed.

"Damn I didn't know she was with Trunks Briefs!" he muttered and decided to strip down to his boxers.

Katarina and Trunks made their way into her room and he closed the door behind them. Kat sighed and made her way to her bed where she saw the bear Trunks won her at the carnival. Kat threw herself on the bed and curled herself around the bear hugging tightly. Trunks sighed and walked over to the bed laying behind Kat and spooning her.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" he asked in her ear and kissed her temple. After a moment he didn't hear and answer but heard sniffing Trunks furred his brows and crossed over Katarina's body so he could face her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked and picked her up. Kat buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Trunks chuckled.

"There's nothing to apologize for hunny." He tried soothing her.

"I'm so sorry… I can't believe she did that... Please forgive me." Kat whispered and looked up into Trunks eyes.

"Hey, listen up baby. You didn't do anything wrong so stop apologizing. Your mom doesn't like me at the moment but hey look at the bright side I can make her fall in love with me like I did with you." He teased and winked at her. Kat laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm still sorry." She said and leaned up to kiss his lips sweet and gentle. Trunks smiled and looked into her eyes that were full of love. Kat got out of Trunks hold to straddle his hips and he held tightly to her. Kat snaked her arms around his neck while Trunks laid back onto the bed.

"I love you so much you do know that right?" she asked and pecked his lips. Trunks smiled and brought up his right hand to caress her left cheek.

"I do know that, but do you know that I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone in this universe?" he asked. Kat raised both her eyebrows.

"Well that's a tough one to beat." She said making him laugh. Kat rested her left cheek on his chest and molded herself to him.

"Goodnight Trunks… I'm glad you still stayed the night."

"Baby, I wouldn't have left even if you kicked me out." Kat giggled and shook her head.

"I'd never kick you out."

"Go to sleep baby, Goodnight and I love you." He whispered and kissed her head while his arms circled her waist.

"I love you too Trunks." Kat said and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Katarina woke up due to the warmth on her backside. She blinked a couple of times and realized the heat was coming from Trunks' body. Her back was snuggled to his front and Trunks had his right arm draped over her body hugging her close to him. Katarina gently pulled his arm away from her and decided to walk into the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

After her shower she walked opened the door slowly not wanting to make too much noise for Trunks but to her surprise he was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Trunks looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and smirked when he saw Katarina wrapped in only a towel. Kat blushed and bit her lip.

"Good morning beautiful." Trunks greeted her and stood up from the bed. Katarina stared at him as he made his way to her and bit her bottom lip harder. Trunks walked over to her, smirk still plastered on his face, when he reached her he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips and moved his hand behind her to open the bathroom door.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'm taking you out to breakfast." He said before disappearing into the bathroom Kat quirked her eyebrow._ No sexual teasing this morning?_ She thought and then smiled. Kat made her way to her closet and slipped on some pink panties and a matching bra. She then slipped into some blue jean cut-offs and a white button up shirt. Katarina then made her way to her bed and started to comb her hair. Right then the bathroom door was pulled back open letting out the steam of hot water. Katarina looked up and was met with a sight that would surely give many women nose bleeds.

There stepping out of the bathroom door was Trunks wrapped in nothing but a towel. Trunks had a sky blue towel wrapped loosely around his waist giving any women a reason to change their panties. He hadn't dried himself because she was able to see droplets of water running down his chest and chiseled abs. Trunks also had a towel wrapped around his neck as he dried his hair. Katarina's mouth went dry and had to lick her lips. Trunks looked up and smiled.

"Like what you see baby?" he asked and walked towards her Kat gulped and started at her boyfriend as he leaned down to cup her cheek.

"My Dende, you're so beautiful…" he whispered

"I'm so glad I met you…" he softly said and leaned in to capture her in a kiss. Katarina closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck trying to pull him ontop of her. Trunks chuckled and pulled away not wanting to jump her.

"I'm going to change in your closet." He informed her and left. Katarina leaned back onto her bed and threw her left arm over her face. _What the hell is wrong with me! One moment I'm surprise by the things he says or does and the next moment I want to devour him._ She thought and tried controlling her breathing_. I need to speak to Trish_. Kat sighed and stood up she then walked over to her door and called out to Trunks.

"Trunks, I'll be in the kitchen." She informed him and after receiving an 'okay babe I'll meet you down there.' She left and closed the door behind her. Katarina started her way down the stairs when she heard Nick call her.

"Kitty," Kat turned and saw Nick wearing blue jean pants, a white t-shirt and tennis.

"Good morning Nick." She greeted friendly and smiled.

"Morning Kitty, how did you sleep?" he asked and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I slept fine, how did you sleep?" she asked as she started the kettle.

"The same…" he answered and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" she asked

"Kitty, do you really have to ask?" he asked and scoffed.

"Coffee." She answered

"Nick?"

"Hmmm"

"If you don't mind, could you please stop calling me Kitty?" she asked nicely and closed her eyes.

"Why?" he asked hurt.

"Nick… You know the reason."

"No I don't"

"Seriosuly?!" she spat and turned to face him.

"Kitty, what?" he asked

"Stop calling me Kitty. My name is Katarina and no more nick names that ended a long time ago." She answered and turned to the stove.

"Sorry Ki- I mean Katarina." He apologized. Kat nodded and continued in making coffee for the men and tea for herself. At the moment when Kat turned to hand Nick his coffee Trunks had waltz into the room.

"Morning baby…" he greeted her once again and pecked her lips as his arms circled her waist.

"Morning." She greeted into his lips and backed away blushing as she walked over to the stove.

"Good morning Nickolas" Trunks greeted.

"Good Morning Trunks." He greeted coldly.

"Here you go." Kat said as she handed Trunks his coffee and noticed that he was wearing different clothes from the night. Trunks had on dark blue jean pants, a black V-neck shirt and black combat boots. Katarina licked her lips as she looked over her boyfriend memorizing his appearance.

"Kat, are you ready to go hunny?" Trunks asked as he stood from his seat.

"Nickolas we are going to breakfest, would you like to join us?" he asked but deep down he was hoping the bastard would decline and to his favor he did.

"Thank you for the invitation but I will have to decline the reason I came obviously has moved on and there isn't any reason for me to stay… But I do appreciate you invitation and the hospitality Katarina." Nick said as he stood up and made his way to the stairs.

"Wait Nick, you should come to breakfast, you do need to eat." She stopped him. Nick turned around and smiled but shook his head.

"I'll eat in the plane." With that Nick headed to the guestroom to get his back and made his way down to the front door where both Kat and Trunks were waiting for him.

"Are you sure?" she asked Nick nodded and headed out the door.

"Umm Trunks, may I speak to you?" he asked and then eyed Kat. "Alone please." He said. Katarina took the hint and looked at them annoyed.

"I see I'm not needed in this conversation… Once you two have finished your little talk you can find me in my bedroom." She said she looked up at Trunks when she said the last part. Trunks chuckled and nodded. Katarina walked to the stairs and once she was out of earshot Nick began to speak.

"Well Trunks, I want to be honest… "

"And when I came, I expected to win her heart back, hell I was going to win her heart back but I see she's moved on and from the looks of it, it seems like you really make her happy. Hell I don't think she was this happy when we were dating." He said and shook his head in disappointment.

"What I want to say is that I'm happy for her… she has always meant the world to me and when I cheated on her it was the biggest mistake of my life. I guess I was younger and all I really wanted was to take care of my needs. I mean Katarina, God she was my everything but… Well I'm not sure if she's talked to about this but she comes from a family who has morals and I of course wasn't going to make her break them. Well anyway that's not important. I'm happy that she is happy and please, for your own sake, don't break her heart. I will always love her and if she ever needs me I will be here so God help me if I find out you break her heart like I did in the past. I will find you and make you regret it." With that Nick nodded at Trunks and walked out of the apartment.

"One more thing, tell her if she ever needs a friend I'm just a call away." And Trunks saw Nick disappear into the elevators. Trunks chuckled and closed the door. He made his way up to Kat's room and saw her as she started to pick up his dirty laundry.

"Baby, I could have gotten that." He said which surprised Kat because she jumped slightly.

"How can you be so darn sneaky!" she accused. Then raised her eyebrow.

"So, what did you and your buddy talk about?"

"Nothing important… Come let's go get breakfast." Trunks grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment, down the building and outside to his car promising Dende he would always have her smiling like she was at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here it is! Whatcha think? I wanted to get the whole Nick thing out of the way… Don't worry he'll be back but I just needed for you all to understand the way the all feel.<strong>

**Next chapter goes straight into her starting her first day at high school!**

**XX**

**-Sophie**


	25. First Day

**Hello everyone! So this one is going to be short, it's just a filler of her first day. I will be posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow because I honestly disliked this one=/ and feel like I owe you all a bit more =) and I just want to get to the good stuff like you all want to too ;)**

**Anon:** Thanks for the review! =) I'm glad you like it and I also am a BIG TP fan but lately I've only gotten inspirations for Trunks and OC=/ I do have a TP story in mind but that won't come out until I'm done with two of my stories. Umm the Saiyan secret will come out soon and when I mean soon I mean like in the next chapter! =) But sadly the part when she gets sick is far far from now. They go through some obstacles before then=) But I think you'll like it. I knew it seems as it might be going slow but I'm still kind of building her and his relationship and her career but the good parts are coming… A lot of drama a head trust me=)

**Guest:** Thanks! I know but oh well=/ lol. Hope more people review lol Hope you check out my other stories=)

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Katarina was in her black sports car, Trunks had given her his car after the beach as a gift, heading to Orange High School. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Katarina couldn't wait to start her first day as the Senior English teacher. She talked to Pan and Bra the day before and the teens talked for hours about which students were the good students, trouble makers, and hot heads. Kat took in all of their information and thanked them. Trunks had spent the night with her trying to calm her nerves but had to leave early due to a breakfast meeting but did promise her lunch.<p>

Katarina pulled up to the high school and capsuled her car. She then headed into the building admiring the building as she headed towards her new classroom. She had gone on Saturday to take her belongings. Katarina walked up to her desk and sat in her black leather chair. _My God, I can't believe it_! She thought excitedly.

"Oh Miss. De Luca, you're here… Good." Came a masculine voice that Katarina didn't recognize.

"Hello… Ummm, I'm sorry, but you are?" she asked. The man laughed embarrassed.

"Yes, sorry we haven't been officially introduced. Hello my name is Luke Smith I'm the head of the Literature Department… John told me about a new add to the department, but he never mentioned that we were getting a model." He flirted. Luke was a very, very good looking man. He was tall, around Trunks' height, was muscular, brown short hair, and hazel eyes. Katarina blushed by his comment.

"Umm John?" she asked

"Oh right, Mr. Stevens." He explained

"Oh okay…" Katarina stood up and walked over to the man.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Smith." She politely greeted and held out her hand for him to shake. Luke took her hand and gently shook it.

"Pleasure's all mine, and please call me Luke." He said in a low huskily voice. Kat inwardly rolled her eyes. _Another flirt_ she thought

"Luke, I believe class will be starting shortly and I really need to get ready for my first lesson." Luke nodded and walked back to the door, before exiting he turned.

"Katarina, would you like to go out to lunch with me this afternoon?" he asked hoping she'd accept.

"Thank you for the offer Luke, but I'm going to have to decline. I already have lunch date, sorry." Luke nodded

"Maybe some other time." With that said he walked out the door leaving Kat to get ready for her first class. Katarina was sitting in her desk thinking of what to do before the students arrived and then realized she hadn't written her name on the white board. She quickly got up and headed to the board getting the black marker. Writing

**_~Ms. De Luca~_**

In hand writing when she heard the door open. Katarina turned around and smiled seeing the two figures walk in.

"Katarina!" squealed Bra as she threw herself into the said woman's open arms.

"Bra, Pan!" Kat greeted hugging both girls.

"What can I do for you?" she asked once they pulled back.

"Well, we have good news for you Miss. De Luca… Turns out, you're our home room." Pan smiled and the now beaming woman.

"You're kidding me!" Both girls shook their heads and Kat hugged them once more.

"Wow! This is amazing not only will I be teaching you English but I will be seeing you for more than one class!" she squealed. She honestly loved the girls like sisters and was excited.

"I know we were psyched once we saw you in here!" Pan said and looked at Kat's purse when she heard it ring. Katarina turned around and smiled.

"I bet it's that annoying brother of mine." Bra scoffed making both Kat and Pan laugh. The girls took their seats in the front and watched Kat go to her purse taking out the phone.

:Hey Trunks.: she greeted and sat in her chair.

:Hey baby, how's your morning going?: he asked

:Better than I expected: Kat answered and looked at the two girls.

"Hey Trunks!" Pan greeted

:Was that Pan?: Trunks asked looking at his phone in confusion

"Hey fairy!" Bra teased

:Oh Dende, she's there too?: he asked while rolling his eyes. Kat snickered but scowled Trunks

:Yes, they are my students.: she said proudly.

:Oh baby, I'm so sorry, if you want I can make a phone call and they'll be out of there today: Trunks joked

:Trunks! You're so cruel: she scowled him

:I'm joking baby, honestly I'm glad those brats are there… Are we still on for our Lunch date?: he asked praying the morning to go by fast.

:Yes, oh I almost forgot as soon as I got here I had already gotten asked out for a lunch date.: she teased making Trunks scoff and two teens hear her with curiosity.

:Well they better keep their paws off because you're mine…: Kat rolled her eyes.

:I'm not an object Trunks: she said and smiled

:I know baby but you **are** mine.: he stated again making Kat roll her eyes again. Before she could speak the first bell rang.

:Class is about to start I should get going, but I will see you for lunch.: she promised.

:Yes I want you to make a good first impression to your students but not that good to the males, Dende only knows how horny teenagers act with a very hot looking teacher… I wish I was back in school.: he teased Kat laughed

:I better go and I will see you later… Oh and Trunks?: she called out to him before hanging up

:Yes?: he asked and Kat bit her lip.

:I love you.: she said and blushed when both teens squealed in delight. Trunks smiled

:I love you too Katarina, I will never get tired of hearing those three words come out of your mouth.: he confessed. Kat blushed deeper

:I better go, I'll see you later.: Trunks told her goodbye and they both closed their cell phones.

"Oh my Dende! Did you just tell my brother you love him?! When did this happen?" asked a very curios blue-nette.

"Uhh well this past weekend when he came over." She confessed and bit her lip. Pan raised her brow.

"Was it the night of his birthday?" she asked. Kat smiled and nodded.

"I knew it! And he didn't go home at all that weekend! Oh my Dende did you both…" Bra asked and poked both her fingers together a bit nervous. And that did it for Katarina she was red as a tomato.

"Oh my goodness, Bra Briefs! Did you really just ask me that?" she scowled and laughed

"I thought you didn't want to know about your brother's sex life?" Pan asked nudging Bra in the side making her roll her eyes.

"I know, but this is Kat, she's like a sister and I want to know her life!" Bra defended herself.

"So have you?" Pan asked and Kat shook her head

"What!" the two teens asked in shocked

"Not yet." Kat said

"He really is head over heels for you." Pan acknowledged

"What do you mean?" Kat asked

"Like Bra said if he has gone this far without taking you that says something... And he told you he loves you." Pan said

"Well I mean ugh why am I talking about this with the two of you?" she face palmed herself and the door opened revealing students.

"We'll talk about this later!" Bra whispered making Katarina shake her head. _I should have kept my mouth shut!_ After all the students walked in and sat down Katarina smiled and introduced herself.

"Good morning everyone, I am Miss, De Luca your literature teacher for the remaining of the semester. I have been up to date on what you all have been reading and it seems you all have been reading _Arabian Nights_, and the story was _First Voyage of Sindbad Hight_, yes?" she asked

"Who would like to tell me what is Sindbad's home and why does he leave?" she asked

Katarina sighed and smiled when it was time for her lunch. She quickly got her purse form her cabinet and walked out the door but stopped when she spotted two teens waiting for her.

"How can I help you two ladies?" she asked eyeing the teens who were wearing mischievous smiles.

"Oh we were just hoping we could tag along!" Bra squealed and hooked her elbow with Kat's while she walked to the exit.

"Ugh no, you can't leave the campus." Kat said but knew different. Bra rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Kat you know we can, and we really want to hang out with you, don't we Pan?" she asked and Pan smiled lovingly. Kat rolled her eyes.

"You girls see me all the time I'm sure you both don't want to hang out with your boring teacher?"

"Oh Kat you're the opposite of boring! And we adore you!" Bra smiled

"And I want to hear Trunks say… Kat, I love you with all my heart." Pan tried mimicking his voice making the other two laugh.

"You girls are so persistent. And what do you think your brother is going to say about this?" she asked as they headed outside.

"Oh don't mind him." Bra said smiling widely at the dumbfounded 33 year old in front of them.

"Did we have to bring them?" Trunks whined as he and Kat walked behind the two teens who were walking to a table.

"Oh come on Trunks they look up to you and wanted to spend time with the big bad CEO." She joked.

"Yeah, I bet they did." He sarcastically muttered.

"I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend not with these two." Trunks glared at the two teens in front of him. Bra just rolled her eyes while Pan stuck her tongue out. Kat looked at the three and smiled. She loved them so much.

"Trunks, do you honestly think we want to spend time with you? We're here for Kat, she's like our sister so shut it." Bra said smirking at her brother who started to mumble things like 'princess thinks she can have whatever she wants.' Kat placed her hand on Trunks' thigh squeezing it a bit trying to calm him. Trunks turned to her and smiled. He then leaned down capturing her lips with his.

"Aww aren't they just cute?" Bra asked the waiter who was now standing in front of them. Both Trunks and Kat separated to give their orders. After an hour they all ate, talked about Katarina's day so far and finally Trunks dropped them off at the school.

"Can I come over later on tonight?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks of course you're always welcome and you have my key so no need to call or anything." She said pecking him on the lips.

"I love you and I'll see you tonight." she said as she got out the car.

"I love you too baby, oh and Kat?" he called out to her. Katarina turned to him

"I want to finish what I started last weekend." he said as he winked at the now blushing teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really just a filler chapter. I just wanted you all to have an insight on her first day of school. I won't be writing too much of her at the school but I probably will be mentioning it. Umm the next chapter should be interesting! So I'll update it sometime tomorrow and hopefully it will make up for this boring one= Once again I would like to apologize for this chapter… it sucked I know :/ lol**

**Oh and I want to know do you all want a LEMON in the next chapter?! please either PM or review staeing what you would like. Lemon or no lemon :)**

**XXX**

**-Sophie**


	26. The Secret

**A/N: Okay so it's been about 6 weeks since she started teaching at the high school. It's the end of April and School ends around the beginning of June. Oh and I decided to go with the lemon so yeah! Okay hope you enjoy this short chapter and review at the end!**

* * *

><p>"Kat baby come over here." Trunks called her as he pulled her arm making Kat fall into his lap. It was a hot Saturday afternoon and Trunks decided to take Katarina to a river at Mount Paozu<p>

Katarina knew there was something bothering Trunks for a while now because he's been acting a little different than his usual self. At first she just had a feeling but when she knew something was wrong was when Trunks didn't try to seduce her last night or this morning like he usually has the past couple of weeks.

Last night Katarina got out of the shower in only a short towel and wasn't surprise to see Trunks waiting for her on the bed but was surprise when he looked up at her and only smiled nervously instead of walking up to her, dropping the towel, and throwing her on the bed. She remembered the night after her first day of work and like Trunks had promised he did finish what he had started.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Trunks I'm in the kitchen." Katarina called out as she started to place the dishes away. Trunks walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close to his front.**_

"_**Baby, I've missed you so much." He purred in her ear making her blush.**_

"_**Me too." She whispered and gasped when Trunks started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.**_

"_**Trunks…" she moaned as Trunks bit her earlobe and licked her neck.**_

"_**I said I was going to finish what I started. I'm going to…"**_

"_**Baby, no we can't Trunks remember I can't…" she started but was cut off when Trunks smashed their lips together.**_

"_**I know baby and don't worry we're not going that far, I just want to show you that we can do other kinky sexy things instead of the real thing." He huskily whispered and bit her bottom lip.**_

"_**Mmm" she moaned and closed her eyes giving herself to him. Trunks smirked and carried her bridal style making his way to her bedroom. After closing the door behind him he walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. Trunks stripped out of his collar shirt and slacks. He then straddled Katarina and started to strip her out of her shirt and boy shorts.**_

"_**You're so damn beautiful." He huskily commented her and leaned down to plant small kisses over her breast making the woman under him moan. **_

"_**Baby I'm going to make you feel so good tonight" he whispered in her ear then nibbled his way down to her collarbone.**_

"_**Mmm" she moaned and bit her lip when Trunks started to lick and blow.**_

"_**Trunks." Kat tried to find some kind of friction between him by moving her hips into his.**_

"_**No, baby. If you keep doing that I might get sidetrack and will end up doing more than I wanted." He chuckled when she immediately stopped.**_

_**Trunks moved up to her lips capturing them into a passionate kiss. He was holding himself up by his left elbow while his right hand started to massage her breast. Katarina molded herself to him and snaked her arms around his neck while she gently played with his hair.**_

"_**I love you so much Trunks." She whispered after he let go of her lips. Trunks was now leveled at her breast and gave each nipple a long lick. He then captured her right nipple into his mouth teasing it by licking, biting, and sucking it while his right hand pinched, pulled, and rolled her left nipple. Katarina closed her eyes and moaned out loud loving the way his mouth and fingers worked her breasts. Trunks spend the same amount of time pleasuring her breast before kiss his way down to her navel. He looked up into Kat's lustful eyes and saw the anxious they held within. He smirked and licked the inside of her thigh. Katarina bit her lip while her eyes were glued to the blue ones that were staring back at hers.**_

_**Trunks licked his way up her inside thigh until his nose barely touched her sweet pink, wet lips. Trunks closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent he then snapped his eyes open and looked up to the, now panting woman, asking for permission. Kat moaned and he dived in making her gasp in surprise and pleasure while she threw her head back.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

She decided to stop there because at the moment Kat wanted to find out the reason of Trunks mood she couldn't afford to get turned on. And after that night Trunks would take her to bliss every night and sometimes she would wake up because he would tease her, but last night he didn't try anything and she knew something was up.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Katarina asked when Trunks held her tight by the waist not wanting to let her go.

"I'm perfectly fine baby I just want to hold you." He whispered and kissed her exposed skin. Katarina bit her lip making herself comfortable on her boyfriend's lap. Katarina sighed and leaned back onto Trunks' bare chest. After half an hour of Trunks holding Katarina like as if his life depended on it he finally decided to speak.

"Remember when you brought me here so we could swim?" he asked and Kat smiled

"Yes, and our best friend Goten popped out of nowhere eating all my food." She giggled making Trunks laugh.

"I love that sound." He whispered in her ear. Katarina sighed and decided to face him.

"Trunks, what's wrong? And don't say nothing is wrong, because you have barley spoken since we got here." She stated eyeing him. Trunks sighed and nodded.

"I need to tell you something." He admitted and Kat nodded encouraging him to continue.

"It's about my family… Well umm how do I put this?" he asked himself. Trunks furred his brows and looked down trying to think, but Katarina cupped his face bringing it up so they could be eye level.

"Baby, just spit it out" she smiled Trunks nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you so much you know that right?" he asked and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Trunks I know and you know that I love you with all my heart and you can tell me anything. So spit it out Mr. Briefs." She said

"Umm okay… Like I said it's about my family, now baby you remember when we all went to Goku's and everyone was sparing and such?" he asked Kat bit her lip and nodded remembering about two weeks ago they had gone to Goku's home for dinner and she saw how the men moved so fast and Pan, Bra, and Marron were able to move like they did.

"And you remember how you couldn't go to my birthday party because I had to tell you something before?" he asked still heartbroken that he denied her that day. She told him not to worry about it but he did. Katarina once again nodded.

"Well this is about all that… Baby I'm… I'm" he paused scared of her reaction. Katarina held his hand and squeezed it in encouragement Trunks sighed and decided to spit it out.

"BabyI'mnothuman." He muttered Katarina furred her eyebrows and looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked

"I'm not human." He whispered and looked at her reaction. At first Katarina had the same expression and then after a moment she burst into giggles which soon after she started to laugh loud.

"Oh Trunks, that was hilarious now tell me the truth." She said once she calmed down.

"I'm not lying that's the truth... well I am half human the other half is Saiyan, we are like earthlings but entirely different at the same time. Look I'll prove it." He pulled her next to him and stood up.

"I'm going to shoot Ki blast, now anyone can do this but it takes an amount of training." He explained and shot two Ki blast to a nearby boulder. Katarina looked at him wide-eyed but didn't say anything.

"Now this is another technique that anyone with enough power and practice can do." He said and began to levitate.

"Those two are a few techniques that anyone anywhere can do but it's child's play to a sayian because we are a warrior race and techniques such as that come easy to us. Now what I'm going to show you next is what a Saiyan can only do with years of training." Trunks planted his feet down into the ground and started to power up easily. His hair started to flap around him while it turned gold and his eyes turned teal and there was a gold light surrounding him.

Katarina was a bit scared when she saw his face. He looked scary but his eyes were so sad and anxious. She wanted to get up and hold him she hated when he looked like that and knew that when she was with him he always wore a smile but right now… Right now she wasn't sure if that was her Trunks.

"This is called a super Saiyan." He whispered afraid to scare her off. After what felt like hours but was only minutes of Kat frozen and Trunks looking down at her he started to walk towards her but Kat shook her head which stopped him.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS KAT!" came a voice from their left. After a couple of seconds Goten ran to them.

"Are the two of you okay? I sensed you and came here as soon as I could." Goten panted and then realized at what he had walked into.

"Uhhh oh I see you told her." He nodded and started to tip-toe away but Katarina stopped him.

"You knew?" she asked and Goten looked at her with sorry eyes.

"You knew and you… wait no I understand why you would keep it from me. He is your best friend and that is what best friends do." She muttered and stood up. Katarina picked up her bag and started to walk past Goten but Trunks called out for her.

"Kat!" he yelled desperate for her to talk to him. Katarina stopped and closed her eyes_. I can't face him right now._ She thought _I need to think about this._

"Wait no Trunks…" she whispered. Not wanting to turn around and see the pain in his face that she knew was there.

"Please don't I- ugh I just need to think… Just give me time." She said and started walking away. As soon as she knew the boulders covered her she started to run as fast as her legs could go until she found the open road and un-capsuled her car, got in, and sped away.

* * *

><p>"I screwed up Goten." Trunks fell onto the ground as he powered down. Goten looked at Trunks with a frown.<p>

"No you didn't, you had to tell her. Either way she was going to find out sooner or later but I'm glad you told her." He walked to Trunks and sat on the ground with him.

"What if she never talks to me again? Damn Goten, what if she's disgusted of me or worse scared of me and wants nothing to do with me? I can't live without her… I love her too much to let her go." He whispered. Goten patted his back.

"Trunks, you need to remember she loves you too and I'm sure she'll come back just giver her sometime… You have to realize this is all new to her she didn't grow up in families like ours. I mean mom grew up with martial arts so she saw things that a normal person wouldn't and Bulma is best friends with dad since they were kids. Kat just needs to wrap her head around it trust me she'll be back I just know it." He tried his best to lift Trunks spirit up.

"But what is she doesn't I saw it Goten… I saw that she was afraid." He whispered.

"She was probably freaked out. Now please stop this and let's get you home." Goten puled Trunks up and with his help they both flew back to Trunks' apartment.

* * *

><p>"He's not human…" she whispered. <em>No he is half human but the other half is… Saiyan? What the heck is a Saiyan?<em>

"Oh Trunks, my beloved Trunks what are we going to do? What am I going to do? I love you with all my heart but can I overlook this?" she asked herself as she stomped on the gas pedal making her car zoom down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>That's just a little chapter I had in mind. So what do you all think?! Finally Trunks decided to tell her! Now the question is will Kat look pass everything? Yes I know in the end they will be together because of my prologue but will she accept it right now? Review! ;)<strong>

**XXX**

**-Sophie**


	27. Saiyan Heritage

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy! **** Time to work on the next chapter for "Parthena". Please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Kat had found out the truth of Trunks' family secret and two days since she made up excuses to Bra and Pan refusing to 'hang out' with them. It's not that Katarina had anything against them she was a bit hurt that they hid the same secret but understood their reason. She also needed some time to think so for two days both Pan and Bra were merely her students and not friends.<p>

Katarina was sitting in her chair while her students worked quietly during their study time. Soon the bell rung and the students began to pack up for the day but Katarina needed to speak to two of them.

"Bra, Pan please stay I need to speak to the both of you, everyone have a great day." Katarina said not bothering to look up from the papers she was looking over. Both girls furred their brows wondering what Katarina wanted to talk about. They knew that Trunks had told, better yet showed, her their family secret and both got the hint on Monday that Katarina needed space since she refused their lunch date or dinner date. Pan and Bra continued to pack their things and finally they both sat in their chairs waiting for the last two to exit the door.

"Matt, please shut the door behind you, thank you." Kat said and then turned to the two teens.

"So Miss. D, what would you like to talk about?" Bra asked not sure if she should call her by her first name. Katarina turned to the teens and smiled.

"I'm not Miss. D at the moment… Well girls I'm pretty sure by now that the two of you know what Trunks told me." She stated and both girls nodded confirming it. Katarina sighed and brought both her elbows onto the desk.

"I-I" she stuttered and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I miss him." Katarina whispered.

"He misses you too." Bra smiled gently at the now broken woman in front of them.

"I- I need help girls! I love him… God I love that man with all my heart and yes I'll admit I was freaked out and a bit scared but I just know Trunks would never hurt me. I only needed some time to think about it and it's been killing me not to see him or even hear his voice. He's my everything and I just want to be in his arms again… I – I don't care if he's human, Saiyan, or any other damn specie. He's still my Trunks and I want him back." Katarina broke down at her desk.

"I miss him s-so much it's hurting." She whispered. Both girls smiled.

"Oh Kat, I'm so happy to hear this!" Bra squealed and lunged herself at the woman hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad my brother has finally found someone who will love him for everything he's worth and I don't mean money!" she said and smiled at the now smiling woman.

"Of course I do! He's everything I've prayed in for a man… and more. Bra, Pan, please help me I want to know everything about Saiyans. I want Trunks to understand that I understand him." Both girls smiled huge and nodded.

"But first Kat, there is something I need to tell you." Pan spoke and stood up.

"Yes." Kat said

"I'm one- fourth Saiyan." She confessed.

"You're a Saiyan as well?! I need to know the story from the beginning." Kat said and both Pan and Bra jumped onto her desk and started their tale.

* * *

><p>"I've never realized how life could be dull without the love of your life." Trunks muttered as he stared at the photo collage on his desk. Goten was at the mini bar filling a cup for him and Trunks.<p>

"Hey, come on man she'll come around it's only been a couple of days. Kat needs time to think about everything." Goten said as he walked over to the sulking 33 year old.

"Goten it's been 6 damn days! I think she's had enough time to think about it! Neither of our moms had to think this long, hell even Vidal accepted Gohan immediately! What if she just doesn't want me? I mean what if I discussed her or worst scared her away. Dende I think I did! Oh damn I swear Goten if you saw her face… Dende she was so scared." Trunks mumbled into his hands.

"Come on man just chill, look Trunks Katarina is a freaking amazing woman I know for a fact she is still in love with you and she'll come back but you need to give her time." He tried comforting his friend _I hope she does. _Goten thought. After a moment of silence Trunks office phone started to ring.

-Briefs- he greeted

-Mr. Briefs, Ms. De Luca is on line 1 for you.- Amy noticed him. At the mention of her name Trunks immediately answered the line.

-Katarina.- he breathed her name.

-Hi Trunks, umm are you busy?- she asked

-No I'm not, is there something I can do for you?- he asked afraid she'll hang up.

-Actually I-I wanted to know what your plans for the evening were.- she asked. Trunks lit up.

-I'm free- he said making Goten perk his ears.

-Okay umm come over to my apartment I think we should talk about Saturday.- she said

-Of course, should I bring anything maybe take out?- he asked

-No, we won't be needing anything.- she answered making him frown.

-Okay well I'll see you tonight Trunks bye.-

-Bye- and with that Katarina hung up

"Hey why the long face? She called and wants to see you." Goten said.

"Yea but she wants to talk and refused my takeout idea. What if she wants to break it off?" he asked sulking once again.

"Hey don't think negative… Now why don't you order some roses?" Goten suggested.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" he greeted smiling down at the brunette who was sporting a red tight knee-length dress. Her hair was down and pinned to the side and she had black 3" pumps to finish off her look.<p>

"Hi…" she softly said and smiled.

"These are for you." He said as he handed her the vase full of roses.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Come in" She said moving to the side giving Trunks enough space to walk into her apartment. Trunks nodded and walked into the apartment he hasn't been in for a little over a week. When he walked in he was hit by different kinds of smells.

Katarina led him to the living room and Trunks was amazed by all the different plates filled with food. Trunks noticed plates and bowls that were filled with different kinds of foods from Chinese to Italian and everything in between. He also noticed the twenty something lit candles that were placed everywhere and the CD player which was playing a soft tune. He arched and eyebrow and the smiling woman next to him.

"Come, sit down. Let's eat and talk." Kat beckoned him to the floor where different pillows were formed.

"What would you like?" she asked ready to serve him.

"I'll take some spaghetti, Kat why do you have all this food? We're not going to finish it." He said but inside he was starving and wanted to devour all the plates. Trunks looked at Kat who was giggling.

"Trunks, you can be honest with me now. I know you'll eat all of this so don't be shy." She said smiling

"Yes I know about a Saiyans appetite and I know for a fact you, by yourself, can eat all this food… I've done my homework." Kat said winking his way.

"What… What do you mean?" Trunks asked bemused

"I know everything about Saiyans for example you have a huge appetite because the food is where you get most of your energy and power aside from training. Also Saiyans are a warrior race and because of that you won't age quickly." She said the ending a bit sad knowing she would age faster than he would.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, but Kat immediately turned her frown upside down.

"Nothing… well I hope nothing. I know we left, well I mean I left on a bad note but I want you to know that I was confused, shocked, and a bit scared." She confessed

_**~~When the road gets dark  
>And you can no longer see<br>Just let my love throw a spark  
>And have a little faith in me~~<strong>_

"Dance with me." She stood up and waited for Trunks to take her into his arms. Trunks wrapped his arms around her thin waist pulling her close to him. Katarina snaked her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest breathing in his manly husky smell.

_**~~And when the tears you cry  
>Are all you can believe<br>Just give these loving arms a try, baby  
>And have a little faith in me~~<strong>_

"I've missed you so much Trunks… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you wait so long but I wanted to understand your heritage and in order to do that we needed space from each other." She whispered.

"Now I know why your father is so judgmental… He wants the best for you and even though it hurts to say it I don't think I am, I mean for crying out loud you're a damn prince. You're from royalty and I'm your plain Jane…"

"Kat…" he silenced her.

_**~~And Have a little faith in me  
>And Have a little faith in me<br>And Have a little faith in me  
>And Have a little faith in me ~~<strong>_

"You're enough for me, honestly I think you're the one who is too good for me." He whispered and brushed his lips over her hair.

"I can't let you go and it hurt me when you walked away, even though I now know why." He admitted.

"Oh baby!" she cried and hugged him closer not wanting to let go.

"As much as I hated to admit I'm not worthy for you, Trunks you'll never have to worry about me walking away from you. I love you too much to leave you alone. I don't think I'd be able to function without you… I love you too damn much to let you go." She confessed pressing her lips above his heart.

_**~~And when your secret heart  
>Cannot speak so easily<br>Come here darling from a whisper start  
>Have a little faith in me~~<strong>_

"I love you too baby and I won't let you leave me. I know it's selfish but I can't bear you leaving me." He said

"I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me Mr. Briefs." She teased smiling up at him.

_**~~An' when your back's against the wall  
>Just turn around and a you you will see<strong>_

_**I will catch you I will catch your fall baby  
>Just have a little faith in me~~<strong>_

"Same here." Trunks whispered and pressed his lips to hers.

_**~~Have a little faith in me  
>Have a little faith in me<br>Have a little faith in me  
>Have a little faith in me ~~<strong>_

"Do you want to eat?" Kat asked as she eyed the plates surrounding them. Trunks shook his head 'no'

"No I want you to stay here in my arms."

"What about the food? Aren't you hungry?" she asked making Trunks smirk.

"Oh baby, yes I'm actually starving but it's not for food." He whispered huskily. Now Kat blushed

"Trunks, no!" she hissed and laughed

**~~Well I've been loving you for such a long time, girl  
>Expecting nothing in return<br>Just for you to have a little faith in me  
>You see time, time is our friend<br>'Cause for us there is no end  
>And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me<br>**

"You're so beautiful I'm so thankful you fell into my hands…" he lowered down to her ear.

"And I also mean that literally." He said

"I'm also thankful for falling into your arms… And I'm also grateful for finally finding the man I can say I love with all my heart… My other half."

**~~I said I will hold you up!  
>I will hold you up!<br>Your love gives me strength enough  
>So have a little faith in me~~<br>**

"Same here baby." He whispered and kissed her again.

**~~Hey hey!  
>All you gotta do for me girl is have a little bit faith in me~~<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there it is. Yes It's kinda short BUT the next chapter is GOOD I PROMISE! We're finally going to get to the good stuff! ;) And I mean it!**


	28. Field Trip

**A/N: Timeline update: We're in the end of May.**

* * *

><p>Katarina smiled when her middle school students started to chat about their future adventures in West City Forest. At the moment Katarina and her previous home room class were in a Capsule Corp. bus on their way to the forest. The forest had a trail that leads to a secluded part of Mount Paozu.<p>

"Ms. D, I'm so glad you were able to join us." A student who was sitting next to Kat said.

"Of course Maggie, that was a deal I made with both principles. I couldn't miss on this amazing field trip with the most amazing kids in the world!" Kat hugged the teen girl. The girl smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"Okay now kids I want you to stay within the group, no wondering off and if you do I will have you wait back at the camp with Mr. Jones. I also want you to follow the buddy rule. No leaving your buddy." Kat firmly told the students. Each teen nodded and hooked elbows with their buddy assuring her they won't separate.<p>

"Now that we have cleared the rules let's get going!" Kat led the students down a trail different from the other groups.

* * *

><p>After two hours of walking and learning about different plants Katarina texted Trunks telling him she was okay. Trunks was worried about the fieldtrip but after a small argument Kat convinced him she was going to be okay. Now that Kat found out about the family secret Trunks was more himself and showed her his protectivepossessive side. Not that Kat minded, well a little, but the more she learned about their heritage that more she understood how he felt and reacted to certain situations.

Katarina now was tied to the hip with the whole family, Sons, and their friends. She had finally met their friends and to everyone's surprise Kat didn't freak out. She was more interested in everyone's heritage and this received many 'She's a keeper' to Trunks.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Are you ready?" Trunks asked as he parked in front of his childhood home.**_

"_**More than I'll ever be." Was the reply of the brunette on his right side.**_

"_**Alright then let's go." With that said Trunks stepped out the car and went to Kat's side to open the door.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mother, we're here." Trunks called out as he and Katarina stepped into the kitchen. Trunks found Chi-Chi and 18.<strong>_

"_**Trunks! Hey sweetie, your mom's outside with everyone else. Katarina it's nice seeing you again." Chi-Chi greeted.**_

"_**Hello Chi-Chi, it's nice seeing you again as well." Kat said when Chi-Chi embraced her in a hug.**_

"_**Katarina, this is a friend of ours. This is 18, she is Marron's mother. 18 this is Katarina." Chi-Chi greeted.**_

"_**Hello, it's nice meeting you." Kat greeted 18 eyed her and then nodded in approval. **_

"_**Same here… So you're the woman that finally caught the eye of our little Trunks." 18 stated making Trunks roll his eyes. Katarina smiled and blushed a bit. Now she felt a little intimidated with 18 eyeing her.**_

"_**You do fit in Trunks 'type' …Well in looks that is." She said.**_

"_**Umm thank you?" Katarina asked not sure if that was compliment.**_

"_**Enough 18, don't go scaring the girl, now why don't we head out back and meet the rest?" Chi-Chi suggested and led the group to the back where Kat got the surprise of her life.**_

_**Once they exited the house Katarina saw the Briefs, Sons, and Marron, but she also noticed others. Like a short bald man who was talking to Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten. She also noticed two other men. One was an older man, around the age of chi-chi, a bit older by the looks of it. He was a tall man, around the height of Goku and also had black spiky hair. He however had a scar running down his right eye and was wearing an orange gi. Next to the man was another tall man who was bald. This man looked around the same age but still had muscular body just like the other man with the scar. The reason Katarina gasped a bit was because this man had a third eye in the center of his forehead. **__Is he a Cyclops? __**She asked herself. He was wearing a green gi and a brown cape attached. Lastly was the short bald man who was also wearing an orange gi. **_

_**Now what shocked Katarina more was the colored creature men standing with the others. Katarina wasn't one who judged but by god was she having a shock attack at the moment. There was a scowling green creature man who was scowling her way. Katarina shuddered a bit but felt Trunks grasp her hand. The green creature man was wearing a purple gi with a white cape around and he also had a white bandana wrapped around his head.**_

_**The creature man looked scary, as scary as Vegeta, but Kat quickly averted her eyes to the similar man next to him. But the difference was that the much shorter man had a gentle facial. Katarina was able to tell that the two must be the same race but at the same time they were different. The taller man was bulky and scary rather than the shorter man who seemed calm and gentle.**_

"_**Ooo and who is this pretty lady?" asked an old man. Trunks growled low and brought Katarina close to his side, holding her close by the waist. The man was in his late sixties or seventies. He wore blue pants and an orange button up shirt.**_

"_**This is Katarina my girlfriend." Trunks introduced her but she caught the stress on 'my' The old man laughed.**_

"_**Great choice Trunks… It seems you've finally decided to settle on one woman and by Kami this woman looks like she can keep up with a Saiyans stamina… Tell me darling, are you interested in older men?" He asked. Trunks growled and was ready to launch himself at the older man, but Chi-Chi and 18 began to beat the poor old man.**_

"_**You old pervert! Have some respect!" Chi-Chi yelled**_

"_**Old buffoon, do you have no respect!" 18 growled**_

"_**I'm sorry about him. That's Master Roshi, he was Goku, Yamcha's, and tien's sensi once." Trunks said as he led her to the men. Katarina nodded and scooted closer into Trunks embrace when she caught the scary man's scowl. Trunks felt her tense and chuckled low.**_

"_**Don't worry baby… They're not as scary as they look and I'm here to protect you, but tell me when it's too much and I'll take you home." He whispered in her ear making sure only she heard him. Katarina shook her head and mouthed an 'I'm fine.'**_

"_**Hiya Trunks, Katarina it's nice to see you again." Goku greeted and pulled Katarina into a hug. Since Kat's met Goku she knew he was a big bear and didn't mind him or his bear hugs. She now knew where Goten got his personality and looks. **_

"_**Hi Goku, it's always great to see you too." She smiled gently at the tall man. Trunks then cleared his throat and Kat turned around and saw him smiling.**_

"_**Kat, this is Krillen, Marron's father and 18's husband. He's known my mother and Goku since childhood."**_

"_**Kat I'd like you to meet a couple of our friends… This is Yamcha he's known my mother, Goku, and Krillen since they were children." Trunks introduced the man with the scar.**_

"_**This is Tien and he's known my mother, Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha since they were teens." Trunks introduced the men.**_

"_**This here is Piccolo, he's a warrior but as you can tell he's not human. Piccolo is actually a Namek and he's known the family since my mom's teenage years. And this is Dende who is also Namek, but he's the guardian of earth. Our God." Trunks explained **_

"_**God? Guardian?" Kat asked**_

"_**Yeah he overlooks earth and warns us when danger is coming." Trunks explained. Dende smiled and held onto Kat's hands**_

"_**It's a pleasure finally meeting you child. I've actually have had my eye on you since Trunks here has run into you." Dende smiled gently.**_

"_**Wait you're the God everyone always says." Kat finally had put two and two together. Every time she heard Trunks, Goten or the girls curse or when they said 'oh my Dende'. Finally Kat had figured it out.**_

"_**Yes that is me." Dende said. Katarina was going to continue talking with the Namek but was cut with a low grunt from a Saiyan Prince.**_

"_**I thought I made myself clear a while ago." He growled but to his surprise Kat didn't flinch. Trunks was about to step in front of her and confront his father but Katarina smiled up at the man.**_

"_**Vegeta, oh wait Prince Vegeta fits you better." She started. Vegeta raised his brow.**_

"_**I've heard so much about the Sayian race and one or two stories but I'd rather hear the stories come out of the Sayian Prince himself. I mean it's not the same when someone else says the story." She started and smirked when she caught something in Vegetas eyes. Vegeta grumbled non sense and walked away. **__I'll warm myself up to him__** she thought and turned around ready to warm herself into the scary Nameks heart first.**_

* * *

><p>That night Trunks drove an over joyed Katarina home. Ike she had planned she had won the 'scary' Namek's not that it was too difficult. At first he was a hard nut to crack but throughout the night Kat got Piccolo talking about the Namek life and his battles. Katarina warmed herself into his heart and made a bunch of new friends, Piccolo being one of them. As well as pervert Master Roshi and the somewhat pervert Yamcha. Trunks was proud of 'his girl' as he likes to put it. He knew they'd love her just like he does and he also knew Vegeta was going to crack as well.<p>

"Hey Ms. D look there's a cave over here!" yelled Steven, bringing her out of her thoughts. Katarina looked up and saw some of the teens staring into a cave.

"Kids get over here we don't know what's in there." She ordered. Some of the teens grumbled but obeyed.

"But Miss. D the map says that this is one of the 12 caves we can see." Lane said as she pointed it out.

"Let me see…" she took the map from lane. "Steven… Get over here now." Kat ordered when she notice the boy walk over to the cave again. Katarina looked at the sky and furred her brows.

"I'm not sure we should go in at this time. It looks like it's going to get dark soon and we need to get back to the camp by nightfall." She said but sighed after hearing them sigh.

"Okay I give in but, it's going to be a quick peek." she said

"YES!" they said in unison. Katarina led the way as her students followed behind.

As they walked further into the cave a wail scared the teens including their teacher.

"Miss. D, do you hear that?" Asked a teen boy.

"It sounds like a baby crying." Stephanie said. Katarina furred her brows and thought about a baby being in the cave they were in.

"Kids, stay here while I go see." Kat ordered them. The teens nodded and Katarina made her way deeper into the cave. The crying got louder and Katarina knew a baby was in there somewhere. As she walked deeper into the dark cave she noticed something glow low ahead of her. She walked closer and noticed a huge capsule with glowing lights around it. _What in the world_ she thought. Katarina got closer to the capsule and saw wide blue eyes staring up at her. The infant looked no older than three months. The infant had spiky blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that rivaled her lovers. Katarina picked up the crying infant in her arms and he stopped when he looked at her.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Kat asked the small child in her arms.

* * *

><p>Yes a bit short. Sorry but what did you all think so far?<p>

**Who is the child? Can you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?**


	29. Threat and Savior

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! PLEASE READ**_

_**Hey guys so I can finish this story in seven chapters then go to the sequel. **_

_**Originally I wanted to end the first story until she got sick (prologue) but I've been looking at my chapters and it's a LONG time until we get to that part. **_

_**So I started thinking of ending this first part in the next seven chapters… Leaving it off on an awesome part then coming back with the second story and in that one we will see her get sick… and other stuff**_

_**What do you all think? You can leave your opinions on a review or Pm me. **_

_**I'll be waiting for your thoughts. Just know if you want me to keep to my original plan (which was to leave the sickness in the first part) this story will go over 60 chapters and I honestly think that is A LOT lol but I would really like to hear all your opinions.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_**Katarina got closer to the capsule and saw wide blue eyes staring up at her. The infant looked no older than three months. The infant had spiky blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that rivaled her lovers. Katarina picked up the crying infant in her arms and he stopped when he looked at her. **_

"_**What are you doing here all alone?" Kat asked the small child in her arms.**_

Katarina looked into the infant's eyes and got lost in those beautiful blue eyes for a moment. She then furred her eyebrows and decided to look around the capsule to find an identity or anything that would give her any hints to who and why this baby was there. After a couple of moments of looking around Katarina came up with nothing. All she found was the yellow blanket the baby was wrapped in. She held the infant tight to her chest and decided to walk back to her students so they could go back to the camp and call the police. Katarina got back to her students and she immediately got surrounded.

"Miss. D, is that a baby?" Stacey asked

"Where did you find him?" Justin asked

"He's so adorable Miss. D! Oh my god I can't believe he was here!" Another student cried. Katarina shushed them while placing a finger over her lips.

"Guys let's not be too loud, he is after all a baby with sensitive ears." She explained. Kat looked out the cave and furred her eyebrows.

"It's nightfall already? How can that be?" she asked herself while looking out the cave into the dark night.

"I know Miss. D we also noticed how all of a sudden the sky changed, it's pretty weird." Josh said. Katarina nodded in agreement. _Now what are we supposed to do? We can't walk back to the camp this late._ She thought and tightened her jaw knowing she was in a dangerous and tight spot.

"Stacey, can you please grab my pack from the ground?" she asked. Stacey nodded and went to the other side to grab it. After handing the pack to her teacher the girl sat next to her teacher who held the infant in one hand while she rummaged in her pack. Katarina grabbed some capsules Trunks had given her the night before. Once she found a specific one she quickly pushed a button and threw it to the ground about ten feet from them all. After the smoke disappeared the students gasped in awe when they came face-to-face with a small dome home.

"Oh wow! Are we staying in there?" asked a girl. Katarina nodded.

"It's going to be a bit tight but we'll get through it. Now let's get you all inside." Katarina went to open the door and led the teens inside. Once inside she closed the door locking it behind her.

"Now, Trunks told me there is only one room, so boys I apologize but the girls will be sleeping in there while you all can share the living room." Katarina eyed the whining teens.

"But why?!" they whined.

"You know why, now let's all get to our areas, come girls I'll show you the bedroom and we can decide who will sleep where." Kat walked with the girls to the bedroom with the infant still in her arms. The baby boy was looking at her throughout the whole time memorized by the brunette woman.

* * *

><p>"This sucks! Why couldn't we get the bedroom or share it?" Josh grumbled as he threw himself onto the couch. Brian, a black haired brown eyed teen, came and sat down.<p>

"You know why." He simply said with no emotion. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Please, that's not even on my mind." He said as he blushed lightly and threw his arm over his face.

"Oh damn! I forgot my backpack outside, I'll be back." Steven cursed and started heading out the door. The other boys mumbled a 'yeah whatever' while some raided the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, so we know who is sleeping where yes?" Kat asked and the girls nodded.<p>

"But Miss. D where will the baby sleep?" Kristi asked. Katarina furred her eyebrows.

"Yes, I forgot, wait I think I have a futon in a capsule, Yes! Yes, I do, I actually have a couple in a capsule. Okay well let me go get them and give some to the boys. Don't worry the baby will sleep with me on a futon, now I need to go and see what we can eat for dinner." Kat said as she laid the infant on the bed.

"Please keep an eye on him and call me if he gets fussy… I'm pretty sure Trunks packed a couple of capsules with food." Kat muttered as she made her way to the door.

"Miss. D is so lucky to have Mr. Briefs!" Kristi squealed as she started to play with the infant.

"She is, I mean he is handsome, rich, romantic, and he even went out of his way to make sure she was prepared for today." Another girl commented.

* * *

><p>Steven walked out of the cave and started to look for his bag around the now dark cave.<p>

"Ugh, where did I drop it at?" Steven asked himself. After minutes if searching, he finally found his duffle bag.

"Gotcha!" he fist pumped and started to make his way back to the dome when he heard rocks behind him. Steven turned around curious about the noise and as soon as he did he saw a tall shadow by the entrance of the cave.

"Who are you?" he asked. The figure let out a deadly laugh and flashed towards Steven slapping him to the ground. Steven let out a yelp while hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that!?" Katarina yelled as her eyes widen.<p>

"STEVEN!" she yelled again as she started to run to the door to check on her student. Katarina pushed the door open and saw Steven crying on the ground and a shadow over him.

"STEVEN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled as she flashed towards her student. The shadow turned towards Katarina and met her halfway. Katarina stopped dead on her tracks as she looked up into the man's eyes. The man smirked and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"ARRG LET ME GO! UGH, STEVEN GET INSIDE!" she managed to scream before the man threw her to the wall. Katarina let out a big 'oof' and got on all fours feeling blood spill down her forehead and elbows. Katarina looked towards where Steven was still on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she asked afraid of the man hurting her students.

"I want it in my arms." He said. Kat looked at him confused.

"What is it?" she asked

"You know what it is!" he growled as he walked over to her grabbing Katarina by the hair. Katarina hissed in pain and kicked the man in his most sensitive part. The man yelped in pain dropping her to the floor where she once again fell on all fours cutting her knees in the process. Katarina quickly ignored the pain and jumped to her feet as she ran to Steven.

"Steven, come on hunny get up." She begged as she helped the teen up to his feet and ran back into the dome while the man recomposed himself from the blow.

"GET BACK NOW!" Katarina yelled as she pushed Steven into the dome. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it stepping away from it.

"Miss. D, what's going on?" Casey whimpered and hugged Josh as he held on to her.

"Get back, everyone get as far as you can from the door." Katarina whispered never taking her eyes off the door.

"Go get into the bedroom and lock it. Don't come out of it." She ordered.

"But Miss. D you're hurt." Josh said. Katarina shook her head.

"Don't worry about me and do what I say!" with that the others ran into the bedroom. Most of the girls started to cry while some of the boys hugged them close and whispered soothing words. The other boys cursed and Kristi held the infant tight to her chest vowing to protect him no matter what.

Katarina grabbed her head and winced in pain. _Damn it! What is he? _She thought.

"Trunks…" Kat whispered

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong." Trunks muttered. At the moment he was at his parent's house with the rest of the Z gang. They all noticed the sky change and immediately gathered together.<p>

"What do you mean?" Krillen asked

"Katarina, something's wrong with her… I need to go find her." He said and made his way outside.

"Wait Trunks, what are you talking about? Kat's at that fieldtrip I'm sure she's okay." Gohan said trying to calm the fidgeting man.

"No, she knows she should call me at this time but she hasn't. I haven't heard from her since the sky changed…" he shook his head

"Also, not too long ago I felt… I felt this tightening in my chest." He confessed. At this Vegeta perked his head up. He then walked over to his son.

"Listen to me. Answer me truthfully." Trunks looked at Vegeta in question.

"Are you in love with the girl?" he asked dead serious. Everyone furred their eyebrows and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Of course dad! Damn it I don't have time to hear you about how much you hate h-" Vegeta growled cutting him off.

"Listen damn it it's not about me hating the girl, it's about you truly loving her!" he growled

"Now answer it truthfully I don't want to hear that crap that you think you're in love. Listen to your heart, do you really love her? Have you given her your heart? Not a piece but your whole heart?" Vegeta asked

"Why are you asking?" Trunks asked

"Because, there might be a reason for the cause of your pain." He answered

"Yes father, yes I love Katarina with my whole life. Yes I have given her my whole heart and she is the only one who will keep it from this day on. There is never going to be another like her… So yes I am truly, deeply, and madly in love with Soffia Katarina De Luca" Trunks answered without stuttering over any words. At this Vegeta grunted but nodded.

"Since it is true then you might want to check on the girl, she most likely is in trouble." Vegeta answered letting Trunks fly into the sky and Goten behind him.

"Vegeta what did you mean?" Bulma asked

"Full blooded Saiyans such as Kakarot and myself mate with our chosen ones, but half breeds such as the brat and everyone else don't mate the way a full blood does. No, from what I have gathered by the oldest of Kakarot is that they find their mate but instead of mating like we do they give their heart to their chosen one. And when their mate is in trouble they feel a tightening in their chest an unbearable pain." He explained and headed after his son and Goten knowing that if Katarina was in trouble and her being the mate of Trunks he would protect her as if she was his daughter. Goku followed as did Gohan.

"We'll go check on her, after all if she is in trouble there is a possibility that her students might be as well." Gohan said as he flew away.

* * *

><p>"What is that thing?" Katarina asked herself while looking at the door where she heard banging.<p>

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to get rid of it." She whispered looking around the dome for any weapons. Katarina then noticed her purse and remembered Trunks packed a special capsule for emergencies, such as this one. As soon as Kat got to her purse the front wall was blasted away causing Katarina to fly to the other wall once again hitting her head and back.

Katarina groaned in pain and felt the tears in her eyes. _I don't have time for pain I need to get to that capsule. _She thought as she rolled onto her knees. The man flashed towards Katarina and pulled her to her feet by her hair. Katarina opened her eyes and was able to see the man who has caused her pain.

The man was a tall buff man in his mid-thirties. He wore royal blue trousers and a matching vest with not shirt underneath. His hair was a shade of dirty blonde and short. It also stopped above his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes that held hatred. Katarina gulped afraid for her life, but most important for her students and that infant in her bedroom.

"Where is it?" he asked pulling her hair back which made her hiss in pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered through gritted teeth with watery eyes. _Who is he? _She thought_ Dende please hear me, please bring someone to help us… Bring me Trunks. _She begged the Namek.

"Yes you do and I want it." He growled. The man looked over Kat's body licking his lips in appreciation.

"You know if you weren't a mere human I might've taken you back with me, but considering you are I cannot but it won't stop me from having a little fun with you and your body." He began and leaned into her ear.

"After our fun you will tell me where it is." He said and threw her to the couch where she rolled off hitting the floor. Katarina let out a small yelp and got on all fours now with tears running down her eyes.

"Awe did I make the human cry?" the man mocked. Katarina looked up and saw the man kneel in front of her.

"Tell me you name." he ordered grabbing her chin in the process. Katarina tried pulling away but he only tightened his hold making her wince in pain.

" . ." he growled. Katarina gritted her teeth and spat in his face. The big buff man growled and decided to back slap her. She cried out in pain and brought her right hand up to her cheek feeling it blaze like fire.

"You insolent girl, I was going to be gentle with you but now I have decided to take you rough." With that said the man grabbed her wrist pinning her to the floor. He then settled himself in between her thighs releasing his weight on her. Katarina squirmed trying to free herself from the man. The man chuckled and started to lean his head down to her neck to cover her in sloppy kisses. Katarina cried out in disgust trying to free her wrist from his grip.

"Get away from my teacher!" Steven growled as he slowly walked out of the room followed by three other boys. The big buff man inched his face away from Katarina and turned around to face the boys. The man chuckled.

"You brats think you can threaten me?" he asked sarcastically. The boys stood their ground. Katarina strained her neck to see over the man and saw four of her students. The man released his old on her wrist and started to rise from his position but Katarina grabbed his shoulders.

"No! No please don't do anything to them. You can have me anyway you like and after I will tell you where it is." She begged. The man smirked.

"I like the way you think." He then turned to Steven and the other boys.

"Now this will not be a show for kids so I suggest you go back into that room and do not disturb us or I will have to punish you." With that the man growled making Steven and the others flinch.

"Kids please go back." Katarina begged. The boys shook their head no but Katarina gave them a look that held nothing but pleads to them. The boys didn't want to but knew they should listen to her. So they walked back into the room and closed the door and started to make a plan on how to get help.

The man then turned to Kat walking towards her like a predator to its prey. Katarina closed her eyes knowing her worst fear was going to happen. She flinched when he pushed her back onto the floor spreading her legs as he did to fit in between her.

"Shh don't cry, actually I like it when you cry it makes me more arouse." He whispered huskily as he tore open her shirt revealing a blue sports bra that held in perfect twin breast. The man then tore her sports bra revealing the twin breast he then leaned down ready to suck on them when he coiled back after hearing a blast.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a deadly voice. A voice that Kat would recognize anywhere. She looked up and saw a golden figure surrounded by four other gold figures and a tall Namek ready to kill.

"Trunks…" she whispered her saviors name giving the love of her life a small smile. Trunks heard her whisper and looked into her eyes where he first saw fear but it was all replaced with hope, gratitude, and love.

"Baby…" he mouthed. Trunks then looked up at the man and let out a deadly growl.

"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER." He growled once again but this time Trunks jumped into action. Trunks flashed to the man and punched him square in the jaw throwing him back into the kitchen where he landed on the stove smashing it into pieces. Trunks turned to Kat and saw how badly injured she was. _Baby…_ he thought Trunks decide to flash to her to care for her and let the others handle the man.

Before anyone could move Vegeta flashed towards the enemy.

"You dare come to this planet and threatened these people!" He grabbed him the neck.

"You **dare **threatened and hurt my **son's mate**! YOU. WILL. DIE." Vegeta growled the end as he powered up a powerful Ki ball.

"P-prince V-eg-eta…" the man stuttered as soon as the blast his heart killing him instantly. Goku, Gohan, and Goten looked at him wide-eyed but they all son recovered. Vegeta furred his brows. _How did he know me? _He thought but decided to think of it another time. He turned to where his son and Katarina were. He gritted his jaw as soon as he saw how injured she was. _Idiotic girl! Did she think she could take him on her own! _He growled in his head. Vegeta walked over to the couple.

"You need to take her to the hospital or the woman so she can give her a senzu bean." With that Vegeta flew back home leaving the others to take care of the children and ready to tell Bulma to get a bean ready. Trunks looked up at his father surprised and soon a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Trunks…" she whispered as he held her in his arms. Trunks looked down and saw that beautiful smile.

"Katarina, baby, are you alright? How badly are you hurt?" Trunks asked while looking over her bloodied body. Katarina brought her right hand up to his cheek.

"Thank you… the kids." She muttered and then fell unconscious due to all the blood loss. Trunks shook her slightly yelling for her to wake up.

"Trunks you need to get her to the hospital this instant, we'll look after the children and take them as well." Gohan said.

"Gohan, come over here. There's an infant in here." Gohan heard his father and started his way into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I know it wasn't BIG but it's a little something. <strong>** So who do you think this guy was and how did he know Vegeta? O_o And there we go again with the baby! Could the man be related to Vegeta in any way or the baby? Hmm questions, questions, and more questions! lol**

**So I hope you all read the AN on top and I hope I hear from you all soon. **

**If you want me to end this story soon it will end in… six more chapters on a fairly good part. **

**And YES I will start the second story right after. I have chapters done it's just that I don't want this story to be over 35 chapters. So yeah. The next story will start as soon as I end this one and in that one we will see Kat all the way till her hard days… So REVIEW!:) **

**XXX**

**-Sophie**

**Thank you:**

**Nana: **Thanks for the review. So we saw a little on the baby hopefully we can see more in the next chapter… Hmmm who do you think he is?

**Leo: **Thanks! Hope you liked this on


	30. The Decision

**Thank you:**

**Leo**, **Nana**, and **Guest10**

* * *

><p>Katarina's eyes were closed and she heard voices around her. She wanted to pull a pillow over her head because she had a massive headache and wanted to tune out the voices. Katarina then noticed that not just her head was hurting but her body as well. She groaned in her sleep feeling like an 18 wheeler had just run over her body, starting with her head. She moaned in pain and lazily opened her eyes to meet a pair of worried azure eyes in front of her.<p>

"Trunks?" she asked confused to why her body was sore and his expression.

"Baby, how are you feeling? Bra, please go call mother and the doctor." He ordered his sister who nodded and rushed out the room. Trunks started to caress his lover's face never leaving his gaze from her eyes.

"It hurts… my body hurts." She whispered now noticing that her throat was dry. Katarina looked around getting Trunks attention.

"What do you need baby?" he asked

"Water" she croaked Trunks nodded and looked over to his left where Goten handed him a cup of water. Trunks carefully helped Katarina sit up and drink the water. After drinking the water she looked around the room noticing Goten standing on the foot of her bed.

"What happened?" she asked trying to rack her brain for any memory as to why and how she ended in the hospital.

"You're safe now baby, there's no need to worry." Trunks assured her.

"Trunks, what happened? I remember going to the trip with my kids and the sky changed so suddenly that we had to stay in the cave and then…" Kat's whole faced changed.

"That man… Trunks!" she shrieked

"My kids, how are… No… Where are my kids? Are they okay? Oh God." Katarina started to cry forgetting about her painful body. Trunks immediately took her into his arms and started cooing soothing words.

"Kat, they're all okay, they're all safe don't worry baby we all got there in time." He whispered.

"What happened to that man?" she asked not remembering

"Don't worry brat, I took care of him. He will never come back." Came a deadly grumpy voice. Katarina pulled away from Trunks and turned to the owner of the voice only to see Vegeta leaning on the wall.

"Vegeta…" she croaked on the verge of tears once again.

"The woman is coming; I shall take my leave now." And with that said Vegeta stepped out the room knowing that she was out of danger. As soon as Vegeta had stepped into the hall in came Bra followed by Bulma and the doctor.

"Oh Kat, I'm so happy you're awake!" Bulma wailed and embraced the woman into a hug.

"Ms. De Luca, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

Katarina was not lying on the hospital bed playing with Trunks' hand as he laid with her but was spooning her.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kat." Trunks whispered and kissed her hair.

"Thank you for coming Trunks, I knew you would have come I just didn't know how to contact you." She whispered.

"How did you know?" Katarina asked

"I had a horrible feeling in my chest, and you didn't call me back." Kat nodded

"Trunks, what happened to the baby that was in the cave?" She asked remembering about the beautiful blonde infant.

"He's fine; he's actually in the baby's wing here at the hospital." Trunks answered.

"Can I go see him tomorrow?" she asked knowing that Trunks wouldn't let her get up from the bed since she's in so much pain.

"I wouldn't see why not." Trunks answered and Kat nodded her head.

"I love you Trunks." She whispered

"I love you too Kat, now and forever." He whispered back kissing her shoulder this time.

* * *

><p>Trunks helped Katarina into a wheel chair since she couldn't walk after the blood transfusion and being unconscious for about two days. At the moment the couple was heading to the baby wing to see the blonde infant. Once they got there, Trunks walked over to the desk and asked about the infant. The nurse led them to room where they held all the infants and Katarina beamed once she saw the infant wrapped in a sky blue blanket.<p>

"Oh Trunks, look there he is, isn't he adorable?" she asked trying to call the infant's attention by tapping the window.

"Which one's yours?" came a man's voice. Both Trunks and Kat blushed

"Oh no, we're just here to check on one of them." Trunks answered. The man laughed

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought…" he trailed off. Katarina smiled imagining the day she'd be in this wing.

"Mr. Briefs, Ms. De Luca, would you like to come inside?" A nurse asked

"Oh can we?" Kat asked the nurse nodded and led them into the room.

"Dr. Trevelyn told me about you finding the infant and said if I saw either of you here to let you in if you'd like to see the child." She explained. The nurse walked over to the crib and picked the blonde infant up into her arms.

"He's one healthy baby, especially since he was found in that cave, honestly Ms. De Luca you are his hero, if he stayed any longer in that cave the poor boy would have…" the nurse trailed off.

"Yes, it was very fortunate that Kat was there." Trunks said smiling down at his teary lover.

"Yes, he was a lucky little fellow." She said.

"Ms. De Luca, would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked and Kat gulped down.

"May I?" she asked the nurse smiled and nodded leaning down to give the child to Katarina's awaiting arms. Once the baby was in her arms Katarina looked into his Azure eyes and smiled widely. She grabbed a hold of his small soft hand and giggled when the infant took a hold of her fingers and stuffed two of them into his mouth to suck on them. Katarina let a tear slip down her eye and then looked up into her lover's azure eyes. Trunks smiled down at both of them loving the way Katarina looked with a baby in her arms.

"He's so adorable." Katarina whispered

"Yes he is." Trunks agreed.

"Does he have a name?" Trunks asked the nurse who smiled sadly.

"We weren't able to find anything in the cave. In situations like these the only thing we can do is give them a name out of a baby book and this little fellow's name is Josh." She said and Kat furred her eyebrows.

"That's not right." She whispered

"I agree Ms. De Luca, well I will leave you all alone for a while if you need me I'll be outside the door." And the nurse left the couple.

* * *

><p>"The foster care came this morning reviewing Josh's case and said that she will be back this evening to pick him up with any belongings he has." Bulma said as she fixed the pillows for Katarina.<p>

"Has she left yet?" Katarina asked.

"No, she's still here talking to the doctor. Why?" Bulma asked

"Bulma can you please find her and tell her I would like to speak to her." Bulma furred her eyebrows but nodded and then exited the room.

"Where's mother going?" Trunks asked as he sat up from the couch waking up from his sleep.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Katarina greeted and kissed Trunks' lips once he neared her bed.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked and sat on the bed

"So much better, I actually would like to leave today if it's possible."

"I'll see if I can talk to the doctors, now where did mother run off to?" he asked again.

"She went to get Mrs. Sanders I would like to talk to her about… uhh Josh." Katarina said still not liking the idea of the beautiful baby's name.

"What about Josh?" Trunks asked furring his brows but he had some idea of what Kat wanted to talk about.

"Well, you see Trunks, I… I would like to adopt Josh if it's possible." She said looking up into his eyes. At first Trunks stayed straight face but soon he smiled lovingly at the woman before him.

"It's your choice baby." He said and leaned down to her ear.

"And I think it's one of greatest sentences that has ever come out of your mouth… It's tied with when you say you love me." Trunks chuckled and kissed her temple. Trunks straightened when there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. De Luca, Mrs. Briefs said you would like to speak with me?" asked the woman who stepped into the room giving the couple a friendly smile.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Sanders I was wondering what would I need to do to adopt Josh? It's well… Ever since I found him in that cave I have grown fondly of him and I would love to be his mother." Kat explained getting a bit teary the older woman smiled sadly.

"Ms. De Luca it's not easy to adopt there is much paper work and requirements." Explained the woman Kat looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Mrs. Sanders I am willingly to do whatever it takes to be Josh's adopted mother." She said and then looked at Trunks who kept looking into her eyes. The older woman sighed.

"It will take a couple of weeks Ms. De Luca." With that said Kat faced the woman with a horrified face.

"A couple of weeks for me to adopt him? Can't we do everything today… It's still early I know I can get everything together by tonight." Kat said

"Mrs. Sanders, I would love to take Josh home tonight as soon as I get released from the hospital. I have everything he will need. A home, job, I even have money saved away. Josh will always have everything he needs." Kat nearly begged. Trunks turned to the older woman and stood up.

"Mrs. Sanders I would also like to adopt Josh. I know for a fact that I can have everything you need done by the next hour all I'm asking is if we do get all the requirements done by the next hour will Josh be able to come home with Kat and I?" Trunks asked

"Mr. Briefs I know you can get everything done by tonight but the main requirements take time. For example neither of you are registered foster parents." She explains.

"It can take up to three months for the process of becoming foster parents to be complete. Josh needs to be placed as soon as he's released from the hospital this afternoon." She said.

"What's the fastest we can do it?" Trunks asked trying his best to fight for the angel in the baby wing.

"Off the top of my head…" She starts. "You're both over twenty-one, I assume." Both Trunks and Katarina nod.

"No criminal records?"

"No." Kat speaks up quickly.

"I have to get a new record check for work every six months, so I have a very recent one. And Trunks well, Trunks is a very respectful man with a very high reputation so he obviously can't have anything that might ruin his business." Kat says and laughs nervously.

"Good." She says with chuckle.

"There's an application and in home evaluations of where the child would live. You have to have one room per child. Up to date HIV/Aids tests, CPR and first aid certifications." She says, listing off more items.

"There are four training sessions: 30-hours of PRIDE training, training for youth with sexual behavioral problems as well as one for aggressive behavioral problems, and in addition to those, there is a six hour foster parent orientation." The woman explains.

"When are the training sessions?" Christian asks abruptly.

"We run the first three every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The orientation we have every Saturday morning. You can take a free CPR and First Aid course at the local community center."

"We're both certifies in CPR and First Aid." Kat speaks up and the older woman nods.

"I will look over that." She says and makes a quick note.

"How much would it cost to expedite the process?" Katarina asked

"Well, there really isn't a way to speed the process up. It's this way for a reason. We also require one of the parents to be a stay-at-home parent. I'm aware of your busy schedule, Mr. Briefs, but what is your job like, Ms. De Luca?" Mrs. Sanders asked

"I work as a high school English teacher the school year will be over in the next couple of weeks so there is no problem there."

"So, since we already have most of the important issues done when can Josh come home with us?" Trunks asked

"Well you will have to baby proof your home and buy all the necessities a child needs. And this brings me to another question. Do the two of you live together?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"No but I have a condo and Katarina lives in an apartment, I'm sure we can discuss at who's place we'll live in while we look for a family home." Trunks answered then looked down at Katarina silently asking her if that was alright. Katarina smiled widely giving him his answer.

"Alright then the two of you seem like you really care and love Josh…" Mrs. Sanders began but got interrupted by Katarina.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mrs. Sanders but I was wondering would we be able to change his name? The nurse at the baby wing told us what they name the infants with no name and I really hate the back story. I feel like it isn't right to just give a name they chose from a book." Katarina asked. Mrs. Sanders smiled.

"Yes I also hate that and feel like the children should all get unique names. And yes we can also change his name, did you have one in mind Ms. De Luca?" she asked

"Baby, what would you like to name the new member to our family?" Trunks asked

"Are there any names you'd like Trunks?" she asked

"No baby, honestly I have none that come to mind except for Vegeta." He said smirking.

"Yes, it's a tradition. But I don't want that to be his first name." Kat giggled.

"How about Zykla? It's a very powerful name." Trunks asked making Katarina smile.

"Zykla? Zykla Vegeta…" she then furred her brows and smiled

"Briefs?" she smiled widely

"Zykla Vegeta Briefs… A powerful name for a powerful boy." Trunks said paying with the name.

"Yes, and he'll need it once he joins our family." She said referring to how every male in the family is insanely powerful. Trunks chuckled and agreed.

"Well then Mr. Briefs I will call my office and have them email you the requirements while I have them email me the paperwork and Ms. De Luca and I will fill them out here." She suggested.

"Sounds great." Trunks agreed as did Katarina.

"It is 2:15 I would like everything done before 5 if it is possible so I can have a team out there to inspect everything. Can it be done?" She asked Trunks.

"Of course." With that Trunks leaned down and kissed Katarina sweetly on the lips.

"I'll be back tonight to take you and Zykla home… Oh by the way where would you like to stay at? My place or yours love?" he asked

"Yours will be better that way we can have a nursery and such for Zykla." Trunks nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said and smiled as he exited the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Sanders, thank you for giving us this chance." Katarina thanked the woman.

"Don't thank me sweetheart it's couples like you and Mr. Briefs that we wished we could get every day for these children." With that said Mrs. Sanders excused herself to call her office making sure they faxed the documents.

* * *

><p>Trunks walked over to the baby wing to see his future son before leaving. After the nurse showed him inside the room Trunks walked over to the sleeping blonde.<p>

"Hey there buddy, guess what?" he whispered as he caressed the baby's hand.

"Katarina and I will be adopting you today and you'll be coming home with us tonight. Isn't that amazing? You'll be a Briefs and you'll have everything a child could ever ask for starting with an amazing family who will always protect and stand by your side." He whispered smiling at the sleeping angel

"Well I need to go to get everything we need, but I'll be back to pick you and your mama up. So I'll see you in a couple hours Zykla Vegeta Briefs… Has an amazing ring to it." He smiled and kissed the infant's foot, As soon as Trunks was out the wing he grabbed his phone a dialed Bra.

"Hello Bra Briefs speaking." She greeted.

"Bra, it's me Trunks, where are you at the moment?" Trunks asked as he entered the elevator doors.

"I'm at the mall with Pan and Marron, we're getting Kat a get well soon present. Why what's up?" Bra asked and looked over at Pan who held up a dress giving her thumbs up.

"Great so you're with the girls I have a favor I need to ask you girls. Can you all meet me at my condo immediately?" he asked and exited the elevator. Trunks walked over to a excluded alley and levitated to the air.

"Ugh, yeah okay. Wait are we going to get in trouble? And what's in it for us?" she asked making Trunks roll his eyes.

"It's a favor for me and Kat please Bra I really need your help." Trunks asked again this time bra waved the other two teens telling them they were leaving.

"Okay Trunks, we're on our way." Bra said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Pan asked as the girls exited the mall.

"Trunks wants us to meet him at his condo he said he needs a favor from us." With that the girls walked behind a bush and shot up into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Thank you everyone for coming, I need your help in getting some things and I only have…" Trunks trailed off as he looked at his watch cursing.<p>

"I only have three hours to get everything I should explain first." He said looking around his living room. All his friends and family were there. His mother was sitting with Chi-Chi, 18 and Videl while their daughters sat on the floor waiting for him to continue. Mr. Popo and Dende were sitting on another sofa, and all the Sayian men including Piccolo, Krillen, and Yamcha were standing behind the sofas. Surprisingly Vegeta was also there and Trunks wondered if his mother forced him to come.

"Today Katarina and I have decided to adopt Zykla, the infant boy Katarina found in the cave." Trunks looked over at his friends and family. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground making Trunks smile. Vegeta, who was leaning on the far wall with his eyes close and arms crossed over his chest, opened one eye to look into his son's eyes and chuckle._ Finally, the brat is going to settle down_. He thought. Yes over the couple of weeks Katarina had warmed herself into the Sayian prince' heart, but he won't admit it.

"As you all know I love Katarina with everything I have and as father said I have already chosen her as my mate. I know for a fact that Katarina loves me just as much, I know we're not married but I want to start my life with that woman and the first opportunity we have to start a life together is by adopting that small boy who I have grown very fond of in the past two days." Trunks smiled widely. After another moment of silence Bulma screeched loudly as she jumped off the sofa to rush towards her son.

"Oh baby are you being serious? The two of you are really adopting!" she asked as she embraced her son.

"That's so wonderful!" Bulma held him close as she started to sob from happiness. Now all the women including the three teens on the floor jumped up and huddled around Trunks asking him questions.

"Enough!" Vegeta grunted as he walked over to the group.

"You all heard the brat, we only have a couple of hours so I suggest everyone gets to work!" he growled and started to walk towards the rooms leaving everyone speechless.

"What just happened?" Videl asked

"It seems like daddy has finally accepted Katarina and now the baby!" Br squealed clapping at the same time. She then ran off to where her father disappeared to.

"Okay Trunks so what do you need us to do?" Chi-Chi asked ready to dominate the task.

"Oh yes, I have the requirements that the adoption agency faxed." Trunks grabbed the copies from the table and started passing them around.

"I would like to turn two of the guest rooms into a bedroom and nursery for Zykla."

"Wait Trunks, what his whole name?" Pan asked making Trunks smile proud.

"Zykla Vegeta Briefs." He said knowing his father heard.

"That's an amazing name… It holds a very powerful aura." Goku commented and then walked away going to find Vegeta as well.

"The agency will be sending a team over around six to check everything and if I have everything safe and done I will be able to bring Zykla home when I pick up Kat." Trunks said.

"Okay everyone let's start." Bulma started.

"Pan, Marron, and Bura will go to the mall and buy clothes and toys." Bulma ordered Pan and Marron who nodded and walked off to grab Bra.

"Goten, you'll be coming with us!" Marron shouted Goten nodded and yelled that he'll be waiting outside.

"Chi-Chi, 18 will go out and buy the crib, car seat, stroller and necessities for the baby such as; pampers, wipes, powder and such. Oh girls take some of the men and make sure to buy the items from Capsule Corp. Here you give them this account and everything will be free and also tell them to give you baby proof items." Bulma said as she wrote a code on the back of a paper. The two women nodded and started to head out with Goku, Krillen, and Piccolo, and Yamcha.

"Videl and I will look at the room and order paint. Come on boys we need to get to work." With that said everyone got to work.

"Trunks, Zykla will need a physician fax his file to my office and place me as his doctor. I'll also call the office to make an appointment for him." Gohan said and Trunks thanked him. _Baby, we're going to have this ready in no time._ Trunks thought

* * *

><p>"Ms. De Luca, you're going to need a physician for Zykla, do you have one in mind or would you like us to assign him one?" Mrs. Sanders asked. Katarina puckered her lips and started to think.<p>

"Can I make a phone call?" she asked and the woman nodded. Katarina grabbed the hospital phone and dialed a number after the fourth ring tone a grunt came.

"Gohan?" she asked confused

"Kat?" he asked

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright, did I call in a bad time?" she asked

"No not really I'm actually helping Trunks on some things. Oh and congratulations mommy." Gohan chuckled as he placed the mirror on the ground.

"He told you?" she asked

"Yup we're all helping and we're going to make it on time so don't you worry Kat you and Zykla will be going home together tonight." Katarina started to tear up.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Now why did you call young lady?" he asked

"Oh yes, I will need a physician for Zykla and was wond…" she didn't get to finish because Gohan cut her off.

"Don't sweat it put me as his physician. I already talked to Trunks about it and as soon as you're done ask the agency to send Zykla's file over to my office." He said

"Thank you so much Gohan." Katarina whispered and they both hung up. Katarina looked up at Mrs. Sanders and smiled.

"My Physician will be Gohan Son." She said. Mrs. Sanders nodded and wrote it down.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I ended it there. Now what did you all think? Do you think they'll have it done in time? And Vegeta! What has he really accepted Kat and Zykla now? Hmmm…<strong>


	31. Going Home

**Thank you!**

**Davyon135**: Thank you so much for the review and I have been there multiple of times! There are times when I read and read and I completely forget to review lol. Like I said in my Pm reviews such as you and 'me' get me so happy that I start my next chapter! Hope you also like this chapter.

**Me**: First of all love the name! lol ;) he-he And Thank you so much for the review I'm alos oh so very happy that you love my story! Oh reviews like these get me so excited and I start to type my next chapter because I want to upload it ASAP! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon… Not sure when exactly but I am sure before the end of this week Maybe sooner. Thanks again for the review and I hope I hear more reviews from you!

* * *

><p>It was Sunday evening and the doctor gave Trunks the 'okay' for Katarina and Zykla to go home. But Katarina needed to rest and since school was almost over, in about two weeks, the principle Mr. told her to take the week off and to return the fro the remaining of the last week. Mr. reassured Trunks that the last week of school was always the easiest. All the students and teachers do would be is get in any last minutes things for their graduation and prom.<p>

Now it was around 8 o'clock and Trunks was helping Katarina out of the car. He then went to the back seat and unbuckled the newest member to the Briefs family. Trunks placed the now sleeping infan in Kat's awaiting arms.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked and Kat nodded. Trunks led his new family inside the building and started to point important information out to the sleeping infant.

"Okay Zykla so this is your new home, but just for a little while. Here we have the front desk and that's Cindy, she's the receptionist and allows guest to come in, but don't worry only people on my list can enter up to the top floor." Trunks whispered.

"Now this is the best part of this building… Only my floor requires a passcode, so that's another thing you don't have to worry about a stranger coming up to our floor." Katarina giggled.

"Trunks, you do know he's asleep and he wouldn't understand a single thing right?" she giggled

"Yeah but I feel better pointing these things out." Trunks said and smiled down at his new family. After the long ride up in the elevator the doors finally opened and Trunks led them down the hall to his condo's door. **(A/N: Now I don't remember if I ever added other people living on the same floor. But there were about three others who lived on the top floor as well. But Trunks bought the whole floor and he offered the three others a good amount of money. He then called his security team from Capsule Corp. and ordered them to set up Capsule. Corp's newest security alarm. This leads to the code on the elevator.)**

Once inside Katarina noticed a play pin was set up in the living room and she also saw noticed another play pin in the kitchen as they passed it.

"Trunks why are there two play pins?" Katarina asked while following Trunks to one of the guest rooms.

"They're for Zykla, I thought of instead of having one and having to move it around we could get one for each of the rooms. So there is one in the living room, kitchen, the nursery, his room, our room, and the patio. Makes it easier than having to take one everywhere… And mom is creating a capsule baby pin so we can take it anywhere… Don't worry baby it's going to be safe." He chuckled when Katarina made a face after he mentioned it being a capsule. Trunks could only picture Katarina thinking about the pin magically capsuling itself.

"Trunks… I know it would be safe you didn't have to reassure me!" she grumbled and Trunks chuckled again.

Trunks smiled and opened the door letting Katarina walk into the room with a smiling Zykla in her arms. Once she got a look of the bedroom her mouth dropped open. The room that was once colored coated with black, white, and gray was now her son's bedroom. Trunks kept the light shade of gray paint on the walls and Katarina loved that the theme colors were silver, gray, and white.

In the spot where there once was a huge king sized bed was now replaced by a silver framed crib. The crib had a white fluffy mattress and was decorated with gray bows around the poles. Inside Katarina saw small white and silver pillows, and a fluffy brown teddy bear.

The four windows on the left had silver curtains which were opened at the moment letting the moon shine in and there was a bouquet of balloons. There was a silver changing bench with a white cushion and four gray pillows placed on that wall in between the windows. Under the bench Katarina saw that it was packed with pampers wipes, powder, and a little outfit. The bench had different kind of stuff animals such as teddy bear, giraffes, a panda, and other little stuffed animals. Katarina saw a matching colored dresser with white lining sitting on the right of the room and there were two white lamps on either-end and a wide gray mirror above it and a vase of roses were set in the center. At the far right corner there was a white sofa decorated with a gray pillow and on the side of the dresser there was a white rocking chair with a gray seat cushion.

Where there was once a TV was now replaced with a shelf full of children books. And the stereo remained there but Katarina noticed some tapes and CDs were stacked on the shelf as well. She absolutely loved the bedroom. Katarina noticed the white door and wondered what was inside. Trunks walked over to open it revealing a medium closet which was filled with brand new designer clothes and boxes of pampers wipes and other things. She also noticed that on the far left there was a build in small shelf that held different types of boots and tennis. Trunks led Katarina out of the closet and to another white door.

"I didn't have time to change the bathroom I originally wanted to make it into a small changing area but since we didn't have time I couldn't. So I decided to leave the bathroom as it is I just added some things Zykla would probably like." Trunks said as he opened the bathroom door which was all white with a toilet towards the left corner and a sink in the middle where there was a huge rectangular mirror with four light bulbs decorated on top. The bathtub was huge and Kat knew Zykla was going to think he has a pool. Inside the tub there was a small blue wash bed, sponges, he had different kinds of shampoos and water toys.

"Now let's go see his nursery." Trunks led her out of the bedroom and let her into the next room. This room was about the same size as the last room. The first thing Katarina noticed was the toys! There were toys everywhere. Teddy bears and other stuffed animals were neatly placed around the room. There was a long train track around the room. There was small car toys, blocks, big Legos and other toys neatly placed around the room. Katarina also noticed a big treasure box with the name Zykla hand written on it. She knew there would be more toys in there.

The walls remained white but Katarina noticed animal drawings around the room outlined in a tan color. Katarina noticed there was a baby blue play pin in the far right corner and a small white crib next to it. The floor was covered in a baby blue fluffy carpet and knew that Zykla would love to fall asleep on it. There were different shaped pillows on the floor. Some were shaped as animals while others were your normal shaped pillows. The pillows were different sizes and colors such as red, black, blue and white. The ceiling was painted baby blue and the sky was drawn on it and the four red lights pointing to different directions were still there.

"We placed a cover over the light bulbs so when we turned them on the room will be decorated in shadows of animals." Trunks explained as he pointed up to the lights. Katarina smiled.

To the left wall was a there was two baby blue sofas decorated with a white pillow and in between there was a small white round table outlined in baby blue and on top of it there was a white small lamp and brand new baby monitors which looked expensive and very high tech. To the opposite wall of the desk was a huge baby blue chiffonier with a flat screen TV placed in the middle and a stereo on top and there were drawers on either side of it. And towards its left there was a shelf full of DVDs and CDs

"We also decided to leave the flat screen there so he can watch cartoons we filled the dresser with clothes." Trunks explained.

The wall that was towards the back was covered in glass blocks letting the moon shine in differently. There was a glass door at the far left and Katarina walked over to it and opened it revealing a changing room. There was a beige changing bed with a white mattress and next to it was a matching dresser where she assumed was full of necessities. Even the room was decorated in white and matching animal drawing such as his nursery.

Katarina loved the rooms and was surprised they were able to make it so beautiful in such sort time.

"It's beautiful Trunks thank you." Katarina whispered and kissed Trunks on the cheek.

"You're welcome baby, now Zykla why don't you tell daddy if you like your rooms?" he asked as he took the small infant into his arms. Zykla giggled and clapped his hands as his eyes wondered around the room.

"I'm assuming he does like it." Katarina giggled and caressed the baby's foot.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one is one of those filler chapters! Finally Zykla is in the story now! If you all remember him his name was mentioned in the prologue. Anyway I have only a couple of chapter to finish in order to complete this one story and as soon as I'm done with this story I will post up the first chapter for part 2 immediately (which is already done:]) <strong>

**Hmmm… from the looks of it I don't think part 2 will be as long as this story was. But I do know that it's going to be freaking awesome! Part 2 is where all the good things happen**


	32. New Families

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all like the story so far. I will be ending this story in the next two chapters and then we'll get into part II. Any ways I made a typo in the last couple of chapters. I believe I typed Zykla being 3 months when actually I wanted him to be about 10 months. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The weekend was over and both Katarina and Trunks were enjoying their time with their new adoptive angel. Katarina loved and appreciated everything that her friends did and she was grateful to have them in their lives. What surprised her tremendously was that Vegeta helped as well. Now that was something that you don't see happen. It was Tuesday afternoon and at the moment the new family of three was on their way to the Brief's mansion for a welcome homefamily for both Katarina and Zykla.

"Are you ready baby?" Trunks asked as he handed Zykla over to Kat's awaiting hands.

"You ask me that every time we come over here." She giggled but nodded and looked down at her blue eyed angel who giggled.

"I'm ready and I think Zykla here is also ready to meet everyone, I just hope Vegeta and Piccolo don't scare him." She said worriedly for her baby who was still giggling.

"Don't worry Katarina Piccolo won't scare him he'll back away if he feels like Zykla is afraid and I have a feeling father will stay away as well something has changed with him recently." He said. Katarina nodded. Trunks grabbed Kat's hand and they started to walk up to the mansion.

"Oh my, look at my baby!" The couple heard and looked up to see Bulma run over to the trio. Trunks chuckled nervously and blushed a bit.

"Mother, I'm a grown man." He said as he waved at her. Bulma ran over to him but instead of embracing him into a hug like he had thought. Bulma pushed him to the side and surrounded Katarina and Zykla.

"Trunks you're full of yourself. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about this cutie who will be my grandson soon... Well he is already so you better not mess anything up with Kat!" Bulma threatened which made trunks sweat drop. Katarina giggled and so did he small angel in her arms.

"Oh hi there little Zykla, I'm Bulma your grandmother!" she said and then squealed

"Oh who would've thought I'd be a grandmother already." She said and smiled wide some tears started to fall down.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Can, can I hold him Kat?" Bulma asked Katarina smiled and nodded.

"Of course Bulma, you are after all his grandmother." She winked. Katarina handed the smiling infant over to the older woman. Bulma cuddled him into her arms and chest.

"Oh you are just so adorable! I'm so glad you're in our lives and I promise you will have everything a child can ask for. Oh I can't wait to spoil you and your birthday is going to be magnificent… I actually have some presents for you inside!" Bulma whispered the ending and started to walk to the entrance.

"You know he's going to be the most spoil boy on Earth." Katarina mumbled and giggled.

"Of course he is! He will never have the feeling of want because he'll get it. And besides he's a Brief we get everything we desire." He said and wrapped his arms around Katarina. Katarina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you get everything you desire?" she asked making him chuckle.

"Baby I get what I want, but there's only been one thing that I desired, that I longed for." He whispered.

"And what would that be?" Kat asked

"A pretty little brunette who drives me crazy." Trunks smirked and kissed her full on the lips.

"And I finally have her in my arms." He whispered kissing her once again.

"I love you." She whispered.

"As I love you." Trunks whispered.

"Now we should get inside before Zykla starts worrying." He said

* * *

><p>Once they entered Kat went to the back yard to search for her son and saw a group surrounding someone in the center. <em>Oh I hope he's not getting scared.<em> She thought and rushed over with Trunks on her tail.

"Bulma, excuse me guys. Is Zykla okay? He's not getting scared." Kat started as she squeezed through the small crowd. Once they started to realize who was pushing through everyone backed away and cheered.

"CONGRATULATIONS KAT AND TRUNKS!" they yelled. Katarina smiled and blushed. Now she was in front of Bulma who was holding Zykla who was smiling widely and clapping.

"See baby he's okay. He's not afraid of anyone." Trunks whispered as he wrapped his arms around Katarina's waist from the back.

"Oh Kat, my nephew is the most adorable boy in the world!" Bra yelled and hugged Kat.

"So how's it feel to finally be a mommy?" she asked.

"It's a lot of work but it's worth it." Kat answered remembering how Zykla woke up multiple of time throughout the night to be fed.

"Kat!" Marron wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Kat, he's the happiest baby I've ever met, since Bulma walked in he's had this huge smile… And his eyes... Oh Trunks I always thought you had the most beautiful eyes, for a guy…" she defended when Bra glared at her.

"But Zykla, oh his eyes are like two small pools of ocean that want to wipe me in… Oh Kat wait until he's older all the girls are going to be after him." Kat giggled.

"Marron, you sound like one of those weirdoes." Pan laughed

"But like Marron said he is real adorable and I can't wait to babysit… Oh Kat you have to bring him over!" she said and Bra and Marron started to say the same.

"Enough girls, now let us mother's talk while you all run along." Chi-Chi said as she walked over to Bulma and asked if she could hold him. Bulma nodded and ruffled his blonde hair. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Kat, 18 and Videl walked over to a picnic table and the older woman started to question their newest member about how her weekend was. They also gave advice and volunteered to babysit anytime. While the men grabbed Trunks and started to congratulate him, give advice and finally threatened him if he makes either Kat or Zykla upset. They also told him he'd have to make more time to be with his family rather the office. While Pan, Bura, and Marron striped down to their swim suits and jumped into the Briefs pool.

"Katarina, Mom, can Zykla join us in the pool?" Bra asked

"Umm it's a beautiful day and I doubt Zykla would get sick, what do you all think?" Katarina asked

"It's okay for him to join them but if you don't feel comfortable Katarina you don't have to." Bulma said. Kat smiled

"It's okay besides he's going to be in a pool of Saiyans and an amazingly strong human, Zykla's in perfect hands." She said.

"Okay well let's take him upstairs so we can change him into some swimming Trunks." Bulma stood up with the others and led them into the house.

"We'll be back were going to change him and show Katarina the nursery as well as his new bedroom." Bulma said.

"Wait what?" Kata asked dumfounded.

"Oh yes, we had a bedroom as well as a nursery set up for him and we're planning a playroom for when he's older." Bulma said.

"Oh Bulma you shouldn't have." Kat said speechless.

"Oh hunny of course I should've he's my grandson and I know I'll have him over often so I need to have the necessities for my baby boy." Bulma cooed and brought Zykla up to his face to kiss his puffy cheeks.

* * *

><p>Bulma led the women up stairs and towards her bedroom. Bulma opened the door on its left and led them in.<p>

"This will be his bedroom." She said as she walked over to the blue play pin which was in the middle of the room. The room was a little than his bedroom back at their condo. All the walls were painted sky blue and had drawings of clouds. It looked like they were really up in the sky. The ceiling was painted a navy blue and had drawings of the moon and stars. Katarina loved the walls because it felt so real. She honestly thought she was up in the sky. Towards the left wall there was a glass door in the middle which led to a patio that had a swing. The door was covered by white curtains. On the right wall Katarina saw a white crib which was decorated with stuffed animals inside. She noticed the mountain of toys around the floor. The floor was a fluffy baby blue carpet. And she also noticed a baby blue rocking chair in the corner as well as a small robot?

"Bulma what is that?" Kat asked

"Oh yes that's Ri-Ri, I thought Zykla would like to have a friend so I asked Giru if he would allow me to reconstruct him." She explained.

"Oh Bulma, this is too much, but wait is he…is he safe?" she asked worried. Bulma laughed

"Of course sweetheart, just think of him as Giru number two. He has every memory Giru has ever had. He knows exactly who we all are, the rules, and now he's going to meet Zykla… Ri-Ri" she called. The small robot woke up and flew to Bulma.

"Ri-Ri, yes?" he asked

"Ri-Ri" this is Zykla, you do remember when I told you, you will become my grandson's best friend." She told the small blue robot.

"Yes, Ri-Ri remember, Ri-Ri." He answered and then faced the baby boy.

"Ri-Ri and Zykla will become best friends, Ri-Ri will protect Zykla from anything and everyone. Ri-Ri" he said and patted Zykla on the head with extra care. Ri-Ri then turned to Kat.

"Ri-Ri, Katarina, 'Kat' for short. Kat is Trunks lover and Zykla's mother. Ri-Ri. Ri-Ri knows everything." The small robot said making Kat blush.

"He does have Giru's memory." She muttered remembering when giru interrupted them that one night.

"Thank you Bulma and it seems like Zykla loves him." She said when she saw Zykla trying to grab Ri-Ri.

Bulma took Zykla to the changing bench and started to undress him while Chi-Chi went into the closet and grabbed a pair of bloody red Trunks and a white 'V' neck t-shirt.

"All done, now let's take him downstairs before the girls start running up here… Come on Ri-Ri… He's also waterproof so he'll be able to join Zykla in the pool and bath." Bulma explained.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, where did you all go?" Trunks asked as he walked up to the woman who was holding Zykla.<p>

"We went upstairs to change Zykla into some swimming wear… Did you know your mother made a bedroom, nursery, and playroom for our son? And she reconstructed a robot for Zykla?" Kat asked so amused.

"His name is Ri-Ri and he has all of Giru's memories." She explained and pointed to the small blue robot in the water.

"That's amazing, I should've thought about that." Trunks muttered.

"Now you and your son have your own robotic best friends… You all can double date." She teased.

"We should make you one." Trunks whispered and leaned down to capture her lips. He then moved his lips up to her ear.

"Come, I want to show you my bedroom and then we can change into some swimming wear and join Zykla." Trunks whispered. HE then grabbed her hand and led her back into the house.

"They're not coming out for a while." 18 muttered making the rest laugh.

"Mother!" Marron screeched and started blushing.

"It's true." 18 said

* * *

><p>"Trunks, I don't have a swim suit." She said<p>

"Bra told me you can borrow one of hers."

Trunks walked into Bra's room and grabbed the first swim suit that was hung.

"Here this one will do." Trunks handed Kat a bloody red bikini.

"Trunks I can't wear this out there!" Kat turned red

"Why, what's wrong with it?" he asked confused

"Everyone will see me in this! And my tattoos remember I wasn't thinking when I got any of them and they're not in appropriate places." She explained.

"Baby, no one judges and beside everyone has their mates, if any one stares at you it isn't in the way I would." He explained and started to unzip Katarina's white dress.

"Trunks…" she moaned when she felt his fingers glaze over her skin.

"But before you put that bikini on I want to taste you… All of you." With that Trunks pulled her dress down leaving Kat in only her white lingerie piece.

"So beautiful." He whispered and pushed her back onto his bed. Trunks brought her leg up to his face and gave her a small kiss on her foot. He then traveled up to her calf leaving another kiss; Trunks did this until he got to the inside of her thigh. Katarina on the other hand was blushing different shades of red and started to pant anticipating his next move. Katarina threw her palm over her face when she felt his rough yet soft hands grip her waist slightly as he trailed kisses up stomach. Trunks hovered over her and looked down into her big brown eyes.

"I love you so much Ms. De Luca." He whispered and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. After moments of a deep passionate kiss Trunks backed away panting a bit.

"Trunks… I love you so much." She panted. Trunks smirked and traced his lips down her stomach until he reached her thighs. He then slipped her white lingerie off and kissed each thigh.

"Oh dear Dende… Trunks" she moaned as soon as his mouth made contact with her sex.

* * *

><p>"You feel that? They won't be coming down for a while." 18 stated making everyone laugh except for the three teens who blushed.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the day Katarina and Trunks took Zykla to meet everyone. That night Trunks and her stayed in his childhood bedroom for about twenty minutes. Once they reached the backyard Goten and the women started to tease the couple which made her turn red once again. Katarina decided to jump into the pool and grabbed Zykla once she grabbed him she buried her head into his neck while everyone laughed.<p>

Katarina was so happy that everyone accepted her choice as well as they accepted Zykla even Vegeta had some interest in him. After all he ordered her that as soon as Zykla started to walk he was going to train him to be the strongest human being. And that made her so happy that the one man who was so cold to everyone accepted her angel with open arms. She wasn't so worried about Zykla training with Vegeta because Kat was going to make both Trunks and Goten train with them as well… She had also gotten close to the women and men. Katarina felt like she had her own big family there in Japan.

Now Katarina was walking with Zykla in her arms to Trunks' secretary Amy.

"Good evening Amy." Kat greeted, Amy looked up at Kat and her eyes lit up when she saw baby Zykla in Kat's arms.

"Hey Katarina, it's nice to see you and this little cutie as well." Amy stood up and leaned forward to grab on of Zykla's cheeks, squeezed it gently and smiled at him. Zykla laughed and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Is he busy?" Kat asked and looked at Trunks office door. Amy shook her head.

"Not at all I believe he is just looking over some documents, go in Hun I'm sure he'll be happy to see you both." Kat smiled at Amy and made her way to the door. She opened it and smiled at the man she loved.

Trunks heard the door open and knew who it was because he had sensed their Ki's way before they arrived at C.C.

"There's my girl and boy." He greeted as he stood up and walked over to them grabbing Zykla into his arms and kissing Kat on the lips. Zykla giggled and started to look around the office spotting his playing spot by the sofa.

"Ba-Ba" he said as he reached for his toys. Trunks chuckled.

"You want to go play baby boy?" he asked and got answered by Zykla squirming in his arms.

"Okay buddy, let's go play." Trunks said as he carried Zykla to the sofa. HE sat him down on the fluffy blue carpet and then sat crossed legged next to his son. Katarina followed her men and knelt in front of Zykla.

"Here baby boy…" she said as she handed Zykla large Legos. The small blonde took them with eagerness making both his parents laugh.

"Oh Dende Trunks, I'm so happy that I can hardly contain it." She stated looking down at her pride and joy.

"I knew I was going to be so happy once I had a baby, but I feel more than that. I feel like… I don't know how to explain it." She confessed.

"All I know is that I have to be the happiest woman on earth… I have an amazing boyfriend and this amazing angel." Trunks smiled affectionately at her. He then grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her until Kat was sitting on his lap. Trunks started to caress her cheeks.

"Baby, I feel the same way… For Dende's sake I was smiling like a huge goof during my 9 O'clock meeting. Those old farts weren't sure if I was okay." He laughed remembering how one of the men asked if he could get anything for him.

"We're so lucky." Kat stated and pecked Trunks on the lips. Trunks held her tightly and deepened the kiss. They both broke apart once they heard giggles and looked down to see Zykla smiling at them with glee.

* * *

><p>Another week has gone by and Katarina finished her last week of teaching. She enjoyed her time as a teacher but now she had her number one priority waiting with Bulma. Not that Bulma minded taking care of him but Katarina wanted to spend all her time with Zykla. The summer has finally started and at the moment her and Trunks were walking around the city. It was around 8 o'clock but he had insisted on her wearing a dress he bought her. Trunks even had Videl take care of Zykla for the night… And Katarina sort of got the feeling that maybe tonight was the night she and Trunks were going to go to 'home run'.<p>

"Trunks, where are we going?" Kat asked for the fourth time. "I thought we were going to dinner, I'm starving!" Kat then stopped complaining to look up at Trunks.

"Wait if I'm starving shouldn't you be like dying of hunger since you know… You're a sayian." She whispered the end. Trunks chuckled and looked down at Kat.

"Yes that is true and yes we are going to dinner, just have some patience baby." He then squeezed her hand a little. Kat sighed loudly.

"But Trunks I'm hungry." She whined making him laugh.

"Ok we're here now… Stand right… right there." He said while he pulled her shoulders to move her around. Kat looked up at him confused.

"Trunks, what are we doing, wait what are we doing at the school?" She asked confused as she looked around the dark sidewalk. Trunks smiled at her again and went into his pant pocket to take out a small black remote. Kat looked at him with her left eyebrow up. Trunks brought the remote up to his head and pressed the button in the middle and on que white lights decorated their surroundings. The front of the school was outlined in the lights, the trees around them and above them as well as the light poles.

"Trunks, what's going on?" She asked as she looked at him confused. Trunks then went into the inside pocket of his black suit and retrieved a black velvet box. When he took it out he knelt down onto his left knee and smiled up at the girl he loved as soon as he started to kneel down an orchestra started to play in the background. Katarina wanted to know where they were hiding but the man who was kneeling before her had her whole attention. Katarina gasped and threw both her hands up to her mouth as she saw him kneel down. Kat looked down through watery eyes to the man that stole her heart since day one.

"Trunks…" she whispered as she looked into his aqua blue eyes that twinkled.

"Sophia Katarina De Luca would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he opened the black velvet box revealing a white gold engagement band decorated in small diamonds.

"Oh my dear Dende! Trunks it's so…" Kat couldn't finish her sentence as the tears streamed down her face.

"So baby, what do you say will you take this old man as your husband?" he asked. Katarina laughed at his small joke she held his right hand and helped him stand up to his two feet.

"Of course I do you big ape." She answered him and hugged her small body to his. She buried her face into his chest thanking Dende that her wish came true. Trunks wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her closer to his big frame. He leaned down and kissed her hair.

"You just made me the luckiest man in the universe." He whispered into her hair. Katarina smiled into his chest. After a moment Trunks backed away from her and grabbed her left hand into his right one. He took her ring finger and brought it up to his lips to kiss it gently.

"I believe this little one is missing something." He said as took out the ring from the box. Trunks then slipped the ring on and brought it up to his lips to kiss it once again.

"I love you Soph."

"I love you with all my heart Trunks, thank you."

"So are you hungry babe?" Kat looked up at him and nodded

"Ok let's go down the street to that small café and then we can go to my parents' house… Heads up sweetie they're throwing an engagement party." Kat smiled

"Everyone's there?" Trunks nodded

"Right now?" Trunks nodded again

"Yes mother and Chi-Chi said after you say yes to take you over there so they can jump you with 'ooos and awes.'" He chuckled and grabbed her hand to start walking to the café.

"Trunks we can't let them wait any much longer. Knowing them they are probably dying to know if I said yes!"

"Kat it's ok and besides I'm hungry." He started to whine now.

"I'm pretty sure they have food." She stated

"Don't worry I'll tell them we got pre occupied with urges." He said and started to caress her hips.

"Trunks…" Katarina said in a serious voice.

"Kat…" Trunks stated her name like she did.

"Trunks stop that"

"Stop what"

"Trunks"

"Ok I'll stop but we're going to the café first." He took her hand and started to lead her off to the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay next chapter up! :) Hope you all enjoyed it. I will be ending this story in the next chapter. And then I'll be posting part II right after. It will be under LIAM II (Yeah I know it's simple lol )<strong>


	33. First

**Dayvon135:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate it so much and they made me so happy! Lol Honestly I think you're going to like Zykla! I already have some chapters about him when he's older and he's a pretty cool, awesome, and other things guy lol. So this is the last chapter for LIAM part I and part two is out as well it's under LIAM II. Oh I hope you like it and it's going to get good quickly! I'm so excited for the second part that's where everything good comes out!:) Okay enough rambling from me go read! Lol

**Guest10:** thank you. And me too! I feel like he needed to soon! lol

_**WARNING! There is a lot of cursing and a lemon. You have been warned. ;)**_

* * *

><p>It's been five weeks since Kat and Zykla went home from the hospital. It was now the beginning of July and Katarina was on her way to see Trunks at Capsule Corp to give him some exciting news.<p>

Katarina and her family had attended the high school graduation in the beginning of June. Katarina was allowed to sit with the teachers on the stage. She knew that it was impossible for a newbie like her to sit with the outstanding teachers. Trunks doing she knew, but Kat couldn't argue, she had the perfect view of her two men.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Katarina saw Bra and Pan get their diplomas and after the ceremony they all met up on the stage and soon she was surrounded by some teachers who were cooing at Zykla.**_

"_**Ma…ma" he murmured when he felt claustrophobic. Zykla was now able to utter words such as 'mama', 'dada', 'Buh for Bra', 'ama' for 'grandma', and 'apa' for grandpa. Yes Vegeta was a grandpa and a proud one. Zykla also was able to utter other names such as 'an' for Pan 'Ma-ra' for Marron, 'Go' for Goten, 'Han' for Gohan, 'De-l' for Videl, 'Chi', 'ku' for Goku. Katarina smiled sweetly at everyone and excused herself. **_

"_**Excuse me but I think he needs a change." With that Katarina took her angel away from everyone and started walking around the gym but was stopped by some seniors.**_

"_**Oh look it's Katarina." Spat the one in the middle. **_**Oh great I thought this was over already**_**. Katarina thought as she looked at TT and her friends.**_

"_**Congratulations girls." Katarina smiled making the teens roll their eyes.**_

"_**Look Katarina you think you've won Trunks because he proposed and adoptive that bastard." Katarina made a disgusting sound and flashed towards TT.**_

"_**Listen up you little whore! You may insult me as much as you want and go… Go on try to fucking seduce Trunks but never and I fucking mean ever insult my son again… I'm not a fucking teacher and you're not a fucking minor anymore… So oh help me Dende if I ever and I mean ever hear you insult my son I will beat your fucking ass so hard you'll regret ever getting in my damn face!" she hissed and started to walk away.**_

"_**Oh and one more thing, Trunks will never look at you as more than a mere girl. He was shit faced when he decided to fuck you all. I mean for crying out loud he probably thought he was sleeping with some hot babes not with little sluts." She hissed and walked away to find her fiancée. She was never harsh like that, but the girl had the nerve to insult her son. And now that Katarina was not an educator and the girls were adults she was able to speak to them woman to woman.**_

"_**Ma-ma?" Zykla called to her. Katarina looked down and smiled**_

"_**I'm alright baby boy just talking to some old friends… Now why don't we go look for daddy?" she asked and his face lightened up.**_

"_**Da-Da!" he giggled and started to search for his best friend. **_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Trunks, guess what!?" Kat asked in excitement as she jumped into his lap and threw both arms around his neck. Trunks caught her and snaked one arm behind her waist while the other held her up by her thigh.

"Well it's nice to see you too beautiful." he said as he smiled at her.

"Hi there hunny, sorry." she said as she pecked him on the lips.

"It's ok babe, now tell me your news. I assume that's why you're here right? Not to visit that old work alcoholic fiancée of yours." he teased as his hand caressed her bare thigh. Katarina smiled and moaned lightly as his hand went under her skirt and massaged his way up to her inner thighs.

"Trunks you know I always come to see my old, work alcoholic, but sexy fiancée all the time..." She moaned the last part and closed her eyes as she felt Trunks hand ascends higher.

"Anyway so guess what!?" she asked and started to buck her hips just a bit.

"Humor me babe" he whispered huskily.

"Baby you need to stop teasing if you want to hear this news." She said but still parted her legs slightly giving him little access to her now wet panties.

"I'm sorry but you look so good today and that smell...Baby you know how your scent drives me." he said as he made small circles over her black panties.

"Trunks" she moaned when he put a little force.

"Okay-okay I'm sorry." he said as he pulled out of her skirt and caressed her thigh again. Kat pouted a little but shook her head.

"Ok well...tonight I want to show you how much I appreciate you..." she said as got up from his lap and straddled him with one of her hands snaking down from his neck to his chest, making small circles all the way down to his waist. She leaned to his neck and kissed him softly as her breath tickled his spot. Trunks shuddered underneath her but held her tighter to him. Trunks held his breathe because she wasn't usually like this. Usually he was the one that made the moves. Yea they had their moments but she never went this far.

"Sof" he moaned her nick name and buckled his hips up a little. Kat yelped and covered her mouth as she laughed. After a moment of him calming down he looked up at her flushed face.

"Ok Sof, laughing through a moment like this is a serious turn off." He said as he calmed his hormones a little.

"Trunks, what kind of moment are you talking about? I was just saying I was going to show you how much I appreciate you by cooking dinner for you at...my... I mean _**our **_new house!" Trunks sighed but then registered what she had just said.

"Wait what? House? So we got it?" he asked as he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Yea the owner called me Friday and we worked out a payment plan. Yup that cute house will be ours! And guess what?! The movers are moving everything in while we're speaking!" she said.

"That's great babe! I'm happy for you, now we can play house and wife." he said as he buckled his hips up again making her blush and squeal.

"Trunks!" Kat laughed as she held onto his neck tighter letting him have perfect view of her chest.

"Well I better go before you do something." she joked with him. Trunks kissed her goodbye but Kat didn't get off of him yet. She held herself up a little then sat on him with all her weight and started grinding on him slowly. Now she never did anything like this but he wanted to play and honestly she was feeling a little brave today.

"Yea baby, now this is a real tease." she whispered seductively in his ear and licked his sensitive spot then sucked on it gently. Trunks led out a huge moan and shuddered under her lips.

"Sof, baby you can't do that." He said breathlessly but held onto her hips tighter.

"What can't I do babe? You mean I can't do this?" She asked him then licked him from his ear all the way down his neck. Kat then went to his mouth and kissed him with passionate. After a moment she broke the kiss, got off of his lap, and fixed her clothes. Trunks looked at her dumb folded and a little mad that she led him on so much.

"Ok Trunks well I'll see you later at our new home! Love you." She said and blew him a kiss.

"Always and forever" he replied Kat smiled gently then walked back to him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips showing him how much she truly loved him and he her. They broke the kiss both smiling and showing love in their eyes. Kat looked down and smirked

"Oh and babe, I really think you should get that taken care of quick." She said as she patted his groin which made him jump slightly and groan. Kat walked to the door turned to him and winked. She then left his office. _Nice Trunks_. He thought as he buried his head in his face.

"Now how am I supposed to rid this?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>It was eight pm and Trunks had stopped at the flower shop down his office to pick up some roses for Katarina knowing how much she adored them. He quickly paid for the twelve dozen and capsuled them into one of his new capsules.<p>

When Trunks got to their new home he grabbed the capsule and the extra bouquet he had bought. He rang the doorbell and waited for Kat to open it. After a moment Kat opened the door and was about to jump into her arms but saw the bouquet of roses.

"Trunks! You know I hate you buying me things. You never listen to me mister." she said as she opened the door more for him to walk inside.

"Kat this is nothing just wait a second babe." he said and then took the capsule out of his suit pocket. After un-capsuling it a dozen of bouquets of roses surrounded them. Katarina gasped and scowled at him.

"Trunks I love you but seriously babe you need to stop wasting your money." She scowled him but smiled sweetly once picking up a vase and smelling the roses inside.

"Kat what's money for if I can't spend it on the one I love?" he questioned.

"Look baby you have to get used to it because once you become Ms. Trunks Vegeta Briefs I'm going to buy you the world." Trunks exclaimed as he moved his hands in a way to express his sentence.

"But Trunks..." she whined but Trunks shushed her as he kissed her and smiled down at her.

"Hello to you too. So now are you going to give me a tour of our new home?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes now come on Mr. 'I'm a rich sayian and I will buy you the word' " Kat led him to the living room

"Where's Zykla I brought him some toys too." Trunks said as he un-capsuled a capsule which held in boxes of different toys.

"He's staying over at Bulma's for the night she agreed to look over him tonight besides I think Vegeta is teaching him how to speak… I swear every time I pick him up he magically knows a new word. For example Friday as soon as I walked in he came crawling to me muttering prince." Kat smiled knowing that Vegeta loves his new grandson even though he isn't blood related.

"Father's grown a quiet deep bond to Zykla." Trunks stated in to which Katarina agreed.

"He sure has and that makes me so happy… I have even agreed to let Vegeta start training Zykla once he gets comfortable walking, but you and Goten MUST be there as well." Trunks nodded

"Now come on Trunks I want to show you our bedroom… That was the only room I was able to set up today." She explained and led Trunks upstairs. **(A/N: I will describe the rest of the house in part II)**

* * *

><p>"This will be Zykla's room and that will be the nursery… Those doors down there can be used for guest room." Kat pointed out as they walked down the hall.<p>

"This will be our room." She smiled and opened the white creamy door. The room was painted in a light gray hue. There were was a glass wall towards the right side of the room and that led to a huge patio. That was one of the main things both Katarina and Trunks loved about the house. Every room had at least one wall made out of glass and the patios were beautiful and each had an amazing view towards the city. The curtains were made out of white silk. At the moment the doors were opened so the breeze was blowing the curtains in and out and the sight was beautiful.

The floor was white marble tiles and in the center of the room at the end of the white four post king sized bed there was a white fluffy carpet. The bed had white covers and a fluff blanket. The pillows were white, black, gray, and red. On either side of the bed there was a white nightstand decorated with a light gray lamp. There was also a flat screen TV in front of the bed with a DVD and stereo.

On the left wall there was a white drawer where Trunks guessed had clothes, maybe Zykla's and some of theirs. To its left there was one white creamy door and on its right there were two. He guessed the single led to the bathroom and the other two were probably their closets.

"But Kat we can't sleep together until we're married babe." Trunks said remembering her religion.

"Trunks we're both from different cultures so breaking a few rules isn't going to hurt anyone. So what do you think? Do you like it?" she asked

"Oh and even though Zykla will have his own nursery I don't think I can sleep far from my baby so he'll be sleeping here with us for a while." She said as she pointed to the white crib by her their bed.

"Don't worry babe I like it like that too, especially since were moving into a new house the little man needs to get use to this place."

"Yes hunny I love it can you believe we're finally going to have a home a real home?" he asked her. Trunks was over joyed because he honestly didn't know when he was going to settle down. He's been out with women plenty of times but has never been serious like he is with Katarina. Now here he is engaged and with a son. Who knew?

"I know I'm so happy! I can't wait to be Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Oh babe I have a surprise just for you. Here sit down and I'll be back. Oh you're hungry right baby?" she asked and Trunks nodded

"Okay I'll bring something to sweet." After five minutes she came back only wearing a see through black satin robe. Trunks gulped scared because he had no idea what was going on.

"Kat what are you doing?" he asked as he scooted a little back into the bed. Katarina slowly walked seductively towards him. Moving her hips side to side with the sexiest smile on her face Trunks was confused at this point he wasn't sure what to do? Should he stop her? Or go along with it? Yea she was his fiancée but he knew she wanted to wait for marriage.

"Kat, baby what's going on?" He asked as Kat stopped in front of him. She slowly brought her hand up to the knot on the robe and untied it. She then slowly opened it and dropped it to the floor. _Look at her eyes...Look at her eyes...Look at her…forget this_ he thought as his eyes ravished her body starting from her eyes.

Trunks' body was stilled while his eyes ravished his fiancée naked body. Yes she was completely naked a foot away from him. Kat closed the distance and straddled Trunks and he placed his hands on either side of her waist trying to not make contract near her rear or front. He gulped and kept his eyes on her face afraid that he will throw her on the bed and have his way with her until neither can go again. She leaned down to his ear and whispered. "I want you Trunks." he tightened his jaw and closed his eyes while he felt her nibble his earlobe.

"Kat, baby remember we were going to wait." he said huskily

"Trunks I don't want to wait I want you now." she told him as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Trunks let her strip him from his blue button up shirt and wife beater raising his arms only when it was necessary.

Katarina hoped off from his lap and crawled onto the bed giving Trunks an eyeful of what was below her waist. Trunks groaned knowing where this was leading to. His tasted her multiple of times but he now knew that they were going to become that night. And that was something he's been wanting to do for a while. Trunks stood and turned to face Katarina who was lying on her side watching him with passion. Katarina gave him a wide smile and opened her arms for him. Trunks lied next to her laying his head on her chest while his arms circled her waist. He placed a small kiss on her left breast.

"Sof, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." he said as he brought his hand down and drew small shapes on her belly. Katarina grabbed his hand and laid it over her left breast.

"Do you feel that Trunks?" she whispered

"That's my heart and it's pounding for you. Baby I know what I want and I want you. I've always wanted you since the day we bumped into each other. I love you Trunks and I want you to be y first and last." Trunks looked up into her eyes and kissed her full and hungry on the lips. Katarina circled her arms around his neck and brought Trunks closer while she parted her legs allowing him to place himself in between. They shared a long passionate kiss before Trunks broke apart to stand. He unbuckled his belt unbuttoned his pants letting them fall. Katarina stood up and stopped when he reached the top of his boxers.

"Let me please." She said. Trunks nodded and let his hands fall to his sides. Katarina traced his pecks and chiseled chest. She slowly and painfully went down to his happy trail. Once she reached the top of his boxers she slowly knelt down while taking his boxers with her. Once Trunks stepped out of them Katarina led him to the bed and sat him down. She then knelt before him spreading his legs as well. Katarina gulped once she saw her man's gift. He sure was gifted and she was slightly afraid if it was going to fit into her. Katarina giggled making Trunks look at her amused.

"What's so funny baby?" he asked huskily while he was playing with her hair.

"Nothing really baby, it's just… It's just I never thought I'd be doing any of this. And I'm slightly concerned about this…" she said as she wrapped her hand around it. Katarina's hand couldn't wrap around his manhood. There was still about an inch that she had left. His width was one thing but his length was not expected. Well a little. Trunks was probably longer than normal if she could just guess he was probably about nine inches. She could bet he would hit her in the right places with every thrust. Oh how much she wanted him now.

"Don't worry I'll be as slow and gentle as possible." Trunks reassured her and started to caress her cheek. Katarina smiled and started to move her hand and Trunks hissed a bit when she tightened her hold

"K-Kat…" he whispered.

"Enjoy it baby." She said as she started to work more on him. After a couple of minutes of her handy work Katarina moved forward and slightly licked off the white cream that was dripping out. Trunks was caught off guard so as soon as her warm hot mouth made contact he hissed and threw his head back. Katarina smirked loving the taste. It tasted a bit like salt but there was also another taste. She couldn't name the other taste but she sure loved it. Katarina began to bobble her head up and down, and every time she went down she tried to take more and more into her mouth.

Trunks on the other hand was on cloud nine. He loved her mouth on him. He laid back onto the bed and covered his face keeping his breath controlled.

"Ba-by.." he said and buckled his hips once. Katarina moaned and hummed. When Trunks buckled his hips again she knew he liked the humming. _Maybe it was the vibrations?_ She thought. Katarina kept taking more of him into her mouth and she started to gag a bit but never stopped her work. When she felt Trunks' body tightened she knew what was next. Trunks shot up looking down at her while she sucked and drank all of what he had to offer. When Katarina finished she looked up into his bright brown eyes. She smiled and licked her lips. Trunks grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her onto the bed. He then attacked her mouth taking in his taste. Trunks moaned into the kiss and thrust his tongue into her mouth Katarina moaned this time and started to caress his back feeling his flexing muscles. Trunks fixed himself in between her parted thighs and Katarina moaned when she felt his erection poke her womanhood.

Trunks started to kiss his way down her face to her neck. He bit parts of her neck and sucked afterwards making sure the pain was replaced into pleasure. He then traveled lower until he reached her perky breast. Trunks took the left nipple into his mouth while his left hand massaged twirled, pinched, and pulled the right one. Katarina moaned out his name as she arched her chest into him. After some time of teasing and tasting her nipples he traveled south but Katarina stopped him.

"No Trunks, not that, I need you baby… Oh Dende I need you Trunks now. Please." She nearly begged at the end.

"Kat are you sure? We can go back of you want." Trunks asked as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

"No Trunks I want this. I'm sure… I want you hunny. I want you to take my heart, soul, and body." She whispered and brought Trunks down for a kiss. He broke it quickly and looked into her eyes one more time making sure she wanted it. Her eyes were full of desire, lust, and love.

"I love you Kat, you're the only one who I've truly ever loved."

"And I love you Trunks, you're the only one who has ever gotten my heart as a whole."

He nodded "Stop me if I hurt you." he said softly then went down for a kiss and thrust into her. He didn't go all the way in at first to let her adjust to his size. After a moment Katarina nodded and Trunks went in deeper and stopped once he felt her hymen. She truly was a virgin. Katarina slid her hands down to his butt and encouraged him to move.

Trunks took the green light and slid deeper. He moaned in pleasure feeling her muscles suck him in. Trunks hid his face into her neck groaning in pleasure. She was amazing. Katarina cried a bit but Trunks kissed her tears away and started to soothe her with loving words.

"Shhh, it's okay baby… I'll be slow and gentle." He whispered

"Tell me when to stop."

"Oh Dende, Katarina you're so amazing. Dende, you feel amazing." He groaned into her neck. Katarina kept her arms snaked around his neck as he thrust into her and gently sucked on his neck.

"Trunks, faster please." She whispered and Trunks did as he was asked to. After about five minutes of sweet love making to Kat Trunks began to go in deeper as well as faster. In the beginning Katarina felt the pleasure and the spots he hit made her yell out his name but soon Trunks got a little too rough.

"TRUNKS! AHH TR-TRUNKS P-PLE-PLEASE TR-TRUNKS S-S-ST-STOP. OH DEN-DE...TRUNKS!" she yelled. Katarina was stuck. She couldn't get away from him and he was too deep into what he was doing to hear her. She silently prayed for help as she cried and yelled for someone to hear. Which she knew no one could've heard her. Katarina knew she would have to bring Trunks back down from cloud nine or she will have to endure the pain. She kept screaming as she felt him tear her inside. She honestly thought he was going to rip her into half with how deep and hard he was going.

Trunks grabbed her thigh roughly as he pounded into her. He then slid his hand down her leg and stopped on the way to give her squeezes. Once he stopped at her ankle he tightened his hold making Katarina yelp in his mouth. Trunks then yanked her leg farther so he could go in deeper. Katarina yelped once again and tried to push him off her, but to no avail was she able to get him back. Katarina let the tears stream down her face as he muffled her yells with his kisses.

Trunks was in his own heaven as he pounded into Katarina. She felt like nothing he had ever felt before. She was perfect and fitted around him perfectly just with enough tightness that sent him over again and again. He just couldn't get enough of her and Trunks remained pounding into her sending them both to cloud nine multiple of time only thing that was different was that unlike him Katarina was enduring pain all over her body. She was aware that there was going to be something broken the next morning. Either her body, which she believed was, or her heart.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" she whispered and wince when she rolled over. She looked around and there was no sign of him nor was the shower on. Katarina sat up and winced again in pain. The blanket fell down revealing dark purple and red marks all around her body. She gasped and threw the blanket to the ground.<p>

"What the…" Katarina trailed off. Her stomach and red bites while her hips were marked in purple-red hand prints. Kat's thighs were also decorated in purple and red marks. There were red circles and hand prints all over her legs. She also noticed bit marks that stung. Her right ankle had a dark purple hand print around it and it looked like it was broken by the way it laid on the bed.

She brought her arms in front of her and once again saw the hand prints. Katarina turned to the right were a white full length mirror stood. She took in her appearance which cried out painful sex. Her hair was a mess, it looked like a bird's nest was resting there for weeks. Her lips were swollen and red, no doubt from all the lips biting and sucking Trunks did. Her left cheek had a purple hand print and Katarina knew it was from when Trunk grabbed her cheek a bit hard. Her neck was worse. It was covered with red bite marks, some were even bleeding. _Good Dende he bites hard._ She thought while her hand gently caressed the dry blood. On the right side of her neck there was a swollen red hand print from when Trunks grabbed her roughly while his mouth had attacked hers. Katarina started to cry and closed her eyes not wanting to see the rest of her damage body.

"Trunks!" Kat called out to her lover. Katarina's ankle was throbbing in pain and she couldn't move it.

"TRUNKS!"

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS WHERE THE HELL… are you?" she whispered the end but he never showed. Katarina looked around and found the house phone on her night stand. She took it and called the first number that came to her mind. After four rings the other end answered.

"Hello…" the other end greeted

"B-Bulma" Katarina cried out.

_**To Be Continued… Which of course it will!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! :)<strong>_

So there is the end of LIAM! So what do you all think happened with Trunks? I hope you all enjoyed this first part of LIAM and the second part will be out in… Some time today. Please review both this last chapter and my first chapter to the second story.


End file.
